Vampire Diaries RPG
by Elwyn
Summary: Chapter 31 is up. The continuing story of the Vampire Diaries... Is Katherine's deal with the devil over? And Damon can't be consindering helping Mary, or can he?
1. Default Chapter

The following story was written by the members of the Vampire Diaries Role Playing game. Please be aware that even though I have tried hard to make the posts run together and make sense I do make mistakes. If and when you review, please remember that each character was written by a separate person. Please make your reviews separate to each character.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
All characters within are owned and copyrighted by LJ Smith. They are used only for entertainment purposes, and no profit is taken by their use!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all, please enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Caroline awoke the next morning in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and scratched out the sand. It was almost hard to believe. One minute Elena dead and now she was back. Was it a dream? Was the dance in the woods only a fantasy? Had she gained back her beloved friends?  
  
She rolled from her bed and looked around. She was about to head to the bathroom when the phone rang. Racing she whipped it off the charger...it was Meredith.  
  
Meredith Sulez hadn't believed she could feel so exhausted and so happy at once. Every part of her body ached. She could barely keep her eyes open on the drive home. But the feeling of elation just kept expanding and expanding, like a balloon that didn't pop. Some part of her mind sat back in amazement at the strong emotions; Meredith was never a girl to go to extremes. But there was no point even trying to be calm and rational, cool and wry today.  
  
She unlocked the door and trudged up the stairs to her room. Her bed looked oh-so-inviting. But she had one call to make before she fell into it. She'd discussed it with Elena and Bonnie just before they'd gone their separate ways - they'd agreed she was the best to do it. She dialed a number she still remembered by heart, even though she hadn't used it much over the last few years.  
  
Barely a ring and the phone was snatched up. "Caroline? It's Meredith. We're having a get together tonight. At Stefan's. There's lots of things to discuss now that Elena's back. Like, how we're going to break it to her Aunt Judith. Things might still be weird between us, but we really want you to come."  
  
"Thanks Meredith. I'll be there." she cradled the receiver. She rampaged her closet looking for an outfit. THE outfit. Caroline turned her nose in snobby dismay at her wardrobe. Now that Elena was back. It was back to the good ole days of attempting to be noticed in the fair girls light. She hated being second fiddle. She looked in the mirror at herself. She was as pretty as Elena. But in a different way. Way different. Elena was pale, blonde, sweet, and ethereal. Caroline was dark, brooding, imposing. Both girls equally intimidating but not in the same way. Elena fit the role of popular beauty queen. Everyone loved her. She was friendly outgoing and smart. They practically renamed the town when she died. Caroline was the girl who walked down the halls and people barely looked. She was feared not loved. Those that did look stared at how her eyes would slit like a cat's as she looked for the latest victim of her nasty torment. They saw her as mean. She was popular and wanted but not because she was congenial but because she was...well she frankly didn't know.  
  
She slumped onto her bed sadly...she shouldn't be thinking like this. She got back her friends and in a miracle. Her best friend. But still, the competitive edge in her. That desire to be number one had not subsided. She feared that her war against Elena was not over.  
  
While Caroline and Meredith spoke on the phone, Damon was slowly walking through the woods near where the fight with Klaus had gone on. Everyone had gone home, and the rain had slowed to a drizzle, then faded off into a dense fog.  
  
A normal person wouldn't have been able to see their hand in front of their face, but Damon was able to make out a few feet in front of him. He stopped now, kneeling to the damp grass.  
  
Here was where Stefan had laid, his blood still stained the ground, the rain had been unable to wash it away. Damon closed his eyes. His head titled back, and a sigh escaped from his mouth.  
  
Elena had made her choice once again. Stefan, his brother, not Damon. He supposed he should be happy for his brother. After all, the girl had come back from the dead for him. But something inside tugged at Damon.  
  
He had loved Elena. More than he had let even her know. Most any other time Damon would have just distanced himself from the problem. Such as he had done with Stefan not so long ago. But when he had promised Elena that they would take care of each other, he had let Stefan back into his life.  
  
It was easy then. They both had the same lost love to mourn. He didn't have to look at his Elena in Stefan's arms. He couldn't do that now. He wasn't like Stefan. He couldn't, wouldn't control his emotions.  
  
But he couldn't walk away from Elena, not for long, not forever. Yes, he would stay close by, make sure she was safe. Make sure Stefan did her right. Make sure if something brought her down, he, not Stefan, would be there to pick her up and comfort her. To make sure she was ok.  
  
Damon climbed to his feet, he could feel the hunger coming, and knew he had to feed soon. Of course there was deer and other animals all around, but that wasn't him now was it. He walked towards the edge of the woods, making his way in the direction of town.  
  
And until Elena came to her senses, there was also Bonnie and Meredith to play with.  
  
Bonnie felt the uneasiness in the air. She had tried to go to sleep once she got home but there was too much going through her mind. Tears came to her eyes as she remember seeing Elena alive, the real Elena not some dream version of her, for the first time since that awful night in the crypt. Could it be real? Everything, the fight with Klaus and Elena coming back from the dead? Stuff like that only happened in movies and yet it had happened right there in Fell's Church in the middle of the woods. Bonnie looked at the clock and wondered if Meredith had called Caroline yet. There was no other person to do it. Bonnie herself hadn't wanted to and Elena just wanted to be alone with Stefan.  
  
Bonnie rose from the bed and went to the window. Damon had left them alone in the woods but he wasn't gone, he was still out there she could feel it. You didn't have to be psychic to know when that guy was around. The air had an electrifying quality when he was near. She wondered why Stefan hadn't sensed it when he first arrived in Fell's Church. Bonnie started to lock her window but stopped. If he wanted in bad enough he'd get in, Elena had already invited him in once and then again when she had stayed there that night. Elena had been afraid he would go after Bonnie but it had been her the whole time he was after. Bonnie smiled, just like Elena to want to protect her friends. Bonnie turned back towards the bed the shrugged. There was no use in trying to go to sleep although she was extremely tired. Maybe a cup herbal tea would help she decided and headed toward the door.  
  
Damon let go of the young girl, leaning her against the side of the brick building. He had lured her away from her friends, a bunch of giddy teenagers celebrating one of their own's birthday. Tsk tsk, they should have stayed at home watching movies. Didn't their parents warn them of the dangers of being out that late at night?  
  
Damon had lured the girl away with a single smile, into a dark alley. A few meaningless intoxicating words later, and her sweet blood filled his mouth, heightening his senses. He was careful this time though, he wiped her memory clean, allowing her to remember the handsome stranger and that was all.  
  
Usually he never bothered; let them tell their friends of the gorgeous vampire that almost drained them of their life. No one believed it. But Damon knew the people of Fell's Church better than that. One whisper of vampire, and the town would come looking for him this time, as they had Stefan before.  
  
He left the girl sitting there a blank look on her bewildered face. He felt her blood coursing through him, and a renewed energy over took him. He stepped back out onto the dark street, the street lamp flickering, on the edge of burning out. He realized her was just a block or two from sweet Bonnie's house.  
  
He knew that Matt wasn't with her; he had gone back to his own parent's house. Bonnie was alone. Before he could even attempt to stop himself, Damon was standing in Bonnie's yard. He could see her looking out the window, and he chuckled as she reached for the lock. But ah, Bonnie knew a bit about him. The girl paid attention. As she walked away from the window, Damon quietly, yet quickly made his way to the front door.  
  
Without any hesitation, he slid the sliding glass doors open. Pesky little locks, haven't these people learned anything. He walked right past Bonnie's parent's room, not even bothering to glance in, or hide his presence. They were sound asleep.  
  
He made his way up the stairs, not masking his steps, but silent nonetheless. He leaned against the doorframe. One hand on either side above him. The door opened slowly, and Bonnie was framed in front of him.  
  
"Hello, Bonnie."  
  
Bonnie stopped shortly as a familiar face appeared at the door. Any normal girl would have screamed or fainted to see a handsome guy in there door way in the middle of the night but Bonnie was anything but normal. He did make her nervous though. A memory flashed before her of them perched in a tree together so very close. He could have easily taken advantage of her while everyone was in Vickie's room that night but he didn't. Was it because he had waited to get her alone, away from the protection of her friends? Giving him a wary glance she stepped away from the door.  
  
"What are you doing here Damon?" she asked her voice a bit breathy. "If your looking for Elena, I think you'll find her with your brother." God he was handsome even just standing there in the doorway, his face caressed by shadows. Bonnie understood how Elena could be so torn. Who wouldn't have fallen for this deadly looking Italian in his stylish cloths and his unearthly grace? She knew there was no point in calling for help, the whole house was asleep and to be honest she didn't know if she wanted to be helped.  
  
Damon moved towards Bonnie as she tried to step away. He leaned closer to her as she spoke. "I know where Elena is." He said quietly, his breath hot against her cheek. "Frankly, I don't care."  
  
He moved past her, into the room. "Elena made her choice for now, let her and my brother have their moment of happiness. Who am I to intrude?"  
  
He turned and half leaned, half sat against the window sill, returning his dark gaze to Bonnie. "What about you Bonnie, are you happy?" He asked, his gaze narrowing, unblinking, staring into her eyes. He waved his hand in the air, as if brushing away her thoughts. "Not about Elena coming back. We're all just ecstatic about that." He said sarcastically. "Inside Bonnie, deep inside, are you happy where you are?"  
  
As he asked, he moved like lightening, brushing past her with barely a motion. He reached up and placed one hand on the base of her slender neck, the other resting gently on the slight curve of her hip. "Bonnie, you could have so much more, than what you have now." He breathed from behind her. "You can have what Elena turned down. Power, Bonnie, unlimited, unstoppable power." 


	2. Part 2

Bonnie shivered as he touched her and realized what he said was true. She could have all those things and he could give them to her but she knew it was wrong. It had to be. Look what his "gift" had done to Elena. Bonnie shook her head to clear it from the affect his voice was having on her. "No." she said simply stepping back. "There are so many reasons to give in but there are also reasons not to. Like for example, I'm not a rebound person. I don't like leftovers and your probably doing this because you're still hurt cause your brother got the girl and second you're the type to walk away and there is no way I would let you toss me into your world of darkness without as much as a glance behind you." The past year had been full of pain laced with excitement and it had given Bonnie a backbone. She wasn't the one to shrink away from intimidation.  
  
Bonnie turned toward him and looked into his eyes. "And about the not being happy part? Well no one is really happy where they are. If they were then there would nothing to complain about. You're not happy where you are, you can't be." she said and gave him a questioning look. "Tell me the truth, isn't there a part of you that regrets the way you are? Wouldn't you trade your immortality for a life in the sun?" her face was close to his and her breath was warm on his skin. Bonnie touched his cheek and added in a soft voice, "To have it's warmth touch your here on your face."  
  
Damon reached up and snatched her hand from his face. His first reaction was to fling it to the side. The second was to squeeze her little hand until he heard the bones crush together. He could do neither. If he did, Bonnie would know that she had struck a nerve in him. Besides, he was somewhat cared for her. Damn it, Elena had rubbed off on him. The reaction he chose was to raise the hand to his lips and press them gently against it. "There are so many warmths better than that of the sun."  
  
He dropped her hand and stepped back, leaving the room the way he had came in. "Even though I wasn't invited to your little get together tonight I plan on being there." He started down the hall, throwing one last glance over his shoulder before he reached the stairs, "If you change your mind...well, I'll always know where to find you."  
  
When he was gone Bonnie still stood in the place he left her. She gazed somewhat dazedly at her hand. "He's such an angry soul," she said softly as she backed her way to the bed and sat down, her eyes still on the spot where his lips had met her hand. So he was going to be a party crasher. With a smile she looked at the doorway. It was going to be an interesting night. She wondered if Matt was going to be there. Just the thought of the handsome boy made her stomach tighten with guilt. Sure Matt and her weren't going out or anything but there seemed to be something there, wasn't there? She had acted so fearless with Damon a few minutes before. Now she shook uncontrollably. "So much for my backbone." she said with a shakey laugh.  
  
Damon knew how to get under her skin and make her question everything. Bonnie remembered about the tea she had planned to have and stood up. He was gone now and the feel in the house was back to normal. She made her way down stairs and to the kitchen; careful not to make any noise she ran some tap water into a mug and popped it in the microwave. Better to not use that noisy damn kettle and wake the whole house. When the microwave was at it's last second she opened the door and took the cup out before the buzzer went off. Bonnie placed a bag of chamomile tea in the mug and allowed it to steep. She found the sugar in the cupboard, spooned some into the mug and sat down. Yep this was going to be an interesting little get together they were going to have.  
  
After she had finished her tea Bonnie placed it in the sink and walked back up stairs. She had to get out of this house. It was just too quiet for her with everyone asleep. She threw on some cloths, made her way silently back down stairs and after she locked the door closed it softly behind her. She walked down her driveways. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she had to do something, sleep just wasn't an option anymore and thoughts of Damon still ran through her head. "If he wasn't so damn sexy this wouldn't be so bad," she said to herself in a gruff voice. Turning left when she hit the end of her street so continued on. She stopped suddenly when she realized where she was going. 'Why am I going to the graveyard?' she questioned herself. Even after all the awful things that happened there for some her feet were leading her to the graveyard.  
  
Once there she looked around and listened for any type of movement. She envied Damon and Stefan's acute sense of hearing but she'd never tell Damon that, he'd just use it as a bargaining chip. Only sounds of nature came to her ears and she continued on her journey and found herself at Elena's headstone. She dropped softly to her knees and touched the marble surface, tracing her best friend's name with her fingers. "It just seems so unreal," she said softly and realized tears had begun to stream down her face.  
  
Bonnie wiped her eyes and stood up. The bad times were over now, she hoped and Elena was back. Miracles were always an amazing thing. She wondered how Elena's Aunt Judith would take this. Margaret would be thrilled, a little confused but thrilled. The towns people though, the might pose a problems especially with the Salvatore brothers still there. Just the thought of them going after Stefan and Damon made her shiver. All this hate and negativity in one town was destructive. She turned from the grave and headed towards town. Things were changing around her and so would she, for the better. When she finally made it to town she saw that the shops were already opening. Spotting the open sign in the door of the salon she went in. The girl behind the register /desk smiled cheerfully at her, Bonnie noticed the 'Walk-In customers welcome' and smiled back. "I need you to do me a favor. This has got to go." she indicated her curls. Her hair had grown longer in the past year and her bangs were almost even with the rest of her hair. "I want it straightened. I'm tired of having high maintenance hair," she said as she sat down in one of the chairs. She closed her eyes and let the lady do her own 'magic'.  
  
Caroline walked into the boutique on Fell's church's main street. They had just gotten all their latest stock in and the clerks ran horridly around trying to show off the latest fashions. Caroline tilted her head at the mannequin modeling a deep red cashmere sweater with a sharp cleavage- showing v-neckline. She found her size and carried it as she drifted through the skirt section thumbing through various kilted skirts then she found one. Plaid with black and the same shade red as the sweater. She bought a pair of black dress shoes, lowheeled with buckles and black stockings. She left to go home and get ready...as she briskly walked down the sidewalk not paying attention. She smacked into someone.  
  
About an hour later Bonnie walked out of the store, hair straightened and eyes brows freshly plucked. She almost felt like Caroline for the morning. As if the thought had conjured the other girl up Bonnie looked across the street to see Caroline in one of the clothing stores. With a friendly smile on her face Bonnie walked across the street and in to the clothing store. The bell above the door announced her arrival. Walking to a clothes rack to Caroline she spotted a beautiful silk green pants suit with a low neck. 'Damon would love that neck line.' she thought and a blush slowly creeped up her neck to her face.  
  
'What am I doing, I'm not shopping to please him!' she shouted at herself in her head and moved on to the next outfit, but her eyes would continuously glance at the green one. With a growl of frustration she took it off the rack and headed toward the dressing room. 'Maybe if I try it on and see how silly I look I'll have to put it back.' she thought, hopefully. But she didn't look ridiculous. It was almost as if the pantsuit was made for her. She spun around in front of the mirror and smiled.  
  
Whether or not Damon liked it, she did and that was all that mattered. Maybe Matt would like it too. Poor Matt he had been through so much lately, the all had but he had been the one kicked to the curb after Stefan appeared on the scene and then used by Elena for blood. He had been so weird for a while after that and kept telling himself Elena was dead and not a vampire. "Oh to be able to go back and erase the past." she said softly as she changed back into her cloths and headed toward the cashier. She was not going to speak to Caroline until she spoke to her. She wasn't sure if she was still the Caroline from last night. Caroline had tried to destroy Elena's reputation and turn everyone against Stefan but she had stuck by them and hadn't run away when the 'going got rough' in the woods. She really had tried even at Meredith's 'surprise' party to make everyone; even Sue and Vickie feel welcome. Just thinking about that night made her skin crawl. Everything had been great until the Ouija board and she still could hear Sue's screams in her head. Bonnie shook herself mentally to clear the images out of her mind and focused on Caroline. She was looking great as usual this morning, a little tired but great none the less.  
  
Caroline saw bonnie and contemplating going over to her. She paced back and forth. Looking around.then sucking in her breath she smiled and approached Bonnie. She placed her bag of already purchased stuff on the counter next to bonnie.  
  
"Hi, Bonnie." she smiled almost too radiantly. "I looove your hair that way!"  
  
Bonnie heard Caroline's voice from behind her and turned around. She gave the girl a curious look and asked, "What about my hair?" and then blushed as she remembered the change. "Oh sorry. Thanks. I just got it done like 10 minutes ago. Not really use to it yet." She noticed the bags Caroline had placed on the counter. "Cleaning the place out I see," she teased with a small smile. "I came for a new outfit myself, something to wear tonight." She looked down at the pantsuit and quirked one shapely brow. "Don't know if it's really me or not. Looks ok but I'm not really used to wearing silk unless you count nightgowns. But I like the feel of it on my skin and it's comfortable so I thought I'd buy it. I can wear to a dozen other places so it's a good purchase don't you think?" she looked away from Caroline and little embarrassed at herself for babbling. 'She's probably just humoring me about my hair.' she thought sadly. She didn't know what to think of Caroline anymore.  
  
Bonnie looked away from Caroline long enough to pay for her pantsuit then turned back to her with a smile. "Well I'll see you tonight. I'm going home to get ready. Mary is going to probably freak when she sees my hair but I like it, less hassle." She gave Caroline a small wave, walked to the door and out onto the street. She hadn't meant to be so stand off-ish but she just didn't feel comfortable around Caroline, not just yet. They had to get to know each other again before it could be the whole swap stories while eating raw cookie dough around midnight type friendship again.  
  
She made it home in about 10 minutes and found the house empty. A note was on the refrigerator telling her that her parents and sister had gone out. With a shrug she walked up the stairs to her bedroom, hung the suit up in her closet, grabbed her terry cloth robe and made her way to the bathroom. She ran her bath water, added green apple scented bath crystals and fragrance oil to it. She closed her eyes as the smell of fresh Granny Smith apples filled the air. She needed to relax, hell she deserved it. Bonnie undressed and stepped into the steaming bath water, a little gasp of pleasure leaving her lips as she felt the warmth touch her skin. She sank down into the depths and leaned back against the wall of the porcelain claw footed tub.  
  
'Now this is the life. My best friend is alive, I've got a new outfit, my hair looks great and my family is out of the house. What more could a girl want?' she thought dreamily as she relaxed in the tub. The girl at the salon had given her a bottle of shampoo and a bottle of conditioner that would help her hair. Coincidentally they smelled like green apple too. 'One of these days I'm going to turn into a damn apple.' she thought with a smile. 'Oh well. At least I'll smell good... well that is until I fall of the stupid tree or someone eats me...' she pushed the silly thought aside, proceeded to wash her hair and condition it. About thirty minutes later she was back in her room at the vanity brushing her hair and blow-drying it.  
  
"I wonder if I should wear make-up? I need to cover these dark circles.' she cursed her self softly for not getting any sleep and decided on wearing a little make-up. When she was done drying her hair she looked at herself in the mirror. The change to her hair was amazing. She looked like a totally different Bonnie. The red hair went a little bit past her shoulder and the sides layered against her face. She opened her jewelry box and took out a pair of emerald studs and the matching gold necklace her sister had given to her as a birthday present one year. After she had bejeweled and bedazzled herself she went to the closet and removed the outfit from the hanger.  
  
When she was dressed she looked in the closet for a decent pair of shoes. 'I should have bought shoes while I was out. Oh well... black goes with everything.' she chose a pair of stylish black sandals she had Elena bring her back from France and slipped them on her feet. She looked at the mirror and smiled. "You look like you're going on a date and not just out to see some friends," she said with a small laugh to her reflection then shrugged. She walked down stairs, left a note for her family, grabbed the keys to her dad's green Jeep Grand Cherokee and headed out the door, on her way to the boarding house.  
  
Elena stood by the window in the top floor of the boarding house, unable to sleep, even after the seemingly never-ending day they had all encountered. She leaned forward, a little bit out of the window, just feeling the small tingle on breeze of her face, on her newly solidified skin, still making the connections between her former state of unbeing and her renewed state of life.  
  
Her lapis eyes scanned the room that Stefan had inhabited back when things had seemed easier, even though they were just as broken and fragmented as they were now. She was restless; there was nothing more to it than that. Perhaps not so oddly, Elena craved anything sensual, still reveling in the gift that she had been given on the solstice night.  
  
She stepped back from the window, taking the steps down and out of the boarding house.  
  
Meredith's mobile phone beeped loudly enough to wake her up. Blinking sleep out of her eyes, she reached for it, feeling groggily relieved. She'd been having a bad dream. It was already fading, but she could remember running hard, knowing something dreadful was chasing her and closing the gap. She hadn't had a nightmare like that since just after Elena died. Elena.  
  
Dropping the phone, Meredith pushed back the sheets and stepped into her slippers. She couldn't lie in bed another moment, not today. She showered, wrapped her long hair in a towel turban, and dressed quickly in comfy jeans and the pale pink chiffon sweater she'd ironed a few nights ago. The first thing she had to do was see about getting some clothes over to Elena. She was making do with some of Stefan's over night, but Meredith's would fit her better. And some food too, she thought, Stefan's not likely to have a big stock of that in his attic-room, and neither of them can exactly be seen in the supermarket the way things are. The way things are - that was a bigger problem, and one she could think of no easy solution to - but that a question for tonight. Next to all that they'd accomplished it was small potatoes. They'd work it out together, herself, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline... well. Caroline would help most if she didn't interfere too much and managed to keep some of the humility and genuiness she'd shown last night. Surely the change they'd seen in her wouldn't vanish over night. Then again, it was Caroline, the girl who changed outfits three times in a day sometimes.  
  
She didn't remember the sms until she was quickly and precisely making up her bed. Clicking through the prompts, she smiled at the message; 'Am missing you + starting to sulk. No more than 3 curt emails saying yr too busy to receive phone calls over the last week! Should I be suspicious of some hay-haired country-hick interloper? Call me soon, love' . In the confusion and fear of the last several days she'd push Alaric to the back of her head, but suddenly she missed him with a fervor. She smiled as she popped the phone into her purse, then picking up the bag of clothes for Elena she headed out of the house.  
  
High up on the tree outside of Meredith's house a shiny black crow sat unseen. Damon stretched his wings out, ready to take flight, swoop down on Meredith. But he decided not to. He had been in the middle of things too much already. Hell, he had just saved his brothers life.  
  
The crow let out what could only be described as a chuckle. Saved Stefan's 'life'. Such an ironic little word. No, for now he would just sit back and watch. Figure out what his next move would be. His little scene with Bonnie had just been away to prove that he was still Damon.  
  
All of his immortal vampire life, he had detested his little brother. If it hadn't been for Stefan, he would have never lost his mother. If it hadn't been for Stefan, he could have had Katherine all for his own. If it hadn't been for Stefan, Elena would be by his side now, not somewhere snuggled in Stefan's.  
  
But when he had seen Klaus standing over his brother, ready to go straight through pathetic human Bonnie, Damon knew that he couldn't let Stefan die. What Damon really wanted to do was to leave. Get away from Fell's church. The one thing in town he wanted, he couldn't have.  
  
As another image of Elena in Stefan's arms flashed through his mind, the crow angrily took to the air, rustling the leaves of the tree, causing some to flutter down on Meredith. And as he left the cover of the tree, the crow, Damon, let out a heart-wrenching caw.  
  
A black feather floated down in her path and Meredith gasped. Beautiful, long feathers with an unnaturally velvety sheen. Her arms came up to her throat instinctively as she scanned the trees overhead. Looking for what couldn't possibly be there. Damon was gone. He'd left Fells Church, Stefan had assured her of that last night. There was nothing in the trees but a few of the blackbirds that were so common in these parts. It might have come from one of them. It must have.  
  
Meredith picked up the bag she'd let fall to the ground and walked on determinately to the old boarding house. Her eyes were still periodically darting to the sky though as she walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell.  
  
Why was it so bright? Tyler Smallwood's first thought was that the window shade in his bedroom had been left up. Growling at that thought, he tried to move--and winced. His whole body ached, especially his head. He lifted his fingers and felt around, grimacing at the large bump that covered the back of his head. *What the hell...*  
  
Then it came back to him, bits and pieces floating together to form the picture of last night. The woods... Bonnie with a large stick... Falling unconsciously... He slowly opened his eyes, shielding them from the harsh sunlight with one hand as he looked around at the brightly lit forest.  
  
He laughed humorlessly, realizing that no one had bothered to help him. He was still where he fell last night. In all likelihood, they had forgotten all about him. He stood up slowly, groaning with every movement, as he made his way on foot to his home. He had to get home. He needed to shower. He needed to eat. And then he would worry about last night.  
  
Katherine stood at the edge of a cliff. The moon above shown down on the ocean's waves, and a cool breeze pushed her blonde hair off of her shoulders, and rustled the long plain black dress she wore. She thought back to nearly and hour ago. She had been in Hell, spoken to the devil himself, and cut a deal. She still wanted her revenge, and she promised to collect as many mortal and immortal souls as she could and send them Hell's way. The devil didn't seem to mind, and was almost happy to send her back. As long as she did whatever it was she was instructed to do, she could remain on the earth for another 500 years or so.  
  
Now, here she was, alone, overlooking the sea. She wasn't even sure what sea it was. She turned away and headed down to the small village at the foot of the hill. She had enough power to transform back into the seemingly innocent kitten that had allowed her access to Elena's house, and she, in kitten form, went down the hill in search of dinner. 


	3. Part 3

Katherine finished off her meal, which was actually an attractive young man and his date, and decided that it was time to finish what she had started only a few days ago. The man and his date were both English, so she took it as an indication that she was in England. First thing she'd have to do is to get some better clothes. The dress was, for some reason, driving her more insane than she already was. She pushed open the door to a small clothing shop. She grabbed the smallest pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. The jeans were still too big and the shirt hung a little too loose. A pair of black boots finished off the ensemble and a quick swish of her hand had her hair up in a rubber band. She figured that she looked...well, ok. She looked at the way the jeans hung on her. "Uhg...why do they think these things are flattering?" she muttered with disgust. They did make it easier to move that's for sure. She left the shop, gently shutting the door behind her without a trace of sound. There was an airport in the next town, and the fresh blood was giving her tons of energy. She closed her eyes and turned into the gleaming white tiger. The town was only about 10 miles away. She could run it in no time at all.  
  
*~*15 minutes later*~*  
  
Katherine was walking down the streets of this slightly larger town in her human form, walking towards the airport. Inside, she found the next flight leaving for America, and lucky her, this one was heading for Richmond Virginia. Only about 4 hours from Fell's Church. The plane left in 1 hour; about 5 am. "Well, this is my day, isn't it!" she thought as she left the ticket counter, sat down, and waited for the flight to be called. She had taken the young man's wallet off of him, and purchased a first class ticket on his credit card. His signature was on the back of the card, and it wasn't hard to forge. The woman at the ticket counter wasn't even going to remember the beautiful young blonde girl that bought a one-way ticket to Richmond Virginia.  
  
Caroline inched her car up to the curb in front of Stefan's house. She stopped the engine and just sat there. Gnawing at her lower lip, she pondered the idea of just not even going in. she knew they were all suspicious and perhaps they had real reason too. Caroline didn't even know what the heck she was doing. Thinking they'd actually accept her back with open arms. She'd tried to run Stefan out of town and take her place in Elena's old throne before her body was even cold. And ugh! With Tyler Smallwood on top of it. She shuddered at the thought that she had actually done stuff with that animal. Caroline had been desperate then and Tyler intimidating, powerful, and rich. If he had been human, heck, better looking, she might have honestly gone for it. In reality, they were both cut from the same stone. But deep down Caroline still had her eyes on bigger fish. No!! She shook the thought from her head. Mustn't go down that path again. Riiiigghhtt!! Caroline Forbes, the wicked witch of Fell's church, backing down for once?  
  
She stepped from her car and ran her hands through her glossy hair and smoothed them over her outstanding sweater/skirt combo. She took a deep breath and walked up to the porch and knocked on the door.  
  
Bonnie smiled as she saw Caroline pull up. She turned to tell Meredith something but something off in the distance caught her eye. "Hey there's Elena. I wonder where Stefan is?" She made her way over to Elena. "Hey Elena we just got here. I think Meredith brought you some cloths to change into and Caroline's here to." she stopped at looked up at her, "Are you ok?" she asked and studied the other girl curiously.  
  
Elena was snapped out of her thoughtful reverie when she heard cars pulling up to the boarding house and her attention was further taken by the sound of Bonnie's voice. Turning slowly, she did a double take of Bonnie's new hair and clothing. She fought a wry smile, noticing that Bonnie seemed exceptionally dressed up for such an informal gathering of 'friends'.  
  
*I wonder who she's trying to impress. *  
  
The thought was quickly replaced by a glance at Caroline who, as always, looked as though she was dressed to impress. Elena fought the urge to distrust the redhead. After all, they had all changed for the better from this ordeal; hadn't they?  
  
And, finally, her eyes were brought to Meredith, who carried a bag of what looked like clothes. *Because I don't even own my own clothes anymore, * Elena thought, her brow furrowing in somber contemplation at that.  
  
She forced a smile, still feeling out of sorts, as though she didn't quite belong in this world with its loud sounds and bright colors and harsh lights. The exuberance of her 'rebirth' had begun to wear off and she was left trying to reconcile her life with her death with her new lease on life. And it wasn't easy.  
  
Elena took a step closer to her friends, her smile wavering slightly. "Hey," she said, in a voice that, while holding traces of the old, confident Elena Gilbert, still had an edge of disuse to it.  
  
Bonnie smiled and grabbed Elena. "Let's get you change into something more you." she said, gestured to the cloths Stefan had given Elena and pulled her toward Meredith. "You like my hair? I was just tired of curls, slap me if I ever talk about getting a perm again ok?" They stopped in front of Meredith and Bonnie looked from one girl to the next. She released Elena's hand and turned toward Caroline. "Nice outfit Caroline. I wonder if they have that in blue." she smiled good naturally and throwing all caution to the wind she hugged the well-dressed girl. 'Some one has to brake the ice. She looks as if she'll take off any minute. Poor Caroline.'  
  
Bonnie stepped away from Caroline and looked at Elena again. "So where's Stefan?" 'I wonder if Damon's made an appearance yet. He said he'd be here. He'll probably make a fabulous entrance knowing him.'  
  
Elena tugged at the too long sleeve of the dark sweater Stefan had lent her. "I wouldn't mind wearing something in my size," she admitted, smiling faintly at Bonnie. She followed her friend's eyes and attention to Caroline who did, in fact, look like she was about to bolt.  
  
But, even struggling, it was going to take a little more to make her feel completely sorry for the girl. A lot had happened, and a lot of it was difficult to forgive and forget.  
  
"Stefan's around," Elena said finally, her eyes shifting to the woods. "I'm sure he'll be back soon."  
  
Bonnie followed Elena's gaze and nodded in understanding. "Well if nobody minds I'm going inside. Mrs. Flowers around?" she asked as she opened the door and walked in. The place was just as it was the last time she'd been here. She looked around for that kooky old lady and when she didn't see her anywhere in sight she continued into the house.  
  
Bonnie ducked her head out the door and smiled at Caroline. "Come on in we're not going to bite really." Her statement struck her as being funny and she giggled. It was an awkward moment and the stress in the air was getting to her. "Has anyone heard from Matt this morning?" she asked as she moved to sit on the stairs leading up to the second floor.  
  
Caroline smiled weakly and attempted to relax but her stomach kept reeling. Why are they staring at her with so much pity? Caroline felt like the girl waiting to be sacrificed on the alter. Although she was sure Damon, Stefan, and Elena would do it in heartbeat. She walked over to Elena looked down and but then looked up into Elena's eyes deeply. Suddenly she felt that primal competition rise up in her again. Not only, was Elena back but also she was immortal on top of it. The ultimate humiliation in life was that while Caroline grew older and lost her beauty. Elena would always remain...annoyingly perfect. But she could sense Elena's distrust and when Damon finally arrived he'd be able to see right into Caroline's heart and ruin her for it.  
  
She had had it...she couldn't take it one minute longer among THEM in THAT house. She knew she was forever on the outside looking in. she looked at Elena and swung her eyes at Meredith and bonnie.  
  
"I'm sorry." was all she said before bolting from the house. She got into her car and cried as she keyed the ignition. The car screeched as it fled the scene.  
  
She sat on the edge of her bed brushing her long wavy dark auburn hair. She felt this overwhelming sadness burning in her. She was alone. Her friends couldn't trust her and her parents were soo not understanding. She got up and put on a creamy yellow cotton nightgown and slipped under her comforter. Caroline just lay there staring at the ceiling. She heard a soft knock on the door. Her mother peeked in.  
  
"Caroline...Tyler called again earlier. I told him you weren't feeling well." Caroline sighed." thanks mom."  
  
"He seemed angry...are two arguing?"  
  
"Mom we're not a couple. We hung out a bit that's all."  
  
Her mom didn't like that answer." well maybe you should give him more attention. He'd make a good match for you. And his family has a lot going for them. Money, reputation."  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes...if only her mother knew the half of it. All her parents cared about was that she marries and marries well even if it was to a Neanderthal like Tyler and snotty family. "Good night mom." she rolled over with her back towards her mom.  
  
"Good night dear." the door softly closed behind her. Caroline tried to fall asleep but she kept feeling as though she was being watched from afar and it was distracting.  
  
She was walking on a beach. The moonlight shimmered off the water as the waves tossed their sea foam onto the sand. She heard an ethereal voice in the distance. Her eyes transfixed on the ocean where the voice came from. It was like a siren's voice. Alluring and seductive as it called her. She slowly walked into the ocean. Caroline waded in until she could barely touch floor and started to tread. The voice still calling her. Suddenly she became aloof and aware that she was not alone. She treaded nervously in the dark water and was uneasy about the stillness. She then saw a snow-white fin rise out of the water and then disappear under the surface. She spun around wildly looking for any sign of the shark. It was then, she was tugged underwater...choking and gasping for breath, she clawed for the surface. The dark swirling about her...  
  
Caroline shot up in her bed, completely drenched in sweat. Breathing heavily she lay back down on her pillow and tucked her blanket under her chin. The dreams were getting worse. Everynight they were more vivid. She tossed all night before sleeping peacefully at last.  
  
Bonnie watched as Caroline ran from the house to her car and sped away into the night. "Uh... what was that all about?" she asked and walked to the doorway. Caroline had been so composed then all of a sudden it was like a totally different totally freaked Caroline. Bonnie chewed on her lower lip in a thoughtful gesture and narrowed her eyes. "Something's defiantly wrong with that girl. She's been really different since that night of your party Meredith but I thought she was ready to turn over a new leaf and start again." She leaned against the doorway and looked up at the sky. 'At least with Caroline here I didn't feel completely stupid all dress up.'  
  
Bonnie began to nervously play with her necklace. She cursed herself for not just wearing a pair jeans and a t-shirt. The night air was a little chilly and she shivered as it went right through the silk material. "I'm going to grab my coat from the car." she said and headed in the direction of the Cherokee.  
  
When she got to the jeep, she saw Damon leaning against the driver side door. "Miss me?" He asked coyly. He handed her the jacket he held in his hand, her jacket. You couldn't keep anything from Damon, not even words spoken in a house, several feet from where he stood.  
  
He had watched as Caroline sped off himself, chuckling. Caroline seemed a little nervous. Perhaps Klaus had taken a bit too much of her blood. He shrugged it off. Who cares, certainly not him. If head had her, he wouldn't have been as gentle as Klaus.  
  
Klaus. Damon dismissed the thought of him. He was nothing. Damon could have handled him easily from the start. Stefan could have too if he would just get off of his silly, drink from animals only, kick. Hell, even Katherine, one of Klaus own 'children' had posed more of a threat than Klaus himself.  
  
Ah, but now they were both gone, and there was nothing exciting to do. Figuring out how to introduce a dead homecoming queen back to the world of the living didn't interest him too much. What would be more fun was- well, best not to think about that right now, not with Elena standing so close.  
  
Damon couldn't bring himself to look at her, not just yet, so he kept his eyes trained on Bonnie. She didn't look half bad, he thought, the corner of his mouth turning up in his trademark seductive half smile. "Cold?" He asked.  
  
A small gasp escaped her lips. 'Damn vampires and their sneaky selves.' " Now why would I miss you?" she said with a grin. She looked him up and down, liking what she saw. 'Stylish as ever I see.' "How did you know I was coming for my... never mind. I was wondering when you would show up. Stefan's out hunting though and Caroline decided that we weren't worthy of her company I guess." She shrugged into her jacket and raised a curious brow. "So what did you do all day, stalk poor innocent virgins?" She glanced in the direction of the house. "You coming?" she asked and started away. She could feel his gaze on her back and she shivered slightly.  
  
She wondered how Elena would feel about Damon being there. She would soon find out she supposed. She quickened he step and laughed at herself. Having Damon behind her was like having the boogey man under your bed when you're nine. You don't know when either of them is going to make their move.  
  
Elena turned slightly to the woods, where Bonnie was emerging with a darkly clad figure in tow. Her eyebrows raised the slightly bit, recognizing the elder of the two Salvatore brothers as her follower.  
  
She really hadn't expected Damon to make an appearance, not so soon anyway. And as Elena did another once over of Bonnie's outfit and new hairstyle, she felt irritation bubbling up. It was tolerable when Caroline made a fool of herself, chasing after danger, but when Bonnie so blatantly did it, Elena wanted to grab her by the shoulders and *shake* her.  
  
*Hasn't she learned her lesson yet?* Elena thought, biting her tongue on vocalizing her opinion. She would just have to pull Bonnie aside later before the girl did something stupid; stupid like she herself had done.  
  
She swallowed a string of reprimands and forced all of that out of her mind for the time being, giving Damon a brief, if slightly detached smile. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see the dark eyed vampire -- as a matter of fact Elena hoped that maybe they would be able to restore a little of Damon's humanity -- but she knew that trouble followed the rainbow reflections his eyes gave off wherever he went.  
  
"It seems as though everyone is slowly making their way here," Elena pointed out, giving off the air of control that she had worked so hard to project all through high school.  
  
Bonnie nodded and taking the bag of cloths from Meredith she smiled at Elena, "Let's get you changed before everyone else is here. You don't want you Aunt Judith seeing you in Stefan's cloths do you. Nice as they may be they're a bit big." She made her way up stairs and into the room that contained the stairway to Stefan's room. She tossed Elena the cloths, sat on the bed and started pulling stuff out or her bag. A hairbrush, a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste and one of the little ribbons Elena had left at Bonnie's house a while back, this one was white. "Here I didn't know what all he had here for you to use so I brought this stuff with me." She said and handed them to her.  
  
Meredith remained standing just inside the doorway, her arms folded across her chest. She didn't feel like talking about clothes and hair ribbons just then. Not with Damon Salvatore lounging by the wall just a few feet away. Not with everyone else behaving like there was nothing at all wrong with having a cold-blooded killer right there in the room with them. Well except for Caroline, she'd sure gotten out of there fast. Maybe the girl had more sense than Meredith had ever given her credit for. Sure, Damon had helped them in the end last night. Some of his actions had been extraordinarily brave. Heroic even. They couldn't have withstood an Old One like Klaus without him. And Meredith didn't trust him a bit not to drain one of them for dinner so he didn't have to hunt for it.  
  
This little meeting was not going the way she'd envisioned it. Not at all. Elena looked frail. That was to be expected but she also seemed worried about something. Hopefully they'd get a chance to talk later. Meredith had been startled to say the least by Bonnie's new look. With her hair short and sleek like that, framing her face and somehow emphasizing her large dark eyes, and those... clothes... she looked like a different person. A beautiful, seductive kind of person. And Meredith had a terrible, sinking feeling she knew who the target of the new seductive look was.  
  
Unable to bite her tongue any longer, she turned suddenly on Damon and said bluntly 'Why are you still here?'  
  
Damon grinned at Meredith. He leaned against the far wall, one foot on the ground, the other against the wall, watching Elena, but when Meredith spoke, he turned his stare on her. "Do I make you nervous, Meredith? With Alaric not here to protect you from the big bad vampire?"  
  
Just then, Stefan entered the room, looking a bit tired, but with the ordeal everyone had been through last night, even with the celestial Elena's life giving powers, it was natural that he not be up to his natural vampiric self. "I thought you were gone." He said to Damon, stopping when he saw his brother standing there.  
  
He knew Damon wasn't the as much as a threat as he claimed to be, not since he saved his life from Klaus, but seeing his brother in the same room as Elena made even him nervous.  
  
Damon just glanced at Stefan out of the corner of his eye. "I thought I'd stick around here for awhile. Have a little more fun before I leave."  
  
"The Hell you will." Stefan retorted, the anger rising inside him. He knew he was no match or his brother, especially since he could tell that his brother had fed not too long ago, and on a human. "We can't send the people of this town on the defense again. They'll try to kill us for sure. Please tell me that you weren't stupid enough to leave some defenseless girl laying in the middle of nowhere with two puncture wounds on her neck."  
  
Damon used his foot to push off of the wall and came face to face with his brother. He grabbed Stefan by the collar, almost lifting him off of the ground. "Don't you ever call me stupid." He growled, his voice barely audible. "And I advise you to keep close tabs on your girlfriend over there."  
  
He said, with a nod towards Elena. "I've had her before, and trust me little brother, I can have her again." Damon let go of Stefan, who stumbled back slightly to regain his balance. He glanced at Elena, yet he didn't say anything. He then turned his glance to Meredith. She better not try and cause him a problem, he can get rid of her easily. Lastly he looked at Bonnie. He nodded his head at her. "I'll see you soon." And with that, he quickly almost unseen, changed into a sleek black wolf. With a final growl at Stefan, Damon the wolf jumped out the open window of the second story boarding house.  
  
Stefan knew his brother would make the jump easily, so he didn't even bother to look at the window and check. He thought his brother had changed. Deep inside Stefan believed he did, Damon just wasn't one to let it show. "Are you alright?" He asked, coming to Elena's side. He took her in his arms, and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
He let go of her after a few seconds, and looked towards Bonnie and Meredith. He said nothing to her, but when his eyes fell on Bonnie, one eyebrow raised in question at her new look. "I know Matt had an appointment with a college recruiter today, but what about Caroline? Why didn't she come?"  
  
Bonnie began to feel a little uncomfortable with the looks that everyone gave her. So she felt like she needed a change, so what? It was her right to be glamorous for a night, why should the vampires and Caroline be the only ones with style? She watched the exchange between the brothers in silence. The two would never change; there would always be this rivalry. The argument ended with Damon saying his peace and leaving.  
  
She watched Damon transform and jump out the window, walked to the window and looked down in time to see him disappear into the night. 'Could he make an exit or what?' Bonnie turned to the group as Stefan mentioned Matt's name. 'College huh? I still have to think about that myself.' She shrugged as he questioned them about Caroline. "She bolted out of here like the place was on fire. Hey Meredith why don't you try calling her on your cell? It might not be to late." She left the window and sat back on the bed. "So Stefan, where's Mrs. Flower's? Does she have anymore of that juice, I'm parched."  
  
Elena took a step forward when Stefan arrived at last and the tension between the two Salvatore brothers began to thicken. She opened her mouth to cut into their conversation, holding her words back at the last minute again for reasons she wasn't entirely sure of.  
  
Internally, she wanted to shake them both and ask them what was *wrong* with them. After everything that had happened...  
  
Her silent paralysis lasted long enough for the argument to end and for Damon to exit through the window, in the most dramatic way possible, of course. Elena had to catch herself not to take a step after him and make sure he had reached the ground all right. Because, of course he had.  
  
Elena smiled up at Stefan when he approached her, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Someone really needs to get through to him," she said, half under her breath, referring to Damon.  
  
When Stefan stepped away, his eyes swinging to her two best friends, Elena was once again reminded that she was still wearing Stefan's too big clothing. "Maybe I should change," she said, gathering the array of items that Meredith and Bonnie had brought for her, disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
Stefan nodded watching the door shut behind Elena. There time together had been quiet to say the least. He didn't really understand what had happened. Sure he knew what it felt like to 'die' and return to life's a vampire, but what had happened to Elena, was beyond even Stefan's reign of comprehension.  
  
He was elated; there was no other way to explain it. He had been able to hold his true love in his arms for a brief moment in Bonnie's psychic trance, but even that hadn't prepared him for the return of Elena.  
  
She seemed to be back to the way she was before Stefan ever came to Fell's Church. And although Stefan didn't think he could go on without her, deep inside he felt that Elena would be better off if he and Damon would just disappear and leave her alone.  
  
They hadn't talked at all since she had come back. By the time they had gotten to the boarding house and Elena had dried off and changed and they bid their farewell to the others, Stefan had to go to the woods to feed himself.  
  
There was no way he would allow himself to be even partially 'hungry' around Elena. He wouldn't allow himself to even think about her blood. And he would make damn sure Damon didn't either.  
  
"Be right back." Stefan said to the girls, and walked back down the stairs. He hadn't seen Mrs. Flowers either since they had arrived. Who knew, maybe she had seen him and Elena arrive and kept her distance to give them their privacy. He entered the kitchen, and upon opening the fridge, found a decanter of some dark liquid. A quick sniff confirmed it was grape juice. He set the juice on a tray, and grabbed three glasses.  
  
He returned upstairs and set the tray on top of the smallest dresser. He poured a glass and handed it to Bonnie. He gestured to the juice, holding up one of the empty glasses. "Juice?" He asked Meredith.  
  
Elena quickly changed into a pair of her own jeans and a lightweight white sweater, studying her reflection in the mirror thoughtfully. The clothing rubbed against her skin almost uncomfortably, not yet used to the concept of being so covered. At least in Stefan's clothes, she had had a lot of room so that the cloth didn't seem so binding.  
  
Her lapis colored eyes narrowed as she studied her reflection for a moment longer. Something was missing, but she was so far removed from this entire concept that it took her a few moments to realize that her face was completely makeup free. Not that she needed much anyway, but some lip-gloss would have been nice.  
  
Elena picked up Stefan's heavy bone toothed comb and ran it through her hair, tugging on the knots and wincing at the tug on her scalp, her skin apparently super sensitive. She pulled it back into a ponytail, securing it with the white ribbon Bonnie had brought for her. Then, pulling out the toothbrush and toothpaste that Bonnie had also given her, Elena set to completing a task that seemed so mundane yet exotic to her newly alive self that it made her wince as she brushed her teeth.  
  
She smoothed her hair back before exiting the bathroom, giving the occupants of the room her best attempt at a familiar Elena smile. 


	4. Part 4

Bonnie took the juice from Stefan with an appreciative smile and sipped at it. She sat it down on Stefan's dresser as Elena stepped out of the bathroom. She looked better in cloths her own size. "You look great." she stated matter of factly and gave her a reassuring smile. "Now down to business. Your Aunt is going to freak. Your sister is going to be happy, well confused and happy at the same time. Now how to go about explaining all this. Your Aunt though, I'm afraid to say, is going to be the easy part. We still have the town to tell. Not to mention Tyler Smallwood is out there armed with the information that your back and I'm sure he's plenty pissed at us. There is no telling how he's going to retaliate." she began to pace very similar to the way Elena had the first time she was in this very same room.  
  
Bonnie chewed on her lip, deep in thought and once again found herself at the window. If only Caroline and Damon hadn't left, they needed all the help they could get. Her thoughts moved back to Tyler. 'No he's not going to be happy at all.' An idea suddenly hit her and it sent shivers down her spine. "God, Tyler's out there somewhere and Caroline's alone. I mean she might be at home for all we know, with her parents but they're not going to be any help to her against a very mad werewolf." With that said she snatched the phone away from Meredith and dialed Caroline's number. "Please Caroline be there. You've got to be there."  
  
Caroline was in light sleep when the hallway light shined in and flooded her bed. Her dad stood in the doorway, the cordless phone in his hand.  
  
"Caroline. Get up for a moment."  
  
Caroline rubbed her eyes, "wha...what."  
  
"Bonnie's on the phone...do you have your ringer off?"  
  
Caroline looked at her phone. Sure enough it was off. "Yeah...I wanted some undisturbed sleep."  
  
Her dad frowned. "Well, you have your own phone so that when your friends call. My sleep won't be disturbed. Here." he tossed the phone to Caroline. It landed on her bed.  
  
"Sorry, dad." the door shut behind him and he scuffed off back to bed. Caroline held up the phone. "Hi bonnie."  
  
Bonnie felt a momentary wave of relief pass over her. "Caroline. I don't know what happened earlier but you've got to get back over here. Um. It's not safe for you out there by yourself. Caroline I have to know if you've seen Tyler at all today or if he's tried to contact you? Caroline this is really important. If you want us to come get you we will. You're just... well it's just not safe." Bonnie's heart was pounding and she felt her palms begin to sweat. In the middle of her plea she had once more began to pace. She heard silence on the phone and a panic shot through her. "Caroline are you there?"  
  
Caroline could hear Bonnie's panic. Maybe something was wrong. She was after all psychic or whatever.  
  
"Ok, bonnie. You win. Come and get me. My parents wont let me out so watch for me to climb out of my window. Down the trellis."  
  
She hung up the phone quietly...and snuck around like a mouse. She put on a pair of sweat pants and a matching hooded sweatshirt. She tossed her long hair into a ponytail and threw on a pair of running shoes. She surveyed her look in the mirror. How uncarolinelike, especially without makeup. She smirked and watched out her window and waited.  
  
She heard a crackle in the yard below. She sunk into a shadow and bit her lower lip watching. A dark figure stepped from the shrubbery. A looming, muscular figure. It looked like Tyler and he looked beyond pissed off. His eyes scaled the house with a scary predatory glare. Wolf eyes. Primal viciousness. Caroline began to shake as she held her breath. Please bonnie. Hurry!  
  
Matt pulled up in front of the boarding house, parked his truck and got out. He spotted Bonnie's Cherokee in the drive ahead and saw that a light was on in the room Stefan occupied. Tugging at his jacket he made his way to the front door. He didn't know if he should knock or just go in. He decided on the latter. Poking his head in the doorway he looked about. "Hello? Mrs. Flowers?" he asked as he looked into the house that was slowly darkening by the setting sun. Not receiving an answer he started up the first flight of stairs. When he made his way up to the door that led to Stefan's stairway he stopped abruptly at the sound of Bonnie's frantic voice calling out for Caroline. 'Oh god, is Bonnie in trouble?' the thought sent chills up his spine and he felt an all-familiar fear. 'Klaus?' A cold glint came into his eyes as his brow furrowed. 'Not again.' He thought and with a determined look he charged up the stairs. Matt bursted through door and he looked about. His scowl quickly turned into a look of confusion as he surveyed the room. There was Elena in some of Meredith's clothing, Meredith was nearby at the door, Stefan was standing near his dresser, and Bonnie was in the middle of the room with a cell phone in her hand. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded as he swept a shaky hand through his hair.  
  
"Ok Caroline I'm on my way." the words had just left her lips when a very distraught Matt rushed into the room.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he demanded as he ran a shaky hand through his hair.  
  
Bonnie shook her head as she cut Meredith's phone off and tossed it on the bed. "No time to explain Matt but I've got to go." before she made it to the door though a strong hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her in mid step.  
  
"I'm going with you." he said matter of factly and remained holding her wrist as the shot down the stairs, leaving the others to watch them.  
  
With her free hand she pulled her keys out of her bag and jerking, gently away from him made her way to the driver's side. With shaky hands she attempted to unlock her door. Once again Matt was there to take control and took the keys away from her.  
  
"I'll drive, you're in no condition to be under the wheel."  
  
Bonnie's eyes narrowed and she bit back a retort and ran to the passenger's side. 'Men... they think they know everything.' she thought angrily but she couldn't keep herself from shaking. 'God Caroline, we're coming.' she sent her thoughts out to the young girl. 'I wish she were psychic.' Suddenly a thought came to her. Damon could hear thoughts maybe he heard that one. 'Oh please Damon you've got to help Caroline. Tyler could be there at her house right now!'  
  
Bonnie gave a quick sigh of relief as Matt unlocked the doors with push of the button on the key chain. 'Oh yeah, that was brilliant Bonnie. There's a stupid button on the damn key chain.' she scolded herself as she got quickly into the car and buckled up. She barely had time to shut her door as Matt threw the car in drive and sped out of the driveway.  
  
"Ok. Now tell me. Why are we hauling ass to Caroline's?" he asked as he glanced quickly at her.  
  
"Tyler's out there somewhere and Caroline's at home. We don't know what mood he's in. he could have either 1 saw the error of his ways or 2 is even more pissed at us that before." Matt nodded and tossed a grim look in the rear view mirror.  
  
A couple minutes later they arrived in front of Caroline's house. Bonnie opened the door and leapt out of the car. She spotted the other girl hiding in the shadows and glanced around for any sign of Tyler. Sure enough a little ways away from Caroline stood a man, his back to them. He did look like Tyler, but Bonnie couldn't be sure. He must have heard them come up for he disappeared into the shadows. Bonnie ran to Caroline and grabbed her hand. "I'll explain to you on the way back to the boarding house." she simply said as she dragged the other girl to the car. Once everyone was back in the car Bonnie signed a breath of relief. "Somebody's up to something. I don't know who it is but I don't think he came to your house to sell Girl Scout cookies," she said in a half shaky half joking voice.  
  
Elena watched as Bonnie worked herself up into a frenzy, punching buttons on her cell phone as though she were fixing to break it, before speaking in a rushed, obviously frantic voice to what Elena assumed was Caroline.  
  
She swung her raised eyebrow _expression towards Stefan, hoping that at least he would be the cool, calm, and collected voice of reason. Opening her mouth to point out that it wasn't smart for them all to go scurrying off in different directions. Although, it seemed to be more than she could hope for Bonnie to listen to that reason like she once did.  
  
*I've been gone long enough for things to change... a lot...* Elena thought slowly, the edges of sadness coloring those emotions. She had once been the Queen of Robert E. Lee High School. And now she was, what? Not even supposed to be alive. It gave her a queer sense of not belonging, even of not belonging within the same sphere of existence of Stefan and Damon, who were outsiders by their nature alone.  
  
During all of this, Matt appeared and was quickly dragged out by Bonnie, leaving just herself, Stefan, and Meredith in the boarding house.  
  
"This meeting's going well," she said dryly.  
  
Stefan looked at her and managed a small smile. "Bonnie seems a little eager, doesn't she?" He asked shaking his head in amusement. "Should we wait for them, or try to decided what to do by ourselves?" He asked Elena and Meredith.  
  
Bonnie finally relaxed as Matt pulled the car once more in front of the boarding house. She had the strong urge to giggle. Everything was just so strange now. Running from shadows, jumping at the slightest noise... not knowing who to trust and who not to trust. She didn't know if it was Tyler at Caroline's house but if it was she was pretty sure he was up to no good. The three of them got out of the car and made there way to the front door. She was starting to feel like some kind of paranormal hunter type person from a TV show. Life hadn't been the same since Stefan first arrived and they had all became pawns in Katherine's personal game of revenge. The thought of that cold-hearted vampire wasting her time in hell was comforting. She glanced at Matt and noticed him staring at her with a funny _expression, like he couldn't quite figure her out.  
  
Bonnie suppressed a growl of frustration. 'If I had known me changing my hair and picking out a cute outfit was going to cause this much confusion I would have kept the bad perm and thrown on a pair of sweats like Caroline. Bonnie felt bad for the girl. She looked frightened and like she hadn't had a good nights sleep in years. She was surprised that she hadn't snapped yet, told them all were they could shove their concern and skip town. She had left town before when things had gotten weird. Maybe it was best if they all left. Just because they grew up here didn't mean they had to stay here forever. The small town was exactly that, a small town and you couldn't buy a new shade of lipstick or go to the bathroom with out someone knowing about it. It was starting to get stifling. Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt made there way up to Stefan's room with out a word. "I wonder if Tyler followed us here," she asked breaking the silence. She gave Matt a questioning look as they entered the room.  
  
The group in the boarding house didn't get to start; Matt must have done a hundred to Caroline's and back. The two entered with Caroline in tow. "Alright." Stefan said, trying to gain some control of the group. "I don't think we have to worry about Tyler right now. If anything, he's scared."  
  
Elena nodded in agreement to Stefan's assessment of Tyler. After seeing him run through a bonfire to get as far away as possible, she couldn't imagine him, even being as thick headed as he was, going on the offensive so quickly. If anything, Tyler would be off hiding somewhere, licking his wounds and dealing with, at the very least, a low-grade migraine from the blow he had sustained.  
  
But the agreement in her eyes turned to that of mild confusion when Stefan posed his question.  
  
"My main concern right now is Elena." He turned to his girlfriend. Might as well get everything out into the open, let everyone know. "Are you alright? Are you hungry?" The way he toned his voice when he asked, he knew that Elena would know the real question was, are you a vampire, or a human. He believed her to be human. But he couldn't be sure. He had never seen anyone come back from death. As stupid as he felt asking, he had to.  
  
She had to take a moment to mull that over. In the hectic nature of the past day or so, Elena hadn't taken the time to contemplate either the presence or absence of feeling the bloodlust. But she was vaguely surprised to realize that she *hadn't* felt hungry in the time since she had been brought back to life.  
  
Elena shook her head slowly in response. "No. I'm not hungry," she said, her expression questioning Stefan silently as though he would have the answer to her present state of being.  
  
Caroline hadn't uttered a word. She was too stunned at all that had just happened. In a blink she was out of Tyler's possible clutches and in Stefan's room again. The very room she had fled earlier. She stood there with her hands in her pockets of her sweatshirt. She continued to gnaw on her lower lip. She decided to go into the bathroom. While she was in there...she looked at what gave bonnie and matt such alarmed looks earlier. Her eyes were wide, frightend, and had dark circles beneath them. Ha! Must make Elena feel better seeing her like this. All shabby, scared, and glamourless. Maybe she doesn't feel so dead now. Dead. Caroline just glared at herself. She opened the door and stepped out into the room with everyone else. Hopefully Tyler hadn't followed them here. She suddenly went pale. "Did you see his eyes?" Caroline whimpered? "Animal eyes. Feral."  
  
Stefan met Elena's eyes. "I didn't think you would be. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring that Elena had worn when she was a vampire. The ring that Katherine took that ultimately caused Elena to die. "You went outside earlier before the sun set, and nothing happened. And it's obvious that we can all touch you. And you're breathing..." Stefan trailed off, suddenly unsure of what he was feeling. "You're human, Elena." He was happy; there was no denying that. He could hold Elena, feel her kisses, and have her beside him. But then again, there was a very small part of Stefan that couldn't help but think that if she was human, then she would eventually die and leave him again.  
  
"What do you want to do?" He asked coming to her side. "Do you want to stay here and try to explain everything? Or do you want to leave and start over somewhere else? Whatever you want, Elena, I'll be there. I'll take care of you." He twisted the ring around his own finger. He would be alive for as long as Elena lived, and he knew deep in his heart, he would never leave her. Ever.  
  
Stefan suddenly remembered everyone else in the room. He stepped back from Elena, self-consciously. "It's your choice." He told her.  
  
Damon the wolf tore through the woods as fast as he could manage, stopping only once to growl at an overly territorial bobcat. The cat looked at the wolf confused, unsure of what he was really seeing, then trotted off into the woods.  
  
He stopped when he reached a small pond in the woods. Slowly, watching his reflection, the wolf grew taller, and soon Damon was reflected off of the calm clear water. Damon almost felt at home in the woods. Well, it was as close to home as anything. Here he could be who he was. A creature of the darkness.  
  
Damon picked up a rock, and neatly skimmed it across the top of the pond. It went almost clear across before finally sinking into the water. The air was slightly chilly, but Damon didn't care. He had given Elena his jacket last night, and didn't really care to go back and get it.  
  
He turned from the pond, and walked slowly back to the road. He watched his feet as he walked, listening to the sound of the woods. Every now and then he would hear a bird, or the snap of a twig from an ustartled deer, but other than that the woods were quiet.  
  
Damon exited at the cemetery, in the old section. He crossed over to new section and paused in front of Elena's tombstone as Bonnie had done earlier. He wondered what they would find if they opened the grave. Was it empty? He shook his head and waked over to the new bridge and stopped in front of it.  
  
Richmond..."This place is so disgusting...No, I don't believe I like it," she thought. She'd detested the plane ride, and hated being around so many humans at once. Fell's Church was bad enough, but at least there she was underground most of the time. The other times she was enjoying herself by messing with that silly little Vickie girl. Too bad she was mentally unstable to begin with. It was fun. Katherine giggled at the thought. "Hee hee...Poor dear...I hope there's someone else there like that...It'll provide some amusement at least."  
  
She fingered the necklace that the devil had given her. It was silver with the Lapis Lazuli stone. Nothing elaborate like the necklace she'd had before, but it did it's job by protecting her from roasting in the sun again. She shuddered at the memory. Yes, that wasn't an experience she didn't want to have again. She slid on a pair of dark sunglasses and started walking down the road. Within' minutes, a young man pulled over.  
  
"Need a lift?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I do," She replied with a smile.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Fell's Church."  
  
"I'm going through there. Climb in."  
  
She smiled as she slid into the car and glanced over at the guy. He couldn't have been more than 23."Thanks," she said with a seductive tone.  
  
"Uh, sure...no problem."  
  
The man drove her to the small town in question. "You can drop me off at the cemetery."  
  
"The what?!?!"  
  
"The cemetery," she said impatiently. She was really trying to resist the urge to just rip this guy's throat out. He was asking too many inane questions. "That's the reason I'm here. Most of my family is buried here."  
  
There were few things that Damon couldn't do. Cross running water was one of them. He saw a car slow to a stop down the road a bit. Not wanting to confront anyone, Damon walked away.  
  
"Thanks for the ride...uh..." Katherine said.  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Yeah, Luke. Thanks."  
  
"I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Kate," she said looking deep into his eyes. "But you won't remember that will you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
The man drove away, but would have no memory of Katherine...or Kate. 


	5. Part 5

Bonnie looked at Caroline as she came out of the bathroom. She felt Matt tense beside her. Caroline looked awful there was no getting around that. Something had scared the other girl. Bonnie thought back to a few minutes ago when she thought she had spotted Tyler. It could have been anybody because they weren't turned toward them but he had the same muscular build has Tyler. It had to be Tyler, right?  
  
Bonnie placed an almost steady hand on her brow and turned toward the door. The room was too crowded and she was too tense. She had to get some air. Zipping up her jacket she tossed a look toward the occupants of the room. "I'm going outside for a minute. You're right Stefan, we don't have to worry about Tyler right now. I just need some air." Matt looked as if he was going to follow her so she held up a hand and smiled. "I'll be fine by myself, I've faced worse things than the dark lately." she simply said and made her way down the stairs. Bonnie kept hearing Stefan's offer to Elena in her mind and she wondered what her best friend was going to decide. It would be easier for her to leave and start a new life somewhere else that was clear but could she really let her family believe she was dead?  
  
The chilly night air caressed her face as she stepped outside and sat on the front steps of the boarding house. They weren't getting anything accomplished that was for sure but figuring out how to place a supposed dead girl back in the Fell's Church list of citizens wasn't going to be easy. Tugging on a strand of her newly straightened hair she played with it deep in thought.  
  
Matt watched Bonnie walk out the room and fought the urge to go after her. Whether or not Tyler was out there asking for a fight it was still too dangerous for any of them to be alone. For some reason he felt like evil hadn't really left Fell's Church. Hell, it probably never would. 'They really should mention it in the brochure, Hey welcome to Fell's Church a place with plenty of fun family activities and the occasional bloodthirsty vampire.' He suppressed the urge to laugh, now wasn't the time for jokes. They had to figure out how to tell Elena's aunt that she wasn't really dead. It had been a little over six months and they had just graduated.  
  
Kids were making their preparations for the summer break before college, that is those that were going to college. Matt was relieved that he would be one of those. Everything had gone good with his scholarship and the recruiter loved him. He just hopped his teachers would be just as pleased with him. He looked briefly at Elena and Stefan and felt a tightening in his heart. That was him about this time last year but instead he was saying good-bye to her before she went to France. 'It's amazing what time could do to everything. One day you're worrying about a test the next you're worried about getting your throat ripped out by your ex-girlfriend.  
  
Matt was happy to have her back of course but he wondered if she was happy. Anyone would be happy to be alive but she seemed different, timid... not at all like the queen of Robert E. Lee that she used to be. They had all changed. Meredith hadn't changed that much, she started to let more emotion show but she was still the same calm collected Meredith. Stefan had changed; he was now more open and friendly around the group because he wasn't hiding a huge secret anymore. Caroline was completely different. Gone was the sly determined look, now she looked like a scared little girl. She reminded him of Vickie shortly before Klaus murdered her. Damon was different even though he didn't want to admit it. He had stuck around with everything had gone from bad to worse but then had acted so cool and detached afterwards. He himself had changed; he was more open minded about things. Last year if someone had told him that Fell's Church was going to be attacked by supernatural beings he would have laughed their face.  
  
Last was Bonnie. She was no longer the one to hide in Elena's shadow. She and Meredith had taken on Tyler and it was Bonnie who had knocked him out and Bonnie who had stood between Klaus and Stefan. No Bonnie was no longer the same as she was before all this and now she was not only different on the inside she had changed her appearance. She looked good, he couldn't deny that but why had she decided to change over night. New cloths and a new hair do. He thought the perm had been drastic but this was all together overwhelming. He had always thought of her like a sister but when she had found her in Damon's clutches and saw him kissing her everything changed. A girl as innocent as Bonnie deserved someone better than Damon. The possibility of him and Bonnie came to mind but he pushed it away. It would be too weird and he was still not completely over Elena yet, no there would always be a part of him that loved her.  
  
Caroline felt a chill run through her body. Sheer fear. The purest terror one could feel. She felt her skin get cold and her knees weakened. Whatever it was. It was close. Like the shark in her dreams. Its power was entering and circling. You could feel it but couldn't see who or what was generating it. All she could do was stare at Elena and Stefan. Her mouth trembling. Eyes wide.  
  
Stefan stood there, in front of Elena, waiting for her answer. He didn't rush her though; he knew that a decision like that didn't come natural or quick. His eyes flickered towards Caroline, something wasn't right with that girl. She almost seemed to be shaking. He turned his attention back to Elena, but he kept watching her out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
Klaus had kept her alone for quite some time. There was no telling what he had done with her. She had seemed all right in the clearing after Elena had come back, but you never knew. Katherine was the only other person that Stefan knew who had dealt with Klaus. And look what happened to her. Stefan dismissed that thought as quickly as it came. Caroline wasn't a vampire. He would have been able to tell if she was. No, there was something else wrong with the girl. And as soon as he and Elena figured out where things were going, they would have to deal with Caroline.  
  
Looking up at Stefan, in contrast, not the least self conscious with having this conversation in front of everyone, she smiled at him, not doubting for a second that he *would* take care of her.  
  
"We should stay," Elena said firmly. "Aunt Judith, Robert, Margaret... especially Margaret. I can't just leave when I have a chance to tell them that I'm back. And that I'm alright."  
  
Her dark blue eyes shifted to look around at the other occupants of the room, a little bit of the old Elena fire flaring in her eyes. "You don't all have to take an active part in this. You've all done more than your share."  
  
Stefan nodded. He figured that was what she would choose. It would have been easier the other way, much easier. To leave and start over somewhere else. But if Elena wanted to stay, then Stefan would stay too. Shoot, they would probably accept Elena coming back to life better than they would Stefan back in town.  
  
Caroline grew more uneasy. Something was going down and she could almost smell death in the air. But whose was it? Her nostrils flared. Then a blinding picture hit her eyes. She saw blond hair and blood as she hit the floor screaming.  
  
She mumbled shaking her head eyes clenched shut. "Elena? No!!!" was all she said before passing out cold.  
  
Matt shook his head as Elena told them that they didn't have to stick around. "No Elena, we're your friends and friends stay by each other. Maybe we should get someone to tell you aunt that you're alive. Get her use to the thought of it and then have you two meet. You can't just turn up on her doorstep. Suddenly his attention was drawn to Caroline as she screamed out Elena's name a dropped to the floor. He was at her side in an instant cradling her head in his lap, slapping her gently on the face. "Caroline? Wake up Caroline."  
  
Bonnie looked up as she heard Caroline scream and a loud thud followed. "Oh god what now?" she asked aloud and ran back up stairs. When she got back to Stefan's room she saw Caroline on the floor, her head in Matt's lap. "What happened?" she asked and dropped down beside them. Remembering what Mary had told her about emergency care and all of that other medicine stuff she checked Caroline for a pulse. It was racing but her skin was cold and clammy like she had just suddenly broke out in a cold sweat. 'What the hell happened to make her have a reaction like this?' she thought as she looked around the room.  
  
Stefan shook his head. He walked over and stood above Caroline, Matt, and Bonnie. "There's no telling." He answered with a slight shake of his head. "I think maybe she needs some sleep, and a lot of it."  
  
He picked Caroline up off of the floor and laid her on his bed. Even though it was technically summer, the air was slightly chilly. He pulled the sheet over her and stepped back. "We need to find out what Klaus did to her."  
  
Bonnie watched as Stefan placed Caroline on the bed. "Maybe it was like a walking nightmare or something." she said and walked to the window. She noticed Matt was keeping his distance from her now, placing himself across the room. 'What the hell is that about?' she asked herself. Shrugging she took her coat off. It might be a slightly chilly night outside but the temperature in the room was comfortable, even with the window open. She felt her stomach growl and realized she hadn't had anything to eat. She wondered if Mrs. Flowers would mind her raiding the fridge, if she promised to replace anything she took. She looked at Stefan as he stared down at Caroline. "Uh Stefan, do you think Mrs. Flowers would mind me getting a little something to eat? I really don't feel like driving back into town or to my own house."  
  
Stefan nodded at Bonnie. "Go ahead. She keeps the refrigerator well stocked. When I first moved in here, she told me to take whatever I liked, and she'd just add it to my room rent."  
  
Matt had watched from the floor as Stefan had lifted Caroline up like she was a feather and placed her on the bet. Then he had walked across the room close to where Meredith was while Bonnie walked to the window on the other side. 'Better to keep away than to ruin a perfectly good friendship. If I go over there I'll probably say something stupid anyhow like uh nice shoes or something.' he thought bitterly. The whole dating thing had never come naturally to him anyways and it had been a shock to his system when Elena had actually agreed to go out with him. He'd had a crush on her as far back as he could remember and now he was starting to have those feelings for her best friend. With a sigh he closed his eyes and rested the back of his head on the wall. This was going to be a long night.  
  
Elena's eyes registered concern for Caroline as the redhead fell to the floor, screaming. She neared Stefan as he picked Caroline up and placed her on the bed.  
  
*If she didn't look so obviously terrified, I'd think this was another one of her stunts,* Elena thought, resisting the urge to raise an eyebrow. But Caroline screaming 'Elena! No!' sent a chill up and down her spine. She angled a glance towards Stefan. "What's wrong with her?" Elena asked quietly, posing the question to the entire room even though her attention was on Stefan.  
  
Stefan stood up from Caroline, and sighed. He felt the way everyone else did he was sure, confused. "I don't know." He said shrugging slightly. "If it was Bonnie I would have said it was a premonition of some kind. But Caroline's not psychic." He started pacing. "Elena, no." He repeated what Caroline had said before she collapsed. "The best I can come up with is that she had a flashback."  
  
Katherine smiled as she made her way back to the ruined church, careful to mask her Powers. "I'm going to do this right, this time. No more shadow games, no more playing. They're still going to pay..." she thought as she pushed the tomb's lid off and dropped down into the large room leading to the bone infested Fell Family Crypt. "Home sweet home," she said with a laugh that echoed off of the damp walls and into the darkness. With a wave of her hand, the candles that covered the walls lit up and illuminated the bones that covered the floor. Everything was covered in something. The gate that she had kept Stefan, Damon, and Elena tied up to was still against the wall, and the bloodstains were all over the floor. "Ah..." she sighed. "It's so beautiful." 


	6. Part 6

Bonnie nodded to Stefan in agreement about the flashback stuff. "That's a possibility. We've all been through stuff that should have given us nervous twitches right about now. Well I'm going to go find something to eat. If anyone else wants anything follow me." She walked to the door and went down stairs. The house was still quiet, that eerie kind of quiet. She headed in the direction of the kitchen but stopped in the doorway when she thought she heard something. She listened but when the sound didn't come again she shrugged and went into the kitchen, turning the light on as she passed the switch, and to the refrigerator. She opened the frig door and looked inside. "Ah... bread, cheese, ham and mayonnaise." She took the stuff to make a sandwich out and placed everything on the counter. She found a butter knife in one of the drawers and started to make her sandwich.  
  
Elena turned from Caroline and the bed to watch Bonnie go down the steps. She waited until her friend was out of earshot before commenting, "Bonnie seems different." The words fell flat because they were so obvious, but they had to be said since Elena was fairly certain that everyone was thinking the same thing.  
  
Matt heard Elena's comment about Bonnie being different and turned in the doorway. "All of us are a little different now."  
  
Elena shook her head after a moment, then added, "I want to go home."  
  
"Not to go inside," she clarified. "I just want to go see the house. Everyone there should be turning in, no one will see me."  
  
"It's up to you, it's your decision. No one really knows what best for you but you." With that said Matt turned around and headed down the stairs. 'I just hope she isn't seen before she wants to be.' He could hear Bonnie moving around in the kitchen from before he even hit the bottom stairs.  
  
Matt glanced at Bonnie as she left the room to find something to eat. He was hungry himself, maybe he should go get something from the kitchen. He'd wait till she got back though. Placing his hands in his pocket he fidgeted with his keys and looked at Caroline who was still unconscious on the bed. She did look tired and when he and Bonnie had picked her up she did look like she'd been through hell and back. He wondered if she had experienced what Bonnie had said before, a 'waking nightmare'. Klaus was gone so he shouldn't have any control of her and Elena had touched her along with everyone else that was hurt in the group.  
  
They were lucky that Elena had been able to heal them. Especially Stefan and Meredith who had her leg ripped open by Tyler, 'I wonder if that's going to affect Meredith. Tyler's ancestor was attacked by a werewolf and now Tyler, a werewolf, attacked Meredith. Was Elena's healing powers strong enough to rid Meredith's blood of that curse?' He looked at Meredith out of the corner of his eye. She looked fine, tired like most of them from the day before but she looked normal. His stomach gave a small pang of hunger and he decided that he couldn't really avoid Bonnie forever, she was his friend after all, he went to the door and made his way down stairs.  
  
In her dream, Caroline entered a room. Like an empty ballroom. She kept hearing piano music. She felt dizzy...drunk. Yes drunk. She was holding a wine glass in her hand. She moved slowly into the room towards the piano in the corner. A blonde man sat there and played. He looked familiar. He played a haunting melody that seemed to flow from his fingers and radiate around Caroline. The man noticed her approach. He smiled. It chilled her spine with its cruelty.  
  
"ah, Caroline. So we finally reunite. I knew sending that vision would make you open to me." Caroline remembered now. This sinister handsome blond man.  
  
"Klaus."  
  
"very good little one. Yes it is I."  
  
Caroline smirked uncomfortably. "You're dead."  
  
Klaus laughed as he played the piano. "Yes and no."  
  
"what do you mean yes and no? Either you're dead or you're not."  
  
"oh I'm dead alright. Dead as a doornail. Ashes to ashes. And all that other joyous stuff." he cackled as he waved his hand in gesture. He stopped playing and looked at her. "Except you keep me around. I live on through you. I float around in that little brain of yours." he stood up and started circling her like a big cat. "I ensured my existence during our little rendezvous. You remember that right? I can still taste you. Smell your blood." he leaned in close ad sniffed her. The dreams, the shark, hell even that funny vision in which you thought you saw Elena...that's me."  
  
Caroline breathed in. "what?"  
  
Klaus looked straight at her. "I know every thought and feeling. I know every fear and wish. I am with you every moment of every day. Inside you." he smiled wickedly again and brushed a clump of her hair off her shoulder in a nonchalant arrogant way.  
  
"why me? Why not bonnie. She's the psychic one."  
  
Klaus laughed. "That little witch? No, that's no fun. She doesn't have your conceit, your ego, your jealousy, your vengeance. Or your hate."  
  
"no. I don't hate anyone." Caroline whimpered. "I don't hate anyone...I don't hate anyone...."Caroline mumbled into light sleep. She spoke aloud. "I don't hate anyone..."  
  
Stefan's eyes widened a bit at Elena's decision. It was a bit soon. But he didn't want to upset her, so if that's what she wanted...  
  
"Alright, but we'd better not take my car." He said chuckling. "We'd stand out to much." He was right. Not that many people in Fell's Church drove black Porches. He looked at Meredith. "Care for a ride?"  
  
"I'd rather walk anyway," Elena said. She didn't think that she was quite ready for riding in a car yet anyway. Whether because she was still getting used to being solid again or because she knew that the Porsche *was* too flashy didn't matter. Elena just knew she'd be happier heading over on foot.  
  
She also turned to Meredith, extending the invitation as well. "The more of us there are, the more eyes there are to look out for someone who might see me."  
  
Matt walked into the kitchen and found Bonnie putting stuff away. Coincidentally she had made two sandwiches, whether or not they were both for her he grinned and took one of the plate. "Elena wants to go home. She's not wanting to go inside. She just wants to see the place," he said biting into the sandwich. "You want to tag along and see how things go or do you want to just leave it to her and Stefan?" He asked as he leaned against the counter and a studied the recently fashionably dressed red head. 'Green is her color though.' he thought, blushed slightly and then cursed himself for both the thought and the blush; it's not manly to blush.  
  
Bonnie grinned as Matt took a sandwich from her plate. She wouldn't admit it to him but she had purposely made an extra one 'just in case'. She took a bite of her own sandwich as Matt told her of Elena's intentions. She swallowed the piece she had in her mouth and looked at the doorway. "I hope everything goes alright. It would be terrible if someone saw her snooping around her house. There would be talk of ghost and vampires, and before you know it people will be welding stakes again." she said sadly. "I think I'll tag along, there isn't anything else interesting happening in this town tonight and plus she's my best friend. I wouldn't have her go through it with out me." She walked to the door and made a move to turn the light off on him, "Coming?"  
  
He grinned as Bonnie made the move to turn of the light and made his way quickly to the switch placing his hand over hers but drew it away quickly and looked away. "We should get back up there if we don't want to be left behind." he said almost gruffly and walked past her to the stairs. Matt was beginning to realize that many he was afraid to get close to Bonnie, afraid to get hurt or lose someone else close to him if evil came back to Fell's Church.  
  
Matt walked up the stairs and back into Stefan's room eating his sandwich the whole way. He was done by the time he got back into the room. He looked at the bed and noticed Caroline mumbling in her sleep. "What's she saying?" he asked as he leaned down close to her face. He heard her say, "I don't hate anyone." and looked up at Elena and Stefan. He then looked back down, grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "Caroline, wake up."  
  
Caroline snapped awake and rubbed her eyes. "What?" she looked around and saw matt and bonnie. "How long was I out for?" she patted the bed and thought...so this is where Stefan sleeps. Hmmm. maybe his bed subconsciously triggered that weird dream.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream. Can I go home so I can take a hot bath and figure some stuff out?"  
  
she suddenly noticed the silence. The room was a bit emptier. "Where are Elena and Stefan? Where is Meredith?"  
  
Bonnie stood there for a minute after Matt had snatched his hand away and walked back up the stairs. "What was that all about?" she asked in a soft whisper. Instead of following him up the stairs she walked to the first step, sat down and ate the rest of her sandwich. When she was done she walked back to the front door and peered out, taking in a breath of fresh air.  
  
Matt raised a quizzical brow but didn't ask about her dream. "Do you want me to drive you home? I will. The others are talking about going by Elena's house just to look around. Bonnie's probably going to go. I don't think you should be alone so I'll drive you home." he held out his hand to help her up. "You need to get some undisturbed rest... I'm sorry I woke you up but you looked like you were having some kind of nightmare."  
  
Caroline took Matt's hand. "Yes please take me home. I don't think that was Tyler out there anyways. He isn't that stupid. Sloppy and macho yes but dumb? No. My mind has been playing hard core tricks on me lately." Caroline stood up and stretched. "It might have been one of his buddies checking to see if I was home or something creepy like that."  
  
she looked at matt. Elena was a fool to pick a vampire over him. He was a good-looking guy. But he was genuine and normal. Elena never ever appreciated him the way he deserved. Heck, Elena never appreciated anyone around her. She took everyone for granted. Maybe that's why Caroline felt so compelled to lash out at Elena. A wake up call. Not everyone is going to worship her nor should they have too. She smiled at matt and stuck her hands into her pockets. Hint hint.  
  
Meredith shook her head at Elena's invitation. "I would, but it's getting late. I'm expecting a call from Alaric tonight." She blushed slightly, almost un-noticeably at the thought of her boyfriend. "I'll call you in the morning though." She hugged Elena softly, and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, everything is going to work out fine, you'll see."  
  
"Tell him we, or rather I, said hello." Stefan told her. "Maybe he'll have some idea of what happened." He's shoulders raised and fell in a sigh, "if he believes you."  
  
He watched the scene between Caroline and Matt. "Be careful." He told them. "And Matt, don't leave if you see anyone suspicious. Like I said earlier, I don't think that Tyler is up to anything, but if there was someone outside of Caroline's house, you need to be careful. Don't try anything, call the police." His and Matt's friendship hadn't been the same sense they showed up at his house and Elena fed off of him. He doubted that they ever would return to that first friendship. And Stefan hated that. Matt was the first real friend Stefan had had in a long time. And Matt's knowing what he was, that he didn't have to hide anything, made it all the better. He sincerely hoped that Matt forgave him for what happened to Elena.  
  
He held a hand out to Elena. "Ready." They would catch Bonnie down stairs. It wasn't that far of a walk to Elena's old neighborhood. 


	7. Part 7

Matt nodded to Stefan. "I'll take good care of her. Tyler or any of his flunkies wouldn't dare make a move with me and her parents there." Holding Caroline's hand in a gesture of comfort he gave it a little squeeze and led her down stairs. He gave Bonnie a half smile as they passed. "I'm taking Caroline home so she can get some rest. Stay with Elena and Stefan because Meredith is going home to call Alaric. Maybe he can help us. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He led Caroline to his truck, opened the door for her and then went around to the driver side and got in. Once the car was started he gave Bonnie a small wave and pulled slowly out of the driveway and headed toward Caroline's house.  
  
Bonnie stared wide-eyed as Matt led a fragile looking Caroline to his truck. She felt a slight twinge of jealousy. Before it was Elena that appealed to Matt's gentle heart and now Caroline? 'What am I supposed to do? Come back to life or look like death warmed over to get a guy to notice me?' she thought bitterly then shrugged. 'Let Matt play the hero. It's what he does best.' She waited till he pulled off before she walked outside. She had left her jacket up stairs but the night air wasn't bothering her anymore. 'I'll just wait for Stefan and Elena to come down here. Give them some privacy.' Bonnie walked toward the middle of the drive and stopped, looking up to the starlight night. The night of the Solstice was done and passed but she still felt a little left over vibration in the air. Closing her eyes she smiled up to the night sky. Her best friend was alive and soon most of them would be starting college, what could possibly go wrong now.  
  
Caroline felt the rumble of the engine as soon as she got in the truck. And away matt flew to her house. She watched all the houses pass by her. "Thanks Matt"  
  
she looked at him and then out the window again. Her parents! She had forgotten...they are gonna be so peeved when she attempts to sneak into the house. As she thought this. The Forbes mansion came into view. A big looming stone structure. Almost as big as the Smallwood's but not quite. The first thing she saw was the very balcony outside her parent's room that Sue Carson was thrown from. The French doors brand new and the yard and walkway below free of glass and blood. She turned her attention to the fact that her parents' light was not on. Good. Just climb up the trellis and through the window...all is good.  
  
Matt parked the truck a little ways away from the drive so as not to wake her parents with the sound of the engine. He glanced at Caroline as she surveyed her house and noticed her eyes lingered on the French doors. Putting a comforting arm around her he gave her shoulders a little squeeze. "It'll get better Caroline, it has to. This town has seen enough death and blood shed someone has to give us a break." Lifting his arm he made a move for the door. "Do you want me to come in until you get settled? I'll climb in and out the window. It'll be like old times." he gave her a small grin.  
  
Caroline pondered that thought for a moment. Then decided to decline on that offer. Too much ruckus on the trellis might startle her already-on- edge parents and besides how would bonnie feel if she found out matt actually came into her room. Innocent as it may be but Caroline knew she had a history and bonnie would suspect the worst. What? When was the last time Caroline actually thought of anyone but Caroline? Weird. Caroline erased that from her mind.  
  
"no thanks matt. I'll be fine. Just need to boil in a hot tub and try to sleep some more. It occurred to me that my dad sleeps with his gun now and if Tyler tried anything he'd lose vital parts of his anatomy." Caroline opened the door and slipped out. She looked at matt and smiled weakly. "Stick around till I get in though?"  
  
Matt nodded, "No problem." he said with a smile and watched her make her way across the lawn to her house. Once she was safely in her room he cranked the truck back up and pulled slowly away from Caroline's drive way and decided to pass by Elena's house to see if they were there yet. For some reason though before he got to the turn for Elena's road he decided to head to the boarding house instead.  
  
Damon was bored. That was pretty much it. In such a small town that was already running scared from vampires, he couldn't very well show up down town. Nobody ever accused Damon of anything; no he was too careful for that. His brother was the one every one was scared of. They knew nothing of Damon. But he wasn't dumb. He played off on everybody before hand, but now he was sure the town's people would see the family resemblance.  
  
Lurking in the shadows was one thing, but walking out in the open- well best not to get the stakes a running. He decided to return to the boarding house. If not for anything else, but to get his car and head to and head to a larger more active town. It was in the building behind the boarding house with Stefan's.  
  
as he approached the house, he could sense Bonnie's presence outside. And she was alone...  
  
He walked up behind her, silent. He said nothing when he reached her, just placed his lips against her neck from behind, gently nipping her neck. Not like a vampire with his victim, but a gentle lover. Not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to scare her. He let his lips linger there, kissing the base of her neck gently, his lips hot on her skin.  
  
Bonnie tensed slightly. She sensed his presence only seconds before his lips had touched her skin. Fighting the light-headedness she was beginning to feel she gave a soft sigh and suppressed the urge to lean back into him but instead turned and faced him. "Didn't find what you were looking for in town I suppose? What am I your last resort?" She raised a shapely brow tried to control her racing heart and crossed her arms in front of her, her mouth quirking into a small smile. "Elena's going to her aunt's house to look around while they're asleep." She stepped forward and straightened his collar. "You should go get your jacket back, I think she's done with it." 'And hopefully you.' she added silently. "I was about to go back in for my own. You want to come?"  
  
As Matt pulled up he saw Bonnie in the drive with a darkly clad figure. "Damon." he almost growled. There in front of him was Damon looking like he was about to take a bite out of Bonnie but before Matt could make a move to get out Bonnie had pulled away said something to Damon and started toward the boarding house. Matt smiled with relief. 'At least Bonnie can resist temptation.'  
  
Matt started his truck again and pulled out of the driveway. For some reason he didn't feel like being around Bonnie and the rest right now. He spotted Meredith walking and pulled over. "Hey Meredith need a ride home?"  
  
Meredith looked at Matt and smiled gratefully. "Sure." she said as she opened the car door and slipped in.  
  
"So you're going to call Alaric when you get home?" he asked and turned his gaze back to the road.  
  
"Yeah. I'll see what he has to say about everything, like Elena coming back to life." As Matt pulled into her driveway and stopped she gave him a friendly hug and got of the truck. "Thanks Matt."  
  
Matt nodded to her and gave a smile. "No problem. Hopefully things will get better around here since Klaus and Katherine are gone. Well I'll see you tomorrow maybe." he said and pulled out. When he was back on the road he decided he needed some time alone. A few minutes later he stopped his truck near the cemetery and walked to Elena's head stone. He said down and began to fidget with a blade of grass. "It just seems so unreal," he said softly and for the first time in a while gave into his sorrow and leaning his head against the headstone began to cry.  
  
Bonnie moved to walk pass Damon but stopped and leaned to whisper in his ear. "I think your softening Salvatore." She turned when she heard the sound of an engine and looked just in time to see Matt pull away. 'Guess he saw Caroline safely home.' she thought with a shrug and turned back toward the house. She stopped at the doorway, turned and studied Damon. 'I'm playing with fire.' she thought as a shiver ran up her spine. 'But damn if it isn't fun.'  
  
Damon followed Bonnie up to the house. "Elena can keep the jacket for all I care." Damon could almost hear the blood coursing through Bonnie's veins, and that her heart beat quite a bit faster when he was near.  
  
"Softening." Damon let his head fall back, his dark hair moving slightly as he laughed. "That my princess was priceless." He grabbed her wrist and held it close to his body. He stroked the underside with his thumb, over the veins, his touch feather soft. "I have ways that could make you as soft. So soft, Bonnie." He tightened his grip on her wrist, as if letting her know just how strong...and dangerous he was. He pulled her against him with barely a pull of his arm. She was shorter than Elena, so Damon bowed his head down to her.  
  
"Do you remember the last time I kissed you." He asked, his lips millimeters from hers. "Remember how it made you weak in the knees Bonnie? Remember how much you," he paused, and drew her even tighter against him, "liked it." 


	8. Part 8

Caroline climbed in her window and locked it. She rubbed her eyes again and looked around her room. She stepped from her shoes and slid her sweatpants off. She took off her shirt and grabbed her robe. She went into her bathroom and ran the water in her Jacuzzi tub. She poured oil and bubbles in and pulled her hair out from its ponytail. She looked in the mirror at herself. Pity. Her once feline green eyes seemed dull and less conniving. Her tan faded and her hair lifeless and dull. Her mouth had lost that trademark arrogant smirk she was famous for. In the end they had won. Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan...they had beaten her and it was killing her on the inside. The shadow of her former glory ate away at her soul like a parasitic worm. She was alone. Truly alone. They couldn't possibly understand what she was going through. Being in constant fear at every moment. She was attacked and sucked on. Treated like food. Held for ransom by some psychotic monster not knowing whether they'd just leave her for dead as revenge for her behavior. She hated more than being victimized, the fact that she had to depend on those she despised to save her life.  
  
Caroline dipped into her tub and dunked her head under the hot water. She then leaned back and felt the jets shoot the water and bubbles around her. Her eyes drooped and snapped open. Klaus was sitting on the edge of her tub. His eyes electric blue and his hair white and spiky. He wore a black t- shirt and jeans that looked painted on. He smiled at her. She sunk down into the bubbles so that only her head peeked out. "What are doing here?"  
  
"I told you. I'm part of your mind. You are asleep right now and dreaming. You can only see me in your dreams."  
  
"What is this? Some lamo horror movie? Are you supposed to be Freddy Krueger or something?"  
  
"Nope. Although the blades would be beneficial. Just little ole pesky Me." he splashed is hand in the water. "Nice. Vanilla?"  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes. "So?"  
  
"Awww...seriously. It's very nice. I never expected less from a princess like you. Spoiled one." Klaus chuckled and stood up. He stared down at her. He leaned down slightly. "Better wake up sweetheart. Before you drown."  
  
Caroline shot up in her tub. Water had gotten into her nose and she coughed. Alone. Thankfully. I'm going insane. She thought to herself.  
  
Bonnie closed her eyes and as the memory of his lips hers her heart skipped a beat. She could feel his faint heart beat against her chest. 'Oh god I'm in trouble. I like this god help me but I liked it then and I still do now.' "Damon." his name was a whisper but she knew he heard her, he heard everything. Her breath quickened as she tilted her face up to his and looked into his obsidian eyes. 'Beautiful is to weak of a word to describe him.' she thought in awe as she reached up with her free hand to touch his cheek. Thoughts of Matt and the others flew out of her mind. All she could think of was how she wanted to feel those lips of his again. 'Maybe I do like leftovers.' she thought with a smile. 'And maybe a little danger is just what I need.' Feeling bold and completely unlike her former high school self she stood up on tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. 'Make me feel wanted Damon.' she begged him with her mind.  
  
And that Damon did. He kissed Bonnie with surprising tenderness. He kissed her as if searching for something inside her. A way to let go of Elena, to move on. Deep inside Damon's heart he knew that Elena was meant for Stefan. What she felt for Damon was just sheer animal attraction. Basically the same thing Bonnie was experiencing right now.  
  
Damon was danger; there was no denying that. Stefan, he would care for you, protect you, love you. Damon would hurt you, hunt you, over power you. But isn't that what they said. That danger and passion were synonymous with each other.  
  
The passion was rising between Damon and Bonnie. He kissed her harder, deeper. The kiss was like fire. For once, Damon let himself get lost in it. The fingers of one hand running through her hair. The other holding her tightly around the waist.  
  
You always kissed with your eyes open, that way you could see the victim. Watch as they fell under your spell. He felt his eyelids falling shut, but he stopped them. Damon realized what he was doing. He hadn't let himself become lost over a girl since Elena. He wouldn't let that happen again. He wouldn't admit that Elena had hurt him, but either way, he wouldn't allow himself to hurt again.  
  
Then, only as Damon could do, he switched the wild kiss to one of sweet tenderness. His lips barely brushing hers. Women of countless eras had become transfixed by one of Damon's kisses. That's when he tossed them to the curb. Who needed a woman who could be so easily swooned by a simple gesture?  
  
He pulled back slowly, letting this kiss linger as long as possible. When their lips were apart, he looked down at her, and said nothing.  
  
Bonnie slowly opened her eyes and stared into his. Cold dread went through. 'Oh god what have I done. I sooo feel at his feet. This is wrong, this can only end in pain.' She looked away quickly to keep him from seeing her eyes that were filling up with tears. 'I won't show him I how I'm feeling at this moment, he'll think I'm a weak little girl.'  
  
She turned her face back to him and in attempt to cover up how much she liked that kiss she said what she hoped would go over as impassive. "That was um nice." 'Better him be mad at me than feel pity.' She shrugged out of his arms and turned toward the door. "I'm going to get my jacket." She took a shaky step toward the door. 'I will not faint!' she yelled at her self in her mind. 'I'm stronger than that now.' Bonnie headed up the stairs and into Stefan's room, retrieved her jacket, gave Stefan and Elena a shaky smile "I think I'm going to go home, suddenly I don't feel so well."  
  
She walked back down the stairs and out the door. She glanced at Damon briefly before she headed to her car, shoulders straight head high. 'I am not the same boy crazy little girl anymore. Just because he shows interest doesn't mean he's actually interested. This is Damon for Christ sakes. Who, when it comes to women, other than Elena has an attention span of like 5 seconds. Woo them bleed them then leave them.' she added the last part bitterly. "You're a fool McCullough," she said softly under her breath.  
  
Matt lifted his grief stricken face to the sky closing his eyes as a wave of anguish passed through him. 'I should be happy. Elena's back, college is starting but everythings so different. I thought I had everything set last year. Finish high school go to college, with the help of a scholarship ofcourse, find a job after college marry Elena and settle down. Things never go the way you want plan.' He was elated to have Elena back in the world of the living but life just seemed empty for some reason. Even thought Elena wasn't a vampire anymore she was still with Stefan and there would always be that temptation to become one again. He could understand Stefan wanting Elena arround for ever but at what cost next time. 'I wonder if Damon is going to leave them two alone. It was his lust for Elena and Stefan's love for her that had made her a vampire. If it hadn't been for the two of them Katherine would have never had a reason to kill Elena that night of Founder's Day. Just the thought of Katherine left a bitter taste in his mouth. She was the cause of Stefan and Damon being vampires. Sure they had hated each other before she showed up on the scene but it was somewhat of a healthy hate but obsession had turned to murder. 'I'm only fooling myself if I think that Elena would still be mine if Stefan hadn't shown up. Someone else would have shown up, someone better.' he thought bitterly. 'There was always someone better.' Matt shook his head to drive away the angry thoughts away. "That's it feel sorry for yourself." he said and laughed at himself. He stood up, brushed off his jeans and decided to walk around some more. He made his way to the old church. The past few months he would be out walking and would always find himself at the door to the old church. He stopped in the doorway and looked around. 'This is where it all started and where it all ended for Katherine and Elena.' he thought sadly leaning against the stone doorway. Bonnie was suddenly mad. 'Who does he think he is. He's not the only one that can make someone weak at the knee.' Tossing her jacket and bag down on the ground she did an about face and stalked toward him. Taking his face in her hands she kissed him, long and hard biting on his lip. The kiss was over almost as quickly as it began. She gave him a challenging look, turned back around and walked to her car grabbing her stuff on the way. Remembering the button on the key chain this time she unlocked the Cherokee and got in. She tossed Damon a look that clearly said 'Ha!' started the car and pulled away.  
  
About 5 minutes later she pulled up to her house got out the car and started toward the front door. She tried to push away thoughts of Damon and his soft lips. Bonnie gave a small growl and stamped her foot. "Men!" she shouted at the night and opened the front door. Her parents and sister were having dinner but she didn't feel very hungry. When her mom asked her if she was she replied, "No mom... I'm just going to go lay down 'k?" and made her way up the stairs to her room.  
  
Once in her room Bonnie stripped off the pantsuit that got so many raised eyebrows that night and pulled a green t-shirt and green/white checked flannel pajama bottoms. Pulling her hair up in a ponytail she looked in the mirror and stuck at her tongue out at her reflection in a silly gesture. She needed a little silly after Damon. Bonnie walked over to her bay window, sat down on the bench and grabbed the remote for her CD player. She turned the CD player on and pushed play on the remote.  
  
Leaning back on the frame as Kelly Clarkson's A Moment Like This played through the speakers. She silently gave her thanks to Mary for the CD burner she got for Christmas and closed her eyes, singing with the song. "What if I told you it was all meant to be, would you believe me would believe. It's almost that feeling that we've met before...." She stopped singing as tears began to slip down her face. 'Maybe I need to check myself into a mental hospital.' She laughed out loud at the thought as she imagined the doctor asking her why she felt she needed to be there. 'Well it all started when my best friend fell in love with two vampires....' Bonnie pushed the thought away and pushed skip on the remote. 'Ha...Just like a pill. That's fitting.'  
  
Matt looked inside the dark remnants of the church and resisted the urge to go inside, instead he decided to leave. Turning around he made his way back to his truck. He had replaced his other truck; the one Elena had dumped in the river shortly after her first funeral. This one was a bit newer but still not all that great. "It's not a Porsche," he said to himself as he got in and buckled up. "But it's all I can afford." Matt started the car up and started in the direction of his house.  
  
Damon put his hands in his pockets and chuckled slightly as Bonnie looked back at him. He shook his head as she drove off, nodding his head in a goodbye. He turned to face the inside of the boarding house. So Stefan and Elena were now in there together. Alone. How sweet.  
  
Damon started to go inside but thought the better of it. No, if decided to make a move to get Elena back he wouldn't do it now, not yet. It was too soon. She had just returned to the living, and her joy to be reunited with Stefan was too much to overcome right now.  
  
He reached out and touched the doorknob but let his hand drop before he reached it. He took a step backwards, then another, then turned. He had rented a hotel room in Heron, not too far away, where Caroline herself had gone to try and escape Klaus.  
  
He got his car out of the barn like building, and pulled away from the boarding house, Fell's Church, and Elena with a squeal of tires and cloud of dust.  
  
Bonnie pushed the off button and opened her eyes when the music stopped. Setting the remote down she stood up and stretched. With a yawn she started toward the bed. 'Sleep... sleeps a good thing. People should do it more often.' she thought with a lazy smile as she crashed down on the bed. She wondered how it had gone at Elena's aunts. Rolling over she looked at the phone and debated on calling the boarding house. 'Nah. I'm to tired.' she thought as her eyes started drooping. The memory of Damon's kiss played with the edges of her mind as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Matt pulled into his driveway and cut the lights off along with the engine. Resting his head against the seat he closed his eyes. He was tired, he needed to go to bed but he was just too tired to move. 'Maybe I'll just nap in the truck.' he thought sleepily but then a thought struck him. 'Yeah like it's safe to sleep in a truck alone in this town. Not anymore.' Matt opened the door and headed toward the front door of his house. Turning the knob he walked in. It was dark and nobody was home. Once in his room he pulled his shirt and jeans off and lay on the bed.  
  
He really felt comfortable leaving Bonnie alone with Damon but he was sure that Stefan would stop Damon from doing anything to Bonnie, wouldn't he? A memory flashed before his eyes of Damon kissing Bonnie and with a small growl he pushed it away. 'Bonnie's a big girl now, she can take care of herself.' he thought then added sadly, 'I hope.' Relaxing into the bed he closed his eyes. He was dead tired and felt like he hadn't slept in ages.  
  
Bonnie tossed and turned in a fitful sleep. She kept seeing visions of blood and Klaus standing over her laughing at her. She woke with a start, her face covered in a cold sheen of sweat. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed she wiped her forehead with the back of her shaky hand. 'It's got to get better than this.' she hoped silently and stood up on somewhat steady feet then walked to the window and sat down on the bench. The street outside was deserted. No stray cats, no cars, nothing. She looked at the tree outside her window and saw a barn owl sitting on one of the branched. She was relieved to see that it was just an ordinary barn owl and that it had no particular interest in her. 'Before you know it I'll be afraid to enter a pet shop.' If someone had told her that people could turn into animals a year ago she would have giggled and called them silly but now everything was different.  
  
There were such things as vampires, werewolves, and the boogey man. Klaus came as close to the boogey man as Bonnie could imagine. He had enjoyed messing with people's dreams and being a sadistic bastard that killed just because he thought it was fun. She was glad he was gone. She had contemplated going away for college, away from Fell's Church but her friends and family were here not to mention that she felt the town had a hold on her. "I'll never leave here... this town won't let me." she said softly in a sad voice. "There will always be something, or someone to fight." Bonnie stood up, turned away from the window and walked to the bed, lying back down. She didn't think she was going to get much more sleep tonight, not if the dream came back.  
  
As Stefan and Elena were heading out of the boarding house they had seen what had transpired between Bonnie and Damon. 'I must keep a closer eye on him', Stefan thought to himself as he squeezed Elena's hand.  
  
They walked swiftly towards Elena's old house, keeping to the shadows as cars drove past them. They did not speak all the way there; lost in their own thoughts. Stefan wondered of this was a good idea at all.  
  
He looked up at the street sign, 'Maple Street'. Stefan noticed that Elena quickened her pace as they neared the house and let go of his hand as they approached the quince tree just under her old bedroom window. He heard her sigh.  
  
"Do you want me to help you up?" he said.  
  
Caroline was walking on the normal beach she usually did. Only this time she knew she wasn't alone and it wasn't a shark there with her. Exactly. As she approached a fallen tree resting in the sand. Klaus popped up from behind it holding a sand shovel. His wicked smile bright in the moonlight.  
  
"wanna help? I'm building a sand castle."  
  
Caroline looked around her and then back at him. "Not really."  
  
Klaus frowned mockingly. "awww...come on girlie. It might actually be fun."  
  
"I don't wanna have fun with you. Go away." she shifted from one foot to the other and crossed her arms defiantly. Klaus only laughed and it was like a sting at Caroline. He won't leave. He's never gone. He was like a parasitic mind raper. At least there was no actual shark this time and no drowning. No screaming awake. A full nights sleep. She slumped onto the sand and just stared at the spiky-haired blonde man. He looked at her and then began shoveling sand. He looked like some deranged little kid. A little kid that could suck you dry. Innocence and evil at the same time.  
  
he looked at her. "I already told you...you are fun. You have my ideal personality. Why don't you start acting your true nature?"  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"I'm guessing. That your entire life you have been ass-kissing that simpering Elena. Drowning in her shadow. Having your beauty and vibrance sucked out of you every time you were in her nauseating presence. You almost got what you wanted didn't you? But someone up there loves that girl waay to much."  
  
Caroline was tempted to agree with vampire. But she listened as he droned on. He hated Elena more than she did.  
  
"you got to be snow queen. You could've been prom queen. You should have been homecoming queen. Elena." He said her name like an obscenity. "Took that from you. She couldn't let you or any of her friends have a shining moment. How selfish of her. And now look. She comes back and continues to put herself as the center of everyone's lives."  
  
"what does it matter now? High school's over. She won. What can I do now?" Caroline asked solemnly.  
  
Klaus turned his lips up in a deviant smirk. "Take back the town Caroline. Take what rightfully belongs to you. Continue on your family's name of power. If Elena doesn't like it, she can leave. And take the witch, the cynic, the drippy boy, and Salvatore with her."  
  
"Riiigghhhtt...take back the town? Look at me...I couldn't take a candy bar from a store." she was recalling how she physically looked. Not as stunning and modelesque as she used to be.  
  
"Fix yourself. Drop the brown-nosing, it isn't becoming of you. Make it sink in. that your so-called friends don't give a lick about you. Especially Elena. All she cares about is number one and Stefan. She stole him from you. Remember? What kind of friend steals her alleged friends man? My vote would be to go back to Tyler."  
  
"Crawl back to a guy I helped beat up?"  
  
"don't ever crawl back. Tempt him back. Seduce him back..."  
  
Klaus's voice drifted off and Caroline's eyes opened in the early morning light.  
  
Elena shook her head at Stefan. "I don't want to go in, not yet." She said softly. She just stood there staring at the house. There were no cars out that time of night. Everyone in the town still knew better.  
  
"It still looks the same." She noted turning away from the house, making sure she was still in the shadows. "Let's go back now." She said taking Stefan's hand back in hers. "After we get some sleep we need to really figure out how to tell Aunt Judith I'm alive."  
  
Mary stepped into Bonnie's doorway and set down her suitcase with a sigh. She had just gotten home from visiting an old friend in North Carolina. She was only gone for a week, but she could sense that in some way her sister had changed greatly. She crossed her slender arms over her chest. Leaning on the doorframe she watched as her sister slept.  
  
"What have you been up to sis?" Her chocolate brown eyes played about Bonnie's room. She smiled warmly at her sister's silent form before heading down the hall to her room, forgetting her suitcase.  
  
Mary pulled her curtains closed as she began to undress. She tossed her clothes into the empty hampers next to her dresser. She pulled her almost crimson hair into a tight ponytail after slipping into a nightshirt. She stepped into her tiny bathroom, washed her face, and brushed her teeth.  
  
A rustling sound caught her attention. "Bonnie? You up?" When she did not get a response she shrugged and turned out the bathroom light.  
  
"Huh?!" Her bedroom window was open and her purple taffeta curtains were billowing in the breeze. "Maybe mom had it open and I didn't notice, but the fresh air does feel nice."  
  
She turned out the light and climbed into bed. With a wide yawn she began to doze quietly.  
  
Eyes... She dreamed of eyes, watchful eyes... 


	9. Part 9

Damon raced down the streets of Heron, paying no attention to the sped limit signs or the stoplights. Here if he was pulled over he didn't bare a striking resemblance to the crazed vampire from last year.  
  
He chuckled. If Stefan had just lain low, none of this would have happened. But his hundred-year-old brother wanted to go to school. Damon laughed aloud at this. He had attended the regular classes and the university back when he was 'alive'. Why would any one willing return was beyond him. Ah no, if Stefan had just stayed out of the picture Elena would be right beside him now. After all, he HAD seen her first...  
  
Stefan nodded and squeezed Elena's hand in understanding. 'She must be tired, she hasn't slept or eaten since she had been back', thought Stefan. They headed back to the boarding house the same way they had come.  
  
The wind had picked up and the temperature had dropped. Stefan held Elena close to him to keep her warm as they walked. He knew if he felt cold, Elena would feel even colder. She wasn't like he was anymore. His heart sank again at this realization. He became frustrated with himself for feeling this way. How selfish could he be? She was alive and safe and above all she was with him. What more could he want? He knew the answer to that question...to be with Elena for eternity. He quickly snapped himself back from his thoughts. He hated how he could think of such things...after all that had happened...after all Elena had been through.  
  
They quickly rushed up to the door of the boarding house and went up the staircase.  
  
"Do you want me to fix you something to eat?" he said as they entered Stefan's bedroom. She just shook her head and fell to the bed, exhausted. Stefan pulled back the covers to get her completely under them and brought them up to her chin. He lay next to her stroking her hair. "I love you, Elena", he whispered to her. But, she was already asleep...  
  
Caroline climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. She surveyed her appearance. Hmm. the dark circles were nearly gone. Concealer could easily eliminate them. I'm gonna get my hair and makeup done today. She thought brightly to herself. Maybe do some shoe shopping. Maybe slink by Tyler's today and reconciliate. Or if bonnie doesn't want matt anymore. Hmmmm. although her parents' vote would be on the old money Smallwood's. She washed up and lingered in her closet. Finally settling on a short sleeved white peasant style belly top and Brazilian cut jeans that looked painted on. Her outfit accentuated both her slenderness and curves. She tousled her long hair, threw on some heeled sandals, sprayed some lemon perfume, grabbed her bag, and flew out the door. She got into her car and drove to the hair salon. When she entered, she was greeted by a skinny tanned girl with bleach blond waist length hair and smoky rimmed eyes.  
  
"Caroline. Its been a awhile. What can we do for you today?"  
  
Caroline smiled." I need my makeup done and hair to match this outfit" she sat down in the chair offered to her. A couple of hours later her once auburn hair was lighter auburn with chunky blonde streaks in it. It was towel-dried. So her hair hung in fat ringlets down her back. After her makeup was complete. She looked damned exotic. Like she belonged in Rio de Janeiro rather then Fell's church, USA. "Cheyenne, you always outdo yourself." Caroline praised. She paid and left the cosmetologist a hefty tip. She exited the salon and knew that many eyes were on her. Caroline Forbes was back. Mostly anyways. She strutted down the sidewalk towards the shoe store like some supermodel stalking the catwalk.  
  
Meredith sighed and flopped on her bed. *Is Alaric ever going to call?? I don't have to wait for him to call...I could be out doing...something. * Waits for a few more minutes and then rolls off the bed and walks to the window. *Maybe I'll call Bonnie later. We can do something...or go visit Elena. *  
  
Matt woke at the sound of his alarm clock. He didn't even remember setting it but he must have. Slamming his hand down on the snooze button he rolled over mumbling something about 5 more minutes. Suddenly the smell of bacon brought him to his sense. "Aw mom you shouldn't have." Getting up quickly he pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and turned the alarm off before heading to the kitchen. He stopped short at the sight of an empty kitchen. If there had been breakfast made here it had been while he was asleep. There wasn't even a piece of bacon left on the greasy napkin covered plate near the stove. "Thanks guys." he mumbled softly and went in search for his shoes. 'I've got a couple bucks on me. I'll treat myself to a sausage biscuit or something.' Finding his shoes under his bed he pulled them on over the socks he had forgotten to remove the night before. He didn't smell all that bad, hell he hadn't done anything to work up a sweat last night other than drive around like Maria Andrete'. Grabbing the keys to his truck he walked out the door careful not to slam it. The house was in bad enough shape as it is. He didn't need to add to the damage.  
  
Bonnie had vaguely heard her sister come in and drop her suitcase on the floor. She really couldn't remember when she had fallen back asleep but she was aware of the sunlight starting to shine through the bay window. Throwing her legs over the side she padded to the doorway of her bedroom and looked around. It was quiet and she figured her parents had already left for work. Picking up her sisters luggage she carried it into Mary's room, laying it gently on the floor so she would wake her up. 'I didn't even know she had gone anywhere... shows how observant I've been the last couple of months. My mom could have grown a third eye and I wouldn't have noticed.' Bonnie walked over to her sister's bed and taking the comforter in her hands pulled it to where it covered her sister better.  
  
Her stomach growled reminding her that all she had to eat was a sandwich at Stefan's house the night before. Walking silently from Mary's room she walked down the stairs and to the fridge. 'Hmmm pancake syrup... 'And tomorrow... I'm making waffles.'" she said in her best Eddie Murphy impression and giggled slightly. Grabbing the waffle mix and a bowl from the cabinet she walked to the phone. Dialing Meredith's cell she let it ring for a couple of times before the answering service came on. "Hey Mer didn't know if you wanted to partake in some waffles with lil ole me. I guess you're either asleep or talking to Alaric call me later. Bye."  
  
Bonnie hung up the phone and began her futile attempt at making waffles without making a mess also.  
  
Mary stretched as she walked into the kitchen. "Morning."  
  
Bonnie looked up from the waffle iron, "Hey," she smiled. "Where've you been?"  
  
"What?!" Mary couldn't help but laugh. "Don't you remember I went to see Julia and Nina? This hardly merits a souvenir."  
  
Bonnie's heart-shaped face brightened, "Oh yeah! Now I remember. How are they?"  
  
The girls sat down at the table as Mary updated Bonnie on her friends. Almost half an hour had past when Mary's nose wrinkle, "What smells like it's burning?"  
  
"My waffles!" Bonnie exclaimed. Small tendrils of black smoke drifted up from the waffle iron. She quickly unplugged the waffle iron. She looked up with a frown at her sister, "I'd offer you a waffle, but..." Her voice trailed off when she opened the waffle iron, revealing the two black and shriveled waffles.  
  
Mary's gentle features beamed with a warm smile. "Good."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said good. This means I get to take you out for breakfast. It's about time we get to know each other." She frowned for a moment, "We haven't actually sat down and talk in a long time." With a sigh, the smile returned to her face. "So, get dressed and we'll go eat."  
  
Bonnie looked at the mess she had made and grimaced. "Let me clean this up and get changed. Mom would have a fit if she came home and saw this." Cleaning up didn't take as long as she thought. It was done in a matter of minutes with her sister's help. Leaving the waffle iron plates to soak she bounded up stairs to her room. Walking to her closet she chose a pair of light peach jeans and a black floral flowy peasant top with flowers the same color as the jeans and green leaves. Leaving her now straight hair down she gave herself a once over in the mirror, noticed that she hadn't bothered taking off the emerald jewelry Mary had given her and shrugged, it matched the green in the shirt anyways. She slipped the same sandals on from last night and headed for the bathroom. Brushing her teeth quickly, she applied a decent amount of makeup to her face and dashed down the stairs into the kitchen were Mary was seemed to be staring off into space.  
  
"Ready." she said brightly and looked at her sister then widened her eyes in mock horror. "Hey! You're not ready yet and you talk about me taking forever." She laughed and dodged a wooden spoon her sister threw at her before heading up stairs to change. Feeling a bit mischievous Bonnie grinned and stuck her head in the stair well. "You should have asked me to lunch instead cause that's probably about the time you'll be done." Hearing her sister growl something inaudible Bonnie sat down on the stairs not quite successfully suppressing a fit of giggles. It felt good to laugh.  
  
Getting up from the stairs, her giggles gone, Bonnie walked over and picked up the spoon her sister had tossed at her. "Do you see how dangerous she is?!" she said in a mock brit accent. 'I've watched to many rental movies lately.' she thought sadly. Putting the spoon back where it belonged she walked to the front door and opened it. 'Ah fresh summer air.' Her stomach rumbled and she cursed herself for burning the waffles.  
  
What was taking Mary so long? Walking out to the mailbox she opened it and found what looked like a weeks worth of junk mail. 'Parental units must be out of it too. Looks like no one's checked the mail in a couple of days.' Taking the mail back into the house she stopped at the table in the living room. Leafing through it she saw a sales add for shoes. 'Hmmmm Keds...' Dropping the mail on the table she started up the stairs. "Mary I was joking about the lunch thing for crying out loud!" she shouted up at her sister as she reached the second story landing.  
  
Ok wise guy," a playful smirk danced about Mary's lips. Her black suede pants hugged at her shapely form. The sleeves of her purple silk top ended at her elbows with generous ruffles; the neckline was cut in a tempting V and lined with ruffles. Her feathery red hair was flowing over her shoulders, lighter strawberry highlights were evident. Her brown, almond- shaped, eyes glittered with mischief. Sparkling crystal earrings dangled from her ears like entrapped fireflies.  
  
Her fingers lingered for a moment at a small medallion that rested on at the base of her neck. It was a silver coin-like thing with intricate writings or some sort...it seemed foreign. Bonnie had never noticed it before. Perhaps it was something Mary had picked up while in the south.  
  
"Let's go. I'm driving Ms. Daisy. You tell me where to go and I'll take ya there."  
  
Bonnie walked to the hunters green Cherokee and tossed Mary the keys. "Dad said I could have it just as long as I did ok in school but I'll be nice enough to let you drive it today," she said with a grin. Bonnie didn't have to look at her to know her sister would roll her eyes. Getting in the car she buckled up and closed the door. "Anywhere huh? Well.... I dunno IHOP I feel like getting real waffles not imitation Bonnie-burnout waffles." Pushing buttons on the CD player she ejected the Darren Hayes CD she had left in there the night before and replaced it with The Cranberries No need to Argue. Humming along with the music Bonnie watched the houses went by as Mary drove them into town. Her gaze kept going back to her sister's necklace. 'Wonder where she got that. It's neat looking," she thought somewhat enviously fidgeting with her own gold chain with the emerald pendant.  
  
She was a little miffed that her sister hadn't mentioned the change in her hair. A person just doesn't go from poodle to straight without some comment. She sure did get enough looks last night but none from her sister. The thought pleased her a little bit though, at least Mary hadn't looked at her as if she was a new science experiment or in Damon's case a happy meal with legs. Damon. She wondered what he was doing this very moment. She was sure he wasn't going to the IHOP for waffles. Bonnie pictured Damon sitting in the IHOP surrounded by people and most of all lil kids. It was enough to make her giggle. She figured Damon and kids didn't really go together. She was surprised to hear how well he had done at The Gilbert's house on Thanksgiving the year before. But then Margaret had had Katherine for a kitten. If Katherine the psychopath could deal with Margaret Damon obviously could.  
  
As Mary pulled the Cherokee into the IHOP driveway and parked Bonnie turned the CD player off and unbuckled her seatbelt. Looking across the parking lot she caught a glimpse of Matt as he walked into the entranceway of the restaurant. 'Lookey lookey what turned up this morning.' she thought with a smile. He might not dress in expensive Italian cloths but he still looked good in whatever he wore even if it was... 'Last nights cloths!' Bonnie's mouth formed an 'o' of surprise. Quickly closing her mouth she took a glance at her sister. "Let's go." she said cheerfully and opened the door. She waited as Mary locked the door to the Cherokee with the push of a button. Getting caught up in the whole sisterly bonding thing she ran her arm through her sisters and they walked side by side like they used to when they were just little girls to the entrance of the IHOP.  
  
As they were waiting to be seated Mary leaned over and whispered to Bonnie, "Nice hair, meant to tell you this morning, but the waffles interrupted me." She smiled a knowing smile just as the hostess return to show them to their seat.  
  
The girls ordered their drinks and the hostess rushed off. "You know," Mary said, sounding very sober, "I have been meaning to talk to you about...things."  
  
Mary had an odd look in her eyes, she seemed worried. Worried about what?  
  
Stefan sighed and opened his eyes. The sun was shining brightly through his bedroom window. He didn't remember when he fell asleep; the last thing he remembered was watching Elena breathe as she slept. He turned his head to the side and saw Elena staring right at him. "Good morning", she said.  
  
Stefan smiled at her and sat up shaking his head as if he were snapping out of a bad dream. "Oooh", he said putting hand to his forehead. "It doesn't feel like such a good morning." "Are you okay", Elena said, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I just don't think I slept very well last night", he said. "I'll be okay once I wake up a bit more". Stefan sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands and then stood up. Elena watched him. 'He doesn't look very well', she thought to herself. Stefan turned to look at her as if he had heard her thoughts.  
  
"I'll be fine", he said. "Now, first you need to eat and then we need to discuss what to do about telling your family about your return."  
  
"I just need to freshen up first", Elena said going into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and turned to look into the mirror. She stared at her reflection for quite a while, a little shocked at what she saw. It had been so long since she had been able to see herself in the mirror; she had almost forgotten what she looked like. She traced the contours of her cheeks and nose with her fingertips. 'I wonder if Stefan even remembers what he looks like?' she wondered to herself. 'It's easy to wonder if you even exist when you don't have the reassurance of a mirror to tell you that you are indeed still there'.  
  
She brushed through her hair with the brush Meredith had brought her and used the toothbrush she had been brought too. It was nice to feel clean again. To feel.... human. When she was done, she opened the bathroom door and saw Stefan lying on the bed again with his arm over his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure your okay?", she said.  
  
"Yeah", he said standing up quickly as if he were trying to hide something. "Let's get you something to eat".  
  
they headed downstairs to the kitchen. Stefan remembered Bonnie and Matt eating sandwiches the night before. "Do you want a sandwich?", he said. She nodded.  
  
"That will be fine", she said watching him closely, looking for any clue as to what was wrong with him.  
  
Stefan put down a plate in front of her with a ham and cheese sandwich on it.  
  
"I hope you'll like it. I haven't prepared food in a long time.", he said sitting down next to her at the small round kitchen table.  
  
"Let's go back to your room so we can talk", she said rising from the table, taking the plate with her. Stefan followed her up the stairs and closed the door once they were in his room again. She sat on the bed taking a bite out of the sandwich. Stefan leaned against the window looking out into the distance.  
  
"So, how do you think I should go about telling my family; and the whole town for that matter, that I have miraculously returned from the dead", she said with hint of humor trying to get Stefan to smile. "I am not sure", he said solemnly, still looking out of the window as he spoke. "How do you tell anyone that the person they once thought to be dead and buried, is alive and well again? It's a lot for people to take in, I think."  
  
There was something in his voice that bothered her. "Well", she sighed, watching him. "There has to be some way to make it easy for them."  
  
Stefan broke his gaze from the window and looked down at the floor. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?", he said softly. She looked into his eyes. "I have to do this Stefan. I can't just leave my home. And I can't leave Aunt Judith or Margaret without telling them. They are my family.... the only family I have." She watched as his eyes fell to the ground again.  
  
"I understand", he said. He sat on the bed beside her putting his arm around her. "We'll think of something that will be easy for everyone to swallow". As he said the last word, he realized that familiar feeling. He needed to feed soon...really soon.  
  
Stefan watched from the window as Elena finished the sandwich and stood up to put the plate on the dresser. She looked up at him as she sat back down on the bed, and sighed with frustration. "We will think of something to tell your family, don't worry", Stefan said, feeling her frustration about WHAT they could possibly tell them.  
  
Elena ran her fingers through her hair and lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Stefan watched her chest move up and down as she breathed. He walked to the side of the bed and sat next to her and put his hand on her own and said quietly, "Everything will be alright. I promise". She closed her eyes and rubbed his hand in acknowledgement. Stefan watched her chest rise and fall again almost mesmerized by its movement. His gaze moved to her throat as she swallowed. He caught sight of the large blue vein under her soft, white skin. He could almost hear the rushing of blood through it, almost...smell it...  
  
Realizing suddenly what he was thinking of and WHO he was thinking of; he quickly stood up and moved away from her. He moved to the window again ashamed of what he had done. He looked out the window and then to the floor, not wanting to look at her.  
  
"I have to go. Please forgive me." He said as he headed for the door. "Please forgive me"  
  
Stefan looked up at the night sky as he wiped the crimson stain from his mouth with the back of his hand. He had needed to feed. That was obvious from the two dead rabbit carcasses on the ground. Usually, he would have felt bad for killing them, but it was better than what the alternative was about to be.  
  
His heart sank again when he thought of what he had just done to Elena. He hadn't meant to frighten her.... he hadn't meant to threaten her. He clenched his fists in anger, wanting to smash them into something.  
  
'How could I have let myself get to that stage? How could I have lost control?', he thought to himself. 'I am so stupid'. He paced back and forth, lost in his thoughts of self-loathing and shame.  
  
"She has been through hell and back and this is how you welcome her back? Stupid Stefan, stupid", he spoke allowed to himself this time. "You are so SELFISH! The girl you love comes back to you from the DEAD and you can't even stand that she isn't like YOU anymore. That she has returned as a HUMAN! Alive and breathing!!! You are so SELFISH!!!" He shouted this last word to the sky, smashing his fists into a nearby tree. Blood dripped down his fingers from his skinned knuckles. He stared at them for a moment; watching the wounds heal as quickly as he had made them. He sank to the ground with is back to tree, putting his head in his hands. "I hate myself. I hate what I am. I hate..." he stopped, startled by a sound above him. A bird flew over him, obviously disturbed by the noises down below. Watching the bird fly away; Stefan's mind turned to thoughts of Damon. 'I bet he would love to see me this way. He loves to see me upset.' Stefan thought to himself. 'I wonder where he is anyways?'  
  
Damon had Elena in his arms. They were dancing together, swaying to the soft music. He was playing with her, claiming her for his own. He whirled her about the room, her long full dress twirling about behind her. He was trying to lure her away from Stefan, just to hurt his brother.  
  
But deep inside Damon was falling for Elena, just as he had when he tried to take Katherine from Stefan years ago. He bent his head to Elena's, and kissed her so gently. His mind whirled in a chaotic jumble of confusion.  
  
Suddenly Elena pulled back from him, "I love Stefan...Stefan...Stefan..." Her voice echoed in the room, in his head.  
  
He was back in the crypt, tied to the gate, his blood running down his body, dripping onto the floor. For some reason, Katherine had chosen to hurt him the most. Then Elena had died. Damon watched as Katherine disingrated into nothing, but Elena, she simply closed her eyes  
  
. Damon leaned over her, wishing it wasn't true. Suddenly Elena sprang up and grabbed Damon by the throat, ripping into his flesh with her teeth.  
  
Damon shot up from the bed, his breath coming in short spasms. "My God." He said into the air.  
  
"What's the matter?" Mumbled the girl who lay beside him in the hotel bed. She rolled over and laid her hand on Damon's chest. "Did you have a bad dream?"  
  
Damon pushed her hand off of him, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "You should leave." He told her while he stood, pulling his pants up over his hips. He buttoned them and reached for his shirt thrown casually over the lampshade.  
  
"That's it?" The girl asked incredulously, sitting up, and holding the sheet against her chest. "Wham, bam, thank you mam?"  
  
Damon chuckled. Welcome to the 80's. He pulled the black t-shirt over his head, and sitting back down, reached for his shoes. "I'll call you."  
  
The girl stood, up and started dressing herself. "When?" She asked, a quiver entering her voice. Damon shrugged, "Whenever." He didn't bother straightening the room before he left. That's what they had maids for right. He knew when he returned, the room would be sparkling. Hell for $150 a night, it better be. He locked the door behind him, and the girl followed him most pathetically to the parking lot.  
  
"What?" He asked turning on her before he unlocked the door.  
  
"Aren't you going to give me a ride home?" She asked, wide-eyed, confused, hurt.  
  
Damon pulled twenty dollars from his wallet and tossed it on the ground in front of her. "Take a cab." He got into the car, rolling down the illegally tinted window. The girl stared at him incredulously.  
  
"When will I see you again?" She was transfixed by Damon. She stood there, watching him, obviously tossed to the curb, but not caring how undignified she looked.  
  
"I'll call you." Damon repeated, he pulled out the parking lot and left the girl standing there alone.  
  
"But you never asked for my number." The girl said, a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Damon didn't know where he was going. He had the radio blaring, his fingers drumming a tune out on the dashboard. Unconsciously he guided the car back to Fell's Church. Back to the boarding house. He realized where he was, only when he turned the car off. He thought exactly what Bonnie had thought earlier. Damn town wouldn't let you leave.  
  
He sensed Elena inside the house alone. He was tempted to go in. To reclaim her as his own. But not yet. She was still recovering from her miraculous resurrection. She wouldn't fall for his charms again, not so soon.  
  
Stefan was in the woods. Damon could sense him as well. Feeding off of an animal for Pete's sake. Damon shut the car, set the alarm, and headed for the woods.  
  
He came up behind Stefan. "Delicious, isn't it?" He asked sarcastically. 


	10. Part 10

As they were waiting to be seated Mary leaned over and whispered to Bonnie, "Nice hair, meant to tell you this morning, but the waffles interrupted me." She smiled a knowing smile just as the hostess returned to show them to their seat.  
  
Bonnie tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled. "I just feel better with it this way. It's longer now and I can do more stuff with it. Never again will I put 'that' much stress on my hair." Taking a long sip of her coke she looked around. She could barely see Matt on the other side of the restaurant watching the TV that the IHOP owner had put in before the summer.  
  
The girls ordered their drinks and the hostess rushed off. "You know," Mary said, sounding very sober, "I have been meaning to talk to you about...things." Mary had an odd look in her eyes, she seemed worried.  
  
"What do you mean things? Is something wrong with mom, or dad? Grandma?" Bonnie's thoughts were in a whirlwind. There was something definitely wrong. Mary was keeping something important from her. "What's going on Mar? You're scaring me."  
  
"No, our family is fine." Her smile was sincere. "I know you have been... dabbling in things. There's some things you don't quite understand that I could help you with."  
  
Mary paused as the waitress returned with their food. She sipped at her coffee. "I know about your friends too. I dream about these things from time to time." She put her hand over her sister's. "They play with powers greater than they are... I am worried for you little sis."  
  
Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise and she looked away from her sister. "I don't know what you're talking about. What things? The only friends I have now are Meredith and Matt. Stefan's gone and Elena's... well... Hey speaking of Matt there he is! You want me to ask him to join us?" She knew he attempt to change the subject was probably not going to work. Her sister knew her a little to well to not notice the shakiness in her voice. Turning back to her sister Bonnie gave her a pleading look. "You can't tell mom or anyone. Elena's alive Mary. She's come back. Don't ask me how but the powers that be decided to give her another chance at life." Stopping suddenly she gave her sister a curious look. "What do you mean you can help me?"  
  
With a chuckle Mary pulled a thick book out of her shoulder bag. "Gram-gram gave this to me long before she passed. She wasn't sure you were ready for it yet. I made a copy for you; I know you're ready to see it now." She produced an almost identical book from her bag. The only apparent difference in the books is that the first had an M inscribed on it and the second had a B.  
  
"Our great-grandmother got this from her mother. It's been passed down through the family. Gram-gram never told me why it stopped with her though. I've beat my brains over it for years and talked to friend who knew things. So, I'm pretty well versed."  
  
Mary absent-mindedly played with the medallion at her neck and smiled.  
  
Taking the book in her hands she ran her fingertips over the cover, tracing the B. "I don't believe this. I always figured you thought I was silly with my little palm readings and stuff. I know mom dabbled a bit when she was younger but I had no idea you were interested in this." A thought suddenly dawned on her. "You knew didn't you... that Stefan was a vampire when you helped him last winter? And yet you still insisted he go to the hospital." Shaking her head in amazement Bonnie opened the book and flipped through it. Her mind was reeling from the whole conversation; she couldn't believe her sister could have kept something so interesting and so completely awesome from her. Closing the book she sat it aside and once more glanced at Mary's necklace. "So what is up with the new jewelry anyhow? What's its significance?"  
  
"It's the secret to my power." Mary giggled for a moment. "No, really it's a talisman for safety. To ward off negative entities. Julia gave it to me years ago."  
  
"But why keep this from me?"  
  
Mary looked almost sad, "Because you weren't ready yet Bonnie. Not ready to have your reality pulled right out from under your feet. I love you too much to upset you, so I waited for the right time."  
  
Mary sipped at her coffee for a few moments. "He wouldn't have gone anyway."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I suggested he go to the hospital, because it would be what any sane nurse would tell someone in his condition. Besides, I knew he wouldn't go." Her eyes glittered as she chuckled, "The first time I dreamed of him, he was on a stone wall. Or rather, he was part of it. That told me he was stubborn. Whether or not the doctors could have helped him, he would not have gone. I think it may run in his family." She shot Bonnie a meaningful glance then waved to the waitress.  
  
"Can I get you something?" the tall, lanky woman with wiry hair asked.  
  
"Some more coffee please. Oh, and the check."  
  
Mary's smile was so sweet, and so honest. She never took anything for granted. The one thing their father taught the girls was if you get it, you get it honest. So simple and pure an answer. Almost innocent.  
  
Bonnie watched as her sister paid the check and stood up. "Excuse me for a minute I'm going to say hi to Matt before we leave." Straightening her shoulders Bonnie sauntered over to Matt and gave him a cheerful smile before plopping down in front of him. She must have surprised him for he began to choke on the piece of toast he just swallowed. Bonnie quickly pushed his glass of tea towards him and waited patiently as he took a long drink from it and thanked her. "Geez Matt it's nothing to get all choked up about." she teased him and smiled. "So what did you do with yourself last night after you dropped Caro off at her house?" Matt raised a questioning brow wondering why exactly was she interested.  
  
Bonnie picked up the saltshaker and began to toy with it. Matt quickly grabbed it away from her. "I remember when we were just freshmen and a certain carrot top decided to put salt in my tea," he said good-naturedly with a smirk as a mock pout appeared on Bonnie's face. "I went to the cemetery and then home. But I did stop by the boarding house before going to the cemetery... but of course you know that. You were outside with Damon." he said softly and looked away. Bonnie studied his face, trying to discern his thoughts. "Oh yeah. I saw you pull off. I wondered why you didn't stop by." That was of course a fib. Matt had been the farthest thing from her mind at that moment.  
  
Now as she looked at him she saw the circles under his eyes and reached over the table, placing her hand on his. "Matt, you know that if you ever want to talk to anyone I'm just a phone call or five minute drive away." Matt looked back at Bonnie; his eyes seemed to search hers for a moment before he pulled his hand away. "Yeah I know." he replied somewhat gruffly standing up. "I've got to go do some last minute school things before college starts up in the fall. Are you going to register?" Bonnie watched him search in his pocket for his wallet before standing up. "Yeah. I was thinking about it. Maybe take a psychology class and maybe even beginner's French." Bonnie noticed that Mary was ready to leave. "Well I guess I'll talk to you later." Stepping forward she quickly embraced him then walked off.  
  
Matt watched her walk away resisting the urge to go after her and apologize for being so short. 'She was just trying to comfort you Honeycutt. Geez you're turning out to be a real Prince Charming.' he scolded himself. He had wanted nothing better than to hug her back but he couldn't. 'It's that whole not getting hurt thing again.' he reminded himself. 'It's just better to not get involved that way no one gets hurt, right?' Dropping the money onto the table he walked toward the exit, glancing over at Bonnie and Mary. They seemed to be getting along pretty well. It was good that Bonnie could be close to her sisters. Family was an important thing.  
  
Bonnie made her way back to Mary, grabbed her bag and snatched the keys gently out of her sister's hands. "I'm driving now. I figured we could go to the college. Register me in a couple of classes then go shopping for school supplies. Shopping is always a good way to bond. Don't ya think?" she asked cheerfully as they headed toward the door.  
  
Elena opened her eyes slowly, watching Stefan leave the boarding house room, confusion evident in her blue eyes. "What in the world..." she said softly, listening to his footsteps on the stairs, then the door shutting behind him.  
  
She sat up in the bed, drawing her legs into a cross-legged position, steepling her fingers underneath her chin. She was tired and cold. And now she was abandoned, not only by Stefan, but by everyone else who obviously had something better to do.  
  
And, no matter how tired she was, Elena couldn't seem to sleep. She felt vaguely restless. Glancing towards the window, she had the urge to go for another walk, since her earlier one had been cut short, but squelched the desire. *Interesting things happen in the dark... sometimes, * she thought, with a roll of her eyes.  
  
Meredith sighed deeply and walked away from the window. She flopped down onto her bed and rolled over. Staring at the ceiling, she wondered if she should call Bonnie now. *I'm going crazy just sitting here waiting for the stupid phone to ring. (She glares at the phone.) Okay, and now I'm blaming the phone for not ringing. *  
  
She rolls across the bed to her nightstand and tries to grab the phone...but misses and lands on the floor. She jumps up and quickly looks around the room. *Well, I guess it's a good thing nobody saw that...I'm supposed to be cool, aloof, and mysterious. * Chuckling to herself, she grabs the phone and dials Bonnie's number. It rings and rings. And then rings some more. Finally the answering machine picks up. "Please leave a message after the beep."  
  
"Bon, this is Meredith. Um...you're obviously not there, and that's why I'm leaving the message. *Well, duh, Mer! Why else would you be leaving the message? * Well, anyway. Call me back when you get home, kay? We can go do something. Well, bye."  
  
*Gosh, Mer, that was slick. *  
  
She picks up the phone again and dials Matt's number. Nobody picks up, so she leaves another message. "This is Meredith. Uh...call me back when you get home...I'm driving myself crazy just sitting here by myself! Bye."  
  
*Maybe I shouldn't sit by myself any more. I seem to turn into a rambling idiot. * She sits back down and stares at the ceiling.  
  
Matt pulled his truck out of the IHOP drive way and headed back home. Parking in the driveway he noticed that nobody else was home. Getting out of the truck he shut the door and headed for the mailbox and paper box. Matt grabbed the newspaper and mail and headed inside quickly going through the pile as he walked. 'Bills... Bills... more Bills.' he thought bitterly. 'Are my parents ever going to get ahead?' He had already realized, when he applied at the college, that he was going to have to get a night job to help pay for his schooling. His scholarship wasn't going to pay for everything. As he passed by the phone in the hallway he noticed that the answering machine was blinking. Dropping the mail and paper on the table he pushed the play button and waited as Meredith's voice played through the speakers of the machine.  
  
"This is Meredith. Uh...call me back when you get home...I'm driving myself crazy just sitting here by myself! Bye."  
  
Matt smiled and deleted the message. It was the only one on there. Turning back toward the door Matt headed out once more, locking the door on his way out he made his way toward the truck. Getting back in he started it up; backed out the drive, and making a left out the drive he headed towards Meredith's house. Five minutes later he parked his car in her driveway, got out and walked to the door, giving it a couple of short raps and waited for someone to answer.  
  
Stefan raised his head from his hands quickly, startled by Damon's sudden presence. "I should have known even THINKING of you would draw you here", said Stefan, trying to pull himself to his feet. He knew it was better to stand face to face with Damon than to have his older brother look down on him like he would a small child. "Where have you been? Luring innocent virgins into your bed again?"  
  
Stefan looked into Damon's eyes knowing that his words would spark anger in his Brother, but he didn't care. It felt good to be angry...felt good to let out his frustrations of the last couple of days.  
  
Stefan continued to stare into Damon's eyes, waiting for his answer. 'Come on I dare you, Brother. Try me,' his look seemed to say.  
  
Damon raised his eyebrow slightly in surprise at his brother. Was Stefan taunting him? "I don't have to lure them," he answered, a hint of amusement evident in his voice. "They come to me of there own free will." He paused. "You should know that Stefan."  
  
With a glance over his shoulder towards the direction of the boarding house, he added, "a little soon to be leaving the darling Elena alone isn't it?"  
  
He looked down at the rabbit carcasses lying near Stefan's feet. "Couldn't find anything more tasteful?" He asked, turning back to Stefan. "Surely there's something more appetizing lying around. Why I could name at least three right off the top of my head." He held up one finger.  
  
Stefan listened as his brother spoke. He felt the fury building inside of him with each word Damon said. Somewhere inside his mind he knew this was dangerous, that he was nowhere near as powerful as Damon. But, there were emotions that were building inside of him that he could not ignore.  
  
"First there's Meredith. Not too soft, not too hard. I'm sure she'd put up a bit of a fight, but isn't that half the fun of it?"  
  
'I want to hurt him...' Stefan thought, his breath quickening.  
  
He held up a second finger. "Then there is always sweet little Bonnie." Damon winked at Stefan. "You'd be surprised how hot that little spit-fire can be."  
  
'I want to break that arrogant face. Make him hurt...' thought Stefan.  
  
"And last, but definitely not least, well, I don't have to tell you that one do I?" Damon chuckled merciless. "We both know just how tempting Elena can be, don't we." He stepped towards Stefan, daring him, challenging him.  
  
'Make him SUFFER as much as I do!!!' Stefan felt something snap and stepped forward to meet face to face with Damon.  
  
"You don't know what you are getting yourself into, brother." Stefan spat in Damon's face. "You don't intimidate me, NOT anymore. And as for Elena, she is wise to your ways. She knows about your deception and the petty games you play", Stefan's voice became louder and louder as he continued. "You would be wise to stay away from her and leave this town FOREVER, if you knew was good for you. Because I swear to God Damon; if you so much as step into the same room as her, I will hunt you down and kill you. You hear me? I WILL kill you!!!"  
  
He pushed Damon backwards as he said this last word and watched him fall to the ground. "Consider this your warning!!!" he said as turned to walk away.  
  
Damon looked at his brother incredulously. "I know you just didn't do that." He sneered, regaining his composure. He jumped to his feet; the damp leaves falling off of his clothes back to the forest floor.  
  
He rushed at Stefan, grabbing him behind the neck, and pushing him face first against a tree. "We've been here before, little brother. Remember. The last time I broke your arm, but I can do far worse to you, and you know it."  
  
He loosened his grip slightly. Not letting go, but giving Stefan a little room to move. He sniffed in the air. "Rabbit blood coursing through you isn't going to do you much good. Not when I have life rushing through mine." He retightened his grip on Stefan's neck. Giving him little room to breathe.  
  
"I could kill you right now, and leave you here to rot. Elena wouldn't come looking for you. She wouldn't give you a second thought."  
  
He let go of Stefan, stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest. "Let that be a little lesson to you, little brother. Next time, you won't be so lucky." 


	11. Part 11

Meredith was just sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling, and wondering what she wanted to do in college. *Should I be a writer? Maybe an actress? No, how about an artist? * Suddenly, a noise at the door. She jumped (which she laughed at, because she was laying down) and raced down the stairs. In her rush, she tripped and landed in an ungainly heap at the bottom. Getting up slowly and walking gingerly towards the door, she did a few deep breathing exercises, and opened the door. When she did, she saw Matt's shocked face. "Hi, Matt. What are you doing here?" She gently touched the bruise she was sure was there on her hip, and winced.  
  
Matt studied Meredith for a moment. She seemed to be out of breath as if she ran to get the door. Giving her one of his most cheerful smiles he stepped inside and waited as she closed the door. "I got your message and figured you needed some company. Guess you haven't heard from Alaric yet huh?" Leaning back against the door he looked around at Meredith's house with a little twinge of envy. 'Everyone lives so much better than me and my family. One day I'll have a nice house like this, after I finish school and get a good paying job.' he thought with determination. "Oh I saw Bonnie and Mary at the IHOP they were having breakfast. She said something about applying at the college. You going to join us Mer? Come on brainy it'll be a breeze for you. You've got to do it," he said to her in a slightly teasing voice. "I'm going on a football scholarship. The coach already has me on the list for the team. He was impressed with my long throw." he said proudly and shrugged. "It's better than nothing, at least I'll get a good education from it." Putting his hands in his pockets he jiggled his keys at his left and looked down at his scuffed sneakers.  
  
"No, I haven't heard from Alaric, yet. But, you know him. He's probably too busy or is just worried that I'm doing something. You don't have to stand in the entryway...you *can* come into the living room...or better yet, you can follow me to my room so I can get some shoes on. I think I'll take you up on that offer to apply to the college. It beats sitting around here all day." They start to walk up the stairs. "Oh, I completely forgot my manners. Hello, Matt. How are you??" She gave him a dazzling smile. She frowned, as if remembering something. "You said you saw Bonnie and Mary at IHOP? Oh! I guess that explains why Bonnie didn't answer the phone. And Mary's back, huh?"  
  
They walk into her room and she opens the closet door. Looking down at her clothes, she chooses a pair of tennis shoes. Walking over to the vanity stand, she brushes her hair, applies some lip-gloss, grabs her wallet, and turns to Matt. "I'm ready. Shall we go?"  
  
Stefan straightened his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up at his brother, smiling. "I told you. You DON'T intimidate me anymore, Damon and you never will again. You can try all you like, but at this point, it would be a giant waste of time," he said, not breaking eye contact with his brother.  
  
"And you what Damon? If you did hurt me, you know Elena would come looking for me. She has chosen me over you and that bothers you doesn't it? She loves me, and you can't stand that. You can't stand that she has chosen me over you. I bet it tears you apart inside to know that you have lost. That you can never have her, because her heart belongs to me?"  
  
He hoped these words would anger his brother. He wanted Damon to hurt, to feel rejected. To feel as if he had lost to the one person he hated most. "Oh and Damon, I meant what I said before. You should leave here today if you know what's best for you", he said before turning again to walk away.  
  
"That would be a wonderful idea wouldn't it? Who would save you next time, Stefan? If I hadn't been there, you would have been dead, all of you. Do you think your angel Elena could have brought you back from the dead?" Damon answered angrily.  
  
The desire to rip his brother to shreds was quickly mounting inside him. He had made a promise to Elena to take care of Stefan, but it wasn't honorable now that she was back. Not in Damon's opinion.  
  
"Speaking of the little angel, do you want me to tell you just how much Elena loves you? Do you want details on how she swooned at my feet? Do you want a picture of her falling in my arms, her lips all over me?" Damon's black eyes flared with anger. "She was my vampire, because she had more of my blood in her than yours. Think about that, little brother. She came to me more than she came to you."  
  
The muscles in Damon's arms flexed unconsciously. The predator in him screamed to jump at Stefan. But something deep inside stopped him.  
  
Stefan felt the adrenaline start to rise again inside of him. He spun around and walked toward Damon once more. 'You want this to continue Damon? So be it...' Stefan thought to himself as he approached Damon once again. Stefan walked up close enough to his brother to feel his breath on his face. Calmly Stefan said, "Your words don't bother me Damon. Whatever may have happened in the past is in the past. I KNOW she loves me. Hell, I don't see her at your side. She's much too strong for you Damon. Even now that she is human again, she would be able to resist you."  
  
Stefan caught himself at the last minute. Damon wasn't there when he had asked Elena if she were "hungry". Damon didn't know she was human.... until now. He saw Damon start to smile.  
  
"Not for long, little brother, not for long." Damon stepped back from Stefan, the grin still spread across his face. "The game is on." With that, he exited the small clearing and was no longer in site.  
  
'So Elena was human again.' Damon hadn't been sure when he left the other night. But Stefan's words had confirmed it. Oh it wouldn't be long before Stefan tried to remedy that situation he was sure. Stefan couldn't imagine a loooong life without the little lady by his eternal side. He may fight it at first, but he would eventually succumb to the temptation.  
  
Damon laughed aloud. He just had to get to her first.  
  
Stefan watched as Damon disappeared into the darkness. He knew he made a mistake in telling Damon that Elena was human again.  
  
'Damn it, Stefan. You really ARE stupid', he thought to himself. 'I have to get back to the boarding house. I have to make sure Elena is okay.'  
  
Stefan knew Damon was out there somewhere close by. He could sense His brother's presence not far away.  
  
'I have to get there before HE does...'  
  
Stefan started running as fast as he could through the woods towards the boarding house.  
  
'I am coming Elena!'  
  
Damon was fast. As soon as he had gotten out of sight of his brother, he transitioned into the black crow once again, and circle back around to the boarding house. He entered it quietly, taking the stairs to the upper room. The door was slightly open, and through the crack, he could see Elena sitting on the bed.  
  
He started to turn away, but instead pushed the door open and stepped inside. He walked over to the edge of the bed, and looked down at her. He touched a strand of her loose blonde hair, letting it slide through his fingers. "Hello, Elena."  
  
Stefan approached the boarding house and looked up at his bedroom window. No light on. He could sense his brother's presence, not sure of how close it really was. Silently but swiftly, he opened the door and headed up the stairs towards his bedroom. By this time he knew Damon was here. Anger instantly swelled inside of Stefan at his brother's insolence.  
  
Without a moments hesitation he burst through the bedroom door and pulled Damon away from the bed, lifting him off of the ground and heading towards the stairs.  
  
"How DARE you do this Damon. I TOLD you that if you came here I would kill you. Now, you've asked for it...", he said to his brother. "NOW you will be sorry..."  
  
Damon reached up and pried Stefan's hands off of his shirt. In doing so, he tightened his hands around Stefan's wrists, all but cutting off the circulation. He pushed Stefan against the wall, holding him there with his hand, his face only inches from his own.  
  
"Don't you ever, and I mean ever, think about doing something so stupid again." He spoke to Elena then, but his eyes never left Stefan's. "You better gain control of your little boyfriend, sweetheart, before I do something I know I won't regret."  
  
Caroline pulled her car in front of the Smallwood mansion. Compound was more like it. If her house was considered huge his was gargantuan in magnanimous proportions. She just sat for a while, lazily draping one elegant arm out the window. Tyler was probably gonna be pissed. But maybe the fact that she looked hot and came bearing grilled New York strips from the steak house might soften his reaction to her. She touched the take-out box containing 4 steaks and grilled potatoes and corn. A seemingly loving caress. She needed Tyler back on her side. He was the key to taking the town back from disappearing/reappearing Elena and her undead boyfriends. She stepped out the car and used the side view to see herself as she ran her hands over her tight Brazilian-cut jeans and peasant belly-top. She tossed her auburn and blonde curls over her shoulder and moved her sunglasses to on top of her head. She grabbed the food and walked up to the massive porch and front door. She knocked.  
  
Recovering from injuries was so much better when you had nothing to do but sit there. Tyler smiled at the maid cleaning up his room, making sure to direct her to add more pillows to the already massive pile accumulated behind his head. He was spoiled and he knew it, basking in the luxury of being able to sit still for once. Soon he would get bored with the lazy routine, but for now, it suited him just fine. And his head wasn't complaining as much when he didn't move, so that was a benefit of the lack of exercise.  
  
Alaric looked up from the book he was reading and rubbed his eyes. It was 5am and he had been sitting here reading for seven straight hours.  
  
'This is becoming an obsession', he thought to himself and closed the book he was reading entitled, "History of Count Vlad Tepes Dracula."  
  
He had come to England after contacting a colleague of his at Duke University who told him to contact a Professor Lietch of the University of London. He said this Professor Leitch had organized an elite group of supernatural investigators who traveled around the world collecting data on supernatural events and that he would be an excellent source of information for him. Of course, Alaric had not told his colleague what he had seen in Fell's Church, only that he needed more background on vampirism. Alaric had met with Professor Leitch and was told that evidence of actual vampirism is rare if not non-existent and that there was not much information on it. Except for past accounts of warriors drinking the blood of their victims during war in the early fifteenth century.  
  
Hence the book he now held in his hands about the one and only, Dracula.  
  
Alaric sighed, "This is useless. I would probably get more information from a Hollywood Producer than from this place. At least THEY seem to know what a vampire really is."  
  
He stood up from the table and headed back to his room. He had been permitted to stay on campus in one of the dorm rooms for as long as he required it. It was only down the hall from the library he had just left. Although with the amount of time he spent there, he may as well have slept there instead. He opened the door and turned on the light. There were books and papers strewn everywhere.  
  
'I should really organize myself a bit more', he thought and made his way to the bed. He took off his shoes and lay down.  
  
"This really is useless", he said aloud. "What I need to do is talk to Stefan directly. He has been a vampire almost as long as Vlad Dracula. I could write a real "Interview With the Vampire", he laughed out loud. "Anne Rice eat your heart out"  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes; trying to get some much needed sleep. Just as he was about to lose consciousness, an image of Meredith popped into his mind. He opened his eyes again, staring at the ceiling.  
  
'I haven't forgotten about you Meredith. God, I miss you!' he thought. He sat up, looking around the room with all it's papers and books everywhere.  
  
"I have to get out of here", he said, picking up the phone. He got out his wallet, taking out the paper Meredith's number on it. He dialed the number and waited. Hearing it ring until the answering machine picked up. "Hi Mer, it's Alaric. I just wanted to tell you that I miss you and that I will see you really soon. I am leaving here. Tomorrow."  
  
Mary frowned as she gazed out the window. She absently watched as trees and houses passed. Her thoughts were dragged back to the dream. Her eyelids began to droop. Without realizing it, she had began to doze. She was surrounded in darkness. In the night sky. The stars surrounded her like a forest. 'Wait, not stars,' she thought. 'Eyes!' She could not move without the eyes watching. She felt so naked. She curled up, helpless, in the only dark corner she could find. She was hidden well from the eyes. Just when she felt safe a hand reached out from the darkness. A hand searching for her. Mary shrieked in terror. Had it not been for her seat belt she would have bolted from the still moving jeep. She shivered in fear as her wide eyes darted about. 


	12. Part 12

Since he had hung up the phone, Alaric had been laying awake thinking about Meredith. 'Hell, I should just leave now', he thought to himself. He picked up the phone and dialed the airline. "Um, yes. I would like to see about booking myself on a flight to Virginia for tomorrow. Yes, as early as possible please."  
  
He hung up the phone and started to pack. He had a flight in less than three hours.  
  
"I am coming home, Mer. I am coming home"  
  
Bonnie pulled the Cherokee to an abrupt stop and stared at her sister. "Mary? Are you ok?" They had just pulled into the college parking lot in front of admissions. Taking off her seatbelt she scooted over and took her sisters hands in her own. They were cold and clammy. "What happened Mary? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Bonnie studied her sisters scared _expression and noticed that she was breathing a bit harder. 'What the hell is going on with her?'  
  
Matt studied Meredith silently as the headed toward her car. He really didn't feel like driving his old clunker back to the college till it was time for school, the old thing was an embarrassment enough plus he felt like he'd done enough driving for the past couple of days. He smiled at the remembrance of him and Bonnie speeding through Fell's Church to get to Caroline's. Bonnie had been so worried about the other girl and he wondered how Caroline was doing today. 'Probably went out and got her nails done or something to make herself feel better. Girls do things like that.' he thought with a shrug and turned to Meredith. "So what are you going to sign up for when you get there?" He asked her as he opened the passenger door.  
  
"You know what, Matt? I don't know what I want to sign up for. What do you think I should do?" She got in the car, thanked him for holding her door open, and buckled up. Meredith waited until he'd gotten in the car until she continued talking. "So, what are you going to sign up for?"  
  
Stefan quickly snapped his wrists out of Damon's grasp and pushed him a safe distance away from himself. It felt good to see his brother so shocked that he was able to do it so easily.  
  
"YOU were the one that was stupid, Damon. I told you not to come here and you did anyways, just to spite me. THAT was stupid!" he shouted. "Do you really think Elena wants you?" he gestured toward Elena. "Do you think there is even a chance she loves you...? Huh? Well she doesn't. Why can't you understand that?"  
  
Stefan breathed quickly as he became more frustrated with the situation. "This is useless", he said as he rushed at Damon throwing a punch toward his face.  
  
Elena had been about to rise from the bed to greet Damon in a cordial, if not slightly puzzled way at his appearance. She knew that she could never hold much ill will towards Damon again, not after the way he had saved everyone in the clearing just a night before. But she stopped in mid-stand when Stefan rushed in, eyes blazing, and it was apparent to her that the brothers had found themselves in another of their obscene rages. Even now. Even after what everyone had been through.  
  
Watching them through disapproving eyes, Elena didn't say anything at first when they started exchanging words, holding on to the thin hope that they would at least respect her dying wish to look out for one another, even though she was no longer deceased. And, as always, it wasn't Damon she was concerned for, because she knew that the dark eyed vampire was capable of taking care of himself. It was for Stefan who had worked himself up into a frenzy, which could only result in making Damon needlessly snap.  
  
It wasn't until the first punch was thrown that she Elena fully stood, her lapis eyes icy, her expression stone cold. Watching this display of childish behavior between the pair was not something she could bear watching.  
  
"Continue fighting if that's what you want," she said, firmly and just loud enough for them to hear. "But don't use me as an excuse to do so." Elena brushed past them and started down the stairs.  
  
Damon easily dodged the punch Stefan's threw. Stepping back, he balled up his own fist, and readied to let it fly. If this was the way Stefan wanted to go then so be it. But then Elena spoke. Damon lowered his arm to his side, his fingers falling out of their tight embrace. "Good boy, Stefan." He sneered, "push her further away, makes my job a hell of a lot easier." He pushed past Stefan, and followed Elena down the stairs.  
  
"I didn't get to welcome you back properly, Elena." He told her softly when they reached the bottom. "And it seems that my brother doesn't want me around, not that that surprises me." He let the corner of his mouth turn up in a slight half smile, quivering, as if for the first time Damon was unsure of himself.  
  
"I'll leave that decision to you." He told her softly. "Do you want me to leave?" Stefan felt like he had just woken up from a bad dream. He fell to the floor putting his head in his hands. 'What have I done? What's WRONG with me?' he thought to himself. He felt like he was going crazy. Like he had no control over what he had done or said for the last.... he didn't even know how long it had been.  
  
'What is happening to me?' He looked up at the ceiling, his head pounding with pain. 'I.........' and he lost consciousness.  
  
Elena stopped at the foot of the steps, turning to Damon when he started to speak. "You've never been unsure of yourself, Damon. Don't start pretending to be so now. I was dead; it doesn't make me stupid."  
  
Her eyebrows drew together thoughtfully, studying the elder brother. She would be insane to believe that Damon had changed and that he had anything but personal and selfish intentions. But Elena couldn't quite bring herself to push Damon away and out of Fell's Church.  
  
"You have to make the decision of whether you want to stay or not yourself, Damon."  
  
Damon turned the quivering smile into one of his sexy charming ones. He took Elena's hand into his own, and with a deep bow, kissed the back, his fingers rubbing the underside where the veins beat slightly as the blood coursed through it. "Well I guess the decision is made."  
  
He let go of her hand and stood up. He glanced up the stairs where he felt Stefan's anguish, but chose not to inform Elena. Let the little bastard suffer.  
  
"Then so my lady, it begins." He smiled at her one last time, before leaving her standing there, the boarding house door falling shut behind him. 


	13. Part 13

Stefan came to, opening his eyes slightly. He got up on all fours and reached for dresser to pull himself to his feet. 'What the hell just happened', he thought, putting his hand to his head. He stumbled over to the bed, putting his hand out to steady himself. Sitting on the edge, feeling as if the whole room were spinning. He had never felt like this before, not since...well, in a long time. He could hear someone downstairs.  
  
'Elena', he thought and stood up to make his way towards the door, stumbling to the floor a few times until he reached it. Opening the door, he looked down the staircase and saw nothing. He could sense her though. He tried to call out to her, but no sound came.  
  
'Ooh, the pounding.... the dizziness', he thought, putting his hand to head again. 'I have to see her. I have to talk to her...'. He started to make his way down the stairs, taking each step as carefully as he could. Waves of dizziness came as he took each step, until it he lost his footing and felt himself begin to fall.  
  
He lost consciousness before he even hit the floor.  
  
Matt went around to the other side of the truck and got in. Starting the truck up he pulled slowly out of Meredith's driveway and headed towards the school. Arriving about 10 minutes later he saw Bonnie's Cherokee and decided to park next to it. He noticed that both Mary and Bonnie were still in the car and that Bonnie looked a little scared. Panic shot through Matt again for the second time in the last few days, it was beginning to become a regular feeling. Exiting the truck quickly he ran to Bonnie's side of the Cherokee and tapped on the window.  
  
Bonnie whipped around at the sound of someone tapping on her window. Her eyes widened in recognition. "Matt!" Opening the car door she slipped out of the driver's seat. "Mary just starting wigging out the minute we got in the parking lot. I don't know what's wrong." She glanced briefly at her sister who was still a little white but quickly regaining her composure and then back to Matt. Bonnie saw the worry etched on his face and her heart gave a little tug. 'He worries so much about other people, he really is a sweet guy.' Giving him a reassuring smile she walked over to her sisters side of the Cherokee opening up the door. "Come on Mary, let's get you some fresh air. You really worried me back there. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Mary apologized for about the tenth time. "It was another bad dream." She straightened out her top as they walked to the administration office. Suddenly she smiled, "Now let's get you registered."  
  
Matt watched Bonnie dart to Mary's side of the car and ask her sister if she was ok. 'Great. Elena's back from the dead, Caroline's having a nervous break down and now Mary's wigging out. What else could happen this week?' he thought with a smirk. Walking back to his truck he nodded to Meredith. "Mary seems to have had some type of episode, don't really know what went on but she seems to be coming out of it. Let's go get you registered." he said with a smile and turned back towards the college. "We're going to office to get Meredith enrolled. I hope Mary's feeling better now. See you inside." he said loud enough for Bonnie to hear on the other side of the car and gave her a small wave. Heading toward the entrance he slowed down enough for Meredith to catch up.  
  
*Why couldn't I have been born with LONGER legs? * Meredith thought to herself as she speed walked to catch up with Matt. "So, Matt," Meredith said as she caught up to him, "what do you think I should sign up for?" She paused a moment, and then spoke again before he could reply, "Do you think Mary's okay? Do you have anything planned after this? If so, you can leave me all by my lonesome, to go crazy in my solitude. If not, could we go visit Elena??" She turned to him with pleading eyes.  
  
Matt glanced back at Meredith as the entered the office. "Yeah we can go to the boarding house to see Elena. I don't know if Bonnie and Mary are going to go. " He added the last with a shrug.  
  
Meredith looked at Matt with relief in her eyes. "Thanks, Matt. You're a doll. I really do think I'd go crazy if I had to sit at home waiting for a phone call from Alaric. But, before we go, do you think it's possible for me to go home and grab more clothes for her? I don't know if she needs anymore."  
  
Walking up the counter desk he grabbed Meredith an application and handed it to her. "Here. Fill this out it's pretty simple and straight forward, they already have everyone's transcripts from Robert E. Lee." As the sat down at one of the chairs Matt grabbed a magazine from the pile on the side table next to him and started flipping through it.  
  
"Well you can always go for a science major then transfer to Duke and place yourself in the Parapsychology wing there or there is always Franklin Pierce in New Hampshire they've got a nice Para wing there. Before school ended I went through a whole bunch of brochures." Raising a curious brow at the topics in the magazine he flipped it back to the cover. 'I'm reading Cosmo?!!!!!' he realized with a shock and plopped the magazine back down on the table grabbing one about auto mechanics. Meredith grabbed the application he handed her. "Thanks." She starts mumbling to herself. "Yeah, science sounds cool. Okay, so science. French. History, government, Maybe. Math...calculus...or stats? English. Yeah, but what kind? Oh, do I have to do gym?"  
  
Meredith looks at Matt to ask him if gym was a requirement...and saw him quickly setting down a Cosmo magazine. She smiled and pretended to not have seen that. "Hey, Matt? Do I have to take gym?"  
  
Bonnie walked into the admissions office with Mary behind her and smiled at the lady that was behind the counter desk. She had already mailed in her application so now all she had to do was pick her classes from the catalog. Taking one from the counter she sat in a chair across from Meredith and Matt just in time to see Matt put back a copy of Cosmo. 'What the?' she thought with a grin. 'Matt reading a girl magazine. Now that's rich.' Bonnie turned her attention back to the task at hand and opened the catalog. She had decided before the summer started that she wanted to deal with troubled children and so now after retrieving a pen out of her bag she circled the classes she wanted. 'Hmmm, Child Psych, Sociology 101, Math 130, and gym? Oh I'll take tennis, those little skirts are sooo cute.'  
  
Next she checked out her electives and picked beginner's French for a start. 'I'll progress as I go along.' she thought with determination then saw that the college offered beginner's Italian. Changing her course selection she picked Italian over French figuring it would be cool to talk to Stefan and yes even Damon in their native tongue even if they did laugh at her for starters. 'I'll probably botch up the words horribly to begin with but I'll have two of the best tutors possible.' She counted the number of credits that the classes held and smiled as she realized she had chosen enough to be considered a full time student. All her classes would end around 3 every afternoon so she would still have time for her friends, family and a part time job maybe at the local movie theater.  
  
Standing up she went back to the counter and received a card to fill in with the name of her classes, their times and class numbers. It only took a matter of minutes before she handed it back and waited for the lady to come back and tell her if all of her classes were available. Bonnie turned to her sister giving her one of her best smiles and looked about the room. Meredith was still hovering over her application and Matt was flipping through a magazine. She turned back around as she heard the lady approach. "So all my classes are available to me?" she questioned the office clerk then added as the lady nodded in response, "Good, thanks. See you in the fall."  
  
Bonnie walked over to Meredith and Matt and smiled down at Matt. "Well Mary and I are going to do a little shopping, maybe we'll see you back at the boarding house later." Giving them a small wave she headed back outside and to the car. 'I hope Mary doesn't have another one of those. Whatever that thing was.' she thought with a worried frown as she hopped back into the driver's seat. "Ready to go spend some money Mar?" she asked her sister cheerfully from the driver's side.  
  
"Yeah, shopping will be good." Mary gathered herself, "I still have some money left over from my bonus. You think I should get my nails done?" At the back of her mind the dreamed still taunted her. What could it mean? She couldn't tell her sister. Bonnie had so many things going on in her life right then, this was the last thing Mary should tell her.  
  
'When I get back home I need to meditate. I am too scattered...can't think.'  
  
"Hey, Bon! How are you? Yeah, we're going to the boarding house. Matt's taking me so I don't go crazy. Well, I guess I'll see you and Mary later. Have fun shopping!" Meredith gave them a little wave as they walked outside.  
  
Caroline tapped her foot long enough waiting for Tyler's incompetent maid to answer the door, then she turned sharply and went to her car. She flipped open her trunk to toss the steaks in. 'hmmm maybe Elena and her dead men will want them. I can give her these clothes while I'm at it,' she thought. She still had clothes from her families stay In heron. She was taller then Elena but they would fit size wise. She slammed her trunk shut, flipped her sunglasses down and got in. she blasted her CD player, some loud thumping euro techno. She slinked her car down Stefan's street, came to his house and parked. She got out and pulled from her trunk the food, 2 pairs of hip hugging jeans, 4 shirts consisting of a light blue silk midriff tee, a black string back top, a red tee, and a black sparkly halter top. She took out one pair of sandals, a pair of sneakers, and a pair of heeled sling backs. She threw them into a bag, surveyed her appearance and went onto the porch. And knocked. 


	14. Part 14

Damon watched from the back of the boarding house as Caroline knocked on the front door. Silly human, just walk on in. Damon chuckled as he climbed into his car and pulled around to the front of the property. He rolled down his window and smiled at Caroline. "Need something sexy?" He asked, the familiar leer in his eyes, as he looked her up and down. Not bad. He can see why Stefan tried to use her to forget about Elena when he first got here.  
  
"If you do, you might want to go on in." He laughed. "My little brother seems to be in need of some help." He winked at her, and floored the Ferrari, sending a cloud of dust flying towards Caroline.  
  
Caroline creaked the door open and hit something with a light thump. She peaked in and saw Stefan sprawled out on the ground at the bottom of the stairs. She looked at him then the stairs then him again.  
  
"Stefan?" she called softly. "Are you awake." she bent down and felt for a pulse. Stupid. She hit her forehead with her hand. Vampires don't have pulses. They don't breathe either. How was she supposed to tell if he was o.k? He had a good-sized lump on this head but no bleeding. He's a vampire. Surely a tumble down the stairs couldn't be that bad. Where was Elena? Had Damon pushed him? For crying out loud! Where the hell was Elena? What kind of girl leaves her boyfriend at the bottom of the stairs unconscious? She thought with smirk...maybe she was fooling around with Damon. One guy was never enough for that girl. A whole school of guys wasn't enough. She reached down a shook Stefan. She squatted by him to get enough leverage to turn him over. His eyes were shut. He was out cold.  
  
"Stefan! Wake up" she slapped his face on both cheeks. "Hello? Earth to Stefan!"  
  
Stefan looked around and saw nothing. Everything was pitch black but he knew that there was someone else there with him. He could sense their presence. The air was stale and he could smell blood all around him. 'Where am I?' Stefan thought still looking around.  
  
He heard a muffled sound to his left. It sounded as if someone were trying to get his attention. Stefan put one foot in front of the other feeling with his feet as he walked toward the sound. Moving along, he finally kicked something. He reached down and felt with his hands. It was a person! He felt a leg and then reached for where he thought the head would be. It was slumped over as if the person was ill or hurt. He felt behind the neck and followed to where the arms were. They were pulled back and tied together.... tied to what felt like a metal gate!  
  
Suddenly, he heard a sound like stone moving across stone. He looked up as light started flooding all around him from above. He saw someone stand in front of the light and jump down to where Stefan stood. It was Elena; no wait...not Elena.... Katherine? She looked at him and smiled. Stefan looked at her in disbelief and then turned to the person tied to the gate. 'Oh God', Stefan thought. 'It's me!!!'  
  
Stefan opened his eyes and sat bolt upright, panting. He looked around, wide eyed trying to figure out where he was. He saw Caroline squatting next to him with a worried look in her face.  
  
She sighed in relief.  
  
"Welcome back. Nice tumble you took." she stood up. Brushed her pant knees off and offered her hand to the visibly shaken Stefan. "Don't worry. Unlike you, i dont bite." she grinned.  
  
Stefan looked up at Caroline in confusion. He took her hand and pulled himself to his feet, leaning against the wall for support. "What happened to me? Where is Elena?" he said putting his hand to the bump on his head. The dizziness started to overcome him once again. "I think I need to lie down", he said staring up the stairs toward his bedroom.  
  
Caroline helped Stefan to his feet.  
  
"I don't know where Elena is. I just got here. I saw Damon zoom off."  
  
She looked at him with almost pity. She then remembered her bag.  
  
"I brought some clothes for Elena. And I got these steaks for someone else. But you can have them. They are barely cooked. Still bleeding. Maybe you can make a meat smoothie or...ugh." she smiled. "Come on you...lets go." she swung his heavy arm over her shoulders. not an easy task since she was much taller.  
  
Stefan forced a smile at Caroline's joke and started up the stairs. He tried not to put all of his weight on her by using the rail to pull himself up. Once they reached his room, he fell to the bed and closed his eyes. The whole room felt as if it were spinning. He spoke, figuring that Caroline deserved a bit of an explanation.  
  
"I don't know what is wrong but I keep feeling dizzy I lost consciousness after an arguement with Damon. Elena left and Damon followed her. I came to and heard Elena downstairs. I wanted to go and talk to her; to explain, but I guess I lost consciousness before I reached the bottom. She must have already left by that time."  
  
The dizzy feeling started to dissipate as Stefan lay on the bed. It was then he remembered what he had seen while he was passed out. A feeling of panic rose inside of him. 'She's dead though', he thought to himself. 'But, then so was Elena and now SHE'S here'.  
  
Stefan slowly sat up, and looked into Caroline's eyes. There was a strange look about her that Stefan couldn't quite figure out. Maybe she was a bit wary about being alone with a vampire? 'I'll worry about that later', he thought. "We need to find Elena. It's not safe for her to be out there alone".  
  
He stood up carefully and walked over to the door, feeling the dizziness come back. 'No time to deal with this now', he thought. 'I have to find Elena'. He steadied himself and faced Caroline. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
Elena had slipped out of the boarding house right before Stefan had taken his tumble down the stairs, moving to the line of trees on the edge of the forest and making herself as invisible as possible in their shadows.  
  
She watched Damon's brief exchange with Caroline, not quite able to make out what he was saying. There were some things that being a vampire were good for. Elena waited just long enough to make sure that Damon wasn't planning on preying on Caroline, who had lost enough blood for a while in her opinion, before retreating back in the forest to be alone with her thoughts.  
  
Caroline shrugged. "I'll drive."  
  
She followed Stefan out to her car. "You don't think Damon would honestly hurt her? Do you?" she jumped in to the driver's seat and hit the lock button for the passenger side.  
  
Stefan got into Caroline's car. "He may be the least of my worries right now", he said. He tried to project his mind to see if he could sense Elena nearby, but couldn't. The pain and dizziness were affecting his Powers. He sighed in frustration.  
  
"Let's make our way over to her old house and then around to Bonnie's and Meredith's houses. She would probably go somewhere familiar if she were upset." He tried to think what he would have done in her situation. Hell, he had tried to go home shortly after becoming a vampire, only to have the servants run in fear of him. He knew people went to what was familiar to them. Or at least he hoped they still did...  
  
Alaric boarded the plane and waited in his seat until it was time for take off. It had been a couple of months since he had been gone and he couldn't wait to get home to see Meredith again. He hadn't really spoken to her in a few weeks maybe months? God he couldn't even remember how long. They had been playing phone tag for some time now. Every time he called her, he got the answering machine and visa versa. He hoped that everything was okay with her. Fell's Church had not exactly been the safest place to live when he had arrived. With all the murders, the crazy dogs, the vampires... Alaric remembered consoling Meredith when Elena had passed away six months prior. It was a shame; he had started to really like Elena. She was so innocent and had no idea what she was really getting herself into when she met Stefan.  
  
'Stefan...' Alaric thought. He wondered where Stefan was right now. Last he had seen of the green-eyed vampire, he was heading back home to Italy with his brother after Elena had died. 'I wonder if he is still there?' he thought. 'I would really like to see him again. For a vampire, he wasn't really all that bad a guy. It was his brother, Damon, that left much to be desired'.  
  
Alaric thought back to memories of when he had first met the two vampires. 'Funny how two brothers who share the same fate, can be so totally different. How they can deal with that fate in two very extreme ways. One giving in to his nature and one trying so hard to fight it', he thought. He really admired Stefan for his will power and self control to be able to fight his nature the way he did. It showed Alaric that even VAMPIRES could have compassion for human beings. 'Hell, he showed more compassion to others than most people did to each other', Alaric thought.  
  
He put his head back as the plane took off. 'Not long now', he thought in anticipation. He closed his eyes and imagined what Meredith's reaction would be when she saw him and smiled to himself...  
  
Alaric picked up his luggage as it came around the carousel at the airport. He walked outside and hailed a taxi. "Fells Church please", he said to the cabbie. The driver looked at him for a second, eyes wide and then nodded in acknowledgement. 'Hmmm, word must have gotten around about that little town', he thought. It was about an hour to Fells Church from the airport. As they entered the town the cab driver seemed to get uneasy, locking his door and rolling up his window.  
  
'Wow, can we say paranoid. I should tell him that the vampires around here are quite nice once you get to know them', Alaric thought, laughing to himself.  
  
He told the cabbie to drive him to the Best Western hotel in town. The cabbie pulled up to the front doors and quoted the fare. Alaric paid him and got out of the car. As he did the cabbie popped the trunk. 'I guess he's not getting out to do this for me', he thought. He picked up his luggage and closed the trunk and the taxi immediately sped away heading back the way it had come.  
  
Alaric booked himself into the hotel and went to his room. Putting his luggage on the floor, he crashed onto the bed. "Whew, what a long flight", he said aloud. He tried closing his eyes to rest but could not help thinking of Meredith. He was here and he wanted to see her. Badly. He picked up the phone and dialed her number again. It rang and rang until the machine picked up. "Hi Mer. It's me Alaric. I am in town now and I am really looking forward to seeing you. I am at the Best Western in room 104. See ya later, bye."  
  
Disappointed, he hung up the phone and just closed his eyes.  
  
Matt nodded to Meredith's list of courses and looked up from the magazine when she mentioned gym. "No I don't think it's a requirement for everyone. It depends on the degree you want. The school staff is weird about that. Be a Paralegal you don't need to take gym but get a bachelor's in Science and you do. I don't know, you decide whether or not you want to take gym. There's choices like aerobic, swim, tennis and so on. Give the lady at the desk your application and she'll give you a card to fill out your class choices on." Matt looked back down at the magazine and waited patiently for Meredith to finish.  
  
Bonnie had been in and out so quickly he figured she must have mailed her application in before graduation. 'It's a wonder she remember college at all with everything going on around here.' he thought with a smile. He was proud of Bonnie; she seemed to be adjusting her head on straight little by little. 'Maybe one of these days she'll get it out of her head that she is supposed to die young and beautiful and start really living.' Matt had watched her blossom into the woman that she was becoming this year. She had grown stronger and more determined and he supposed that was a good thing. Pushing thoughts of Bonnie and the events of the past year out if his mind he looked back through the magazine and started reading an article about Carborators.  
  
Meredith walked over to the lady at the desk and received a card. Walking back to Matt and sitting down, she said, "You know, this isn't fair! Handing in an application, only to have to choose classes. Why can't I just tell them what I want to be when I grow up and *they* choose the courses I should take?" Mumbling to herself, she set her mind to choosing her own classes. "Paralegal or parapsychology?? Hm.isn't a paralegal someone who works with lawyers?? Blech! I don't want to do that. I'll do parapsychology. Um...maybe I can do aerobics? Yeah, that sounds good!" She walks back up to the lady at the desk and hands her the card. "Is this filled out right? Are all of my classes okay?" Upon hearing an affirmative answer, she smiled beatifically and said, "Thanks. Have a nice day!" She strolls over to Matt and pretends to be impatient. "Matt, are you gonna sit there all day? We've got places to go, people to see. And I'm not getting any younger!" Smiling impishly, she started tapping her foot against the floor.  
  
Matt sat the magazine back on the table and stood up. Placing his hands his pockets and shrugged. "Ready when you are. You said you wanted to stop back by your house. Let's go." he made his way to the door and opened it, holding it open for Meredith as she went through. They headed back to the parking lot. Matt glimpsed briefly at the spot where Bonnie's Cherokee had been before he got back into Meredith's car. Handing her the keys he waited in the passenger seat for her to start the car. He had driven her car to the college so she could see where to go and where to park. Now as he relaxed into the seat he realized that he was looking forward to going to college.  
  
Meredith grabbed the keys from Matt and unlocked the driver's side door. "Matt thanks for driving here. I probably would have gotten lost." She put the car in gear and off they went. When they got to her house, she parked the car and got out. They walked up to her door and then walked in.  
  
The red light was flashing on her answering machine. *I wonder who that could be. * "Hold on, I've got messages!"  
  
"You have two messages...  
  
'"Hi Mer, it's Alaric. I just wanted to tell you that I miss you and that I will see you really soon. I am leaving here. Tomorrow."  
  
"Hi Mer. It's me Alaric. I am in town now and I am really looking forward to seeing you. I am at the Best Western in room 104. See ya later, bye."  
  
"Wow! Alaric is back!! Okay. So, I'll go grab some clothes, drop it off at the boarding house, and then go see Alaric!!! I'll be back!!" She dash up the stairs, grabbed some clothes, and then ran back downstairs. All the while thinking warm, happy thoughts.  
  
"Ya, ready?? Oh, wait! Do you want to go in my car, or drive separately?? But, I warn you: I'll be in a rush to leave. I won't be able to stay long if I drop you off back here. C'mon, already!! Let's go!"  
  
Bonnie studied her sister for a moment. She couldn't help but worry about Mary after the incident earlier. "Yeah, we'll go to the mail. There's a nail salon right next to a clothing story. We can both get our nails done. It'll be fun." Leaning over as she drove she turned on the radio and grinned as Cher's Believe played through the speakers. She sang along with it as they cruised to the mall. Pulling in the parking lot she was surprised to find a spot near the entrance. 'Must be my lucky day.' she thought cheerfully as she pulled into the vacant box. Coming to a stop she turned off the radio and got out of the Cherokee. She already felt the buzz of excitement she got when she usually shopped.  
  
She knew she could have gone back to the store she went to the day before but the mall was a place to go that was public. There wasn't any danger in the mall. Too many people to witness anything if anything should happen. She only hoped Mary didn't have an episode while they were shopping. Getting looks at school when your best friend died was one thing but getting them while your sister is wigging out is another. As they made their way to the salon inside the mall Bonnie glanced about. The place wasn't a busy as she figured it would be on a summer day. 'They're all probably at Virginia Beach.' she realized as the walked into the salon and sat down. She told the manicurist she wanted French tips and relaxed in the seat as the girl went about beautifying Bonnie's nails.  
  
"What for you?" the little oriental woman asked. She reminded Mary of an elf. She was slender and beautiful, but shorter than most people. "I don't know," she looked down at her nails. "I've never had them done before."  
  
The woman's face brightened. "You get hand paint design?"  
  
"How much is it?"  
  
"Twenty-five for full set. Twenty for hand paint. You want?"  
  
Mary smiled at Bonnie, "That's what we're here for right?" She nodded, "Yeah, I'll have that."  
  
Her head had begun to spin from the harsh vapors in the nail salon. The polish removers and acrylic setter was making her light headed. To her delight the light-headedness passed when the woman took her to the back of the salon to paint her nails. She watched with amazement as the woman's small and steady hand guided a tiny brush over her fingernails, one by one. Red. Green. Blue. Gold. Barely an hour had gone by when the woman asked, "You like? Rhinestone? You want Rhinestone?" Lost in her thoughts, Mary nodded and the oriental woman went back to work.  
  
Finally the Mary met Bonnie back at the register. "How much do I owe you?" Mary asked with a smile.  
  
"Ninety dollar."  
  
Mary nodded and handed the woman a one hundred dollar bill and told the woman to keep the change.  
  
"Ninety dollars?! What on earth did the woman do? Give you platinum nails?!"  
  
Mary smiled and showed Bonnie her nails. Each nail had an ornate oriental peacock with a rhinestone for the eye. They were gorgeous. She simply smiled and said, "I owed it to myself and to you." She then hand Bonnie back the money she had given the woman. "While I was in the back I told her that I was paying for you."  
  
"Oh!" Bonnie said as she raised her brows in shock. "That settles it then I'll have to get you back by buying you an outfit. Daddy gave me money the other night. Figured I deserved it from all the stress of school and graduating. Not to mention the Sue and Vickie incidents," she added the last with a shudder as they walked out of the salon and into the clothing store next door. 'Ah the mall, isn't it a convenient place to spend a lot of money in such a short time.' she thought was a grin. Walking to a rack of green halter-tops she giggled when she saw one with white rhinestones on it that spelled 'bad girl'. 'Meredith and Elena would flip if I wore something like that.' she thought then shrugged, 'They'll deal.' she added as she snatched it off the rack then her eyes were drawn to the low riding jeans.  
  
'To show the belly or to not show the belly, that is the question.' She trailed a newly manicured nail tip across the selection. 'What the hell? Too show and to show with style.' She pulled a pair of jeans of the rack that had a row of rhinestones along the waist that would go well with the rhinestones on the halter. Glancing back behind her to Mary she headed to the try-on booth at the back of the store. 'Mary's going to freak!' she thought with a grin. About 5 minutes later she walked out of the booth clad in the new outfit and turned in front of the mirror. She liked it. Green was becoming her favorite color. She grimaced as she thought of her pink dress she wore the year before. 'What was I thinking?' She looked down at her feet and realized that she needed a pair of shoes to go with it. She couldn't wear these sandals forever, no matter how comfortable they were.  
  
Luckily the store had a section that contained shoes. 'Marvelous.' she thought with a smile as she studied the row of leather ankle boots in front of her. Picking shoes had gone from a fun event to one of checking resourcefulness. 'Now which pair can I run successfully in?' she caught herself thinking. Sure Klaus was gone and it didn't look like Tyler was going to make a move anytime soon but there was always the chance that something else completely screwed up could happen and she didn't really feel like falling on her face when the time came to make a sudden exit.  
  
Bonnie spotted a pair of black ankle boots that had just enough heel with a generous amount of support and decided to try them on. She was delighted to find that they fitted her perfectly. Going back to the mirror she did a quick once over at her reflection and headed back to see what Mary thought. She smiled as she came upon her sister at the jeans rack. "Well what do you think?" she asked as she slowly turned around. "I think the bad girl halter is completely cute don't you?"  
  
Damon drove around Fell's Church aimlessly. He was bored. Little town, little people. He wasn't 'hungry' per say. The young girl the night before had pleased him in more ways than one.  
  
Stefan was a bore, Elena was not quite the challenge he wanted yet, Caroline was a ditz, and he could care less about Matt and Meredith. That left Bonnie.  
  
Damon sensed her nearby, and when he drove past the slightly crowded Mall, he spotted the Cherokee she had driven to the boarding house earlier.  
  
He maneuvered the car into the spot across from it and felt his upper lip curl in distaste. "I'm going in a mall." He said sarcastically to the steering wheel. He pulled his sunglasses off the visor above him, and slipped the black frames onto his face. He ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it, and climbed out of the car.  
  
The sun tingles against his skin, a slight pain, like a needle barely poking against him. Stefan didn't have that problem, him and his love of animal blood. Damon walked at a pace quicker than normal, but far from fast.  
  
"Isn't that...no it can't be..." He heard a girl's voice say off to the side. He turned his head as he walked, and pulled the sunglasses down slightly. He winked at the girl, pushed the glasses back up and entered the mall.  
  
"I told you it wasn't him." The boy standing with the girl said. "Stefan Salvatore isn't stupid enough to come back to this town. Not after he killed Elena."  
  
The girl nodded. "He looked a lot like him, but you're right, it wasn't him." She took one last glance after the boy and climbed into her boyfriend's car.  
  
Damon followed Bonnie's presence to a clothing shop, and saw her standing near another girl. 'Must be a sister', he thought. He hadn't sensed any presences in Bonnie's house other than her parents, but the girls looked similar.  
  
He approached Bonnie from behind; it seemed to becoming the standard. He grabbed her, and dipped her low to the ground. He planted one swift kiss on her lips before he stood her back up. He stepped back and took in her appearance.  
  
"Ciao Bonnie. Osservate assolutamente stordenti in quell'attrezzatura. Abbastanza la ragazza difettosa."  
  
Bonnie's mind was reeling. She dazedly looked from her sister to Damon. 'Why the hell did he do that here? In public?!' It took her a moment to realize he was speaking to her, in Italian. Shaking her head she held up a hand. "I don't know what you just said and maybe in a couple of weeks I will but thanks... I guess." She suddenly felt very self-conscious in the little halter-top and low riding pants. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' she thought as a blush crept across her face. She longed to find a long coat or something and hide in it. She resisted the urge to bring her fingertips to her mouth. 'Damn it. He did it again!' she thought angrily and turned away from him to look at her sister. "So have you found anything you like?" Bonnie asked her sister in a slightly shaky voice.  
  
Holding the tiny dress close to her chest, "Yes I do." Something about this man was mesmerizing. Her velvety brown eyes glittered with fascination. Realizing that Mary wasn't focused Bonnie snapped her fingers a couple times. Mary blinked back into reality. "It's nothing really," she said with a frown. She held up the dress. The dress was black velvet with crimson satin trim. Just holding it up it appeared far too small for either sister.  
  
Bonnie shooed Mary into a dressing booth. "Put it on." She slipped into the dress with little effort. She stepped out of the booth with a doubtful look on her face. The hem of the dress stopped at mid-thigh. The deep red satin trim wrapped from down the chest to the lower hem in a criss-cross pattern that flattered her figure. The spaghetti straps refused to stay on her shoulders.  
  
Mary sighed, "It's pretty, but it's not me. I have no place to wear it. I'm just a jeans and shirt girl anyway. Thought it would be cute to try on anyway. I'll just put it back on the rack." After smashing her own hopes she returned to the changing booth and climbed back into her own familiar clothing.  
  
"It's just not me anyways," she whispered to herself. The hauntingly handsome man floated back to her thoughts. He resembled Stefan quite a bit. Obviously Bonnie knew him, she'd have to ask her about him later. Maybe he'll be free for a bite. "No," she thought out loud.  
  
"What was that?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Nothing...just...nothing."  
  
As Bonnie waited for Mary to finish changing back she studied Damon with a small smile. 'Why are you here?' she asked in her mind. She knew he could hear her he always seemed to anyways. She began walking towards him; squaring her shoulders she held her head up high. She flashed him a smile as she walked by him and to the cash register. She paid the lady for the outfit and notified her that she was going to wear it out. 'It's a pity Mary decided not to get that dress I would have loved to borrow it from her.' she thought with a grin and turned back to Damon. "So what did you do all night? Torture young maidens until they sold your their souls for a cheap price?" she asked him, trying to hide a small amount of bitterness that was showing in her voice. 'Why should it matter to me what he does with his free time.' she scolded herself angrily.  
  
She looked in the direction of the changing rooms as Mary stepped back out clad in her jeans and t-shirt and made her way back towards them. "Really Mar I think you should get that dress. It looked great on you and I bet if I was really nice you'd let me borrow it right?" she tried to give her sister her best charming smile. She glanced back at Damon and wondered what he was thinking. 'Here he is in the middle of a clothing store with two sisters. I'm sure this is his idea of a great time.' she thought sarcastically. 'He's probably here at the mall to scope out the fast food.' Bonnie looked out the store window to see a couple of girls she recognized from school. 'Oh look there goes some now.' She tried to suppress a laugh as she noticed what they were wearing. Shirts way to tight and shorts that seemed more like painted on underwear. The really funny part was that they were stopped in the middle of the entrance staring openly at Damon. 'Oh could they be anymore obvious.' She turned away from them with a smirk.  
  
Damon smiled down at her, leaning one elbow on the counter in a lounging position. "You make me seem cheap and dirty." He said cocking one elegantly shaped black eyebrow at her. He ran his finger up Bonnie's arm from her wrist to her elbow, and back down again. "Perhaps I should change the way I say hello to you, you act like you don't like it." He leaned closer to her, and whispered to where she could only hear. "But we both know you like it, Bonnie."  
  
He flicked the end of one of his canine teeth as Mary approached them. His teeth appeared normal when he wished, elongating into sharp points only when he willed them to do so. Yet even now, they tingled, itching to slide into fresh flesh. "Yes, Mary, take my word on it, you should buy the dress. It's very, shall we say, inviting." 


	15. Part 15

The posts on this page were graciously put together by "Bonnie" from the RPG. She had it in her heart to put them all together for me, cause poor little Elwyn is so sick she can hardly breathe. Thanks again Jules!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mary stopped halfway to the rack and looked up at Bonnie's friend, "You think so?" She nodded slightly. "Well, that's two against one. Now I need to find a place I can wear it to. Too fancy for around the house." She walked up and set the dress on the counter. As Bonnie was paying for the dress, she offered her hand. "Hi I'm Mary. Don't think Bon has told me about you. New in town?" She smiled warmly even thought she scolded herself in thought. 'Stupid Mar! It's obvious he's dishing on Bon. Face it, you're meant to be alone.'  
  
"I'm new to nothing." He took Mary's outstretched hand into his own and bent to meet it. He kissed the back of it, then turned it palm side up and kissed her wrist there as well.  
  
Standing back up, he glanced at Bonnie out of the corner of his eye. "Bonnie hasn't mentioned me Before, can't say that doesn't hurt." He put his hand against his heart, letting his head fall slightly in Mock hurt.  
  
He fingered the edge of the dress before the saleslady put it in a hanging bag. "I have the perfect place you could wear that dress. Shall I pick you up around 8?" He let go of her hand, stepping closer to her, "We could go out for a bite to eat." He flashed his smile at her again, staring deep into her eyes. He was using his powers on her, bending her will to match His.  
  
He glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Bonnie again, knowing that it was only seconds before she tried to stop him.  
  
Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise as Damon invited her sister out. 'Oh no Mr. you don't go around snacking on other peoples sisters!' Giving her sister an apologetic smile she snatched Damon's hand and dragged him out into the hallway of the mall before her sister could respond. Careful not to make a scene she brought her face close to Damon's. "Don't even think about it Salvatore. My sister is off limits to you and any other undead person. Got it?!"  
  
She narrowed her eyes and glanced back at her sister who was staring at both of them curiously. "You might have gotten by with threatening Elena with Margaret but not me. Now you're going to go in there and you're going to tell my sister that you made a mistake. That something came up. Aren't you?" She added the last forcefully squeezing his hand as hard as she could, even though she knew deep down inside that it wouldn't hurt him. She softened her grip and gave him a pleading look. "Please Damon. Not my sister. Anyone else in the world but my sister." she pleaded with him softly looking down at their clasped hands.  
  
Caroline moved her car down Elena's street. She tried not to seem so conspicuous. Especially with one of town's least favorite ghoulies sitting in her passenger side. She saw Elena's pretty Victorian house come into view. So different from her own huge modern home. There didn't appear to be anything different. No one seemed to be lurking. It seemed unlikely to Caroline that Elena would come here of all places in broad daylight. She eyed Stefan through the top of her Sunglasses. "Where to next?"  
  
Matt smiled at Meredith's enthusiasm. "We'll take separate cars. I'll follow you. Be careful though." He said as they walked out the door and headed to their separate vehicles. Getting in his truck he started up the engine and waited for Meredith to pull out of the drive before he pulled out behind her. Surprisingly Meredith obeyed the speed limit to the boarding house. About 5 minutes later they parked side by side in the driveway. Slipping out he followed a very happy, very speedy Meredith up the steps to the boarding house. 'I wonder when Bonnie is going to show.' he thought briefly. Visions of the redhead had went in and out of his mind all day since he saw her at the college. 'You're kidding yourself Honeycutt if you think Bonnie is remotely interested in you. She wouldn't even talk to you if it weren't for the fact that you and the rest of the group had been friends for years.'  
  
Matt shook his head to clear it of thoughts of Bonnie or any other girl for that matter. 'I've got to concentrate on bettering myself. Getting me and my family out of this financial rut we're in.' He thought with determination as he opened the door to the boarding house and stood aside as Meredith rushed up the stairs to drop off the cloths before heading out to see Alaric. 'Wow the whole group is back together, even the 'history teacher/paranormal expert' is here again in Fell's Church.' Walking up the stairs he made his way to Stefan's room.  
  
"Please Bonnie. I just want to go out and have a little fun. It won't hurt." Her soft eyes pleaded with bonnie. "I won't bite. Maybe you can introduce me to some of your friends," she said as she looked up at his dazzling smile. Mary had walked up on Bonnie snapping at him and Mary was totally oblivious. Somehow she had not heard a word. Mary whispered to Bonnie, "I promise, he's still yours. I just want some fun Bon. Please don't be mad." "Well, I'll see you around 8. There are a few more shops I want to stop at, so I'll see you then and thanks a million." She flashed him a grateful smile as she rushed off. It was amazing, a few kind remarks and she felt more beautiful than anyone supermodel. She really needed this...especially after those dreams.  
  
Bonnie watched her sister walk away and felt the feeling of dread, cold and stinging settling in her heart. 'Mary you have know idea what you're saying.' Bonnie thought sadly as she looked back up at Damon. "She doesn't know you're Stefan's brother, she has no idea what you are. She doesn't need to find out the hard way." She said softly and looked away, her eyes quickly filling with tears. "It doesn't really matter does it? If I tell you to stay away from my sister. If you want to bad enough you'll get her, hell you're already 'invited' into my house." She blushed slightly at the memory of the last time he was in her house, in her room. She was beginning to regret not taking him up on his offer. 'Maybe then he wouldn't have any use for my sister.'  
  
Looking back up into his dark obsidian eyes she blinked back her tears. "She's not a suitable replacement for Elena. None of us are." She tried to cover up the bitterness in her voice. 'What am I doing? Getting jealous because this vampire still has a thing for my best friend? I should be doing back flips because she's back but no, here I am envious of the hold she has on him. Before last year I would have been just a walking blood bag to him.' Bonnie glanced at her sister's retreating back. 'Hell I'm even jealous of my sister now. At least he invited her out. I just get a midnight visit.' Bonnie fidgeted with the emerald necklace at her neck and absent-mindedly played with the outline of her collarbone deep in thought. 'Maybe I could tie my sister up and lock her in the closet. No that would never work and I'd be grounded for life if mom and dad found out.'  
  
Stefan's head was still pounding. He rested his forehead against the side window of the car feeling dizzy. The glass felt cool against his skin. He turned to Caroline, "Let's try Bonnie's and Meredith's houses. She may have gone to see them." Once they reached Bonnie's house, Caroline offered to go to the door while Stefan rested in the car. She rang the doorbell. It didn't look as if anyone were home. There weren't even any cars in the driveway. She waited and then turned back to the car, shrugging. "No one's home", she said to him. She got in and drove to Meredith's house. She rang the doorbell and waited. No answer again. She got into the car and turned to Stefan. "So?" she said waiting for his next idea. Stefan felt his vision fade in and out. 'Not now', he thought. Trying to control it, he put a hand on his temple, trying to focus. A thought flashed in his mind of Elena in the old graveyard. He remembered that she used to go there quite often. He hoped above all hopes that she weren't there but he had to find out.  
  
He turned to Caroline, "Let's head to the graveyard. You can stay in The car while I check it out but let's try there".  
  
Mary found her way into a jewelry shop. She was looking in case after case of beautiful things. Her fingers played at the medallion. 'This won't due. Not at all.' "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes I want that necklace." She smiled, 'It'll be perfect with the dress'  
  
Damon looked down at Bonnie, a little bit of surprise evident in his eyes. "Why Bonnie, are you jealous?" He asked her, only half joking. It seemed his little antics with Bonnie just might be working. "Everybody's got to eat." He told her watching Mary walk away from them. He returned his gaze to Bonnie. "Perhaps you could come too. Keep an eye on the big bad vampire." He held his hands out in front of him. "There's enough of me to go around." He winked at her, and lowered his voice.  
  
"I can't very well break your sister's heart now can I Bonnie. It would simply devastate her. But I will make you a deal. I'll take your sister out, make her feel wanted like a woman, but I won't hurt her."  
  
He paused and drew Bonnie close to him, his arms wrapped around her petite waist. He whispered into her ear, his eyes watching Mary over her head. "I won't hurt her if you agree to simply go for a walk with me when I bring her home."  
  
Bonnie shivered as he drew her up against him. She looked back at Mary in time to see her go into a jewelry store. "Just a walk Damon? That's it?" her voice was soft and strained. "Fine. Just as long as there isn't a mark on her and she doesn't act completely weird unscrewing locks on windows it will be ok. The moment I find one of your feathers on her bed or in her room I will get the largest stick I can find and ram it straight into your heart... rectally." Standing on her tiptoes she kissed him on the cheek and placed her lips near his ear. "Got it?"  
  
Pulling slightly away she looked at his face, waiting for the anger to come. She was being a little reckless, well a lot actually, threatening Damon Salvatore. Her heartbeat raised a notch and she prepared her body to run back in the store. She had to get her stuff anyways right. So what if it was at a run instead of a leisure walk.  
  
Caroline felt uneasy about that. She hated that spooky cemetery. And he was gonna leave her alone while he searched for Elena's wacky butt? Damon laughed at Bonnie. "That, my sweet, I would like to see you try." He told her. He pulled her back up against him, obvious to the starts of the nearby people in the mall. "Than I shall see you then. Be waiting." And with that, Damon leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead. "You know I don't like to be kept waiting. And tell...your sister, that I will see her soon as well."  
  
He let go of Bonnie's small body and walked away. On the way out though, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow suggestively at the two girls that had stopped to stare at him. "Sorry girls," he said holding his hand against his chest in mock sorrow. "The red head has my heart, I'm a doomed man." He took a few steps backwards and blew a kiss to Bonnie. "You'll have to fight her for me." He winked at Bonnie one last time before turning and exiting the mall.  
  
Bonnie clinched her fist as Damon looked back and blew her a kiss after saying something to the girls she had spotted earlier 'The nerve of him.' She was seething inside. One minute he could turn her into a puddle of Bonnie mush and the next piss her off to the point where she felt like slapping him. 'Yeah. Nice thought McCullough give the vampire what for and see how fast he rips your arms off.' She closed her eyes briefly to calm her nerves. 'Better go find Mary.' Walking past the girls she gave them a curt nod and flashed them a 'wouldn't you love to be me' smile and went into the jewelry store.  
  
She found her sister at the counter looking at a really pretty necklace. 'Great. Something to draw his attention to her throat. Nice going Mar.' Clearing her throat to get her sisters attention she gave the saleslady a cheerful smile. "He'll be at the house at 8. You better be ready about 7:45 he doesn't like to be kept waiting." She tried to keep the anger out of her voice as she looked down at the rings. One caught her eye and she looked up at the lady. "Excuse me can you tell me if that stone is lapis lazuli?" When the lady nodded Bonnie smirked. 'How convenient.' she thought sarcastically and turned to look at her sister who seemed to be enveloped in the pure happiness of getting ready for a date. "So you ready to go? I better drop you off at the house so you can get ready. I wanted to stop by the boarding house to see..." she trailed her sentence off looking at the saleslady. "How Mrs. Flowers is doing."  
  
"Ok? Off we go then." she aimed her car towards the cemetery and drove. The ride was quiet and the skies clear blue. It's gorgeous out. I should be at the country club with my parents right now. She Thought. Well maybe at least with such a bright pretty day. Nothing traumatizing could possibly happen. Right? Then again Stefan was a walking danger magnate. She pulled through the gates of the cemetery. "Elena's probably at her parent's monument." she parked the car and left the engine running.  
  
Stefan nodded to her, knowing she wasn't coming with him. He hoped the dizziness would subside long enough for him to take a quick look around. "I won't be long", he said getting out of the car. He had to steady himself on the car door for just a bit. Once he felt ready, he turned towards the gate and walked through.  
  
He looked around at all the monuments. This place had so many memories. Memories he didn't really care to remember right now. He walked toward the Gilbert monument and stopped. He looked down at her parents' monument and then to right of it, he saw Elena's. He looked at it with a feeling of sadness and guilt.  
  
'How could I have behaved like I did in front of her? After everything she went through? After promising to take care of my brother, the first thing I do is try and fight him? I have hurt her and lied to her.' he thought to himself. He turned away from Elena's monument and walked towards the older part of the graveyard. As he approached he could see the tomb of Honoria Fell. Almost drawn to it, he walked cautiously toward it, more out of habit than fear. As he drew near, he could feel that all familiar dizziness sweeping over him. He stopped to steady himself, holding his head in his hands.  
  
'Leave here', a voice seemed to say in his mind. 'Leave here now!' The wave of dizziness came with such speed that Stefan was forced to the ground. He looked up at the tomb and saw his vision start to fade in and out. 'Get out of here!!!' the voice came back. Then, his vision went to black.  
  
Caroline shifted restlessly in her car. The birds chirped away and the breeze blew gently. She looked at her watched and grimaced. Where is he? The cemetery isn't that big and the Gilbert plot is hard to miss. She got out to stretch. She yawned as she did so. They are probably making out right on top of Elena's empty grave. Yak! Caroline being the snoopy one she was decided to see if she could spy. She walked lightly passed the rows of stones. Some topped with flowers and some forgotten long ago. As she approached the Gilbert tombstones. She noticed a sprawled figure on the ground. Stefan!  
  
"Oh for crying out loud! Again????" she hopped over to Stefan and looked down at him. "You are so unbelievably high maintenance. I'm glad you dumped me now." she shook Stefan's shoulder. "Hellooooo. Wake up."  
  
After leaving Matt at the boarding house, Meredith rushed back into the car. She walked into Alaric's hotel and practically ran to room 104. She knocked on the door and danced anxiously in the hallway on her tiptoes until the door suddenly opened. "Alaric, you're home!!" She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big smack on the lips!! "I missed you!"  
  
Having just woken up Alaric was a little taken aback. "Wow, what a greeting", he said. "Come in". He grabbed Meredith's hand and led her inside the room. He gestured for her to sit on the bed and then sat beside her. "I missed you so much. How are you? What have you been doing?" he hugged her as he spoke. "I want to know everything". He stopped and just looked into her eyes. She was so unbelievably beautiful, he just wanted to take her in his arms and hold her forever. As she was about to open her mouth to answer his questions he put his lips on hers and kissed her passionately.  
  
'Get out of here....!!!' the voice echoed and then faded in his head. He looked around and saw that he was back in the crypt again, the imitation of himself still tied to the gate. Katherine was still standing above him, smiling. He looked up at her and stood up to face her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he said to her. She smiled and did a small pirouette as if she were mocking him. She walked towards him and grabbed his face in her hands. She looked into his eyes and brought her face closer as if she were about to kiss him but instead; with a flash of her canine teeth, she disappeared.  
  
Stefan heard another voice in his head, "Wake up..." He opened his eyes and saw Caroline's face. Looking around to see where he was, his eyes focused on Honoria Fells' tomb. "We have to leave here now!" he said trying to pull himself up. "Elena's not here".  
  
Caroline put her arm around him and helped Stefan to his feet. They headed back to her car as quickly as they could. Caroline opened the passenger door and put Stefan inside and then got in herself. Stefan stared out of the window toward the graveyard wondering if it were all in his head or not. He wasn't willing to take the chance to find out then. Not with Caroline there in the graveyard with him. 'I have come back here later when I am alone. Just to be sure...' he thought.  
  
Caroline looked over at Stefan as she pulled her car out of the cemetery. He was rubbing his head. She reached down into her purse and pulled out some Advil and tossed it to him. "You know...while we're alone...there's something I have wanted to talk to you about. I just remembered earlier what it was." she looked at him her face became serious and she kept looking straightforward at the road. "I don't know how things are in Italy and I don't know how you think relationships whether they are romantic or friendship is supposed to be. But what you did to me was pretty raunchy. It wasn't that you didn't want to see me anymore or that you left me for Elena."  
  
She paused a moment and her voice steadied. "It was how you did it that really ticked me off. You just forgot about me. If you wanted to date someone else. You should have told me. I'm sure I would have been mad but I would have gotten over it had you just been honest. I'm a big girl and its not like you would have broken my heart. We only went to one dance together. But you just...forgot me...one minute we are at homecoming together. The next moment you ditch me at the dance and from that point on. You were with Elena. You didn't even bat an eye in my direction."  
  
She looked at him briefly. "Do you how that feels? To be forgotten? And ignored? Like you didn't even exist or that you just don't matter? I liked you, didn't love you. Didn't know you long enough to love you but I still liked you. Not much of a talker but still." she aimed her car down Stefan's street. "And you still do it. Even while I run all over town with you to find Elena. You completely disregard me kinda like I never existed to you. And frankly. If you don't mind me saying. This whole ignoring everyone including former dates to focus completely on Elena is what's getting you hurt and nearly killed on a constant basis by your freaky brother. You need to quit being so damned one-tracked. Its not gonna help Elena cope with her second chance at life's understand...you love her. Great. But don't let that love keep you two reclusive. This isn't Romeo and Juliet. This is the real world. One that's gonna keep going no matter how much you want it to slow down and stop." she neared his house and saw some familiar cars. "And one last thing...have you stopped thinking about Elena for long enough to notice how Damon is eyeing Bonnie? You said it yourself. Damon is dangerous. You need to start paying attention to what's going on around you." she slowed her car to curb in front of the boarding house and shut off the engine.  
  
"OH, that is pretty," Mary smiled a chocker. Suspended from a black Satin ribbon was an oval shaped piece of lapis lazuli. The stone was lined with tiny diamonds. It was beautiful, and it was on sale! "Would you like to try it on?" Mary nodded eagerly nodded as the woman unlocked the glass case. The stone rested heavily at the base of her neck. She looked in the mirror and gasped. It was perfect. "I'll take it," she murmured. "Would you like the matching ear rings?" Without hesitation she paid for the chocker and the earrings. The would go perfectly with her dress. "Thanks for pointing it out to me Bon," with that she gave her sister a warm hug.  
  
Stefan turned to Caroline as she turned off the engine, "I am so sorry for the way I have treated you, now and in the past. It really wasn't my intention to hurt you or anyone else for that matter."  
  
He put his hand on hers. "I do know what it is like to be forgotten. Trust me I know better than most people but that doesn't excuse my actions. I really am sorry for everything. Sometimes I wish I had never come to this town at all. Then none of this would have happened."  
  
He paused and looked into her eyes, sensing her thoughts. "You are a beautiful person Caroline. And I am grateful to you for driving me around town and helping me." He looked down at the Advil and handed it back to her. "This won't do much for me, but thank you." He stopped and looked toward the boarding house, then back to her. "I want you to know that I am not ungrateful for all you have done for me and I promise I won't ignore you again." He saw a smile form on her face. "Shall we go? I think Matt is here. Oh, and as for Damon. I will try and keep my eye on him."  
  
They got out of the car and headed toward the boarding house. Stefan hoped Elena would be back but could sense only one person in the house. He held the door open for Caroline and told her to head upstairs, that he would be there shortly. Once she was in his room, he went to the kitchen table and sat down. He needed to be alone for just a moment.  
  
He put his head in his hands. It still throbbed and the dizziness remained. 'What is happening to me and why do I keep having these hallucinations about Katherine?' he thought.  
  
He heard Matt and Caroline talking upstairs. He felt terrible for what Caroline had said, the way she sounded so hurt by the way he had treated her. He thought as well to Elena and felt terrible for behaving violently in front of her. He started to think about all the things that were wrong at this very moment and it overwhelmed him. Depression started to creep up on him and he put his palm to his eyes and rubbed them.  
  
'Maybe I should just leave this place and never come back. Elena would be better off, hell, everyone would be better off', he thought. He thought back to Elena and knew that he couldn't leave her. He loved her so much.... but, he wondered if her loving her meant letting her go?  
  
He rubbed his eyes again and stood up carefully. He took a deep breath and headed up the stairs to his room. "Hey Matt!"  
  
When Meredith finally had to come up for air, she sat back with a stunned expression on her face. "Whew...I missed you, too. I'm good, I went a little crazy with boredom earlier, but I'm good. But, I'm better now. Matt picked me up and then we went to the college. I'm going to become a parapsychologist." She stopped to give him a hug, a smile, and another passion-filled kiss. Again, she had to come up for air. "Oh, wait! Stefan and Damon are still here. And Elena is back. Bonnie's gotten much more mature, and Mary is back from her vacation." She leaned in again for another kiss, but he pulled back and looked at her with a stunned expression.  
  
"WHAT? What do you mean Elena is back? She died over six months ago. You can't die, become a vampire, die and come back again!!! What do you come back as when you die twice???" he asked Meredith in shocked disbelief. Then he stopped and smiled, "This is a joke right? Just something to keep the parapsychologist on his toes, right?" He looked into her eyes pleading that this was some kind of joke. A sick one, but a joke nonetheless.  
  
Meredith looked into Alaric's pleading eyes, and turned her own on him. "Please, Alaric. We think she's human. No, Alaric, it's not a joke. She's at the boarding house with Stefan. Well, I *think* she's there. I was in a bit of a rush to get here to see you." She smiled sheepishly at him. "There is no joke to this at all." Suddenly, she jumps off the bed and starts pacing. "Alaric, don't you think this would be easier if she were still gone??" Stopping, she smacked her forehead. "Well, not easier, cuz then Elena wouldn't be here, but easier because...well, she's not *supposed* to come back. She's "died" twice. She's come back twice." A tired look crossed over her pretty face, she walks slowly back over to the bed. "Alaric, I'm so confused. I have no idea what's going on. The only things I'm sure of is that I'm here, you're here, and Elena's back. That's it." She held up a hand, "Please, no more third degree, interrogation style, questioning tonight."  
  
Alaric turned to face Meredith, squeezing her hand tightly as he did. "I am sorry I didn't mean to sound like I was interrogating you. It's just.... my God...it's unbelievable. You will have to explain to me how this happened." Meredith sighed and told Alaric the whole story from start to finish, about Sue and Vickie, the summoning spell, Bonnie's dreams, Tyler, the werewolf and Klaus. Everything. She tried to answer his questions as she spoke but a lot of them she didn't have the answer to.  
  
When she was finished, Alaric stared at her in disbelief. "I am so sorry I left you here to deal with this by yourself. You should have called me. I would have been here in a millisecond." He stopped and just stared at her. "But, you know your right. Your here, I am here...not tonight", he said leaning to kiss her again, only this time leaning her back on the bed.  
  
Meredith gasped in shock as Alaric gently pushed her back on the bed. After a few minutes of kissing him back, she stopped him by pushing him lightly against his chest. "Not here, Alaric. You just got back. Tell me how England was. Afterwards, we can go for a walk, eat dinner...maybe go see Elena. We have the whole rest of the night, afterwards." She smiled shyly up at him. "Does that sound okay?"  
  
"Yeah that's okay", Alaric said sitting up. "I'm sorry for being so forward with you Mer. It's just that.... I missed you so much." He saw her smile back at him in understanding. He just stared at her for a while, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Okay well, why don't we go somewhere nice to eat and I can tell you all about my trip. Then yeah, maybe afterwards we can head over to the boarding house to see Elena and Stefan. That does sound like a plan." He stood up and held out his hand to her. "Shall we?", he said leading her to the door.  
  
Bonnie had never been so angry in her life. 'Should have kept my mouth shut. Stupid Bonnie!' she shouted at herself. Turning away from her sister she stalked out the store. 'Yeah like that's not going to be an open invitation. If he changes my sister so help me I'll go postal on this whole godforsaken town!' It was amazing; she didn't think she could get so mad. Her sister didn't know it but Mary was adding to the rage. 'I saw him first damnit!' she didn't have time to stop the childish thought before it slipped through her mind. 'What am I thinking? This isn't a competition, this Damon after all. He's probably loving the attention he's getting. Feeding off of it. Well two can play that game dear sister.' Mary might not be aware of it but this meant war. Elena might have snatched up both Salvatore brothers at one time but Bonnie was going to make damn sure she didn't miss out on the elder.  
  
'It'll be a learning experience.' she tried to tell herself as she went into the clothing store. Going to the same rake of tops as before she noticed a blue baby t-shirt with red rhinestones that spelled out the sentence 'Bite Me'. It was a bit more attitude than she was used to but she knew Damon would get a kick out of it. 'I'll change into this when I see him pull up with Mary. I won't even let my dear sister see it.' she thought with a sly smile. 'I'm going to have fun playing with you Damon if it's the last thing I do.' she shuddered at the sheer crypticness of her last thought as she paid the lady for the top and stuffed it in the bag with her other cloths.  
  
In a flash she was back in the jewelry store, looking at the case of rings. While her sisters attention was diverted she chose a very dainty antique looking lapis ring. 'Just in case push comes to shove I might need this.' she thought with narrowed eyes and paid the lady slipping the ring in her pocket. 'Best not let Mary see it, she'll probably think I'm copying her. Far from it sis. It's insurance plain and simple.' She wondered exactly what her reaction would be if she were to find out what Damon was. 'Hell it'll probably send her into overdrive now that she's on her own little paranormal kick.' Giving her sister a dazzling smile she nodded to the exit. "I'll see you at the car."  
  
Bonnie quickly made her way out of the mall and to the Cherokee. "Please don't let her go on and on about this friggin date." she said grumpily to herself. 'Sure a girl could go on forever about Damon's smile but this was her sister and that was Damon. Undead, bloodsucking, animal transforming Damon. Not really the type you'd pick up from a single's add in the local paper.' She pushed the button unlocking the Cherokee and got in. Searching though her CD's she popped in Fiona Apple's When the Pawn. She was in a angst like type of mood and happy cheerful music wouldn't satisfy her at the moment. She smiled as Fast As You Can began to pump through the speakers. ~I may be soft in your palm but I'll soon grow hungry for a fight and I will not let you win.~ She sang along with the CD, closing her eyes.  
  
Matt placed his hands in his pockets and smiled at Stefan. "You look rough buddy," he said with a worried expression on his face. When Caroline had come in earlier she had knocked his socks off with the transformation. No more dark circles and her hair looked great. 'Must be the season for changes.' he tried to suppress a grin as he gave her another glance. 'Redheads these days.' Looking back to Stefan he raised curious brow. "Where's Elena?"  
  
Stefan forced a smile at Matt and sat on the bed. "I don't know, where she is. She left here after Damon and I....had an argument in her presence. Caroline and I have been looking for her around town ever since." He layback trying to calm the wave of dizziness that came over him again. 'God, I wish this would stop", he thought, draping his arm over his eyes. After a short pause, he put his arm down and looked at Matt. "Where is Bonnie and Meredith?", he asked, a bit concerned.  
  
"Well Bonnie and her sister Mary were at the college earlier then they went shopping. Bonnie said she would stop by here later and Meredith dropped of some cloths and headed off to see Alaric. He's at the Best Western." he said and gestured to the bag of cloths and sat down on one of Stefan's overturned trunks. "Meredith is going for parapsychology and I have no idea what Bonnie is going for. We really didn't talk that much today. Here sister is acting weird though. She had this weird episode in Bonnie's car in the parking lot of the college. Broke out in a cold sweat and everything." Matt shrugged and looked around the room. It was a bit dusty but that was to be expected.  
  
Caroline had been inhaling what Stefan had said to her all through Matt's blabbing about college. Stefan was sincere and after venting Caroline felt all the tension and hate completely leave her body. She no longer felt contempt for Stefan, Elena, any of them. She felt free. For the first time in over a year. Free. She turned to Matt and saw his impish grin. She turned his head when she walked in. that felt good, real good, but a concern still lurked.  
  
"Bonnie." she blurted. "I saw Damon leave earlier and he looked like a cat prowling mice." she looked at Stefan. "He wouldn't. Not in daylight. In public. Right? She felt that primal defensiveness come over her. "Stefan. I've been best friends with bonnie since like birth. If Damon so much as touches her. I can guarantee an insane bloodbath that will end with his head ripped off in my bare hands." She glared off into space and licked her lower lip as she imagined such a thing happening. "Bonnie, Meredith, Elena, they're the only sisters I have. Even though I had been a serious bitch this past year. They know I'd die for them."  
  
She sat down on the bed. "I have to tell you two something." she paused uncomfortably. "When Klaus kidnapped me...he tried to make me lure Elena to us. Then he was gonna use her and I to lure you Stefan. I refused...I would have sooner died then let him use me as bait for Elena. He wanted revenge so bad for Katherine's death. And when I didn't comply with him. He bit me and fed on me. Like food. As a warning." she teared but then smiled through them." I spit in his face afterwards.... that's why he gagged and bond me." she looked up and saw two raised eyebrows. "There's more...Klaus comes to me when I sleep. He's always there. He was there before I knew he was. He keeps trying to turn me back against you. I know that vampires can link with their victims...but isn't Klaus dead? How can the dead link to their victims?"  
  
Matt shrugged and looked away. The moment Caroline had brought up the topic of Damon and Bonnie his pulse had kicked up a notch. 'She's a big girl Matt; she can take car of herself. If she chooses to fall all over Damon, let her but I'm sure she'll never let him change her.' He tried to comfort himself with that thought. When Caroline mentioned the fact that she was plagued by dreams of Klaus his eyes widened. He didn't know much about the link between vampires and their victims. He knew that Vickie Bennet experienced on but when he had allowed Elena to feed from him he hadn't had any dreams afterward. Only nightmares after she died.  
  
Caroline could feel matt tense up. Poor guy. Left in the dust by 2 girls for vampires. She could feel his temperature rise for a moment weird. That's the third time that day that happened. At the hair salon, she could feel Cheyenne's nervousness. And she swore she could feel bob's pulse at the shoe store. Then she remembered something else.  
  
"Stefan. When you were passed out at the cemetery. Before and after your little coma session...did you smell something? Something not cemetery- like?" she almost wanted to say perfume. It was flowery but synthetic. Feminine. She had hoped it was Elena. She knew none of this weird stuff was happening to her because of Freddy Krueger Klaus and she wasn't psychic like bonnie. But little things here and there were happening to her. Smells, hearing, feelings. Today it had just Compounded. And her little cheer for carnage minutes ago had stunned her. She grabbed a magazine from her purse (its a big purse ok.) and sat on Stefan's bed and flipped through it. "Mrs. flowers is up and about. We should keep it down and discreet now." she said non-chalantly.  
  
Stefan listened to Matt tell him about Bonnie and Meredith. He looked at him and paused, deep in thought as he spoke of Mary's "incident". He was about to ask Matt more about it when Caroline spoke. Stefan sat bolt upright as she mentioned Klaus and her dreams. "They shouldn't be able to connect with you at all where he is." he said, standing up. He walked over to the window and looked out. He wondered if it was best to tell them about the visions he had been having about Katherine.  
  
He looked out the window toward the woods and started to feel panic rise in his chest. He thought it was best not to say anything now. NOW they had to find Elena, as no one knew where she was. He turned to face both of them, watching his vision blur again. "We have to find Elena. She may be in danger". Turning to Caroline he said, "We will talk more about this later okay, I promise. Let's just make sure everyone is alright." His panicked thoughts turned to his brother as well. Being a Salvatore, he would be in danger too. If there even was any danger? He wasn't sure but he wanted to be safe and not sorry.  
  
Stefan turned to Caroline, "What do you mean not cemetery-like?" he turned to her. "Like perfume, a synthetic flowery smell", she answered. Stefan tried to hide the sheer panic he felt at that moment. "We have to find Elena now!", he said looking at Caroline flipping through the magazine. "You can stay here if you want but, I have to find her". He turned to Matt, for his answer.  
  
Matt looked between Carolina and Stefan and shrugged. "I'm with you. Safety in numbers right?" He tried to make his voice sound light as he headed towards the door. Noticing that Stefan still wasn't completely physically stable he took out his keys. "I'll drive. Maybe we'll find her the second go around eh?" Looking down at Caroline he cleared his throat. "You coming Caro?"  
  
Caroline's head snapped up at matt. "Yeah. I'm coming. She's still missing right? We have to find her." she got up and followed matt and Stefan out of the boarding house. They got into her car. "Can we swing by Bonnie's? Ya know. To make sure she's not dead or something."  
  
As the song winded to an end Bonnie smiled and flipped CD player to radio setting and laughed as Jennifer Paige's Crush came on. ~I see you're blowing me a kiss, it doesn't take a scientist to understand what's going on baby.~ "Figures the radio would pick now to play this song." She smiled at her sister as she got in the car. Looking at the other girl's bags with a raised brow she started the car up. Turning her attention to driving she pulled out of the mall parking lot and started home. ~It's just some little fling, not like everything I do depends on you.~ Pulling up to the McCullough house Bonnie stopped the car and got out. "Looks like mom and dad are making a day of it. They probably went out to dinner after work, figuring we would pick something up. I'm not really hungry and you'll be going out to dinner so..." she let the sentence trail off and shrugged, unlocking the front door. She checked the answering machine on the way up stairs. There was a message from Meredith earlier that morning. Hitting the delete button she headed up the stairs to her room. She made sure to hide the shirt where her sister wouldn't find it and tossed her sandals back in the closet. Glancing in the mirror she thanked herself silently for buying the green halter-top. 'I like it. It's completely cute.' She giggled softly at the words on it then thought about the other shirt conveniently hidden.  
  
Leaving her room she stopped by her sister's room and peaked in. "Well I'll see you when you get home Mary. Hope you have a 'nice' time." Pushing down the little bit of anger that was rising she bounded down the stairs yelling, "I'm off to the boarding house. If mom and dad come home before you leave tell them I'll be back later." Closing the door behind her she stopped and leaned against it. 'You better keep your promise Damon.' she thought darkly then pushing away from the door started to her car.  
  
She frowned in the mirror, "Why are you mad at me?" She knew that Bonnie could not hear her, but she still felt the need to ask. This was the third time she had actually felt someone's emotions. Anger was like standing in a roaring fire. The flames licking at her body and biting her flesh. Once, in the mall, she had helped a little boy find his mother. She felt the fear seeping from him like an endless darkness. Empty, hollow, and cold. As soon as they had found his mother, She was over come by a light feeling, like warm sunshine. She slipped into her new dress and zipped it up in the back. Mary put on the chocker and earrings then headed to her bathroom.  
  
She applied a bit of makeup and dabbed on some perfume. She put some deep red lipstick on and went to find her shoes. When she finally found her black high heels she realized her hair still wasn't done. "Bright Mary! Real Bright!" She returned to the bathroom and turned on the Curling iron. After a bit of tucking, pining, and curling her hair was up in a French twist, a couple ringlet curls dangled at the sides of her face. She pulled the spaghetti straps back on her shoulders and smiled into the mirror. "Too red," she reached for a tissue to wipe the lipstick away. Just before she could wipe the lipstick away the doorbell sounded through out the house. She turned the light out and rushed to answer the door.  
  
Stefan turned to Caroline, remembering what she had said about Damon. "Yeah we can swing by her place", he said, "Make sure she's okay". He got into the front seat and focused his vision on a penny on the floor. 'God, I hope you are alright Elena.' he thought to himself.  
  
They turned down Bonnie's street and pulled up in front of her house. Stefan saw a familiar black car in the driveway and jumped out of the car before it had even stopped. "And just what are you doing here, brother?"  
  
Bonnie had watched as Caroline's car pulled into the drive and the occupants got out. Glancing at Damon she spoke to Stefan, keeping her voice down she narrowed her eyes. "Your brother is taking my sister out for dinner." She said darkly, crossing her arms.  
  
Matt looked down at a very furious Bonnie. 'She must really have a thing for this jerk. But wait he's taking her sister out?' Shaking his head in confusion he looked from Bonnie to Damon. "Why the sudden interest in Mary?" he asked the elder brother.  
  
Damon looked over his shoulder at Stefan, a sneer on his face. "I'm on a date." He told him, explaining it to him as if Stefan was still a child. "You know, that thing where the man picks up the woman, they go somewhere, blah blah blah. "He turned away from Stefan. Raising his eyebrows at Bonnie, and impatiently waited for Mary to open the door.  
  
Bonnie's lips quirked into a smile at the sheer irony of everything. Before it was two brothers going after the same girl, now it's two sisters. Tossing her hair over her shoulder she opened the door waving her hand towards the entry. "After you Damon." she said silkily, her eyes narrowed.  
  
Stefan grabbed Damon's arm before he entered Bonnie's house. "I need to talk with you. It may be a serious matter." he looked into his brothers eyes pleadingly."  
  
Matt followed Damon, Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan inside. Leaning against the wall he watched the scene unfold. 'This is going to be interesting.' His eyes widened as he saw Mary all dressed up. 'Redheads geez.' he thought with a grin.  
  
Why thank you." Damon said, brushing past Stefan, and entering the house. He looked up the stairs in time to see Mary rushing down. "Quite ravishing." he remarked, holding his arm out to her. "Shall we?"  
  
"You I will see later." He mouthed to Bonnie, out of sight of Stefan and Mary. He led Mary towards the door. "Would you kindly excuse us?" He asked Stefan, his voice not nearly as polite as his question.  
  
Mary looked confused as Bonnie invited all her friends' in. "I thought you were going to the boarding house." She flashed her date a dazzling smile. It was at that moment she realized she still had no clue what his name was. 'Oh well, as Shakespeare said...What's in a name? A rose by any other name is still yet a rose.'  
  
'Yeah you'll see me later you undead son of...' she almost growled. She waited till after they were gone before she ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door giving into her scream. 'So much for being cool about it. He's on a date with my sister for crying out loud.' She knew it was rude to just leave her friends down there but she just couldn't face them right now.  
  
Damon didn't say anything as Bonnie turned from them and ran upstairs. He shrugged at Mary as to say, 'kids'. He then turned his attention to Stefan. "I'm sure whatever it is can wait, as you can see I have previous arrangements. He shrugged Stefan's hand off of his arm and started leading Mary to his sleek black car.  
  
Mary gave Stefan a quizzical glances as she followed Damon to his car. "So where are we going?" she asked with a smile. "It's really nice of you to take me. It's been a while since I've had the chance for a personal life. Being a nurse doesn't allow for much." 'Way to go Mary, sound totally pathetic. He's probably regretting taking you out already.' For the first time she noticed his eyes. Something about his eyes...mysterious and haunting.  
  
In her room Bonnie paced back and forth. Thinking of every name in the book she could call him but never would. Finally gaining her composure she opened her door and walked back down stairs. She gave Stefan an apologetic smile. "Didn't mean to snap at you but your brother is well... he's frustrating." Walking into the living room she flopped down on the couch l and looked out the window.  
  
Stefan, not hearing what Bonnie had said, watched Damon leave with Mary. "Damn it", he hissed, "I don't have time for this crap." He turned to look at Matt and Caroline and Bonnie. "I have to leave. I have to find Elena, see if she is okay or not". He walked toward the door and left Bonnie's house, walking down the street alone.  
  
As Bonnie walked into the living room he shook his head. 'Unbelievable. More entertaining that I could imagine. Poor Bonnie, she's wasting her time on him.' Matt walked into the living room and sat down on the loveseat across from Bonnie. "Care to talk about it Bon Bon?" As Bonnie looked toward him, he flinched at her icy stare. "Maybe not."  
  
Matt watched Stefan walk away and nodded to Caroline. "We better go see if he's alright. You want to join us Bonnie?" When only silence came he shrugged and stood up. He was about to walk out the door when Bonnie's soft, strained voice came from the living room. "When you See Elena, ask how she managed to keep her sanity." Matt gave Bonnie a half smile and replied. "Sure will." and walked out the door heading toward Stefan. "Hey Stefan wait up!" he called as he jogged up to him.  
  
Stefan walked on down the street staring straight ahead as Matt came running up behind him. "Hey Stefan wait up!" he heard Matt say.  
  
"I think maybe you should stay with Caroline and Bonnie, Matt. I need to be alone right now", Stefan, said, feeling the depression coming back. He hoped his voice hadn't betrayed him when he spoke to Matt.  
  
Bonnie heard Matt close the door behind him a Caroline and slumped down into the couch. 'There's that whole feeling of wanting the world to open up and swallow you whole.' she thought gloomily. Normally if she was like this over a guy, Meredith and Elena would be here to share gripes and ice cream with but this was a completely different situation, plus she didn't much feel like hearing I told you so's and 'oh Bonnie's'. 'He probably thinks I'm a silly little girl now. Well let him. Maybe he won't hold me to my promise tonight, but he sure as hell better keep his.' Her stomach tightened at the thought of losing her sister the same way she lost Elena.  
  
"How did everything get so screwed up?" she asked softly, her eyes starting to water. 'Should have kept the same ole poodle Bonnie look and gone after one of the many college guys I'll probably meet this fall.' Even the prospect of new guys didn't cheer her up. 'My older sister is out with a guy that used to kill because he thought it was fun. How much more crazy can you get?' Standing up she walked over to the window in time to see them pull away. 'Maybe I could follow him, make sure he doesn't do anything.' Shaking her head she rolled her eyes in disgust at herself.  
  
'Stalking is not one of my hobbies and I don't really want it to become one.' she scolded herself. 'I have to get out of here before mom and dad come home. I can't deal with dad's curiosity and mom's worried expressions, I've gotten enough of those lately.' Walking to the door she opened it and looked around. Matt was up the street with Caroline and Stefan. Making her way quickly to the Cherokee she hopped in and started her up. 'We might find Elena faster if we split up.' she thought with a nod and backed the car out. 'Better to mindlessly drive around than mindlessly wander my house.'  
  
Matt looked back as Bonnie backed her car out of the drive. 'That was sneaky Bon Bon. Where you off to?' Turning his attention back to Stefan he shrugged. "Obviously Bonnie doesn't want anyone's company. Look I'm worried about you. You're just not acting right today. Is something wrong?" Matt gave Stefan a curious look as he played with his keys in his pocket.  
  
Stefan's eyes fell to the ground. "I...I just need to be alone right now", he said feeling his emotions grab hold and strangle him. He felt as if he needed to take care of everything and everyone, but couldn't. Hell, he couldn't even take care of himself right now, as he felt the familiar throbbing sensation again.  
  
'Damn, this infernal pain in my head', he thought. Images of Elena formed in his mind, and a longing he couldn't describe welled up in his chest. He turned to Matt and repeated, "I just need to be alone". With a turn he disappeared down the street, too fast for Matt to even reply.  
  
Stefan searched in every place he could imagine Elena would go. The school, her house again, Meredith's house.... nothing. In desperation, he turned to head back to the boarding house. Maybe she had come back already and was waiting for him in his room? He entered the boarding house and went straight to his room. She wasn't there.  
  
He looked up to the ceiling at the trapdoor above him and went up onto the widow's walk. He looked down at the world below him... surveying. He looked toward the woods and felt that familiar tingle in his jaw. He looked down at the ground below, not sure if he were well enough to make it but decided to jump down anyways. He landed with barely a sound and smiled. 'Well enough to jump three stories', he thought confirming to himself. He headed toward the woods, eyes focused on any movement he could see.  
  
Before Matt could stop him, Stefan was gone. "Be careful Stefan." Matt said softly and turned back to Caroline. "So... what now Caroline? Do we continue the search or would you like to get something to eat first? Personally I don't feel like searching on an empty stomach." He smiled and headed back to where Caroline had parked the car.  
  
Caroline looked up towards the spot where Bonnie's car had been then she sullenly followed matt out to her car.  
  
"We'll bring her back a triple fudge sundae. Nothing makes a broken-hearted gal feel better then serious chocolate and ice cream." she rumbled the engine and they took off.  
  
"Stefan's out there alone. I feel bad. I wish Elena would materialize already." she shook her head. "I know that was her lingering perfume at the cemetery. If only we had just gotten there sooner." but was it really Elena's perfume? Who else's could it be?  
  
Bonnie drove pass the college and turned around. 'Might as well price my books while I'm here.' She thought to herself as she pulled into the parking lot. 'Gee this place looks familiar.' She smiled wryly and got out of the Cherokee, locking it up she headed toward the bookstore. There were only a handful of people there when she walked in. A couple she recognized from school and some of them she didn't. She gave the guy at the counter a smile before heading to the foreign language section. She spotted the beginner's Italian book quickly because it was red, white and green in color and had 'Italian for beginners' written on the side. 'Wonder if they have Italian for dummies too.' she almost giggled at her own joke.  
  
Even she couldn't lighten up her own mood. Picking it up she looked at the price. She had enough for it on her so keeping it in her hand she made her way to the math section. She widened her eyes at the price, 'That one will have to wait till before school starts.' Looking around the store she spotted the psychology books and looked for the one on child psychology. 'That one will definitely have to wait till I ask dad for more money. It won't be so bad after I get a part time job.' she assured herself. When she was done looking around she went to the counter and gave the guy there a charming smile.  
  
"Taking Italian this year I see." his voice was nice but it was just lacking something in the texture. 'Possibly lacking an accent Bonnie dear.' "Yep, beginner's Italian." she said in what she hoped was a cheerfully voice. She was rewarded with a smile from him. 'Teeth aren't right either.' she caught herself thinking. 'Oh no I'm not going to start comparing every guy I meet to him. It's pointless. No one except his brother adds up.' Paying the man she turned toward they door but looked back as he spoke to her. "So I guess I'll see you around?" Bonnie gave him a nod and with a last smile in his direction walked out. 'They just don't make em like they used to.' she thought sadly as she headed back to her car.  
  
She had been driving for maybe an hour and still hadn't seen Elena anywhere. "If she wants to be found, she'll be found." her own voice surprised her in the silent car causing her to swerve a bit in her driving. Cursing softly under her breath she pulled into the parking lot of a local Italian restaurant. 'I feel like a salad.' She was finally feeling hungry. 'Hey the perfect diet. Stay mad all the time.' she thought with a grin as she walked inside and waited to be seated. 


	16. Part 16

Meredith walked with Alaric out the door. "Okay, hun...should we take my car, since you don't appear to have one here?" Flashing an impish smile, she fished her car keys out of her purse. She walked over to the driver's side door and unlocked it. Sliding in, she reached over and unlocked the passenger side door.  
  
"Where do you want to eat??"  
  
When she got his answer, she headed out to the restaurant.  
  
They went to a quaint restaurant not far from the hotel. The hostess showed them to their seat and they pulled their chairs in.  
  
"Tell me about England", Meredith asked him once they were settled.  
  
"Well, let's see it's small, everything is old fashioned and the Queen's palace isn't really much to look at. As for why I went, well that was pretty much a flop. I found out nothing regarding why I went and that Professor, he was pretty much useless to me. What I really need to do is talk to Stefan and get some real information from him. And from what you tell me that may just be possible. Anyways, it's wasn't really all that exciting. I found out little tid bits but, nothing concrete on...ummm...the subject."  
  
He turned to her and looked into her eyes. "All I really wanted to do was be here with you. It was so lonely over there and it was literally driving me crazy. I am so glad I am here now though. There is no place in the world where I would rather be, than here with you." He couldn't believe the words that were coming from his mouth. He had never been so blatant with her before. "Uhhhh...I guess I really just missed you. A lot."  
  
He looked at her to see her reaction to his ever flowing emotions.  
  
Damon drove out of Fell's church, returning to nearby Heron, pulling the sleek BLACK car into an empty parking lot. He got out, walked over to Mary's side, and being the chivalrous vampire that he was, opened her door and helped her out. Shutting the door behind her, he pressed a button on his key chain activating the car's state of the art security alarm.  
  
"I thought that maybe you would want to get away from boring Fell's Church, try something a little less...religious." He led her into the exquisite French restaurant, and requested a dark secluded booth, lit only by the candles surrounding it.  
  
When they sat down, and the waiter left them with their menus, Damon couldn't help but marvel at the resemblance Mary bore to Bonnie. 'Of course, Damon, they're sisters, what did you think?' he though to himself.  
  
"So, Mary," he said, rubbing her hand gently, "tell me about yourself."  
  
"Well there isn't much to tell about myself. Lived in Fell's Church all my life, so I'm nothing amazing. I've been an RN for almost a year and thinking about going back to school."  
  
She paused a moment when the waiter brought their wine and took their order. "I know this will sound silly, but I am Druid. Been practicing for several years. My great-grandmother got me started on it."  
  
'I can't believe he took me to such a nice place. Bonnie knows all the gentleman.' She smiled at him, "What about you? Where are you from? I notice an accent. Italy?" His touch was like electricity on her skin. His strong hands were so gentle. For the second time she noticed his eyes. Something about his eyes. 'He's older than he looks, maybe twenty-five or so.' His features were chiseled, like a work of art. 'He's someone important.'  
  
"Yes, Italy." Damon answered, sipping the wine. He had no need for it, and it had no affect on him. He could stomach it however, as he could with food if need be. "I've been everywhere actually. Then I decided to taste the flavors of America, and Fell's Church seemed quite the little town to savor."  
  
Bonnie sat in the restaurant looking around at all the people having a good time. She stared enviously at the couples scattered here and there. 'Wonder where he took her. Somewhere better than here I suppose.' Spearing a tomato from her salad she bit down on it and ate in silence, hearing bits a pieces of conversation. About ten minutes later she pushed her partially eaten salad away and waited for the waiter to bring the check. She stood up as he brought her the check, placed a couple of dollars on the table for a tip and paid for the salad before heading out. It was already dark out when she stepped out into the parking lot. Taking a beep breath of the pleasantly warm summer night air she headed toward her Cherokee.  
  
'I wonder if they've found Elena yet?' she thought to herself as she started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot and away from the restaurant. 'Maybe I'll take another bath when I get home, just to relax. She glanced over at the passenger seat, smirked as she saw the Italian book and thought about the guy back at the bookstore. He was definitely cute. Maybe she would run into him some time in the near future. Pulling into her drive she saw that her parents were home finally. 'Great.' Getting slowly from the car she locked it up and reluctantly made her way to the front door. She could see her parents watching TV as she glanced through the window as she walked up.  
  
'Maybe they're to engrossed in whatever they are watching to bother with me tonight.' Opening the door as quietly as she could she closed it, tip toed her way up stairs to her room and closed the door. Falling down on her bed she stared up at the ceiling. 'This is supposed to be the happiest years of my life right? Yeah ok.' Rolling over on her stomach she looked up at the clock. 'Wonder how long he's going to drag this farce of a date out.' Reaching out she turned the clock around. 'Who cares right? I don't care, do I?' With a frustrated growl she stood up and began to pace her room. 'Pacing. The sport of champion frustrated think too much's. They should seriously make it a sport.' She walked to the window seat and sat down.  
  
Pressing her forehead on the windowpane she closed her eyes and thought about happier, non-vampire/werewolf infested days when all she had to worry about was which nail polish went with which out fit. 'I should be out partying. It's the summer for crying out loud but here I am in my room alone. Mary's out on a date with the prince of darkness and Elena's nowhere to be found. Stefan appears to be on a guilt trip of some sort and Caroline's probably hanging out with Matt. Isn't that just weird.' Nothing was the same anymore and it could never be again. Deciding to for-go the bath, she was clean enough.  
  
Walking to the closet she stripped of the 'bad girl' green halter and shrugged into the blue 'bite me' baby t. Looking into the mirror she studied her reflection. Pulling her hair up high on her head she ponytailed it and surveyed her appearance. Feeling in her pocket for the ring she pulled it out and studied it. It was pretty enough and she knew the power it held for just being a piece of jewelry. After stuffing it back in her pocket she then reached around her neck and unclasped the necklace and dropped it in the jewelry box. Sitting at her vanity she looked herself in the face and imagined herself as an old woman with wrinkles. She shook her head to remove the vision. 'I don't want to have wrinkles!' Taking her fingertips she pulled at her cheeks and studied the area around her eyes. 'Still young and beautiful. But for how long? Ten. Twenty years?'  
  
She reached to her left, took a bottle of perfume and dabbed some on the spots just beneath her ears. It was a light floral fragrance and she smiled as she inhaled its aroma. She could see the clock in the reflection of the mirror and grimaced. 'Tick tick. Time ticks away so fast sometimes and slow at other times.'  
  
Katherine was lying on the large stone slab in the crypt with her hands behind her head, one leg propped up, and staring at the ceiling. Lying against the far wall, was a girl with black hair, a short black skirt, a red tube top, and red flip flop sandals. Her head hung at an odd angle and a bone was protruding from her neck. She'd had the misfortune of becoming Katherine's dinner. Katherine, feeling full and having not slept for several days, allowed her eyes to close and her thoughts to drift. Before she knew it, she was asleep.  
  
~*~Dreaming~*~  
  
She stood in a large black room. The walls had silver horned and fanged skulls on them with glowing red eyes and blue flames coming out of the mouths. There was blood on the floor and an orange light coming from the corners of the room. Screaming could be heard all around. It seemed to suffocate her, and she could feel the walls getting smaller. Within seconds she could push on both walls with her hands and she tried with all of her supernatural strength to push them back. Just as the walls were about to crush her, they became liquid and she felt them pass right through her. This was getting very aggravating.  
  
"Don't like the feeling of being Powerless, Katherine?" A dark, familiar, voice said, seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"No, I don't like it," she replied.  
  
The Devil stepped out of the darkness in the form of a man. He wore black leather pants, a white "wife-beater" undershirt, and a black button down shirt over it with the buttons undone. He had black hair, with reddish tips.  
  
"I'm just here to remind you of why you're alive again. I want to know why you haven't held up your end of the bargain? We're not seeing very many condemned souls Katie-honey. There's only been-- what? --Two or three?"  
  
"I'm doing the best I can for right now. I want to get something out of the way first...You know, that whole little, "revenge" thing? And don't call me Katie. I detest it."  
  
"See that it gets handled quickly..." he paused. "Katerina."  
  
Katherine sat up with a start. "Dammit. I hate it when I'm pressured," she mumbled. She swung her legs over the side of the slab and hopped off. Climbing out of the crypt, she let the night air hit her face and calm her nerves. She walked amongst the headstones and envisioned Stefan and Damon's faces in her mind. Then she sent out a mental message to those in reach...  
  
"Are we feeling any better, boys?"  
  
Even though he was miles away from the town, the cemetery, Katherine, Damon felt her voice in his head, his head snapped up, eyes alert, predatory senses thrown up. 'Couldn't possibly be' he thought to himself. He had his back to the wall, Mary situated off to his side, and his eyes scanned to restaurant. Nothing. 'A hallucination?' his thoughts churned in his mind, trying to find an explanation to the sweet, yet evil voice that still echoed in his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mary." He said rising to his feet and offering his hand to her. "But it seems I have forgotten a previous arrangement, and need to return to Fell's Church. Forgive me, as I was looking forward to this evening as much as you."  
  
He paid the matridee for the wine and waited impatiently for Mary to follow him. Even though he still appeared calm, collected, and cool on the outside, inside, the hunter felt the feeling once again of being the hunted.  
  
Mary placed her hand on his arm. The back of her mind itched and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head, "Never mind. Forget I asked, it's not my business. I would like to do this again though. If you have time for me, that is."  
  
Her smile was sincere, but she couldn't shake the feeling as if something were wrong. Somehow she knew this was going to happen. She never had a relationship that lasted so why should this date be any different? She almost wanted to cry on the way home.  
  
'Bon won't want to talk either; they have their own thing. How did I know that? I don't want to know.'  
  
For the first time she realized there were no stars in the sky. 'That's funny should it be a waxing moon tonight?'  
  
Bonnie felt the power the moment it was sent out. Images of the graveyard and the crypt flashed through her mind and she fell to the floor from the sheer intensity of the power that exploded from there. She couldn't tell what exactly it's purpose was as she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling from the flat of her back. 'Oh no. I'm able to remember this stuff now. This can't be good.' The feeling had been of complete evil and full of blood lust. Getting slowly up she winced grabbing the back of her head. 'This can't be happening.' It didn't have the feel of Damon or Stefan. Not even of Klaus but it was oddly familiar.  
  
Opening her door she ran down the stairs and out the front door into the night looking around. 'Where is Mary.' she thought worriedly. 'Where's everyone.' She felt cold for it to be a warm summer night and she looked up at the sky. The moon hung low in the horizon. 'Bring her home now Damon.' she thought with all her strength trying to send out the message. 'Please let him hear me or at least sense my worry and even my fear.'  
  
Stefan watched the stunned rabbit hop away as he licked his lips. At least he hadn't killed this time. He watched as it disappeared into the woods seemingly unhurt and then started to walk. He had needed to be outside.... alone. His thoughts and feelings had been so much for him that he thought he were literally going to lose his mind.  
  
He came across a dead tree stump in the clearing and took a seat on it. He tried sorting through what had happened that day, from his behavior in front of Elena, to the dizziness and passing out, to Caroline stating she dreamed of Klaus, to Damon harassing Bonnie and Mary, to...he became overwhelmed as he thought of everything.  
  
But there was something else, something he didn't want to have to think about.... the hallucinations he had been having of HER. Her, that once sweet girl whom he had loved so dearly. That girl whom he had killed his brother over. That girl whom he had grieved over for nearly 500 years. That girl who had tortured and killed the one his heart truly belonged to. He couldn't even bring himself to say her name, not even mentally.  
  
Suddenly he felt the waves of pain and dizziness come back again only this time with much greater speed and intensity. He threw his hands to his head and then he heard it.... her voice.  
  
"Are we feeling any better, boys?", she said.  
  
The pain in his head grew greater and greater until he screamed and was plunged into darkness once again.  
  
Bonnie sighed with relief as she saw Damon's sleek black car pull up. She suppressed the urge to run to the driver's side and open the door. Straighten her shoulders she calmly walked over to the car as they got out. She gave her sister a small smile and nodded to Damon. "I need to talk to you. If you would excuse us Mary." She waited as her sister stepped away from the car before going up to Damon. Taking his hand she led him a little ways away from the car, controlling her breathing she stopped and looked at him. "What's going on? You felt it didn't you. You had to." She searched his face and noticed it was tight with control. 'Something's gone completely wrong.' She stole a look at her sister and saw her watching them curiously.  
  
"I felt something in my room a few minutes ago. It knocked me flat on my back. It's evil, there's no mistake about that and it's obviously not coming from you." She suddenly realized that she still held his hand, she released his hand and letting go of it she stepped back. She rubbed her arms to try to make the chill go away but it wasn't working. 'Something or someone's out there.'  
  
"So nice of you to rule me out as a possible suspect." Damon snapped at her. He looked around noticing that Bonnie and Mary were the only ones here. "But you're right, it wasn't me. And Stefan isn't strong enough to reach me all the way in Heron." He stood there for a moment, listening, looking, as if he expected whatever it was to jump out in the open at any second.  
  
"You're not safe out here." He told her, taking her by the arm and pulling her into the house. "You too." He said as they walked past Mary, and Damon grabbed her with his other hand. He pulled the sisters into their house and kicked the door shut behind him. He let go of Mary's arm in the entrance area and pulled Bonnie into the adjoining living room. "Granted I wasn't expecting the mental message, but from what I can gather, it was a girl." Damon first thought of Katherine. But she was dead, gone, pffttt. Then Elena. There was no way she could have done it. After all Stefan himself had confirmed that she was human.  
  
Damon needed to leave. He hadn't taken any blood since the girl the night before. Her blood was still rushing through him, but he wasn't at his 'peak'. A little more and his powers would be at their highest, and he had the distinct feeling that he was going to need them that way. He had fully intended to ignore Bonnie's threat and use Mary, but that idea had been cut short. "I have to go." He told Bonnie quickly. "But I will be back after I..." He trailed off noticing Mary watching them from the hall. "...Look for something. Don't you dare leave this house, and don't invite anyone that can't walk through that door by themselves in." His eyes left Bonnie's face as he spoke and trailed down to her neck.  
  
Bonnie noticed where Damon's gaze had led to and suddenly realized his intentions. Looking quickly at her sister she gave her a small 'I'm sorry' smile and took Damon's hand. "Um I just bought a book from the college. I'm taking Beginner's Italian there this fall and I was wondering if by chance you could um... go over something with me before you leave." She led him up the stairs and into the room. Locking the door behind her she leaned against. "If it's not safe for us to go out then it's definitely not safe for you to go out and feed. You'll be completely vulnerable while you're in the uh. Act." She looked up at him shyly. 'Why the hell am I doing this?!' she questioned herself but she already knew the answer. If there was something out that that even Damon was worried about then he'd need all the strength he could get and she was worried about him.  
  
Stepping up to him she held her head high and looked into his dark eyes. "Drink from me." she said softly and tilted her face up to his. Her pulse had begun to race the moment she had started to lead him up here and now she thought her heart would explode in her chest. She was scared of course but her fear didn't matter right this minute... he did. 'At least one of them should be strong enough, there's no telling what animal Stefan had for dinner.' Reaching up she touched his cheek. "Take as much as you need." she stated bravely her voice a bit strained.  
  
Damon wasn't Stefan they were nothing alike. The only thing they had in common was their taste in blondes. But that apparently seemed to be changing for one of the Salvatore brothers. Bonnie had once offered the same thing to Stefan unbeknownst to Damon. And Stefan the gentleman, guilt racking his body over the time he attacked Caroline and Tyler, had refused. Refused Bonnie, Meredith, and Matt.  
  
But again, Damon wasn't Stefan, far from him. A pretty girl offering her neck, her blood. Who could resist.  
  
Damon stepped towards her, fire in his eyes. "As you wish." He whispered as he lowered his mouth to her already pale neck. She was shaking he could feel her fear. But there was something else inside Bonnie. Damon felt it even before his teeth elongated into sharp points and pierced her fragile skin.  
  
Pride and Strength. Bonnie wasn't doing this because she was a pushover. She was transfixed as Damon's usual consorts were. She was willing, they all were, but Damon knew that this was different.  
  
He didn't need that much. Not so much that Bonnie was in any danger of dying. Damon usually didn't kill his victims anyways, contrary to what Stefan might believe. He drank slowly, savoring her blood. The taste like fire inside him.  
  
Bonnie's head fell back and she allowed him to support her. The feelings she was experiencing were amazing. She felt like she was giving something that he needed and she knew he appreciated. Maybe even enjoyed it. Almost by instinct her hands came up and her fingers threaded through his hair. There had been a minor sting of pain when he first sank in his teeth but it had been quickly replaced by a pleasant feeling. 'Now I know why Elena gave her blood so freely to both brothers.' her mind began to cloud and she gave into the feelings she was experiencing all coherent thought flew out the window. All there was at the moment was Bonnie and Damon.  
  
After sending out her message, Katherine continued to walk amongst the headstones. She began to hum an ancient tune, her silvery voice the only sound in the night air. "I know they heard me...now I'll let them come to me, and then the real fun'll begin," she thought. She began to visualize the ways she would torture them this time. Slowly beheading them would always work, starting at the base of the neck and slowly working her way around, cutting only a little bit deeper each time she went around. As would disemboweling them, removing the unnecessary organs first and then moving to the vital ones. Dismemberment was always at the top of her list though, and starving them to death in the process made it even better. Allowing them to bleed to death, however, had already been tried, and seemed almost boring, now. She smiled at the memory of their screams and then scowled at how careless she had been to let them get away. "Not this time..." she thought. She sat down on a large headstone and in a slightly insane, almost childlike voice sang quietly: "Come out, come out, where ever you are..."  
  
Her car slinked up and down the streets. Caroline and matt looked out every window they could hoping to catch site of either a pale blonde or a somber Italian guy. They had finished dinner a little earlier. Caroline eating a sirloin steak cooked just enough to be brown on the outside, a loaded baked potato, soup, salad, and a banana split. Piggy piggy! Matt ate a cheeseburger and fries. Then treated himself to a vanilla milkshake and stolen bites of the banana split. But now their mission was to find Elena or Stefan or preferably both.  
  
"We aren't accomplishing crap matt. I still vote we go to the cemetery. Stefan is probably prowling there and I can't get that smell out of my head." she tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked at matt for a decision.  
  
Matt nodded in reply, he hadn't seen sign of Elena or Stefan, there was no telling where Damon had taken Mary and Bonnie was off driving around completely mad at the world. Matt took of his seat belt as Caroline rolled to a stop near the graveyard. 'Please be here Elena.' Getting out of the car he shut the door. The sound echoed through the still night. "Funny I don't hear anything out here. Not even an owl." he said to Caroline as the met at the front of the car. "You don't happen to have a flash light in your car do you?"  
  
Caroline went to her trunk and popped the lid. She rummaged through her stuff and pulled out the heavy flashlight. She clicked it on.  
  
"Come on" she nodded at matt and moved forward walking briskly. She moved the beam steadily in front of her. She could hear matt crunching behind her. She saw the Gilbert monument up ahead and hit a light jog. She moved the beam over the site. She looked at matt to make sure he was still there.... then it happened.  
  
She could smell that sweet perfume smell again. Like lilacs. Her nostrils flared." do you smell that." matt looked at her like she was insane for moment. "You don't smell that?? It's all over...and it trails off. That way." she began sniffing the air and walking in one direction. Why was she the only one smelling it and why was matt's pulse speeding up? She looked back at him. "Are you ok?" she continued sniffing the air. like a dog. she continued following the scent. Until she realized it trailed right into the old cemetery. She stopped. Her ears perked and she began stepping back. Repelled. She turned to matt and started hurrying away. "I have to get out of here. Something's not right. Not right here and not right with me." she dropped the flashlight and bolted away. She didn't even look back at matt. But when she got into her car slumped against it and covered her face with hands. She crumbled to side of her car. 


	17. Part 17

I have tried ten times top get this part of the sotry to appear right on the page, but it keeps messing up the spacing and paragraphs. Please bare with me until I can get it fixed. Thanks  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Matt picked up the flashlight, did a quick look around and ran to catch up with Caroline. He found her in a ball up against her car. "Caroline?" Clicking off the flashlight he opened the back passenger door and tossed it in there. Closing the door he turned Caroline and as gently as he could picked her up, walked over to the passenger side and sat her in the seat. Quickly making his way back over to the driver's side he got end and silently gave thanks that Caroline chose to leave the keys in the car. Starting the car up he pulled out away from the cemetery and headed back towards town, to Bonnie's house. 'Maybe Stefan will be back there or hell I'll even take Damon's help.' A few minutes later he pulled Caroline's car into the McCullough driveway.   
  
  
Stopping the car he quickly unhooked his seat belt he scooted toward Caroline and took her in his arms. In attempt to comfort the shaking girl he began to rock slowly. "Caro are you ok?" he asked her, his voice soft in the silence of the car.  
  
  
Caroline sat in her car while matt was driving and thought a million thoughts. It was all adding up to one sickening conclusion. When they pulled up into Bonnie's driveway. She heard the crickets and bats. She could smell the rosebushes. She was about to say something when she flipped open the door and vomited on the driveway. She turned towards matt. Her eyes teary. "I need to go home...please."  
  
  
Matt got into his car and followed Caroline home. She went over to his window and kissed his cheek and waved bye lightly and went into her house. She rushed up to her room and pulled from her closet a small box. She went into the bathroom and locked the door. After about 10 minutes she lay against the bathroom wall holding a small stick that turned pink. It confirmed her very fears. Caroline was pregnant. With Tyler Smallwood's baby. Or cub. Whatever. Her biggest secret kept from her best friends was her off and on physical relationship with Tyler during the 6 months of Elena's death. That's why Klaus was telling her to pursue Tyler again. That why she really couldn't sleep and why her senses were magnified. She carried a child whose father wasn't human. She sniffled and threw the stick on the ground. After a little while she got up and picked up the phone.  
  
  
She called the only person she could. Bonnie.  
  
  
Damon pulled his teeth from her neck, licking the last droplet of blood from his lips. He set Bonnie on the edge of her bed, and using his fingernail, he cut a small slit in the end of his index finger. He allowed the one-drop of blood that came out to heal the puncture wounds at the base of her neck. They too healed instantly.  
  
  
"Next time." He said sitting down next to her. "You'll have to see what it feels like to taste mine." He leaned into her again, this time, his mouth headed for hers. He pressed his lips against her, kissing her gently. He placed his finger under her chin, tilting her face to his. He pulled back, his eyes only inches from hers, staring deeply into them. "I know you liked it Bonnie, we both felt it." He kissed her again. "Now while I'm gone, I want you to think about how much you liked it, and how much you want it again.  
  
  
Bonnie felt the blush wash over her face and leaned forward resting her forehead on his. "Just be careful out there," she said softly still reeling from the moment they had just shared. She felt a little lightheaded; reaching out she took hold of his arm to steady her self and looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was childish I know but you can be so extremely frustrating at times you know that." Smiling at him she brushed her thumb over his lower lip. "You better go." She said in a soft whisper. She didn't want him to go out there but he had to. She heard a car pull up in the drive and stop.  
  
  
Standing up on slightly shaky legs she walked to the window. "It's Caroline and Matt in Caroline's car. It looks like Matt's holding her." 'Well that was quick Matthew.' she thought with a smirk. Turning back she walked to Damon and on an impulse embraced him. "Are you sure you don't want me to tag along. I can be a pretty good look out you know," she said with a smile.   
  
  
"I don't think so." Damon said squeezing her gently before he pulled away. "I remember the last time you went when Stefan told you not to." He tapped the edge of her nose. "If I hadn't showed up, you'd be a shish-ka-bob right now." He winked at her one last time before going down the stairs.  
  
  
"You do look most enchanting tonight, Mary." Damon said with a slight bow before exiting the McCullough house. He passed by Caroline and Matt without a glance and climbed into his car. He gunned the engine and took off towards the boarding house. No matter what was going on with him and Bonnie, he had to make sure that Elena was safe.  
  
  
On the way to the boarding house, he passed the cemetery. He saw out of the corner of his eye - KATHERINE?!?! Damon slammed on the brakes, his strong arms racing against the steering wheel keeping him for flying through the windshield. He put the car in reverse and backed up, but whatever he saw was gone.  
  
  
"I'm losing my freaking mind." He said to himself, shaking his head. He put the car in drive again and continued to the boarding house. Once there, he didn't even bother going into the house. He went to the edge of the woods behind it and called out...  
  
  
"Elena."  
  
  
"Um...Alaric. I really missed you, too." Meredith was blushing. *Sure, guys have said pretty much the same thing to me before, so it's not like this is anything new. But, it feels different. I wonder why that is. No, wait! I know why that is.*  
  
  
Getting ready to pour her out heart out to him, she opened her mouth and said, "Alaric, I left my wallet in the car. Are you going to pay for dinner, or should I go get it?" *Suave, Meredith. Really slick.*  
  
  
Stuffing more food in her mouth so nothing else would come out that sounded stupid, she started thinking.  
  
  
*What can I do to show him I love him, since obviously I can't tell him?? I know!!*  
  
  
"Alaric? Um...my parents aren't home. Do...you wanna come over?? Maybe watch a movie??   
  
  
Alaric turned to Meredith in surprise; he had seemed a little preoccupied with his own thoughts that he hadn't really heard her. "Um what? Oh, yeah, no dinner is on me of course. It's my treat," he said, pulling out his wallet. "What were you saying about a movie? I'm sorry, I have been rude not listening to you properly."  
  
  
She repeated what she had said about the movie at her parents place. "Oh, well okay. If that's what you want to do". He had felt a bit awkward after her reaction to his sudden emotional outburst and her suggestion now was really throwing him off guard. He motioned for the bill and promptly paid with cash. He held out his hand to her and led her out of the restaurant. They got into her car and drove to her house, not speaking the whole drive there.  
  
  
When they arrived, Meredith parked the car and turned off the engine. Alaric waited for her to get out of the car first and then followed her. She opened the door and invited him inside.   
  
  
Elena had begun to start back to the boarding house warily, still strangely unsettled by the argument she had witnessed between the two brothers earlier. And, she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she had brought back an unease that all of this wasn't over from the grave.  
  
  
Her shoes picked through twigs and newly green grass, and Elena frowned down at her white sweater. She was hardly the most inconspicuous figure in the forest. The insubstantial color of her sweater made her feel just as insubstantial, as though she wasn't really a part of all this. Her friends were going to college; their high school years had finally cumulated to this. And she would be left behind, one way or another. The only question was whether she wanted to start over somewhere new or not.  
  
  
Elena paused, hearing her name. She shook her head at first, thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her, before she recognized Damon's voice. Stopping in place, she waited for him, knowing that he would be able to find her in the forest.  
  
  
It didn't take Damon long to meet her. "You need to come back to the boarding house." He told her, his hands in his pockets. "There's something out there, Elena, something-" He stopped, shrugging, not knowing how to describe it.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I would say that Katherine was back." He looked over his shoulder, but the slight snapping sound he had heard was just a squirrel. He looked back at Elena and held his hand out to her. "Come on."  
  
  
Matt pulled his truck out of Caroline's driveway and headed back towards Bonnie's. He had seen Damon come out of the house like he had a purpose and he wondered if everything had gone all right with the date. 'I bet Bonnie is extremely ticked now. Mary's probably telling her all about it.'  
  
  
Matt thought sadly and his heart went out to Bonnie. The thought of Caroline teased the edges of his mind. She had been acting weird all night and all the stuff she had ate at dinner was just not the typical Caroline meal. Pulling into Bonnie's driveway he shut off the engine, getting out he stretched then headed for the door. Giving the door two nice taps with his knuckles he waited for Mary or Bonnie to answer.  
  
  
Bonnie looked at the phone as if it were alien to her the moment it rang. Her mind was still a little fuzzy but she forced herself to make it to the phone. Picking it up she pushed the on button and in a somewhat dazed voice said. "Hello?" she was shocked to hear Caroline's voice on the other line, after all she had just seen her in the driveway. "Caroline are you ok? What's the matter?" Suddenly snapping back into reality she sat on the bed. A knocking from downstairs distracted her momentarily and she opened the door. "Mary... Mom... Dad... can some one get that?!" Giving Caroline her attention she closed the door and sat on the bed.  
  
  
Caroline told bonnie everything. Her voice shaking as if someone had punched her. She told her about Tyler. His rather frisky ways with random biting, one bite that caused her tongue to bleed, her senses, her dreams, her bizarre eating earlier. Caroline ate like a bird and usually stayed clear of red meat altogether. Then she randomly apologized for puking in Bonnie's driveway. And she finally told Bonnie about the pregnancy.  
  
  
"Oh God Bonnie, I don't even know if I'm human anymore let alone this baby. I'm so scared." Then she stopped. "Wait a second. I saw Damon's Ferrari outside your house. Are you ok? Have you heard from Elena? Is she safe? Matt and I went to the cemetery to see if she was there...." her voice trailed off as she waited for Bonnie's response to her blabbering.  
  
  
Mary sat on the edge of her bed brushing her hair. She was disappointed that the date didn't last long enough to be a date. She knew all too well, it would never happen again. Bonnie was far too cute, and far too sweet. She was a ray of light, far surpassing Mary's candle light glow. She looked out her window and frowned. Still no moon and still no stars. 'Where have they gone?' Her chocolate eyes narrowed. 'What was that? I must be imagining things.  
  
  
She had changed into her over-sized t-shirt and put the dress in her closet. She was sure it would soon be forgotten. Mary sighed, 'At least you're happy Bon, one of us needs to be.'  
  
  
Her brow furrowed, "There it is again." Her voice seemed usually loud in the silence of her room.  
  
  
The huge glaring eyes opened up and glared at her. They were like deadly lightning, staring her down. She shrieked in terror, as the eyes loomed even closer. Without thinking she hurled her brush at the eyes, shattering her window. Snowflake-like shards scattered everywhere.  
  
  
She huddled in a tiny ball at the far corner of her room, "Not here, not now." She sobbed over an over again. The words had almost no meaning. "The eyes! No, please, not here."  
  
  
Matt heard the crash before he saw the brush. It came crashing down from the sky and hit him smack in the middle of his head causing him to see white. Shaking his head to clear his vision he stooped down grabbed the brush then opening the front door he ran up the stairs. His first instinct was to go t Bonnie's room but the brush hadn't come from there. It had come from Mary's. He found her in a ball in her room and quickly crouched down at her side. "Mary? Are you ok?" he looked from her to the window then back. "Do you want me to get Bonnie?"  
  
  
Bonnie heard the crash and stood up. While Caroline was telling her about pregnancy and asking her about her and if they found Elena, Bonnie made her way to the window. "Well I'm fine. Actually never felt better and no we haven't found Elena. Do you know what you're going to do about the baby?" She asked as she peered out the window. There was nothing unusual outside so she figured it came from inside. Walking to her door she opened it. Where were her parents? When she had glanced outside their car was gone. Phone still cradled at her ear she walked into her sisters room to find Mary on the floor and Matt beside her. "What the hell is going on here?"   
  
  
Mary's eyes were clenched tight. "The eyes, they're here." She continued to sob about the eyes. She was far too terrified to open her eyes for fear the monstrosity belonging to them would be there. Watching her...leering hungrily at her.  
  
  
"She is here... they are watching."  
  
  
Caroline heard the crash over the phone and someone scream. She heard Bonnie's voice getting louder. Caroline slammed the phone, bolted from her house, jumped into her car and flew over to Bonnie's. When she pulled up she saw what could only be described as chaos. She ran into the house and saw Bonnie and Matt with an hysterical Mary.  
  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Caroline breathed heavy from running.  
  
  
Stefan opened his eyes. He tried to move but found he couldn't, as they were bound behind his back. He was sitting on a stone floor, and instantly he knew where he was. Looking up he saw Katherine in the corner, still dancing like a crazed ballerina. Noticing he was awake, she skipped over to him and brought her face down to his caressing her nose over his cheeks and then down to his lips. She kissed him hard on the mouth and grabbed his hair pulling his head back. She sat back on her heels and looked into his eyes and smiled, in an instant she sunk her teeth into his neck, tearing at his flesh. He tried to scream but no sound came.  
  
  
Stefan awoke with a jolt, panic stricken. He was lying face down on the ground and there was dirt in his mouth. He pulled himself to his feet clumsily but his head spun with such force it almost threw him back to the ground.  
  
  
'I have to get out of here', he thought. 'I have to find Damon and warn him'.  
  
  
He stumbled through the forest using trees to keep his balance. He could still hear Katherine's voice in his head. The vision of her tearing at his throat was so vivid in his mind that he could almost smell his own blood. Losing his balance, he fell to the ground on all fours and started to retch.  
  
  
'I...have...to...get...out...of...here'. Summoning up all the strength he could, he got up and continued through the woods toward the boarding house. Holding his stomach, he walked up toward the front door and fell onto the doorstep. He was on all fours breathing   
heavily trying to reach up to the doorknob. As he lifted his arm up, the door flew open. He looked up and felt relieved at who he saw standing there. 


	18. Part 18

Same as before. I'm trying to fix it but if all the paragraphs run together or seperate suddenly, I am truley sorry!!  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
  
Damon and Elena returned to the boarding house in silence. Damon was getting ready to tell Elena exactly what had happened when he sensed a presence outside the door. He flung it opened, and saw no one, until he looked down.  
  
  
'Pitiful'. He thought seeing his brother there on all fours, in obvious pain. 'Why won't he just embrace his true nature?' Damon shook his head, and reaching down, grabbed Stefan under the arm. With one smooth movement, he lifted Stefan to his feet and pulled him into the boarding house. He set Stefan down on the bottom step and stared at him. "What in the hell happened to you?"  
  
  
Stefan almost lost his balance sitting on the stair, until Damon grabbed him and leaned him against the wall. "What in the hell happened to you?" he said to him again.  
  
  
Still clutching his stomach, he looked down toward the floor as he spoke. "I don't know what is happening to me. I keep feeling this pain and dizziness in my head that is so bad, I have been losing consciousness," he said, still in obvious pain. "When I am unconscious, I have these hallucinations. Hallucinations that have become more and more vivid each time." He looked into his brother's eyes and knew Damon wanted to ask him a question but, didn't. "They're about Katherine."  
  
  
At the mention of her name, he saw Damon's face change. It was almost as if he had known what Stefan were going to say before he even said it. Stefan felt the dizziness come back again and started to fall from the stair once more. He felt Elena's hand reach out to stop him and then a stronger one as he felt himself being lifted up and brought upstairs.  
  
  
Elena stood back from the two brothers, not saying a word, stiffening slightly when she heard the name Katherine. It was probably just a normal reaction, but she felt chills running up and down her spine.  
  
  
*This is all happening again,* she thought, almost numbly, averting her eyes from Damon and Stefan and wrapping her arms around herself as though she was cold, even in the warm summer weather.  
  
  
Normally, she would have taken charge in a situation like this, would have voiced her opinion and been the first to start formulating a plan. But just right now, Elena felt more content to let Damon take care of it.  
  
  
Bonnie turned off the phone when she heard Caroline hang up. Turning to Matt she asked him if he could pick up the glass but he had already started. She gave him an appreciative smile and turned back to her sister. She was relieved to see Caroline run into Mary's room. "Hey, can you stay with her till I get done calling the boarding house. "Be right back." Taking the phone out into the hallway she dialed the boarding house number and waited as it rang. "Come one Stefan, Elena, anyone." 'Damon please be there too.' she thought to herself silently.  
  
  
Damon felt like leaving Stefan lying there. Katherine obviously was having a worse affect on his pathetic animal eating brother. But he already knew that Katherine was a force not to be reckoned with. He lifted Stefan easily over his shoulder and carried him up the stairs. He dropped him on the bed, a bit roughly when the phone started ringing.  
  
  
Elena seemed to be a bit lost in her own world. Damon couldn't blame her. She'd died twice and come back, and now the cause of her first death was somehow wreaking havoc on her boyfriend.  
  
  
The phone kept up it's insistent ringing. Mrs. Flowers was probably out shopping or doing whatever little old eccentric ladies do. "What?" Damon said snatching up the phone in the hall outside Stefan's room.  
  
  
Bonnie's eyes widened as she heard Damon answer the phone. "Um, Damon did you and Stefan find Elena? Because if you did you might want to come back to my house. Mary had a vision about some girl's eyes. Whatever or whoever is out there my sister can sense her too. She's frightened; she's not even talking now. She's just got her eyes closed. I'm worried about her." she stopped talking and looked in on her sister. "Caroline and Matt are here. Damon, she through her brush through her window screaming about eyes." She leaned against the doorway watching as Matt handed her sister a glass of water and Caroline attempted to comfort her. "I think it's best if we all stick together at least for tonight. I have no idea where my parents went but the whole days been out of the ordinary." In a hushed voice she turned away from the doorway and added. "Caroline says she pregnant... and that it's Tyler's."  
  
  
Caroline kneeled beside Mary. She rubbed her shoulder affectionately. What a day! She saw matt give Mary the glass of water and smiled. Good guy. She rubbed her hand through Mary's hair in a soothing matter. She smiled at her.   
  
  
"You'll be ok. Everything will be fine," she cooed.  
  
  
"No! You don't understand!" Mary insisted.  
  
  
She stood and walked to the broken window. "Out there! They're watching! She's out there!" She pointed in a panic out the window. The saber-like shards of glass bit hungrily into her arm. She acted as if she didn't feel her flesh slice.  
  
  
"You don't understand!" She shook her hands, splattering blood on the floor and wall. "They know! They knew all along!"   
  
  
She froze. Mary grew as pale as a cadaver. "She has to get out! She's not safe. Not safe."   
  
"Who's out there, Mary?" Caroline approached Mary's side. "Who? And who is not safe. Please tell us, we can help you." She kept her voice steady. She didn't want Mary to pitch herself out the window. Caroline nibbled her lower lip and looked at matt with pleading eyes. She nodded her head for him to move closer to Mary. She put a protective hand on Mary's arm. She waited for matt to lunge in and grapple Mary from the window.  
  
  
Matt watched as Mary walked to the window and babbled about someone being out there. 'Who?' he wondered. He saw her cut herself and ran to the bed ripping pieces of sheet off and quickly bandaged Mary's arm before she lost any more blood. "Who's not safe Mary?" he asked in a soft gentle voice. He looked at Caroline for help. 'She's going nuts.' he thought sadly. "Caroline can you get a wet clothe and wipe up this blood?"  
  
  
Damon leaned his shoulder against the wall as he spoke. "Well that's wonderful." He looked back at the bed where Stefan lay. "I don't think Stefan's going anywhere. He's completely flipped his wig." He shook his head. He could hear Mary yelling about the eyes in the background. Freaky humans. Human girl's anyways.  
  
  
"Elena's here, I'm going to have her stay with Stefan, and I'm going to the crypt. Ta!" Damon hung the phone up before Bonnie could yell at him and returned down the stairs.  
  
  
"Stay here with your little boyfriend." Damon said taking Elena by the shoulders. "And don't you dare open the door for anyone. If Mrs. Flowers comes home, have Stefan try to tell her the same thing."  
  
  
Damon drove his car the short distance to the cemetery, turning the wheel sharply, and skidding to a stop. He got out and walked towards the condemned old church, towards the crypt. "KATHERINE!!!" He called out into the damp night air.  
  
  
Bonnie stared at the dead phone. 'He's going to the crypt?!... Oh no.' She was slowly putting it all together. A dark power suddenly popping back up, her sister seeing a girls eyes, Elena coming back from the dead. 'If Elena could come back then... oh no Katherine!' She dropped the phone on the floor and ran into her sister's room. "Matt, Caroline, you stay with Mary." She noticed the bandage of Mary's arm and winced. "Don't let her go anywhere and don't let anyone in. I'll be back."  
  
  
Before either of them could protest she was down the stairs and out the front door. 'There is no way he's going at this alone.' She remember what happened to Stefan the last time he tried to go at something alone he had almost been killed and so had Damon. It was obvious that Stefan wasn't going to be much help. If anything she could be a distraction for Katherine.  
  
  
'Yeah Bonnie, sacrifice yourself for an undead guy that's still probably hung up on your best friend.' she thought grimly as she hopped in her car, started it and peeled out of her driveway heading toward the graveyard. She parked behind Damon's car and got out. 'Calm down Bonnie, you can do this. Katherine should be child's play compared to Klaus.' She couldn't help the surge of hope that swelled in her chest. 'Oh please let us be wrong.' She made her way towards the old church. Standing a little ways away from it she hide in the trees. She saw Damon walk up calling out Katherine's name and winced. 'I might be a fool being out here but so is he.'  
  
  
Matt shook his head as Bonnie bolted out the door and down the stairs. 'Be careful Bonnie, please.' He silently sent out to her. Walking Mary back to the bed he sat her down. Once again handing Mary the glass of water she gave her a smile. "Come on Mary, you've got to calm down and drink some water." 'She probably needs something a little stronger than water.' He thought sadly. The way things went in Fell's Church was enough to drive anyone to drink. He glanced at Caroline over the top of Mary's head. 'I wonder what wrong with Caroline. She ate a lot at dinner then threw everything up in Bonnie's yard. I followed her home and here she is back here helping me out with Mary.' He had to admire her for that, she felt like crap and yet here she was giving her support.  
  
  
Damon heard the car pull up and sure enough, it was Bonnie. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her head towards the trees. Did she honestly think that she could hide from him? "Go home, Bonnie." He yelled over his shoulder at her. He broke a piece of dead limb off of a nearby tree. Pulling a lighter out of his pocket, he lit the end, and fire sprang to life.  
  
  
He laid the limb against Honoria's tomb, and easily slid the lid to the side. After a slight hesitation, Damon picked up the makeshift torch, "Here goes nothing," he breathed. Then in a blink of an eye, he jumped over the edge and landed at the bottom.  
  
  
The stench was terrible. Damon's lips sneered. He used the torch to look around the crypt. "My God." he whispered as the dead girl came into view. She had been ravaged. The town had screamed Vampire when they saw what Katherine had done to the old man under the bridge last year. What would they think if they saw the way the poor girl was torn up.   
  
  
Damon shook his head, turning away from the corpse. There was no other evidence to suggest that Katherine had been here. But the dead girl certainly wouldn't have come down here alone. He walked over to the gate where Katherine had tied he, Stefan, and Elena. You could still see the faint outline of blood on the ground. He peered through the gate to the hall beyond it.  
  
  
'What was back there?' He asked him self. He grabbed the gate and with a quick jerk flung it open. "Katherine," he called out.  
  
  
Bonnie heard him tell her to go home but didn't heed his warning. 'He's probably afraid I'll get in the way.' She thought sadly and she figured he was probably right but no one deserves to die alone and she always said she'd go young and beautiful. 'Yeah I got my hair fixed just for an occasion like this. Carpe' Diem...' She ran toward the church and into the crypt. She glanced down the and could barely make out the light of Damon's torch and he once more called out for Katherine. Glancing around for a stick or something to weld she saw the ax. 'Bless you Stefan for leaving it.' she thought as she grabbed and swung her legs over the side, taking the ladder down.   
  
  
The crypt was just like her, Matt and Meredith except now it had a freshly dead girl hanging on the wall. Blanching she controlled the urge to vomit. 'Geez Bonnie's it's not like you haven't seen a dead body before.' She told her self grimly. 'Ok Mr. Bad ass, here comes your back up.' She made her way down the hallway keeping a decent distance away, making sure to keep glancing back. 'Someone's got to watch your back, gung ho dead boy.' She gripped the handle of the ax and gasped as she came face to face with Damon. She knew his was pissed and she tried to give him her cutest smile. "Thought you might need this," she said gesturing to the ax in her hand. "If it really is Katherine were up against again then you're going to need all the help you can get. I'd rather die fighting than be taken by surprise." She tried to sound brave but her voice shook a bit.  
  
  
Damon shook his head. "You pesky little humans don't listen worth a damn." He turned and started down the corridor. "Come on." He told her holding the torch out in front of him, and unconsciously reaching back to take her free hand.  
  
  
"Have any idea where this might lead?" He asked her as they walked slowly, cautiously through the darkness.  
  
  
She squeezed his hand and glanced behind her. "Probably somewhere near town. She was using this way before to get in and out of town, oh and to Elena's house." The area in front of them looked dark and foreboding and she gripped the handle of the axe tighter. "Mary cut herself on the glass from the window before I left. Matt bandaged her up but she looked pretty bad when I left her with him and Caroline." She said in a whisper, her breath coming in short intervals. 'Calm down Bonnie, if she's around she'll certainly sense your fear, Damon probably does already. I won't be much help if I hyperventilate and pass out.'  
  
  
She took comfort in Damon's hand in hers. 'Whether he wants to admit or not he's worried about me, I just hope that doesn't make him sloppy when it counts.' "Promise me something would you?" she asked him softly... "If it happens to where you feel obligated to save me and put yourself in harms way, don't. You know just in case you get a chivalrous streak." She didn't wait for him to laugh at her and call her silly. "I mean, I'm just human, just Bonnie, my usefulness meter lasts about 5 minutes but if that's enough time for you to get away and warn the others then do it. You're a lot faster than me." She was aware of the fact that she was babbling and cursed herself under her breath.  
  
  
"You won't have to worry about that." Damon said sharply. "I don't run." They followed the tunnel, and Damon could hear the rushing water above their heads. He knew that this was the way Katherine had traveled. She was so powerful she couldn't cross running water, so she went under it. Damon on the other hand, just took the long way.  
  
  
Not too much time they reached the end, and Damon dropped Bonnie's hand. Up above them there was a trap door like mechanism. "Shall we?" He asked her. There was no telling what was on the other side. He figured if they went through it, they wouldn't pop up in the middle of Town Square or anything. But it wouldn't be past Katherine to have them stick their heads out in the middle of a tiger's cage.  
  
  
Bonnie knew that she had offended him and she was sorry she had opened her big mouth. Before he could make a move to open the trap door she placed her now free hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't run, that's not who you are. I just meant that well..." She shook her head trying to find the right words. "If we were to be in a situation like that I just would want you to survive no matter what." She dropped her hand from his shoulder and looked away. 'Now is not the time to get emotional Bonnie.' she scolded herself silently then regaining her composure she nodded up to the trap door. "After you."  
  
  
Damon climbed up the short ladder until he could reach the door. He pushed it easily and set it off to the side. He cautiously pulled himself out and crouching  
took a quick look around. Nothing. "It's alright, come on up." He called down to Bonnie.   
  
  
They were out in the woods, not to far from the old house where Katherine had dumped Stefan in a well. Damon chuckled; they all thought he had done it. They should have known that he had better taste than that.  
  
  
"Where could she be?"  
  
  
Bonnie climbed out of the hole and standing up dusted the dirt off her jeans. She looked about and a the realization of where they were showed on her face. "Hey this is where we found Stefan last winter." She glanced at Damon and shrugged. "There is no telling with her." A thought hit her like a cold blast and she had to keep herself from shivering. "Do you think that she can still go into Elena's old house after she's died and come back? Is the invitation still there?" She tensed as she pictured little Margaret and Elena's Aunt Judith in their house. Sure they had Robert but he wasn't any help against a psycho like Katherine.  
  
  
Katherine was obviously doing a good job of masking her powers. She had been following Damon and bonnie for some time now, disguised as a kitten. The fuzzy little ball of fur sat on a tree branch outside the house.  
  
  
"Oh, this is too easy," she thought.  
  
  
She sent a thought down to Damon: *Are we having fun yet? I'd thought you would find me by now...Isn't this fun, though?*  
  
  
Bonnie felt the dark power again, a wave of dizziness hit her and she grabbed on to Damon to prevent herself from crashing to the ground in a dead faint. "She's here somewhere, don't you feel it?" She looked up into his face to see his _expression. 'We're not prepared for this.' She couldn't prevent the wave of fear that passed through her. 'There is no way we're prepared for this.'  
  
  
Damon put his arm around Bonnie to steady her. He nodded. "She's close." He whispered, "too close. I should have been able to sense her." The voice that echoed through his head was loud and clear, as if Katherine had been standing right beside him. His eyes darted around the halfway cleared area. He saw a squirrel scurry away; whether from him and Bonnie or Katherine, he couldn't be sure.  
  
  
"How in the hell are you back?" Damon called out with both his mind and voice. "I saw you die last time Katherine, there's no way you could have faked it this time." All the while he talked, he kept Bonnie pulled tight against him.  
  
  
Oh, you know, that's for me to know and you to find out! And yes, you did see me die," She said mentally to Damon. Then she decided to let Damon know just how close she really was. "Oh, who is this cute little girl? Is she as fun as the last one you had? Am I going to get to play with her too?"  
  
  
Katherine remained in the tree, although, masking her power and staying in animal form was draining her severely.  
  
  
Bonnie felt Damon stiffen beside her. Normally she would have been ecstatic for a gorgeous guy like him to pull her close but knew he did it to protect her. "What is it Damon, is she talking to you?" She looked around the woods and saw nothing except for the house and the well. 'Damn that girl, why did she come back, how did she come back?!' She knew she should run to find the others but to risk it would be suicide and she wasn't leaving him here, not with her. She narrowed her eyes in determination and spoke in what she hoped was a clear brave voice. "Show yourself you psycho bitch! You're not welcome here."  
  
  
Damon narrowed his eyes even further. He felt his muscles tense up. Katherine was way to close for comfort. *You stay away from her* he sent out as forcefully as he could. *You come near her or Elena, or anyone, I'll kill you again Katherine, I swear to it. And you won't be able to find your way back.*  
  
  
He almost laughed as Bonnie herself lashed out at Katherine. 'Crazy kid' he thought. "Why hide, Katherine?" He said to where Bonnie could hear as well. "Are we afraid?" Damon knew he was flirting with Danger, but at the moment, he was too angry to care.  
  
  
Stefan had been fading and out of consciousness since Damon had brought him upstairs. He snapped to when heard a door slam and a car drive away. With a sudden sense of concern he sat up and looked around the room. Relief filled him when he saw Elena standing by the window looking outside. Hearing him stir, she turned her gaze toward the bed and looked at him with fear in her eyes.  
  
  
"Elena. God, I am so glad your safe. I searched all over town for you, wondering if you were okay," he paused and just looked at her. "I...um want you know that I am sorry for the way I behaved in front of you earlier with Damon. I don't know what got into me at all, but I know it wasn't appropriate to do. You deserve better than to be treated in such a way and for that I am truly sorry." He looked to the floor and than back to her. "You know that I love you and there is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you. All I want is for you to be happy and....safe."   
  
  
Caroline wiped the blood up from the floor and walls with a washcloth. She had blood all over her jeans and new shoes. Oh well. She glanced up and smiled at matt who had been watching her. Right. Get your head out of the clouds girl. Matt will drop any thought of you like dead weight when he finds out your pregnant and might become furry occasionally. She kept thinking about how bonnie had just rushed out of there to track down Damon. Idiot. He's gonna get her killed and she doesn't even care. If Katherine is back all hell's gonna break loose and she's gonna suck them all in with her.  
  
  
Mary had calmed down substantially. Caroline walked over. She felt Mary's head." She's burning up...she needs rest."  
  
  
"I don't understand."   
  
  
Mary's eyes focused on Matt. "We have to protect Elena, from Elena." Her face was flush with fever. She winced as she realized for the first time that her arm was slashed. She wandered into her bathroom and wrapped her arm in sterile gauze. "I need stitches. Can you drive me?" Mary pulled on a pair of shorts and slipped into her sandals. "Afterwards we need to go to the boarding house."  
  
  
Caroline and Matt assisted Mary into Caroline's car and Caroline drove all three to the hospital where Mary was stitched up and cleaned. Caroline and Matt paced waiting for her. When she was done, they went right over to the boarding house.  
  
  
They went right in and found Elena and Stefan sitting there.  
  
  
Stefan and Elena had been in an embrace when Caroline, Matt and Mary walked in. They quickly separated and composed themselves. "Guys. What's going on? Is everything okay?" Stefan said as he looked at the frightened faces of each of them.  
  
  
When she saw Elena, Mary stepped behind Matt and Caroline. 'Her. Must protect her, from...her.' She held her stitched and bandaged arm close to herself almost in shame. "Things are happening," she finally spoke up. "Bad things." Her arm throbbed as she nervously ran her right hand over the wrappings. She hardly remembered flinging blood across her room. She knew she slashed her arm. It was if she had watched herself do it from afar.   
  
  
"Bonnie and her friend may be in danger, I still don't know his name. I know she is in danger." When she pointed her finger at Elena it almost an accusing finger. "Evil is afoot in this town again. This time it wants more than blood Stefan. So much more."  
  
  
Stefan looked at Mary with a look confusion. "What do you mean? How do you know about this?" he asked her. "And what do you mean Bonnie and her friend? Why are they in danger? Where is she? And what happened to you?" Stefan started to feel panic rise in his chest again. He looked from Mary to Caroline to Matt, searching for an answer. "Tell me everything that's going on. And tell me quickly!"   
  
  
Mary's throat was tight; she could feel the panic swelling in the room. The sensation was suffocating. "I keep having visions of these eyes. Normally they're in dreams, but tonight...tonight I was awake." She could feel everyone watching her. 'Why can't this all just be a bad dream?'  
  
  
"The guy went to the cemetery, I think. Bonnie went after him. They aren't safe. I know it doesn't sound right, but I thought I saw Elena there with them, but I knew she would be here."   
  
  
She put a hand to her forehead, "It's all hard to explain and I don't much understand it myself."   
  
  
Matt looked from Stefan to Elena then to Mary. "Well after she got off the phone with your brother she told me and Caroline to watch after Mary and then ran out. She might have gone to the cemetery and she might have not... we don't know. We took Mary to the hospital to get stitches then afterwards she suggested we come here." He sat down on one of Stefan's trunks and looked around the room at his friends. "What the hell is going on Stefan? Why is Mary seeing eyes and thinking we have to save Elena from herself?"  
  
  
Stefan looked at Matt in disbelief. "What??? Damon and Bonnie went to the cemetery? What the hell is he thinking?" Stefan looked at Matt and then around the room ending with Elena. "Look, I don't know exactly what is going on but I think it may have something to do with Katherine Yes, Katherine. I have had strange hallucinations about her and this may explain why Mary is thinking we have to save Elena from herself. And this may also explain why my brother is at the cemetery right now" Stefan got up off of the bed, still feeling a bit light headed. He looked at each of them, "If I'm right and Katherine is there, then Damon and Bonnie are in serious danger." He stepped over to the window, looked out and then turned around as if he had come to a decision. "I am have to go and make sure they are okay. Damon may be strong but he is no match for Katherine. At least if there were two of us, we might have a better chance." He saw beginnings of protest on each of their faces but put his hands up to stop them.  
  
  
"I want you guys to stay here. You will be safe if you stay here, together. Besides, it will only make things more complicated and difficult with more people." He looked to Elena, "This is my fight and has been for a very long time. I WILL finish what I started this time."  
  
  
Caroline looked at Stefan in disbelief. He was really going. Off once again to play cowboys and Indians with some demon bitch. One of these days him and Damon aren't gonna be so lucky. Caroline walked over to Stefan before he left and looked into his eyes. She put a hand on his chest and them shoved him against the wall. She didn't know where the strength had come from, but she held him with one hand against the wall.  
  
  
"You get Bonnie out of there." She said firmly. "If she dies I'll toast both of you and Damon." She looked at him as heat and a low growl resonated around the room. "I don't care if Damon or you frankly lives or dies fighting Katherine, that's between you 3 but bonnie comes home alive." She released her hold and stepped back. She saw the surprised look and looked at her hand. How did she do that? She looked at Matt, Mary, and Elena and bolted into the bathroom locking herself in.  
  
  
She slumped onto the side of the bathtub and put her face into her hands. What is wrong with all of us? She thought madly. Mary seeing eyes and stuff. Stefan having visions of some dead vampire who now appears to be alive, her inhuman strength. Matt was the only normal one left in the lot.   
  
  
Matt watched as Caroline into the bathroom and looked at Elena and Stefan. "Well that was interesting... I do have to agree with her about Bonnie. She doesn't know what she's getting into going after Katherine; she probably thinks she's helping Damon out. Hell he probably doesn't even care how much she likes him, and she does Stefan. You could tell that last winter when he showed up. She's got a soft spot for handsome guys." Matt couldn't control the envy in his voice. Standing up he looked at Stefan in the face and shook his head. "You are no where near strong enough to fight Katherine. You need to feed and I don't mean from rabbits." He looked at Mary and Elena. Mary had already lost enough blood that night and Elena hadn't even moved to offer. 'Stefan probably wouldn't drink from her anyways, that's what got her into trouble last time and the guilt is written all over his face.' Matt pulled the sleeve of his light cotton shirt and offered his arm. "Here take enough to get you through the fight." He said and stepped forward.   
  
  
"What's the point? They're watching. They will know he fed. They can do what ever they want to us. The all-seeing eye. I understand now." Mary walked to the window in contemplation. 'How can we beat something on another plain of existence? They are far greater than we are.' She looked up at Stefan with great dread in her eyes. "We need more? More with your power." She paused when she saw the shock on their faces. She shook her head and waved her hands at them, "No, no, no. I don't mean vampires, I mean those with powers. We need Tyler and anyone who will unite. This sounds like out of a story book, but a tiny ant can not bring down a man alone, he needs an army." Mary sighed, her eyes seemed to dim. "I'll make some calls. Like I said   
we need all the help we can get now."  
  
  
"Ghostbusters?!" Matt didn't mean to sound scornful, but what was she talking about?!  
  
  
Her eyes narrowed, almost snake-like, "Charms. I have a friend who can make charms. To defeat it, we must first keep it at bay. Do you understand now????"  
  
  
Without out further hesitation Mary went downstairs and called Julia. A warder charm was just the start. They had to have faith in themselves first, but warding charm was the beginning after all.  
  
  
Matt watched Mary walk out to make her phone call then turned back to Stefan presenting his arm. Attempting to put the old good humor back in his voice Matt raised a brow and grinned. "Well you gonna dine Matt al la Carte' or what?" Stefan was taken back from Caroline's sudden outburst and almost choked from shock when grabbed him and held him against the wall. He composed himself when Caroline ran into the bathroom and locked herself in there. 'I wonder if Katherine is playing with her mind too?' he thought to himself.  
  
  
Stefan looked at Matt with pure appreciation for his friend. "I uh...I appreciate the offer Matt but...I don't know", he looked to Elena for her opinion on the matter. He saw a look of earnest in her face that told him that everyone was right and he needed to be as   
strong as he could be; otherwise he was useless to them and to Damon and Bonnie. He turned to Matt and nodded in agreement, "I...okay".  
  
  
He led Matt up the stairs onto the widow's walk and sat him down on a wooden chest. "I really don't think everyone down there needs to see this. I really do appreciate this Matt.", he said getting on one knee to kneel next to Matt. "Now, this might hurt at first but, just relax and it won't be so bad." He took Matt's arm and looked at the veins in his wrist, not looking at Matt, he lifted it to his mouth and began to suck.  
  
  
Caroline relaxed a bit and emerged from the bathroom. She felt bad for what she did to Stefan but she knew what his mindset was. He'd get all worked up about Katherine and forget about everything around him. He must be the only guy on earth who is completely 100% emotionally driven. BRBR  
Elena shot an incredulous look around the room as first Caroline seemed to freak out, ending in locking herself in the bathroom, then as Matt offered Stefan his neck and as Stefan looked her way for confirmation. She sighed in frustration, refusing to respond to the slight chaos in the room.  
  
  
Taking a step away from the group, she went to the door that led to the steps downstairs and started down them, calling after herself. "The rest of you can throw ideas back and forth and guess about what's going on. But I'm going to go find Bonnie and Damon before they go and do something stupid."   
  
  
Elena took the rest of the stairs downstairs two at a time, heading towards the crypt.  
  
  
Closing the door, Meredith locked it, and then turned around. Alaric was just standing there, looking out of place. She laughed, "Hun, my parents aren't home. Don't worry, my dad's not going to chase you out of the house with a shot gun!!" Laughing at the mental image of her dad chasing Alaric down the street with a shotgun, she shooed him into the living room. "Okay, you have two choices. We can watch the movie in the living room...or up in my bedroom? And, while you're making the decision, I'm going to go make popcorn. Also, you can decide what kind of movie you want to watch."  
  
  
She smiled encouragingly at him and when he still didn't do anything, she heaved a frustrated sigh. "Or you can just stand there." Flashing a flirtatious smile, she lowered her voice a notch, "I promise I won't bite...hard."   
  
  
Alaric looked at Meredith in complete shock as she said this. "Well, this is a side of you I have never seen before", he said in mild bewilderment. "I think I like it", he returned her flirtatious smile. "We can watch anything you want, anywhere you want."   
  
  
Meredith raised her eyebrow as if to say, "Anything...anywhere??" Alaric watched her reaction, "God you're beautiful," he said as he grabbed her in his arms and wrestled her to the couch. He started to tickle her until she was begging him to stop. "I kinda like it when you beg. Do it again", he said as he started to tickle her again. Meredith grabbed hold of his hands and pulled them away from her, then they just stared into each other's eyes. Alaric lowered his face to her's and kissed her hard. Harder than he had before!!!   
  
  
Meredith gasped under Alaric's bruising kiss. "Ditto. As in, side of you never before seen." She grabbed his neck and pulled him down again. After a few more minutes of making out, she tried to turn. They ended up falling on the floor, with Alaric on the bottom. "Oomph!" She starts laughing hysterically. "You know, this would probably work better up in my room. Let's choose a movie, go get popcorn, and snuggle. And then..." she let it trail off, licking her lips suggestively. Wiggling up his chest so her mouth was by her ear, she whispered some ideas into his ear.  
  
  
Alaric's eyebrows raised as Meredith whispered in his ear. "Well then, since you put it that way", he said getting up off of the floor and then helping her up. "After you, mon petit cherie", he motioned for her to lead the way and quickly followed her up the stairs.  
  
  
Meredith ran up the stairs and remembered falling down them that morning racing to the door. She started giggling. When Alaric raised his eyebrow, as if to say, "What?" she explained. When they finally made it to her room, she closed the door and pushed him against it, hissing him hungrily.   
  
  
"So, love...what movie do you want to watch?" Meredith glanced at him, mischievously.  
  
  
Alaric kissed her back just as hard. "Why don't we make our own movie?" he said leading her to the bed. He lay her down and kissed her ravenously on the neck. Slowly he made his way down, moving his hands along the contours of her body.  
  
  
Meredith giggles suddenly. "That tickles." 


	19. Part 19

Bonnie widened her eyes at Damon's devil may care attitude and once again swept the woods with her eyes. There was still nothing in site to indicate that she was there around them except for the current of negativity in the air. "She's playing with us," she said to him softly even though she knew that Katherine could hear her. Her hand tightened on the axe handle. 'Come on girl, I've got a blade with your name on it.' She thought darkly her eyes blazing with anger. This girl had taken her best friend with her when she died. They might have gone to separate places but Elena would still be the same ole Elena if that she bitch hadn't have shown up in Fell's Church.   
  
"I know." Damon said darkly. He waved the torch in the air, the darkness settling over them completely. The moon was deeply hidden by clouds. Damon himself could force the weather to change, so obviously Katherine could as well. Whether of not she was blocking out the moons rays, or it was just a case of nature giving them bad luck, Damon wasn't sure.   
  
Well, two could play that game. Damon pushed out with his powers. Slowly, yet steadily, the clouds began to part. It seemed as if the moon moved closer to Earth, for the brightness emitting from it was almost as bright as the rising sun. The stars shown brighter as well, and the jet black clearing suddenly lit up brightly.  
  
"We've got fire and an axe for you Katherine. Why not stop hiding," Damon called, *And Come Out And Play...*  
  
Bonnie stared in awe as Damon controlled the weather. 'Damn this guys talented. Not just good looks but the able to control the weather, whew!' She couldn't help the feeling of pride she felt for him. She would have never thought of chasing away the darkness. 'Someone's got to have a good head on their shoulders.' She thought to herself as she looked around. Not that it wasn't so dark the night had gone back to it summertime warm.  
  
Elena continued on her way to find Damon and Bonnie. Her first inclination was to head to the graveyard. Request or no to return to the boarding house, she refused to sit around while knowing that Damon and Bonnie were walking right into mortal danger. "Let them argue among themselves as much as they want," she muttered, quickening her step.  
  
She tucked her blonde hair behind her ears when she finally reached the graveyard scanning it, hoping against hope that Bonnie and Damon hadn't actually made it to the crypt yet and were still wandering around.   
  
No such luck. Elena started towards the crypt, sighing in frustration, when she saw that it was untouched, which meant that there was probably no one down there.   
  
It was getting darker and she shivered in her thin sweater, chewing on her lip, contemplating where to go next. The only other place she could think of was the old well that Katherine had dumped Stefan in the year before.   
  
Elena counted her blessings that the moonlight was bright enough to guide her. She eventually reached the edge of the clearing and she eyed the well distrustfully. She couldn't help looking at *everything* distrustfully. And then she spotted Damon and Bonnie, both of whom appeared to be talking to something. Elena took a step forward, about to call out to them, mashing a twig under her foot, which elicited a loud snap, announcing her arrival.  
  
Damon whirled his head around, and his mouth fell open slightly in surprise. 'Damn it, someone else to look out for.' He scanned the area around Elena sharply. There was nothing that he could see. *Be careful Elena, Katherine is close by*, Damon sent out to her with his powers. He didn't know if Katherine would be able to intersect anything or not. Not that it mattered; she would obviously notice Elena as well.  
  
Bonnie heard the twig snap and her gaze swept the woods again and spotted Elena. Relief and fear warred within her. She was relieved to see the Elena was ok but now Elena was in danger and Bonnie was sure that Katherine's plans involved her best friend too. She wanted to run to her best friends side but didn't want Katherine to attack her in the process. A plan dawned on Bonnie and she wondered if she was brave enough to do it. She looked up at Damon and whispered. "I'm going to go to Elena's side, maybe that'll make Katherine act. Here take this, you're probably better with it than I am anyways." She extended the axe towards him and waited for him to take it.   
  
Damon shook his head and pressed the axe back in her hand. "Keep it, you two will need it more than I will." *Be careful* he added with his mind.  
  
Katherine watched the weather change and thought: *how cute! We can change the weather! Did you do it all by yourself...or did you have help?*   
  
Katherine hopped out of the tree and changed to her "human form." She saw Elena show up and smiled insanely. Still masking he powers, she sent another sarcastic thought to Damon:   
  
*OH! LOOK! My most favorite person in the whole world! What was her name again? Ellen, or Elenor? I forget...I'll have to thank her personally for frying me.*   
  
She let down the power shield. *Damon, dear, look to your left. I'd thought you would've found me by now. Are we not trying any more?*   
  
Damon did so, his eyes widening. "I'll be damned, it really is you." He said as Katherine appeared before him. "How'd you do it this time Katherine?" He asked, referring to her death and 'rebirth.' He stepped to the side, putting himself between Katherine and the girls. He held the torch down by his side, the flames growing hungrily. His arms tensed, ready to smack her upside the head with it if she came too close to him.  
  
Elena watched as Bonnie started towards her, then turned them to Damon. She didn't like the idea of not only staying in the clearing but also separating to opposite sides of the clearing.   
  
She glanced around, scanning the trees, looking out for Katherine, feeling a slight chill at the thought of having to see her. When Katherine leapt from the tree she had been hidden in, Elena's eyes widened, wanting to reach out and grab Bonnie, to do anything to keep her friend from harm. Watching Damon step between them and Katherine she also had to bite her lip from calling out to him, not wanting to make this worse than it already was.   
  
Elena reached out to Bonnie, searching for the girl's hand, as though that would give her extra strength to deal with this. She wasn't immortal anymore; she wasn't a vampire or a ghost. The three of them were no match for Katherine and Elena knew it.   
  
Bonnie gave the back of Damon's head an appreciative look. *Chivalrous yet stupid Salvatore... thought we had a talk about this.* She tried to send to him in her mind as she grabbed Elena's hand and slowly stepped back away from the two vampires. She looked at her friend and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure reinforcements will be here any minute... Matt and Meredith wouldn't let us die and neither would Stefan. Caroline's been a little weird lately but, she came through in a pinch didn't she?" Her hands tightened on the axe and she turned a dark look on Katherine. "I suggest you leave, or else." Her voice was full of hatred for the beautiful undead girl. 'There is no way I'm letting her screw with us again.' Bonnie cursed herself for not bringing her new spell book with her. There was probably some type of protection spell in there but it wasn't doing her any good in her car.   
  
Elena squeezed Bonnie's hand in return, unable to resist sending her a half smile at her friend's comment. She had forgotten how much she had missed Bonnie who, especially now, seemed to be able to lighten any situation. Elena nodded in recognition of what her friend said.   
  
She glanced to the axe that Bonnie was holding. *Why is that making me nervous,* she thought, looking back up at Katherine. It was almost like looking into a mirror. Elena took another step forward, closer to Damon as if to back him up, without even realizing that she was doing so.   
  
"This is going to get bad," she murmured to Bonnie under her breath.   
  
Matt had been quite cooperative. He had kept still through the whole procedure and only flinched once in the beginning. Once Stefan had had enough he stood up and wiped his mouth. "How are you feeling?" he said looking at Matt's face. He knew he hadn't taken enough blood for Matt to feel effected too much by it. Matt nodded and held his arm up to stop the bleeding.   
  
"Oh sorry, I forgot." Stefan said as he nipped his fingertip with his tooth and touched a drop of his blood to heal the puncture wounds on Matt's wrist. "Thanks again Matt", he said turning away towards the trapdoor. He gave Matt one more look before dropping back to the room below.  
  
Stefan looked around the room and noticed Elena was gone. "Where is Elena?" he asked. Mary explained that she had taken off in search of Damon and Bonnie. Stefan quickly ran to the window to see if he could sense her. He couldn't. He turned back toward Mary. "Make sure Matt is okay and keep an eye on Caroline", he said looking at Caroline curled up in the corner of the bedroom. "Most importantly though, stay here!!!"   
  
Stefan hoisted himself over the windowsill and jumped down to the ground. He headed toward the cemetery making sure to scan his surroundings as he moved.   
  
As he approached the crypt and saw that the lid was open. Sensing that no one was in there, he jumped in and landed on the ground. On his right he saw the dead girl with her throat-slashed open. 'Damn you Katherine. Where are you? I know you are here', he thought to himself. He looked to the left and saw the gate where he, Damon and Elena had been tied and saw that it was open. Approaching it carefully, he looked down the corridor. 'I wonder where that goes', he thought and started down it. It wasn't too long before he saw a light at the end and listened carefully. He could hear Damon's voice and could sense two other presences with him. 'Must be Elena and Bonnie', he thought.   
  
There was another presence there that he couldn't identify but just from the sheer power of it he knew who it must be. He decided to wait and not show himself until he thought it wise to do so. Instead he just listened and waited.   
  
Bonnie pulled at Elena's arm. "Step back, please, we don't need to get involved yet. I don't want you getting hurt again." Leaning the axe on the ground she kept her grip on it and made sure that Katherine could see it. 'Check mate psycho.' She thought with a smirk as she looked at the girl.   
  
Elena turned partway to Bonnie. "Damon's not strong enough to face her either. None of us are. The only way to put up some kind of a fight is to band together," she said softly but she knew, still not softly enough to keep Katherine from hearing with her supernatural senses.  
  
The axe was still making her uncomfortable. Not even because Bonnie was holding it, although the petite redhead holding an axe was an unsettling picture, but because Elena was scared of what might happen if the axe fell into the wrong hands, mainly Katherine's.  
  
Damon swung the torch lightly, not in a weapon like way, but just so Katherine would see that he did have it. "Shall we dance?" He asked her, his voice full of mockery and hatred. "Just like old times, Katherine. Me and you, and no one else. No Stefan to get in our way, no Elena to take your so well deserved attention."   
  
"How about it?" He asked, stepping towards her, his free hand outstretched.   
It was all Katherine could do to keep a straight face when Bonnie made her little 'threat.' "And what could you possibly do against me, you pathetic little girl?"  
  
She glanced down at Damon's outstretched hand. "Oh, Damon, you silly dear. Don't think I haven't forgotten what you told me the last time we had an opportunity to cut a deal. What did you tell me to do again? Hmmm, 'Go to hell' I believe was the term.   
  
Well, darling, I've been there...It's a nice place, full of interesting people," she said aloud, her silvery voice filled with a teasing tone. She took a step forward and made a motion as if she were to take his offer. Instead, too fast for Elena or Bonnie's eyes to see, she used her nails to slice open his palm in one quick motion. A single drop of blood dangled from her finger and she placed it on her lips. "Still tastes good."  
  
Bonnie tensed and stepped forward as Katherine wounded Damon. "You are sooo gonna regret that." She said menacingly as she released Elena's hand and moved to Damon's side, pressing the axe in Damon's hand. "Give her a 'slice' Damon." She told him and stepped back a few feet away from him. "Wouldn't want you to soil your hands touching her." She tossed Elena a smile. 'Better to act brave than not act at all.' She told herself bravely and studied Katherine. 'You're move Damon.' She told him in her mind sure that he knew what his was doing.   
  
Damon jerked his hand back, wiping the small trickle of blood against his black jeans. "What are you doing back, Katherine?" Damon asked her, tapping the axe Bonnie had handed him against the edge of his foot. One swing was all it would take. Level the Bitch's head right off. But Damon couldn't do it. Whether it was Katherine influencing his actions or not, he didn't know. But the muscles in his arm just wouldn't swing the axe or the torch.   
  
Mary had disappeared for almost half an hour and returned with six little pouches on leather strings. 'Someone is going to have to do without one. I guess I will. Just won't tell anyone, they'll just worry.'  
  
She returned to the group and handed everyone a pouch and urged them all to put them on. That was when she realized Elena wasn't among them.  
  
"Where's Elena?"   
  
"Well I have one for her, Damon, and Bonnie also once we find them."   
  
She saw the look of doubt in their eyes. "It's not the amazing answer to everything, but it will help protect you. Like I said, every little bit helps."   
  
"Yeah, ok." Matt agreed with her and went past her down stairs. "I'm calling Meredith and Alaric, see if they can help." He rushed down the stairs to the phone and first dialed the hotel; there was no answer so he tried Meredith's. "Hope they're not too busy." He thought with a smile. After all the two hadn't seen each other in months. It leaned against the wall and waited as the phone rang.   
  
Meredith heard a faint noise in the back of her mind...'Maybe Alaric's just getting better at this!!!' Then, as it the noise happened again, she decided that, just maybe, she was getting better at this. 'Mer, that has to be the dumbest thing you've ever thought. If you were getting better at making out, why would you be hearing the ringing?'   
  
Everything suddenly clicked. "The phone!" she gasped. "Alaric, get up. The phone is ringing." Shoving him gently off of her, she reached over to her nightstand and picked up the receiver. Her voice kinda breathy from shock and lack of air, she said, "Hello."   
  
Matt grinned as Meredith picked up the phone. "Hello Mer, did I interrupt? Sorry if I did but we kind of need your and Alaric's help if he's there with you. Looks like the kitty kat is back and that's not good at all. Damon and Bonnie are off trying to find her and Stefan and Elena are off to find Damon and Bonnie, interesting turn of events..." Matt waited for Meredith to digest all this information and played with the phone cord looking about the bottom half of the boarding. 'Where is that ole lady?'  
  
"Um...Matt? Hi. Yeah, Alaric's here, no, you're not interrupting anything." She gulped as Alaric's hand moved to her thigh. "Much." Finally hearing the words through the buzzing fog in her head, she sat up quickly. "What? Katherine's back? How? When? Why? Bonnie and Damon? Why aren't you with her? If he so much as touches a hair on her head...wait! They went to go find Katherine?? How is Elena going to help them? She's not magical anymore!!" Meredith growled low in her throat. "Where are they? Do you want Alaric and I to come to...wherever it is you are...or do you want us to go get them?"   
  
Alaric rolled over as Meredith picked up the phone and then back over when she had picked it up. He kissed her on the back of the neck as she spoke and put his hand on her thigh, teasing her. Then she sat up and said Katherine's name. Alaric quickly stiffened and sat up as well, listening to her conversation with Matt. "What the hell is going on?" he asked Meredith. "What about Katherine?"  
  
Matt heard Alaric say something in the background. "Me, Mary and Caroline are at the boarding house but if you get here you can go with us. We're going to check out the crypt and if they are not there we'll explore the woods till we find them. I think I might have a good idea of where they are at if they're not the crypt. Remember that place we found Stefan. It's not far from the graveyard." Matt nudged the wall with his sneaker and visions of Bonnie and Elena all tore up passed through his mind. 'If that undead bitch hurts either one of them she'll wish she never came back.' He thought grimly as he said a quick good bye and hung up the phone.   
  
"Um...Alaric...we need to get down to the boarding house. Katherine is back. Damon went to go find her. Bonnie went after him. Elena went after them. And Stefan went after her. I don't know if Stefan is strong enough to protect himself, let alone anyone else." She struggled to get out of bed and to fix her hair and clothing, still talking. "Matt said if they - uh, him, Caro, and Mary - weren't at the house, then we should go by the well..."   
  
Alaric sat up with his mouth open. He wasn't sure what to do at all. He hadn't had time to comprehend what had just transpired. He looked at Meredith and nodded. "Uh, okay. Please explain to me what in the world is going on though? I don't think I truly understand. Are you telling me that yet another dead person has come back from   
the dead?"   
  
Meredith turned around to look at Alaric, "If I could tell you what was going on, I would. But, I can't. I'm confused as well. All I know is that, apparently, Katherine is back. And my friends are in trouble." Suddenly angry at having to waste precious time, she snapped, "Now, are you coming with me or not?? If you still need explanations, wait until we find someone who knows what's going on." She turned away, all her anger draining away, leaving a weary _expression. "I'm sorry. It's just I'm scared. We just got Elena back, and I don't want to lose her again. I don't want to lose any of them. So, could we please just go?"   
  
Caroline realized how pathetic she was being and decided to pull herself together... how on earth was she gonna be a mom if she couldn't hold herself together in crisis situations. She was no good to anyone acting like a spoiled weakling, especially if she can use her new strengths to help. She could be some handy muscle if someone tries to get them at the house. She stood up and brushed her jeans off...clutching the bag Mary handed her. She looked around for Mary and matt who seemed to have disappeared. Probably went down to the kitchen or something. She went wandering for them. 


	20. Part 20

Alaric put his arm around Meredith and gave her a quick hug. "Of course, let's go. Let me drive though will you?" Alaric didn't want Meredith to drive in her current mental state. Granted he was scared too, but this didn't hit a close to home as it did with Meredith.  
  
"Sure, Alaric, anything you want. Just, please. Let's go!!" In her haste to get to her friends, poor Meredith ran into the closed bedroom door.  
  
Alaric helped Meredith get her balance back. "Are you okay?" he said. "Running into a door has got to hurt. Let's go then" He opened the door for her and led her down the stairs. Picked up all of their stuff and headed out the door to the car. Alaric got into the driver's seat and started the car. "To the boarding house you said right? Okay". He put his foot to the floor and sped down the road to the boarding house.   
  
When they arrived, Alaric could see cars parked outside. "I guess they haven't left yet", he said to Meredith. He got out of the car and helped Meredith out of her side. He put his arm around her as they walked up to the front door.  
  
Katherine glared at Bonnie. "One shouldn't make threats that one can't back up, little girl," Katherine sneered. "But, if you're willing to try, no one would hold it against you."  
  
She laughed at this and looked at Damon again. "What's the matter? You know you want to hit me with that ax," she began circling him, a small, insane smile playing at her lips. "Poor, poor, Damon. We could've had so much. But, I guess little mortal girls are more your style."  
  
Damon stood still as she circled him, but kept his head turned wither way to keep her in his vision. "Does that make you angry, Katherine?" He hissed. "First Stefan and I don't agree to your little threesome forever idea. Then Stefan falls more in love with a girl that looks like you than he did with you." He narrowed his eyes at her, his voice think with sarcasm. "That a little mortal girl killed you."  
  
"I'm fully aware of that, But she died along with me, we both obviously were capable of coming back, so looks like we're all back to square one, and it's like she never killed me in the first place," Katherine said as she stopped in front of Damon. "Really, I don't think it matters anymore. Do you?"  
  
Damon shrugged, wondering just where Katherine wanted to go, what she wanted to do. "We all know why Elena came back, to be with her precious Stefan." He sneered, "What about you Katherine, why are you back?" He lifted the axe slightly, the urge to take her head off growing stronger by the second. "Did you miss me so much, you just had to come back fro one last look?"  
  
Bonnie had watched as Katherine circled Damon, heard the insults fly, and longed to throw something at her. 'Really shouldn't have gave him the axe. I'd just love too...' Her thoughts trailed off as he raised the axe a little. 'That's it Damon, show her that she can't control you anymore.' She looked at Elena and couldn't shield the worry in her eyes. "Where's Stefan?" She asked the other girl softly, inching closer toward her while watching the two vampires out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Caroline paced around the room, she was restless, she wanted out of this house. Not just to help the others rid earth of Katherine again but something primal and feral wanted her out of the house. She wanted to be outside in the night. The moon was half full; she had about 3 nights until the full moon. Three nights until she knew positively what was happening to her. She wondered where Matt and Mary had wandered. She couldn't resist any longer. She climbed out the   
window and hopped down to her car below. She jumped in and sped off towards the cemetery. She pulled up and walked briskly through the graveyard, she could smell Bonnie. She followed the scent. She passed by the Smallwood monument and stopped. She felt an instinctive warmth flow under her skin. She saw the glistening giant red ball. It loomed waiting for the full moon to cast its light. She stared at it. For a moment she could hear and smell wolves. She blinked then and began to trace the sweet smell of bonnie. She approached the house where Stefan was allegedly trapped. She then saw Bonnie and Elena. Bonnie looking murderous as she watched Damon pace around with an axe. She saw a beautiful blonde in front of him. She had huge blue eyes like sapphires and snow-white blonde hair. That must be Katherine. Caroline stalked up to bonnie and Elena...a low growl vibrated from her as she glared at Katherine. 


	21. Part 21

Meredith was thankful for Alaric's support. She smiled up at him, still wondering what she'd done to deserve a guy like him...besides have a grandfather who'd survived a vampire attack, a friend who had been a vampire, a friend in love with a vampire...oh! and friends who are vampires. *Except, I don't know if Damon is a friend...*   
  
She turned her head away from Alaric's and raised her hand to knock on the door. To her, it seemed to take hours for her hand to actually reach the door. *I guess I whacked my head harder than I thought!*   
  
They waited patiently for someone to come and let them in.   
  
Matt glanced at Mary from where he stood next to the phone when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." he said rushing forward to open the door. "Mer, Alaric, nice of you to join us." There was a smile on Matt's face but his eyes were full of worry. "We have to get to the others before something bad happens. I guess we'll take separate cars." Turning to Mary he gave her a questioning look. "You want to ride with me?"  
  
Meredith glanced at Matt looking at Mary. "Matt, is she okay??" Meredith turned around to talk to Alaric, "Alaric, do you know what's going on here?"  
  
Katherine jumped back two steps, the edge of the axe blade nicking her cheek. "Ow," she giggled.   
  
The smile faded when she realized just how deep the nick was. She came back at Damon with ferocity, and grabbed the handle of the axe. Blood was trickling down her   
face, and that really bothered her.  
  
"Having fun, yet?"  
  
"You bet." Damon hissed. He jerked at the handle, trying to get it in his grasp only. "Such a pity." He said, nodding towards the cut on her cheek. "Actually, it adds to your charm." He yanked on the axe again, this time pulling Katherine closer as well. "Would you care for a matching one on the other side?" He breathed into her ear.  
  
Running forward as the two vampires began to fight over the axe she grabbed the flaming torch. 'Oh what do I do now, do I try to set her on fire or something? If I try that then there is a chance of setting Damon on fire too.' She wondered how long it would take Damon to forgive, much less talk to her again if she were to set him on fire. Shrugging she took a chance and stepped toward them, extending the flame toward Katherine's cloths. 'Oh please let this work.' She thought hopefully, her eyes wide.  
  
Elena reached forward to catch Bonnie's arm before the redhead surged forward with the torch, but her movements were too slow. Watching Katherine and Damon in their stalking dance around one another, Damon with the axe, Katherine with nothing except for the fact that she could probably tear them all apart with her bare hands.   
  
*Someone's going to get killed,* Elena thought, eyes narrowing. There was no sunlight; her old trick wasn't going to work. But she watched Bonnie, seeing what her friend was planning on doing and attempted to make eye contact with her to see if there was anything she could do to make sure Bonnie got Katherine, and not Damon, in her attack.  
  
Trying to use her still newfound powers Bonnie caught Elena's look and nodded to the other end of Damon, behind him. She pushed with all her might and sent a message to Elena. *If this goes off right then I want you to grab Damon from behind so his cloths won't catch flame. This probably won't kill her but it'll push her away and maybe she'll retreat.* She clutched the blazing torch that was inches away from the vampire girl's cloths. 


	22. Part 22

Matt looked at Mary and shrugged. "She's doing better now. I think we should go. Meredith you take your car and I'll take mine. Come on Mary." Matt and Mary went to his truck and hopped in. Fastening his belt he started the truck up and pulled out of the driveway. Instead of going to the cemetery he decided to chance going to the well first. He wasn't surprised to see Caroline's car parked a little ways away from the house. Pulling behind it he shut the truck off and got out. Quietly he made his way to the well and saw not only Caroline there but Elena, Bonnie, Damon and... "Oh shit.. Katherine.. Why did we have to be right?" he cursed softly coming up behind the three girls. He saw Bonnie holding a torch towards Katherine and Damon. 'What the hell are you planning Bon.' He thought curiously. Nodding to Caroline he saw that Elena was interested in what Bonnie was doing also.   
  
"Okay, Matt...We can do that...right, Alaric??" Meredith turned around to look at Alaric again. *He really is cute.*  
  
Walking over to her car, she got into the passenger side and let Alaric drive.  
  
When they got to the well, she was startled to find Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Damon, and...Katherine?? *Wow, she's looks a lot like Elena. I hope that Stefan doesn't see Katherine when he looks at her.*  
  
Suddenly, her head starts to pound. She stumbled and fell to her knees. *Damn.*  
  
For the first time in her life, Meredith passed out.  
  
Alaric dropped to the ground beside Meredith and stopped her head from hitting the ground. "Meredith! Meredith wake up. Damn it", he lay her head gently on the ground and smacked her gently on her cheeks. Alaric opened her eyes to take a look at them and saw that they were rolled to the back of her head. She was out cold. Not knowing what to do, he put his jacket on her and stroked the side of her face. He looked up to where Matt and the others were and then back to Meredith. "I won't leave your side Mer. Not for a second."  
  
Damon felt a little angry with himself for not being able to overpower the small girl. Hell, he was bigger after all, and he fed off of humans just as much as she did. The only thing he figured could explain it was that he usually fed off of women, and most of the time left them alive. Katherine probably fed off of the stronger men of the species and no doubt drained the life out of them every single time. But then he remembered the dead girl lying in the crypt. 'Damn it', he thought, trying to get the axe from Katherine. 'This bitch is really pissing me off'. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bonnie get the torch and aim the flame towards Katherine's dress. 'Good girl, Bonnie, but if you get me with that thing I'll kill you myself.'   
  
He debated whirling Katherine around and just shoving her axe and all towards Bonnie, but decided that wouldn't be the best plan. If Bonnie missed, Katherine would surely behead her. Instead, as they continued their little tug of war, he maneuvered them so Katherine's back was more or less to Bonnie. Then, with a sudden burst of strength, Damon twisted the axe, Katherine's hands twisting at an odd angle. Whether or not it was enough to make her let go, well, Damon just hoped it was...   
  
Caroline nodded when she saw matt. She then kept her eyes locked on the scary scene unraveling between Damon, Katherine, and Bonnie. Bonnie was like a squirrel darting around with the torch attempting to set Katherine on fire. Damon wielded that axe. Everyone was at kind of a frustrating stand off. Caroline knew someone wasn't make it out of this alive. Hopefully the little blonde wench would be the one to go. She smirked at Katherine and cracked her knuckles at her sides.  
Elena nodded at Bonnie, the only way she had of responding to her friend. She just hoped that she'd be quick enough and that this plan would actually work. Something about Bonnie poking Katherine with a burning torch just wasn't settling right... maybe because she was scared of what was going to happen if it worked but Katherine still had a chance to retaliate.   
  
Without any way to actually respond verbally, Elena looked at Bonnie intently, hoping that she would realize that, by the worried expression in her blue eyes, that she was telling her to be careful.   
  
Stefan listened to what was going on above him. He could partly see Elena and Bonnie from where he was. 'I swear to God Katherine, if you so much as lay a finger on them. I will kill you', he thought to himself. He continued to stay still and wait for the perfect moment to make his entrance. Just then he felt another presence approach. 'Damn it Matt. I told you to stay put. Does everyone here have a death wish?'   
Stefan knew that all of them put together were no match for Katherine. Not even he and Damon at their best were any match for what she had become over the years. 'They're all going to get themselves killed'.   
He looked towards the ground and then back up to where he could see Elena, Bonnie and now Matt. Watching them, he thought back to what he had said earlier, "This is my fight and has been for a very long time. I WILL finish what I started this time."   
  
Looking for a good place to position himself above ground, he swiftly hoisted himself up and stood on the other side of Katherine nearest Damon, who at the moment was engaged in wrestling match with her.  
He watched them silently, waiting for Katherine to notice his presence. 'It's me you want isn't it, Katherine? Well, here I am', he said to her mentally.   
  
Katherine felt the heat from the flames and Damon caught her off guard by whirling her around. "Oh! DAMMIT!" She reacted in time to kick the torch away and elbow Damon in the stomach. "Let go, please. I don't want to get ahead of schedule and have to kill you now."  
She heard Stefan's mental message *Oh, really...and what makes you think I'm specifically after you?*  
  
She laughed out loud. "Damon, do you really need all of these humans to back you up? Why, even your little brother is here. tsk tsk tsk...Can't you handle me? Oh who am I fooling? You could never handle me, human or otherwise!" She smirked at this. Damn, she loved pissing him off through his ego.  
  
Bonnie watched as the torch sailed out of her hands, she scrambled for it falling to her knees but got it back before it went out.  
'Oh how I would love to burn that smirk off her face.' Bonnie thought darkly as she clutched the torch standing up. She glanced at Stefan who was behind Damon a little ways and then looked at Damon. "We 'humans' are here because we want to be, not because they asked us to but then again you would never know about real friendship would you Katherine? All you ever think of is you and how to please yourself. You don't know what it's like to fell compassion for other people. You will never know what it's like to be appreciated by someone other than yourself and..."   
She trailed off looking from Elena to Stefan, then finally her gaze falling to Damon. "You will never know what it's like to really love someone with all of your heart, no questions asked and them love you back. You don't scare us, we've went against you and your little 'parlor tricks' before and there isn't any big bad Klaus to help you." She didn't know what had persuaded her to give this little speech but it had given her the courage to stand up to the vampire girl.   
Meredith opened her eyes and noticed Alaric leaning over her. "I won't leave your side, Mer. Not for a second."   
  
"Well, I didn't really expect you to, Alaric. But the others need your help."  
  
Standing up, she noticed that Alaric kept leaning over. "What are you doing?" That's when she saw her body. "Jesus!!! Did I die?? I'm dead, aren't I?? I'm the same thing Elena was before she is whatever it is she is now." Clutching her head, she wondered, "If I'm dead, why does my head still hurt??" A thought came to her, and judging by the look on her pretty face, it wasn't a good one. "I'm in hell, aren't I?   
  
This is my punishment...to go through life --death? -- watching my friends fight, possibly die, and I can't talk to them, I can't touch them...and I have to do it all with a headache!! This isn't fair!!"  
She looked at Bonnie jabbing the torch at Katherine. *Since she's kinda supernatural, I wonder if I can communicate with her.*  
  
"For your information," Damon started after Bonnie had finished her little speech, "I didn't ask any of them to come. I don't need anyone." He felt a sharp stinging sensation in his side, and knew that Katherine had cracked his rib when she elbowed him.   
  
He could feel the bones re-aligning themselves and pain shot through his body as they mended themselves back together. "Unlike you." He taunted her, "You're nothing Katherine. With out someone to bring you back you'd still be burning in hell." He jerked the axe from Katherine's hands, and swung it up over his shoulder.   
  
"You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this." He hissed at her through clenched teeth. He swung the axe at her with all the strength he could muster. If he was on target, the axe would strike her in the midsection.   
  
Katherine was in mid giggled when the ax hit her stomach. She fell to her knees, and dark reddish black blood poured across the ground, rushing quickly towards Damon's feet. The ax had sliced through a couple of major organs, and Katherine felt waves of darkness pass over her.  
  
"Sneaky little bastard," she said shakily. "I can't believe I let you catch me like that." Then the darkness overtook her and she felt no more.  
  
Damon felt his eyes widen involuntarily as Katherine fell to the ground in front of him. 'Damn, thought for sure she would move...' He stepped back away from the blood running towards his feet. He let the axe fall to his side and held it there only for a second before the muscles in his arm relaxed and dropped it, blood stained end first, to the ground.   
  
"Well then," He sighed, "Now what do we do with her?" It was one thing for Elena to kill Katherine last year; she had tried to kill her friends. But Damon felt something strange as he looked down at Katherine's body. He felt sure that she was alive, and there was no way he was getting close enough to check. The feeling, what was it, guilt? Damon quickly suppressed the thought. He was not going to fell sorry for the deranged psycho. Hell no...  
  
Bonnie stepped to Damon's side and looked down at Katherine. "Wow, you really sliced her." She said as she looked back up at him.   
  
Stefan watched in awe as Damon had swung the axe at Katherine. He was surprised that he had actually caught her off guard and was able to hit her. He watched as she fell to the ground; blood pooling beneath her.  
Shrugging Bonnie glanced at the group then back to Katherine. "I say we chain her up in the crypt like she did you, Stefan, Elena." the last she added with a shudder, "and that girl." I was only right and they couldn't go to the police about it, plus knowing Alaric he probably had some questions to ask her like, How'd you come back? Reaching down she picked up the bloody axe and tossed it away from Katherine's reach, just in case.   
  
Matt had watched everything go down with wide-eyed interest. Bonnie's little speech had been a brave move for her and Damon swinging the axe had been poetry in motion. When Bonnie asked if they should chain the girl up in the crypt he nodded in agreement. Even though he believed they should take the advantage of her being out they couldn't kill her yet, there was too much to be known.  
  
Elena watched as Damon swung the axe at Katherine's midsection, the movement seemingly happening in slow motion. She was so certain that Katherine was going to move out of the way that she almost saw it happen and couldn't help but gasp softly when she realized that Katherine *hadn't* moved.   
  
Watching Katherine's fallen body closely -- she wondered if everyone else was as paranoid as she was that vampire was going to leap up -- Elena took a step closer, half listening to Bonnie's suggestion.   
  
"That doesn't make us any better than her," Elena said quietly, not quite sure when her vindictive streak that had lasted throughout high school in competition with Caroline had waned, but the idea of chaining Katherine up in they crypt made her sick to her stomach.   
  
Damon reached out with his foot and nudged Katherine's limp body. She didn't stir. "We better decided what to do with her soon. I don't know how long it will take her body to heal that, but it eventually will." Dumb stupid girl, he thought. He noticed the torch again, and the urge to take it and set fire to the edge of her dress made his hand itch.   
  
"We could just take the ring off of her necklace..." He couldn't see it now, she must have landed on it, but he had seen it around her neck earlier. "Let her fry again."   
  
"Good idea." Caroline marched over and moved Damon out of the way. She got sick of everyone procrastinating. She kicked up Katherine's shoulder. Saw the necklace...and snatched it in one swift move she stepped back and held the blue stone up. It seemed so funny...that this rock meant life or death to these vampires.  
  
"Now, if she survives she'll be at the mercy of the elements and us." She tucked the necklace into her jeans pocket and shook her head at the pathetic form on the ground. "I'm going, the stench of this place is killing me." She turned and began marching back to her car. Their faces must be priceless she thought.  
  
Bonnie stared in amazement as Caroline robbed Katherine of her only chance against the sun then walked off. 'Damn. Get her girl.' Bonnie thought closing her mouth which had dropped open the moment Caroline had snapped the necklace off. "I still say we chain her up in the crypt, near a nice lil patch of sunlight. Maybe the threat of frying again will loosen her tongue and she'll tell us about where she's been, what she's been up to and why she's here." She looked at Stefan and Damon questioningly and wondered if they should take her to the crypt before the sun rose.   
  
Matt stared at Caroline's retreating form and jogged to catch up with her. "That's was ballsy I must say, even for you." Touching her shoulder to stop her he gave her a look of concern. "Are you ok?" Caroline had said that the stench had bothered her and he wondered exactly how strong her senses were now.   
  
Stefan nodded in agreement and then watched as Caroline approached and swiped the necklace from her neck. Stefan knelt next to Katherine's body; he didn't feel any remorse for the girl. Not any more. He had loved her once, but he no longer had feelings for the thing she had become over the years. Slowly, Stefan put a hand behind her head and under her knees and lifted Katherine up. "Let's go", he said turning to Damon and heading back toward the opening to the corridor that led to the crypt.  
  
Alaric continued to kneel next to Meredith and watched as the others fought with Katherine. His jaw dropped as Damon had hit her with the axe. "They won", he said out loud. He turned to Meredith who was still unconscious, "Mer, I think things are going to be okay. Oh, please wake up Mer."   
  
Alaric felt her hands and noticed they were ice cold. He lifted her up and lay her down in the backseat of her car. He walked over to where the others were and approached Bonnie and Matt. "Meredith is out cold. I don't know what happened, she just passed out shortly after we arrived. Should I take her to the hospital?" he asked the two of them hoping they could make a more rational decision than he could at the moment.  
  
Caroline stopped and felt matt's hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him. Her eyes grew sad. She feared his reaction. But she fear more for how he was gonna feel. Suddenly his lifelong friends are all going all spooky on him. Vampires, psychics, ghosts, back-from-the-deaders, wolves.  
  
"Oh god Matt. I'm not exactly ok but there's nothing that can be done for me but continue on and make the best of my situation. And I have to be and stay strong." She looked back at Katherine. "Katherine lying there...she smelled like food. I didn't want her blood per se but her. Like an animal." She then swung her eyes and focused on Meredith. She hadn't even seen her before. She was too focused on the ensuing battle. She touched Matt's hand and ran over to her and Alaric. She fell beside Meredith. She looked like death's buddy right now. And she remembered Tyler's attack recently.  
  
"Alaric, you listen to me, you watch her. We all have too. She's doing the passing out thing I did too. She took a bad blow from Tyler and it doesn't take much to turn her." She felt her arms. "She's icy. Take her home and put her into a hot bath, and make sure you keep note of anything she says regarding smell, hearing, sight...ok?"  
  
She smiled and kissed Meredith's forehead. "Take care and sleep." She got up again and started back to her car again. She looked at the sky. The sun would be up any time now. She passed by the Smallwood monument again and she looked at it. Home. She needed to go home and get into bed. Her father's wall safe would be a great place for Katherine's necklace.  
  
Caroline got into her car and started the engine. She didn't stop to see how the gang would be handling Meredith. Hopefully they'll just take her home. But knowing them. They won't. If she didn't get better, they might take Meredith to the ER. But really knowing them, they wont. They will all go back to Stefan's like that's the only home on earth. Caroline started driving home. When she pulled up to her house, she saw the lights on. Crap! And the Smallwood's new Mercedes. What the?? She pulled up the car and got out. She let herself into the house and sure enough in the formal living room sat her parents and Mr. and Mrs. Smallwood. They had cups of coffee in their hands. They couldn't have found out already....she just found out! And why wasn't Tyler dragged here. He was just as responsible.  
  
Her mother grinned "Come in Carrie, sit" her mother called her Carrie that was rare and awfully conspicuous. She sat down and then it started.......  
  
"Okay, I won't go just yet. Just tell me when your strength starts ebbing away, okay?? I don't want you to fall into a coma or a stupor or something. I don't know what happened to me. It might have happened when I hit my head on the door. Or when I fell down the stairs." Mer's pretty face clouded up for a minute. "Actually, it all seems to have happened with the appearance of Katherine...and Alaric. Oh, Bon, I'm so confused."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's actually kinda funny if you think about it. Except, I'm trying not to, so it's not really funny. Hmm…" Thinking hard, Meredith looked at Damon, who was currently calling Bonnie's name, and wondered if he would be able to help her any. "Bonnie, do you think this would work with anyone else?? Like Damon or Stefan?? Except, I don't trust Damon as far as I can throw him...and right now, I can't throw anyone!!! Bonnie, what did Scully and Mulder do to solve the outer body crimes?? Maybe we could do something like that!"  
  
"Boarding house?? Safe? Katherine can go in there, can't she?? And we can't go to Elena's house. Maybe yours or mine. Matt's even. Yours might be better though. What with Mary being there and all. Is she okay?? Matt seemed kind of protective of her earlier. I'm going to go back to my body now. You can do whatever it is you want. I'm getting kinda drained."  
  
'Damnit!! What am I supposed to do??' Meredith released Bonnie from her "spell" and gave her time to relay the messages. Walking back to the car where Alaric had left her, she wondered if she should see what was up with Caroline...or make sure Katherine didn't do anything.   
'Hmm, Let me find out where they are taking me, and then I'll go visit Caroline. I don't feel the least bit tired...at least not in the sense of needing to go to sleep, anyway. I should go do something productive while I'm like this.'  
  
Meredith continued to walk around. When Caroline grabbed Katherine's necklace, she let out a nervous giggle, hoping against hope that Katherine was truly gone, that she wouldn't jerk awake and tear out Caro's throat. "Oh, be careful, Caroline!"  
  
She felt Alaric pick up her body, 'It feels so weird referring to it as "my body,"I should be in that body.' Watching him put her in the backseat; she felt a tug of remorse. 'What if I never get to touch him again?? What if I never get to talk to him and have him hear me? What if I stay like this forever!!!'  
  
Walking over to Bonnie and Matt with Alaric, she heard him say, "Meredith is out cold. I don't know what happened, she just passed out shortly after we arrived. Should I take her to the hospital?"   
'Would the hospital be able to do anything for me??' Suddenly getting an idea, she wondered if it would work. She found herself wondering if Bonnie could still get "taken over." Have someone else inside her body. "Well, Mer, only one way to find out."  
  
She touched Bonnie's head with her hand and said, "Bonnie, it's me, Meredith. Can you hear me??"  
  
Bonnie felt a chill as something came near. It wasn't dark and evil but familiar. Suddenly she paled and her eyes went blank.  
  
She heard Meredith's voice in her head. 'Oh god Mer.. How am I hearing you, your not dead please tell me your just passed out.' A wave of sadness passed over Bonnie but her exterior remained the same. Her face showing nothing as her eyes remained to stare out into nothingness.   
  
From where Matt stood he saw the life drain out of Bonnie's face. "Hey guys, something's happening to Bonnie." He told the group walking toward the redheaded girl, as her eyes grew wide and blank.   
  
"Bonnie, I don't think I'm dead. But I'm having a little trouble figuring out what the hell happened to me." Heaving a frustrated sigh, she continued, "Would you please tell Alaric to not take me to the hospital?? I'd rather just go somewhere I know it's safe."  
Realizing she was talking to Bonnie, Meredith gave a nervous, but elated, giggle. "Wow, Bons, I never thought I'd be the reason you'd do this again. I'm sorry. Maybe I should just go. Figure out what's going on."  
  
Mentally Bonnie gasped, *No Mer don't go.. if you go I won't know where to find you. What happened to you anyways? I was a bit busy swinging a flaming torch at that undead girl.* Merdith's presence was stronger now as Bonnie tried to keep the connection. 'It's a wonder I haven't passed out yet.' Bonnie thought to herself and wished she could smile. She couldn't really see anything; everyone seemed shadowed except for the little light that was Meredith's presence. She remembered vaguely of Stefan carrying Katherine's body away and she wondered what everyone else was doing. She couldn't hear anyone else's voice except for Meredith's and even that one wasn't that strong.   
  
She really wished she didn't have to trance to have a connection with a spirit and Bonnie figured that's what Meredith was at the moment. *Hey Mer.. You're having one of those outer body experiences you see on The X-Files and stuff.* She heard her own giggle in her mind and mentally winced at how stupid it sounded. 'Gotta change that girlish giggle.' She sighed and made a mental note to herself. *So do you want us to take you back to the boarding house? It seems like the safest place right now.*   
  
Damon watched Stefan start to carry Katherine off, and like Matt, saw the change come over Bonnie. He stepped closer to her, but she didn't flinch. "Bonnie?" He asked.   
  
Katherine felt herself being lifted. She was fading in and out of   
consciousness and she couldn't remember why her stomach hurt so much.   
She could smell something...a person? No, a vampire. Very close to   
her. She couldn't even bring herself to open her eyes. She lost   
consciousness again and was left to the blackness.  
  
Stefan jumped down the opening to the corridor and landed with great   
ease, still carrying Katherine in his arms. He headed down towards   
the crypt and lay her down next to the open gate. On his right was   
the girl's dead body. It was starting to rot and the smell of it   
almost made Stefan gag. 'God, I should be used to the smell of death   
by now', he thought to himself.   
  
Stefan looked around him. In the far corner he saw remnants of the   
rope that had been used to tie Damon, Elena and himself here once. He   
grabbed the longest piece and proceeded to bind Katherine's hands as   
tightly as he could. He then tied the end of the rope to the gate, as it was the only solid thing he could find to tie her to. Even though   
it was open; if she moved, it would only move with her.  
  
He stepped back and watched Katherine with her head slumped down to   
her chest. Without being able to see her face, she reminded him of   
how Elena looked six months ago tied to this gate. 'Now, the tables   
have turned haven't they my dear', he thought.   
  
He knelt down to assess her wounds. They were pretty deep. Stefan   
could see that a few of her organs had been severed. She was in bad condition but Stefan knew that she was strong and her wounds probably weren't bad enough to kill her, only weaken her.   
  
Stefan looked behind Katherine, toward the corridor and wondered   
where everyone was.   
  
Bonnie heard Damon faintly as he called her name and realized Meredith was going away. The glimmer of white that was Meredith was fading away as Bonnie's eyes began to focus. She saw Matt, Alaric and Damon nearby, Elena was off to the side where she saw her last and Stefan and Caroline weren't there. "Alaric.." her voice was kind of soft but she could hear herself so she figured everyone else could. "Meredith doesn't want to go to the doctor, she wants you to take her home where it'll be safe for her." Suddenly she felt very dizzy, the little conversation had drained her more than she thought and the ground seemed to move a little bit. Before she knew what was happening the ground was rushing up to meet her.   
  
Alaric quickly moved in to catch Bonnie as she fell. "My God, is   
everyone losing consciousness around here", he said as he lowered her   
to the ground. He looked up towards Matt and then to Damon. "We have   
to get her and Meredith somewhere they can rest safely. Where is the   
safest place to take them?" He kept his eyes on Damon knowing he;   
among all of them, would know the safest places to go from the   
dangers of vampires and the like.  
  
'Oh, Bonnie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drain you that much.' Reaching out to catch her before she fell, Meredith shuddered when Bonnie went right through her arms...but thankfully Alaric had caught her. 'It was almost like I wasn't here. What the hell is happening to me!!!' 'Okay, so Alaric trusts Damon. Is this a good thing?' Meredith proceeds to wander around, wondering where her body and Bonnie will end up.  
  
Elena watched as Stefan retreated carrying Katherine to the crypt. She couldn't help the feeling of nausea that rose in her stomach. She had thought that she would be happier with the idea of Katherine receiving payback for her actions, but the thought of it only made Elena sick and brought back vivid memories of being tied down in the crypt along with Stefan and Damon.  
  
*Walk away,* she thought; already taking a step back away from the group that remained. *They won't listen if you try to tell them how you feel about it anyway... Times have changed.* The last was thought with a sort of mental irony, and Elena's lip quirked up as though she found in faintly humorous, even though there was nothing funny about the situation.  
  
Without saying a word to announce her leaving, she walked off, heading for home -- having the desire to see her family, even if she couldn't announce her arrival to them.  
  
Damon started to move forward to yank Bonnie out of Alaric's grasp, but stopped himself before he moved. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elena turn around and leave the group. Something wasn't right with her. Damon would have though she would have been ecstatic to see Katherine fry. He threw one last look over towards Bonnie and Alaric, then followed Elena.   
  
He could tell that she wasn't in the mood for company, but he was going to make sure nothing happened to her on her way to wherever she was going. Well nothing that he didn't do...  
  
Bonnie opened her eyes and looked up into Alaric's eyes. Her head was still a little fuzzy but other than that she felt ok. Standing up she looked past him and Matt and saw Damon following Elena. Part of her wanted him there with her and the other approved of him following her. 'He's probably looking out for her.' She tried to use her powers again but only a little. *Watch out for her for me... I'm going home.* Looking back at Matt and Alaric she gave them a small smile. "I'm fine guys, really. Just felt dizzy there for a moment. I think we need to take Meredith home, that's where she wants to go, but I want to go home." Taking her keys out of her pocket she tossed them to Mary. "Home James." she said with a wry smile and walked to the Cherokee. Tossing a look over her shoulder she gave Matt a reassuring smile. "You can come if you want." She knew that Matt would want something to do; he would want to feel useful in some way.   
  
Matt followed the sisters to the car, hopped into his truck and followed the sisters as they drove home. He was sure that Alaric could take care of Meredith; after all he was 'with' her. Stopping the truck behind them he got out quickly and helped Bonnie as she stepped out of the car. "You ok?" When all she did was nod he led her to the door and into the quiet house. He heard Mary toss the keys on to the table near the phone then released Bonnie as she sat on the stairs.   
  
Elena wouldn't have had a clue that Damon was following her if it hadn't been for her luck of glancing over her shoulder at some point during her walk. She didn't acknowledge him though, leaving it up to him to announce his presence if he wanted to be seen.   
  
And after all that had happened, Damon's presence following her didn't make her nervous. Elena didn't know whether that was good or bad.   
  
She reached her house after about ten minutes, staying in the shadows created by the houses and trees on the street. It wouldn't do to be seen. Elena looked up towards the window that she knew was Margaret's, feeling a faint tug in her chest. She couldn't help but feel that the only option she had was to leave; appearing suddenly alive to her family didn't seem even remotely possible.   
  
After realizing where her body was going, Meredith followed Damon and Elena. She walked behind them and gasped in shock when they stopped in front of Elena's house. Watching Elena watch Margaret's room, she wondered what Elena was thinking. 'Maybe I could try to talk to her. I'll see if it works now, and if not, I'll see if I can do it when she falls asleep. Afterwards, I'll go to Caroline's house, make sure she's okay. And then I'll go sit with Katherine. See if she says anything when she wakes up and no one's there.' Meredith walked over to Elena and reached out and touched her head. "Elena, can you hear me?"  
  
Alaric looked at Bonnie, stunned and then watched as she left with   
Mary. 'How did she know that Meredith wanted to go home. Meredith has   
been out cold the whole time', he thought to himself. He went back to   
Meredith's car and checked her pulse, just in case. It was faint but there. He got into the driver's seat and headed back to her house.   
Parking the car, he picked her up from the back seat.   
  
Unlocking the door with her keys, he walked upstairs with her and laid   
her on her bed. Luckily her parents still weren't home, they might   
have had something to say about this.   
  
Alaric pulled up a chair and sat beside her, stroking the back of her   
hand. "Please Meredith. Please come back to me", he said softly to   
her.   
  
He closed his eyes and thought about everything that happened. God,   
it happened so fast he wasn't even sure what had transpired. When he   
arrived everyone had been crowded around Katherine and then Meredith   
passed out. Katherine was cut in half by Damon and then Bonnie had   
one of her "episodes" and then everyone had left.   
  
Alaric stopped suddenly realizing something. Stefan was still with   
Katherine. Who, more than likely, was not completely dead. "My God,   
we just left him there on his own with that...thing".   
  
Alaric picked up the phone and dialed Bonnie's number, hoping Matt   
was there.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Stefan headed down the corridor again to see where everyone was.   
He peeked out of the opening and saw that the place was empty. 'Hmmm'   
He walked back to where Katherine was and sat down on the ground   
across from her.   
  
"Well, Katherine it looks like it really is just you and I now." he   
said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Stefan watched her and   
wondered what he would do if she woke up. Would he be able to kill   
her? Could he torture her, as everyone would have him do? He knew she   
had to die, but he wasn't sure if it were in him to be brutal about   
it. Then, he remembered she had been the reason he had lost Elena six   
months ago. If Elena hadn't returned from the dead, would he even   
been thinking about this? He knew the answer, and turned his gaze to   
the corpse on his right. "You didn't give any thought about killing   
her did you Katherine?" he said, hoping Katherine could hear him.  
  
Back at the McCullough's, Mary went to the kitchen and started boiling water in a teakettle. She was glad the sachets had worked, but something still seemed wrong. She had not interfered, because this wasn't her fight as of yet. And still, it was far too easy. It was uncanny how much Katherine favored Elena. 'That would explain part   
of the visions. The eyes, though. Where do the eyes come in?'  
  
The whistling kettle brought her back to her senses. She filled a mug   
and sprinkled some herbs in the hot water. Almost instantly the water   
turned a honey color. A tart aroma filled her nostrils as she sniffed   
the tea.  
  
She kicked off her shoes next to the kitchen door and headed to the   
stairs where Bonnie's still sat on the bottom steps. She handed the   
steaming mug to her sister with a half smile, "Here Bon, it'll help you sleep. You need to rest."  
  
Bonnie took the cup of tea her sister offered and sniffed it. It smelled pretty good and when her sister told her it would help her sleep her thoughts kept warring in her mind. To sleep was to dream and she wasn't sure she wanted to dream. Things in the real world were bad enough. She figured she'd sip it a bit but not drink the whole thing. Maybe it would just let her relax. Giving both Mary and Matt a small smile she stood up, mug in hand. "I'm going up to my room ok. I'll see you both in a couple of hours. Feel free to crash on the couch if you want Matt." Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper but her eyes had her usual spark of life.   
  
She made her way up stairs to her room and locked herself in there. She was comforted in the fact that Katherine was probably tied up in the crypt by now. She thought back on her encounter with Meredith's spirit. 'I really hope she finds a way back into her body.' She thought softly and decided to look into her book of spells that Mary had given her. Sitting on the window seat she opened the book, took one sip of the tea and set it aside. Flipping the pages her eyes scanned the contents of the leather bound book.   
  
Back in the downstairs part of the McCullough house Matt and Mary stood looking up at the stairs. With a little shake of his head Matt turned, walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. Glancing out the window he saw the sunrise just on the horizon. "If you don't mind Mary I'm going to catch some z's on the couch." He knew that the older sister, just like Bonnie, didn't mind and after relieving himself of his shoes he stretched out on the couch.  
  
Bonnie looked up from her book as the phone rang beside the bed. Dropping the book on the window seat she ran for the phone. Sitting on the bed she picked it up and listened as it automatically clicked on.  
"Hello." her voice was kind of soft and distant but clear enough to hear.   
  
Down stairs Matt shifted as he heard the phone ring then snuggled back into the cushions as the annoying ringing stopped. In the back of his mind he wondered who was calling at this hour. Mentally shrugging the  
thought away he drifted deeper into sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the Crypt  
  
Katherine's eyes fluttered open and she smiled slightly at Stefan. "No, not really." Her stomach was starting to mend itself, and it was just really sore now. "You should know by now, Stefan, that it's survival of the fittest. She was just a meal, just a human. Why would I want to give her a second thought?"  
  
She tried to pull herself up straighter, but due to the bindings, she   
was only able to pull herself up about three inches. "Stefan, why do you deny your own nature? You would actually give a human a second thought? It doesn't make sense. We are the predators they are the prey. That's how it's always been. You could be so powerful Stefan, if you would just take what is rightfully yours!"   
  
She was getting dizzy again, but curiosity was keeping her awake. "I've always wondered why. Please tell me."  
  
Stefan stood up and moved closer to Katherine, kneeling a few feet   
from her face. "And what; pray tell, is it that is rightfully mine?   
What right do I have to take the life of another? It may be my nature   
to feed off of humans, but it doesn't have to mean killing them", he   
turned and walked away from her. "It doesn't have to mean becoming a   
monster like you."   
  
Stefan turned again to face her and saw that her flesh was quickly   
weaving itself back together again. "What did you come back for   
Katherine? Is your hatred for Damon and I so great that even you   
cannot rest in peace?" he said. "Who or what would bring a pitiful   
soul like yours back from the dead?" He made sure not to mention   
Elena's name, so as to keep the focus on himself and Damon. He knew   
if Katherine were back to finish what she started, then Elena would   
probably be in danger and he couldn't allow that again.  
  
"I'm not a monster," Katherine said, tears forming in her eyes. "I   
admit that I'm a little crazy. I came back because I was given the   
opportunity to, and...uh...well," she let her voice trail off and she   
looked at the ground. "I wanted to set things right. I'm a   
different person. Yeah, traces of the old, hateful, revenge bent   
Katherine are still there, but I wanna change. When I saw you all   
again, I just lost it." She tried to wipe her eyes on her sleeve,   
but the ropes kept that from happening. "Damon, you, Elena, those   
other humans, had me at a disadvantage. You all could've killed me.   
But you didn't. Instead you brought me down here. Why?"  
  
She looked Stefan in the eyes, and allowed hers to become as sad and   
pitiful as she could make them. Her shoulder was starting to cramp   
and her sore stomach wasn't easing up either. It was almost totally   
mended, but without fresh blood, it would continue to hurt like hell.  
  
Stefan looked at Katherine intently, knowing that she was trying   
to charm him into feeling sorry for her. "I don't think you want to   
know why I brought you down here", he said to her with as little   
sympathy in his voice as possible. "It's not as nice a reason as you   
would like to think it is".   
  
Stefan turned to stare down the corridor. 'I wonder where everyone   
went?' he thought to himself. As much as he wanted to know, he knew   
he couldn't leave Katherine unattended. Her wounds were almost   
completely healed; he couldn't be sure just how strong she was at the   
moment.  
  
He turned back to Katherine and smiled, "Well Sweetheart, it looks   
like it's gonna be just you and me for a while". 


	23. Part 23

Mary brought out a cover from the closet for Matt. She wasn't too surprised when she saw he was already asleep. She looked up as the phone rang. 'Maybe it's mom and dad. wonder where   
they are anyway...' She picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
  
Mary hadn't realized that Bonnie was still up until she heard her sister's voice on the phone. Shrugging she hung up the phone. She walked to the back porch. She wrapped her arms around her chest and stared up at the sky. The velty night sky was melting away into the morning sun. HSe hadn't realized just how late it was until that moment. The sky was a canvas of watercolor. It seemed to make all the worries of the previous night fade. How odd things looked in the light. Memories came back to her of when she was a small child ,huddled beneath the covers, hiding from creatures only she could see. Were they in her imagination? Were they real?  
  
  
She was begining to question everything she knew, possibly even her sanity. Perhaps grounding and meditation would help her to think clearer. Slipping off her socks, she stepped off the porch onto the cool earth. The dewy grass tickled between her toes. She raised her arms to the   
sky and closed her eyes. Slowly she drifted into a meditative state. becoming oblivious to the world around her.  
  
  
Her voice echoed to Matt. "Matt!" She was inside his head. "Matt! They're there! They're watching you! Matt! Wake up! You must wake up!" Somehow her meditation had turned into a state of dream time. She could see them. The eyes were watching them...plotting.  
  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she was back in her back yard. "Bonnie!" She shouted to her sister as she ran up into the house and up the stairs. "Bonnie! It's not over!"  
  
  
Alaric heard two female voices answer the phone at the same time. "Uh, Bonnie? How are you? Look, I was wondering if Matt was there and if so, can I talk to him?" He waited for her to answer, as   
he fiddled with the phone cord. He looked over at Meredith, who was still out cold. 'God, I wish she would wake up', he thought to himself.  
  
  
Bonnie raised a shapely brow as she heard her sister pick up, say hello, then hang up. Bonnie smiled as she heard Alaric's voice. "Yeah I'm fine, a little fuzzy but I'll be ok. Uh, Matt's down stairs let me go see if he's up." Taking the cordless phone with her she opened her bedroom door and walked down stairs. When she arrived into the living room she saw Matt lying on the couch with a blanket on top of him. She had to smile at the image of Matt sleeping like a baby on the couch. "Alaric he's asleep, do you want me to wake him up? Is there something wrong with Meredith? Is she awake?" Bonnie grimaced, 'Good going Bon, everyone's had a weird night and you're playing 20 questions with your old history teacher.' She looked around the room and wondered where her sister had gone off to.  
  
  
"No Bonnie, Meredith is not awake yet. In fact, that is why I am calling. I don't want to leave her but; I just had a thought, we left Stefan alone in the crypt with Katherine. How do we know that she isn't going to wake up and kill the first person she sees?" His breathing quickened as he spoke. "Bonnie, I think someone should go and check on him. Maybe you and Matt can go. I would go myself but, like I said I don't want to leave Mer alone." He held the receiver away from his face so he wasn't breathing in Bonnie's ear and waited for her reply.  
  
  
Bonnie listened as Alaric voiced his concern for Stefan and nodded. "Yeah you're right, that girl's very unpredictible." Kneeling down in front of Matt she nudged him gently until his eyes opened and he smiled groggily at her. "Hey Bonnie, something wrong?" his voice was sleepy and she had to smile at his rumpled look. "Alaric's on the phone, he thinks somebody should check on Stefan at the crypt. He says he'd go but there hasn't been any change with Meredith. Would you mind going?" She stood up as Matt swung his feet off the couch and on to the floor. He shook his head to clear his mind, "Yeah sure. No problem." He looked up and gave her a small smile. The nap had been enough, it would have been nice to be able to have a couple more hours but duty called.   
  
  
Bonnie stepped away from the couch as he stood up. "He's going to go check on Stefan and I'm going to go through one of my spell books to see if there's something in there about Meredith's condition. I have no idea where Mary went off to but I'm going to go find out before going back up stairs. Call me if there's any change. Bye Alaric." Clicking the phone off she placed it on the coffee table and handed Matt his shoes. "Here sleepy head, you might need these." She grinned as she heard him chuckle softly and nod in agreement. "You're right I might." he said as he balanced on one foot then the other pulling his shoes on.   
  
  
When his shoes were laced and his hair smoothed back in place he shrugged. "Well I'll see you later today okay?" Impulsively his gave her a quick reassuring hug. "Everything will be ok Bon, we'll find out what's wrong with Meredith I'm sure." He released her after the breif embrace and left the house. Bonnie ran to the door and watched his truck drive off in the direction of the cemetary. Closing and locking the door she walked the house over and not finding her sister in her room or in the kitchen chanced looking out the back door. She found her sister in a state of meditation and decided not to bother her. Closing the door softly she grabbed the phone from the table, went back up to her room, and picked the book back up, sitting once more in the window seat.   
  
  
Her gaze traveled from the pages to the world outside her window. The sky was brightening and she wondered if Elena had went to her Aunt's before the people of the town started to move around. Shrugging she looked back down at the book. Elena was a big girl and could take care of herself but Bonnie still worried about the way her friend had been acting since being back 'in the flesh'. Suddenly Bonnie felt the need to change cloths. 'If I'm going to be reading a while I want to be comfortable.' She thought as she stood up and walked away from the window to her closet. She pulled the top off and shimmied out of her jeans. The sound of metal clinking on her floor brought her attention down to her feet.   
  
  
There lay the ring she had bought the previous night as a saftey net. Snatching it up before it rolled under the bed she slipped it on her finger so she wouldn't misplace it or lose it. Tossing her cloths in the hamper she went to her dresser and pulled out a green silk night gown. After pulling the gown over her head she pulled her hair free of the pony tail and allowed her hair to hang loose around her shoulder. Tossing the hair tie on to her vanity she walked back to the window seat and sat back down pulling the book back into her lap. "Ok, out of body experiences." She thought out loud once more skimming through the book as the sun rose in the sky.   
  
  
Damon sooned tired of following Elena. She was okay as long as Katherine was tied up. He was sure his snivling brother would send out a panic wave if Katherine got loose. He stopped and watched as she walked on, a touchof longin banging away in his heart. Should he just give up, let Stefan win. He chuckled to himself as he turned and began walking the other way. Bonnie's blood was still burning through his body, lucky for the group of girls giggling on the other side of the street.   
  
  
He wasn't a bit tired. Katherine hadn't posed nearly the threat he had thought. He thought of heading back to the crypt, helping Stefan take a pint or two from Katherine, but being near his brother was the last thing onhis mind. Then his thoughts turned to the firey little red head. He did owe her a walk. He had after all brought Mary back in one piece, whether by his own choice or not..   
  
  
He jogged lightly to her house, enjoying the way the light wind felt in his face, blowing through his hair. He stopped as he reacehd the side of Bonnie's house, sensing Mary before he saw her. He shrank back into the shadows and smiled. Looking up he saw that her bedroom window was open. Guess Bonnie will never learn of the dangers that lurk right outside in the darkness. Well, semi darkness, he corrected himself as the sun began to break the horizon.   
  
  
He ran his fingers though his hair at a half attempt of straigthening it. Instead of helping it, it gave him even more of a dishevled wild appearance. He popped the lock on the front door with a flick of his wrist, and made his way up the stairs. He opened the door silently.   
  
  
Like a cat with a mouse. He thought as Bonnie never moved.   
  
  
"I can think of a couple in body ecperiences I woulnd't mind trying..." He let the seduction spread across his face in a smile, and knew that when Bonnie reached his eyes, she would see it there as well.   
  
  
The sound of Damon's voice caused Bonnie to stand up suddenly and the book fell out of her lap, landing on the window seat with a soft thud. "Damon." she said softly as she walked forward and ushered him in. After glancing quickly out into the hall way she closed the door and leaned back against it. He had taken her by suprise and had made her pulse quicken at the meer sight of him. She had figured he'd be out watching over Elena. "To what do I owe this honor?" She said as she looked up into his eyes. His comment as he entered her room hadn't gone unheard and she blushed slightly as she envisioned the 'in body experiences' he had in mind.   
  
  
There was no denying his appeal, even though his hair looked a bit mussed. 'God he looks like he just got out of bed after...' She let her thoughts trail off as she looked away towards the window where she had been previously sitting. "Matt went to check on Stefan and Alaric's with Meredith. She's a floating spirit right now, don't ask me how it happened but that's why I fainted earlier. She contacted me at the well and told me that she was out of her body." After a brief pause she looked back up at him. "How's Elena?" While she talked she had began to unconsciously rub her thumb against her collar bone with one hand as the other rested on the door knob. Her thoughts were a bit jumbled. First a vampire chick thought turned to dust pops up and now Meredith was probably off floating somewhere in town. It was all too much for her in 24 hours time.   
  
  
Damon shrugged. "Don't know. Off somewhere doing who knows what." He shrugged his jacket off and tossed it on the window seat next to where Bonnie's book had fell. "Don't think she's a bit pleased with how her knight in shining armor is acting. He seems to be acting a bit like...me."   
  
  
Damon sat down on the edge of her bed, and leaned back against the pillows. He patted the bed beside him. "Don't look so nervous Bonnie, come sit." he cocked one eyebrow at her daringly. "You already know I bite so we don't have to pretend otherwise." His eyes drew to where her fingers touched her neck. "You promised me something if I brought your sister back unharmed. Which you noticed that I did. But I thought that since it was so late, that I'd just come for a little visit."   
  
  
He looked towards the closed door, Mary's words reaching his ears slightly before Bonnie's. "Speaking of which, she does like to interupt at the most inopportune times doesn't she?"   
  
  
She heard her sister call her name and she knew she should have answered her like a good little girl but her sister could wait. 'Probably just wants to talk about her date with prince charming here.' she thought with a smirk as she locked her door knob and walked over to Damon. "She can wait." she said nonchalantly and sat beside him on the bed. "I'm sure Stefan could never act like you." she said silkily and was suprised at herself. She was being so daring and so unlike herself. 'If the world is going to hell in a hand basket I might as well enjoy myself.' She thought to herself as she gave him an inviting smile. "I seem to remember a promise you made me not to long ago." She was thinking back to the blood she had willingly shared with him.   
  
  
She wasn't necessarly throwing herself at him, she was just for some reason up for new experiences. She couldn't get the memory of his lips on hers and the way it had felt to have him so close. 'Oooh I'm playing with fire.' A little glimer of conscience flared up in her mind but she quickly doused it. 'Why should Elena have all the fun?' She asked herself as she placed a hand on his.   
  
  
Tripping, Mary fell down the stairs on her rump. Other than a badly twisted ankle, the only thing harmed was her pride. That's when she saw them...the eyes...watching her from the shadows. They had no body, just a pair of colorless and glaring eyes watching her. She tried to cry out, but her voice caught in her throat. It's a horrible game she was now caught up in; a horrible, maddening game! They were all chess pawns being moved about a game board. It was all beginning   
to dawn on her. Katherine was mearly a marionette in this, just as they all were. A deadly one, but a marionette all the same. The eyes began to draw closer. They were stalking her like injured prey.   
  
  
Although she hadn't the slightest clue as to how to end their game, she knew far too much. Fear paralyzed Mary like a helpless fawn at the claws of a veracious cougar. Not knowing how she accomplished it, she sent out a surge of energy. Like a beacon she shouted one name with her mind ~BONNIE!~. As if triggered by whatever it was she did, the entire hall was shrouded in a cold darkness....so cold.  
  
  
She couldn't ignore the mental shout from her sister. Cursing under her breath she stood up and gave Damon a determined look. "Don't go anywhere." she commanded gruffly before stalking toward her door, unlocking it she flung it open to reveal Mary, a heeping mass on the floor. The dimness in the hallway went away as she looked down at her sister. 'Oh for crying out loud Mary.. one more stunt like this and there's going to be a house vote.. to commit or not to commit.' She thought nastily and felt guilty the moment the thought came into mind.   
  
  
Looking around the hallway all she saw was her sister and her own breath. 'Self control wouldn't be such a bad idea Mar.' She thought as she walked to her sister's side, helped her up and into her room, which was only a few steps away. Figuring her sister was having one of the spells she'd been having recently she settled her in bed and covered her up. After she retrieved the little protection pouch Mary had made she placed it around her sister's kneck and walked back to her room, leaving her sister's light on. Giving Damon an apologetic smile she nodded toward her sister's room. "She had a little tumble." She said after closing the door again and sitting back on the bed. "Where were we?" She had to control her heart beat that had been bumped up a notch from the mental shout. 'One more interuption and I'll friggin scream.' She thought to herself closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths in an attemp to calm herself.   
  
  
Damon watched Bonnie with a slightly amused smile on his face. "Appears that your family may be just as messed up as mine." He reached up and pushed Bonnie's hair away from her neck. "We were right about..." He let his fingers trail down to the edge of her nightgown, "right about here." He leaned closer to her, his breath hot on her skin. Bonnie the brave. Little kitten wasn't scared any more. Damon didn't know whether that made the game more fun or not. He pulled her down beside him, leaning over her. Only one way to find out...   
  
  
Bonnie shuddered as she felt his touch and his breath on her skin. She allowed the master of seduction to pull her down beside him and drew in a small breath as she looked up into his eyes, their obisidean depths enveloped her and her pulse quickened. 'People write poetry about guys like him.' She thought as she reached up and touched his cheek with her finger tips. 'Sonnets even.' She had to admit that this was way better than in the back seat of some highschool boy's car and so much more comfortable.   
  
  
She trailed her fingertips from his cheek to his lips, brushing them softly. For some reason at that moment she couldn't figure out why Elena had picked Stefan but a huge part of Bonnie was glad that she had. She had felt a huge loss when he had walked out of the clearing. She thought he had left for good, fed up with the small little town and it's inhabitants. She briefly wondered what had made him stay. 'Don't question it Bonnie.' she scolded herself as she moved her fingers from his lips to his kneck.   
  
  
Damon kissed Bonnie's neck softly, nipping at it gently. Then without hesitation, he sank his teeth into her flesh. He didn't want to kill Bonnie, heavens know, he was sort of fond of the human. He knew not too drink too much, having fed off her less that a few hours ago. He drank slowly, rythimaclly, letting her heart pump the blood into his mouth rather than forcing it out.   
  
  
Pulling back from her neck moments later, he watched as the wounds closed themselves, leaving only slight pink marks. "Think you can handle it?" He teased her in a whisper. He drew his fingernail across the base of his throat, cutting it slightly. He leaned back agains tthe pillows, pulling Bonnie up slightly. He guided her towards the cut, willing her to drink.   
  
  
Pulling back from her neck moments later, he watched as the wounds closed themselves, leaving only slight pink marks. "Think you can handle it?" He teased her in a whisper. He drew his fingernail across the base of his throat, cutting it slightly. He leaned back agains tthe pillows, pulling Bonnie up slightly. He guided her towards the cut, willing her to drink.   
  
  
Bonnie quirked a shapely brow when he asked her if she could handle what was about to happen. As he pulled her close her eyes became entranced by the blood. Once upon a time Bonnie would have turn two shades of pale and passed out from the sight of blood but times had changed and so had she. She knew what he wanted her to do and she desired it also. Ignoring the fact that he had shared with her best friend and probably countless other girls she touched her lips to the cut.   
  
  
Closing her eyes she began to drink from him. The taste was both coppery and exotic. She could feel his pulse against her lips as she drank from him. Sliding her hand from his kneck she moved it down to his own, taking it gently as his blood flowed into her. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, time seemed to have no meaning.   
  
  
Damon absently rubbed Bonnie's fingers with his own, and let his other hand stroke her head back from her face. Her thoughts were mingling with his own, sometimes becoming difficult to distinguish one from another. Over the many years since Katherine had 'created' him, he hadn't shared blood with many. There had been a few, but that was it. To share blood with a human, let them inside you, a part of you. And Damon wasn't one to do that. That and there was also the possiblilty that sharing too much blood could change someone. Elena was a prime example of that.   
  
  
Then you have a silly ex-human falling all over you, following you like a lost little puppy dog. Damon had made a couple vampire's over the years, but most of the time chose to dart around, without the tag-a-longs. "That's enough, quello piccolo ." He said leaning away from her. He reached out with his powers, and the curtains fell shut at the window, and the bulb went out with a flash. Bonnie's radio began playing an enchanting italian song softly, and the candles sitting on Bonnie's dresser lit up with small flames.   
  
  
He leaned back over Bonnie, his ends of his bangs brushing against her forehead. "Addicting isn't it?" He whispered before pressing his lips to hers. While he kissed her, his hands reached for the edge of her nightgown, wondering just how far Bonnie was willing to go...   
  
  
Bonnie smiled as the music floated through the air and the candles illuminated the room. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand touch her gown and his lips brush hers. The world outside her room could go to hell for all she cared, at that moment it was just them. His blood flowing through her veins was intoxicating, the feeling was all together new. 'So this is how it feels to be desired.' She thought as she kissed him back, catching his bottom lip she playfully nibbled it.   
  
  
She could see the flickering of the candle flames from underneath her lashes and as she tilted her head up she deepened the kiss. Freeing her hand from his she slid it down to meet her other one at his waist. Gentally she tugged at his shirt as the music played through out the room, entering her soul. There were so many reason to stop but it felt right so she ignored them. Pulling back slightly she trailed her kisses along his jaw line as her hands continued to tug at his shirt.   
  
  
Damon rose up slightly, pulling his shirt over his head in one fluid movement. He tossed it to the side of the bed, leaning back down, his mouth finding Bonnie's hungrily. His skin was pale and cold. Bonnie's touch was like fire on his skin. He pulled Bonnie's gown over her head, and it slowly drifted to the floor beside Damon's shirt. He stopped kissing her for only seconds, and he took in the sight of her body glowing in the candlelight.   
  
  
He looked deep into her eyes, the blackness in his own smoldering. As he leaned back down, pressing his cold body against her burning one, he could feel her thoughts as if they were in his own head. It seemed that Bonnie was glad that the flickering flames were the only things that could see what happened next...   
  
Meredith floated up the Elena. "Elena, Elena...can you hear me?" 'Well, fine then...be that way. If she doesn't answer me in 5 seconds...I'm going to Bonnie's house. Maybe I can talk to her again. Maybe she's discovered some sort of reason for my ghost-like appearance. Okay, 5...4...'   
  
  
Katherine looked at him sadly and grimaced with the pain in her midsection. "Yes, I do," she replied. "You've always been the nice one. I always loved that about you." Stefan looked into her blue eyes and almost found himself feeling sorry for her. He shook his head and snapped himself out that sort of thinking. He knew she was using her charm on him and it wasn't going   
to work.   
  
  
"Nice eh?" Stefan gave a short laugh and quickly turned it off. "You really want to know why I brought you down here? To kill you that's why. To torture you and send you back where you belong. Does that sound like a thing that a "nice person" does, Katherine?". He walked away from her and turned back.  
  
  
"My patience for you is not what it used to be. I loved you once, that is true. But, what you did to Elena and my brother in this very place was unforgivable in my eyes. In fact I should let you   
experience the same torture that you put us through that night". Stefan flicked a tongue against his canine tooth and smiled at her. It felt good to be nasty to her, to let her know how he really truly felt.  
  
  
On the road to the crypt Matt determindly kept from nodding off and rolled down the window to get some fresh air blowing in his face. He pulled up to the cemetary and shut off the engine. After jumping out of the car he rolled the window up and locked the doors. Taking a moment to stretch he hurriedly walked to the old church and climbed down into the crypt. He wasn't really shocked to find Katherine tied up and Stefan talking to her.   
  
  
"You tell her buddy." he said gruffly as he came up to Stefan's side tossing Katherine a disapproving look. This girl had destroyed so many lives and had completely ruined what was supposed to be the best year in his and his friend's high school experience. He felt no sympathy for her as she talked sweetly to Stefan. 'I pity the fool who falls for her tricks.' He thought bitterly as he kicked at a piece of broken cement.  
  
  
Katherine looked at Stefan, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I know that what I did was horrible..." She looked down and was silent for a few moments. When she looked back up, a fire flared in her eyes and traces of the old Katherine flashed through them. "But, I don't think you could do it, Stefan. You couldn't stomach what I did to you...You're weak..." She flashed her own already longer and sharper canines. "Go ahead...You can follow through with a threat can't you?"  
  
  
Stefan ignored Katherine's snide remarks and turned to Matt. He put an arm over Matt's shoulders and led him away from Katherine. "Where did you guys go? I came down here to tie her up and everyone had left. Is everything alright?"  
  
  
Stefan smiled and looked to Katherine and then back to Matt. "Well, things seem to be going uh...well...she's still alive. I almost wish Damon had done the job himself but, it looks like it's up to me now. I am not sure what the hell to do with her." He looked back at Katherine tied to the gate. She looked pitiful to him, like a helpless kitten. He knew better though.   
  
  
Stefan sighed and turned back to Matt. "You know Matt, you don't have to stay here. I will think of something to keep our little Katherine from killing again. It sounds like you are needed with the others anyway". He walked away from Matt to stand directly in front of Katherine.   
  
  
"Okay Sweetheart, you and I need to have a serious talk with one another about something".  
  
  
Katherine chuckled and looked up at him. "Oh, really? Well, sure, let's talk. It's not like I can do anything else at the moment anyways." She shifted, still attempting to pull herself up   
straighter. Her stomach reminded her, once again, that it was still injured. "Ow..."  
  
  
Matt watched as the two vampires converesed and leaned back up against the crypt wall. He love to go home and go to sleep but Katherine was awake. A year ago he would have never contemplated napping in a crypt but the thought was was starting to seem like a good idea. He looked at Stefan and cleared his throat to get his attention. "I'm going to sit here and take a little nap." he said with a grin. "Wake me if you need me." Sitting down on the floor he wasn't in the least bit worried about the dirt of the skeletons that were lying around. Leaning once more against the wall he nodded off to sleep.   
  
  
Matt stirred slightly in his sleep and thought he briefly heard Mary's voice. When it didn't come again he decended further into sleep. In the back of his mind he wondered if he had truly heard Mary or if it had been part of some dream.   
  
  
A moment or two after Bonnie left the room Mary sat up in bed. A smile played about her features. Climbing out of bed, she went down stairs. The smile never left her face as she picked up Bonnie's keys and headed for the door. Her eyes were vacant, like the glassy eyes of a doll.  
  
  
She walked out the door and walked straight for Bonnie's jeep. Climbing in, she turned the key in the ignition. The jeep roared to life and she pulled out of the driveway. Still smiling she pulled the protection pouch from about her neck and tossed it out the window.  
  
  
Driving almost blindly she drove to the old cemetary. She drove right past the open gate and would have kept going had the sentinal-like tombstone not brought the jeep to a smashing hault. The sudden stop caused Mary to bash her head on the steering wheel. She climbed from the jeep, still smiling, and walked towards the crypt. Her feet were caked in grime as she walked silently past the sleeping Matt. Her vacant eyes seemed to watch Stefan, with his back to her, and   
stare right through him all at once. The smile never faded.......  
  
  
'...three...two...one...' Meredith got so frustrated she decided to go for a walk. She first headed out towards Bonnie's house. She waited outside for a few minutes and then Mary opened the door. Slipping inside the house, she walked to the window and saw Mary get into Bon's jeep and throw something out the window. 'Hmm...I wonder what that was. Where's Bonnie?'  
  
  
Creeping up the stairs, Meredith walked to Bonnie's room, hoping to have a conversation with her. Slipping through the door, 'Wow, that had to be the weirdest experience I've ever had...That had to be how Patrick Swayze felt in Ghost!', she stopped in shock at seeing Bonnie and Damon laying down on Bon's bed. Damon's head was very close to her neck, and, Mer noticed wryly, Bon didn't seem to have any inclination of moving...or even fighting him off. Mer let out a little gasp of embarrassment. "That's something I didn't need to know....EVER!"  
  
  
Walking back downstairs, she remembered Stefan saying something about taking the Kitten to the crypt. So, she walked through the door again, wondered if she turned the color of the door, and jogged to the crypt. Noticing the jeep there, she wondered if she'd get to talk to Mary.  
She meandered into the crypt, spotted Matt sleeping, and fondly "ruffled" his hair. In all actuality, her hand went through his hair, but still, it's the thought that counts, right? Katherine and Stefan were talking, and Mary was just standing there with a silly/stupid grin on her face. Walking over to Mary, she put her hands up to her head, and started talking. "Mar, what's wrong?? Is someone...or something...in there with you??"  
  
  
Katherine looked up at Mary. "Stefan, look, we have company. Although, she looks like that Vicki girl when I was controlling her. Wait, is she drunk?" She laughed at this and then grimaced at the pain in her side.  
  
  
Stefan turned quickly to find that Mary was standing directly behind him. She had an eerie look about her, staring as if she were looking through him rather than right at him. "Mary, what are you doing here? Are you okay?"   
  
  
He looked at Matt who was still on the ground, asleep. 'God, what is with these humans?', he thought to himself. He looked back to Mary and searched her eyes for any sort of acknowledgement. "Mary, look at me...what's wrong?" Turning to the ground, "Matt, wake up. I think I will be in need of your assistance soon."  
  
  
Mary's smile remained painted on her face as she lifted her hands. Suddenly a great gust of wind threw it's fury at Stefan. It became rather evident to Stefan and Meridith that Mary wasn't in control of her actions. The blood that ran down into her eyes did not phase her. The fact   
she was attacking one of her friends did not phase her. ~Help her,~ the voice hissed in her mind. ~set her free. Destroy them or they will destroy you!~ The voice could have been lickened to the hiss of water thrown into a roaring fire. This voice wrapped her mind in it's firey tentacles and squeezed it tight. She surged forward like a maelstrom, making her way to Katherine.  
  
  
Matt woke with a start and looked up from where he sat on the crypt floor. "Mary?" He asked as he stood up and noticed the girl. "Mary what are you doing here? Where's Bonnie?" He paled when he saw her go after Stefan the lung toward Katherine. Running at her he tackled her to the floor and held her there. "What are you doing?!" He asked as he glanced from her to Stefan then back to Mary.   
  
  
"Mary, what are you doing??" Quickly grabbing her hands away from Mary's head, Meredith yelled, "Stop, Mary. Stop! You don't know what you're doing!! You don't know...!" Racing over to Katherine, she placed her hands on her arm and started talking, "Are you doing this?!? I know you're strong enough to hear me, regardless of your wounds. So, are you doing this?? Haven't you hurt enough people??" When she was done, she drew back one of her arms and threw a useless punch towards Katherine's face...hitting her square in the nose. 


	24. Part 24

Stefan threw his hands to his face as a great gust of wind threw it's fury at him from Mary's hands. He was utterly shocked as she threw herself past him toward Katherine and then saw Matt land on top of her. He looked Matt in the eyes and shook his head. He then turned his gaze toward Katherine. "She looks as if she is being possessed by someone or something. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you Katherine?" He stepped toward Katherine and roughly lifted   
her chin with his hand. "Well, any ideas as to why she would want to help you?" He let go of her face and stepped to where Mary was lying. He held Mary's head with his hands and looked into her eyes trying to see if he could sense anything inside of her...  
  
  
Mary looked up at matt and her smile faded from her face as she growled at him. She gnashed her teeth at him. She clawed at him. She was determined to get away. ~Stop them! They will kill us! Get up!~ The hissing voices were maddening as they whirred in her head. Another strong gust of wind assaulted Stefan and Matt. It brought with it the stench of decay. She used that moment to struggle free and to go to Katherine's side. Her giggle was horrific and unearthly as she began to untie Katherine. "Yes, yes, yes," she muttered to herself as she worked with the ropes. Her eyes gleamed insanely. It was obvious that Mary was not behind the perverbial wheel.  
  
  
Katherine chuckled as Meridith's push pushed aimlessly and uselessly through her face. Then Stefan had the nerve to touch her. "I know nothing. If I wanted to posess someone, it most certainly wouldn't be her!" She adressed this to both Stefan and Meridith.  
  
  
Katherine cocked an eyebrow, confused. "Uh, thanks?" She stood as fast as her side would allow her. She grabbed Mary by the shoulders, spun her around and looked deep into her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked darkly. She kept the human in front of her and allowed her fangs to slide down. She was using the girl as a shield, but she really wanted to know who was in her. She sure as hell wasn't.  
  
  
Meredith growled uselessly...no one could hear her anyway. She was no longer in contact with Katherine...but maybe she could try to push whatever...whoever?...was in Mary out. "Well, I know how they switched bodies in the Matrix but how do I do it in real life? Hmm...only one way to find out." She marched back over to Katherine, realized she was using Mary as a shield and giggled. Replacing her hands, she stated, "Katherine, I don't know what the hell I am, but using Mary isn't going to work. I have a question, and would appreciate it if you could answer. mumbleEven though I really wish I had been able to hit you...that would be so much better for my health than having to ask nicely...unmumble! How do you...possess...a body?"  
  
  
Matt watched as Mary quickly untied Katherine and released the vampire girl. 'Oh this is not good.' He thought to himself, finally feeling fear. He moved to Stefan's side and looked at him. "What do we do now? Just stand her and what for her to slash Mary's throat and run off?" For the life of him Matt couldn't figure out why Mary would untie Katherine and attack him and Stefan. He wondered where everyone else was and hoped that they were safe. Mary was strong in this state, suprisingly strong and he questioned whether or not him and Stefan could take them if the two girls decided to attack together. His clinched his fist as he pictured what Katherine would do to them. 'Come on Mary snap out of it girl.' he pleaded silently.   
  
  
Caroline felt queasy as her father's BMW shot into the parkinglot of the cemetary. She saw the Smallwood's mercedes pull up next to their car. And in one mafia-like movement all of them shot out of the cars. Her father holding her upper arm in a painful vice-grip. He virtually dragged her as they marched to the smallwood monument.caroline saw the red globe.her faher shoved her to the ground. And holding her hair yanked her head up to look at the stone.  
  
  
"You see that caroline? That is your legacy. You now know the truth. And when we are either dead or unfit..you will take over the pack. Tyler may think he's alpha and you may be carrying his child but he is unable to lead." Her father had that growl in his voice that scared her so much before she knew the truth and now it was bone-chilling. Her mother stood there. Her copper head held high as she watched the scenerio between her husband and daughter.  
  
  
Mr. Smallwood stepped forward and brushed caroline's cheek. "You are strong. You will lead well. But remember who was here first and who gave you this town."  
  
  
Caroline choked slightly. "You mean if Tyler tries to kill my friends again...you want mercy for him." The tears rolled out and her head hurt so bad. Then she felt a stinging smack on her cheek. Her father had slapped her..quite viciously.  
  
  
"That was out of line girl..you show respect. "Her father said firmly. Caroline wimpered and then caught a whiff. Her friends. They were here. Still. She couldnt let them accidentily see her like this. She would tell them the truth herself but she wanted them to see her at her father's feet like a slave. Then she would have to tell them the worse truth. Klaus was wrong about Tyler. Tyler knew all about his family. He knew all about her family. He lead Klaus along to gain his trust. And the worse truth, that Fell's Church had scarier things in it than insane vampires. The only thing that would ease their minds is that Katherine is still the only real threat and the enemy. She had no problem killing openly and assimilation was not an option for her. For 100s of years the Smallwoods and Forbes ran Fell's Church but noone knew the truth. And it was essential that the average citizen never found out the truth.  
  
  
Bonnie shivered as his bare cool skin touched hers and what followed was beautiful and overwhelming at the same time. She held him to her a few moments afterwards, her heart felt as if it were trying to burst out of her chest. She attempted to read his mind to find what he was thinking but what she found wasn't him. Something stirred in her mind and she felt the cold wave of dread pass over her. "Mary." she whispered softly and gently pushed him off her. She pulled her gown back over her head and kissed him lingeringly on the mouth. "Be right back." She told him, her lips just inches from his own.   
  
  
She pulled away regretfully and went to her sister's room. Finding it empty she darted to the   
window and looking down into the driveway she cursed softly under her breath. She ran back to her room and looked at Damon, paused slightly as her eyes took in his nakedness, and ran a nervous hand through her hair. "Mary's gone and she took my car." she said matter of factly as she sat down beside him. She rested her elbows on her knees and dropped her head into her hands, a head ache on the verge of breaking through. "I'm beginning to think something is seriously wrong with my sisters." Her voice was grim as she wondered where her sister could have gone.   
  
  
Damon sat up and reached for his jeans laying crumpled on the floor. He slipped his feet into them and in pulled them up as he stood. "Well then, let's go find her." He said non-chalantly. He pulled his shirt on as well. He walked to the window and looked down at where Mary had stood earlier. He pushed out with his powers, his mind searching out his brothers. When he found it he entered it with a bang.   
  
  
'The elder McCullough chick with you?'   
  
  
As he waited for Stefan's answer, he threw a glance over his shoulder at Bonnie. She was really worried about her sister. He breifly wondered what it felt like to have family that was close to you, but seeing the pain that was washing over Bonnie, he remembered why he didn't have that. You let people get close and they hurt you in the end. The only person that had never hurt him was his mother, and Stefan had taken her away from him just by wanting to come into this world. His eyebrows drew together in anger as he turned back to the window.   
  
  
'I know you hear me, little brother, or are you and Katherine having too much fun to answer me?'   
  
  
Standing up Bonnie watched unashamed as he dressed himself then walked to her closet. Quickly she grabbed a pair of low riding jeans and a beige knit halter top and tossed them on the bed. She pulled her gown up over her head and threw it on the floor near the clothes basket. After pulling on the jeans and tieing the halter on she hurriedly pulled on the ankle boots that she had bought the day before. When she was completely dressed she joined him at the window and placed a hand on his shoulder. She figured he was probably sending out a message to his brother, the look of concentration evident on his face, and she took her hand away sitting on the window seat.   
  
  
She looked out into the night and thought of all the places her sister could have gone. She hoped that her sister had just felt like driving around to clear her head or something but she knew that was ridiculous. One place kept coming into her mind, the crypt. Looking up at Damon she touched his arm and cleared her throat. "I think she's at the crypt." she said softly not wanting to think of Mary's reason for going there. Something was very wrong she could feel it.   
  
  
Stefan turned to face the girl's as Katherine stood up. He tried to push Matt behind him to get him out of harms way. "What do we do now? Just stand here and what for her to slash Mary's   
throat and run off?", Matt said to him. Stefan said nothing but, just watched as the Katherine used Mary as a human shield. He was still trying to see if he could sense anything from Mary, but with no luck. Then Stefan heard a loud mental voice in his head. Recognizing Damon's voice he answered with his own mental voice. "Yes, she is here and she looks as if she is being possessed   
by something or someone. Oh yeah, and she just set Katherine free. I think you should get back here. I may need some assistance soon."   
  
  
Damon nodded at Bonnie, Stefan's mental answer coming at the the same time she spoke. "You're right." he grabbed her hand and began pulling her down the stairs. "I didn't bring my car, so I hope you feel like a run." He threw open the front door, and dropped Bonnie's hand. "Your loving sister has just set Katherine free. I'm going ahead of you to help." He changed into his wolf from, and threw one last glance over his shoulder before taking off into the woods across the street.  
  
  
Elena stopped in front of her old home, feeling a brief chill prickle along her skin as though someone was standing right next to her or right behind her. She turned quickly but saw nothing, laughing nervously at herself for being so jumpy.   
  
  
The entire situation felt surreal. Her own friends were strangers to her, Stefan himself and his earlier reaction to his brother was a stranger to her, and the idea of Katherine being back was just strange. Although, Elena reflected, probably no more strange than my being back.   
  
  
She took another halting step towards her house then stopped herself, shaking her head faintly. She knew full well that she couldn't be seen, it was just that she was irresistably drawn to her family.   
  
  
Elena turned on her heel. Better to find out what everyone else was doing so that she could stop thinking about the situation that being brought back to life had landed her in. After a second of hesitation, Elena turned in the direction of the crypt, not stopping until she reached it and began to climb down into the darkness. 


	25. Part 25

Bonnie watched as Damon transformed into a wolf and she briefly wondered where his clothes went when he changed into an animal. Shrugging she set off at a run, 'This is going to be fun.' She thought sarcastically as she hurriedly put one foot in front of the other. 'If I had known I was going to go for a 'quick jog' after a romantic interlude I would have picked someone up from a gym.' Her small attempt at humor sufficed in taking her mind off her sister for the five minute run there. Arriving at the cemetery she saw her car and almost collapsed. "She ran it into a friggin tombstone!" she cried angrily as she thought about the cost of fixing it. "Mary if you're not dead when I get there I'm going to kill you." she muttered as she made her way to the abandoned church. 

She noticed a group of people around the Smallwood part of the old cemetery and stepped quickly behind a tree. She saw Caroline there in front of her father on her knees; she also noticed Tyler's parents and Mrs. Forbes. 'What the hell is going on here?' she thought as she curiously watched the group around Caroline.  Caroline herself seemed to be a little on the scared side and Bonnie longed to walk over a find out what was wrong but her sister was in trouble. Slinking through the shadows best she could she made her way to the church and to the opening of the crypt. 

The voice the slithered from her lips was not Mary's own.  "We are here to ensure you do not fail this time.  With the aid of the druid, you cannot fail."  Mary threw a glare over her shoulder.  "They would not hurt one of their own."  A sneer etched on her face like a crack in a mirror.

Damon had skirted around Caroline and her 'family', noticing something was amiss as well.  But unlike Bonnie, he could care less.  He jumped over the edge of the tomb opening and landed beside Elena in his true form.  "What the..."  He looked at Katherine standing there, free as a bird, and listened to Mary's utter gibberish.  "Wanna bet?"  He snarled, lunging towards her. 

Bonnie arrived down in the crypt a couple of minutes after Damon and standing beside him and Elena she paled at what she saw. Katherine was free and was using Mary as a shield and Stefan was protecting Matt. Stepping forward she reached out a hand to her sister. "Mary? Mary it's me Bonnie." her voice was a bit shaky and the anger she had felt about the car had left her the moment she had set eyes on her sister in Katherine's clutches. For the life of her she couldn't figure out what was going on and she was thankful that both Alaric and Meredith were away from here, out of danger. 

Matt watched as first Elena, then Damon, and finally Bonnie came into the crypt. He had cringed slightly when Mary had spoken to Katherine in a voice not quite her own. 'What the hell is going on? First Katherine pops back up and now Mary's gone looney.' Glancing at Bonnie he wondered what had taken her so long to get there, after all Mary had been home with her when he had left them.

Mary didn't even flinch when the Damon leaped at her.  She merely held out one arm and he was deflected, quite like an ant caught in a windstorm.  She tilted her head to one side and raised an eyebrow; all the while her eyes were still vacant and unfocused. "The little puppet is here. 

One druid draws them all we see."  Mary turned to face Bonnie, her eyes stared through her.  "So little one, you had fun with your game despite your sister's interruption?  That is what you thought of her, correct?  An interruption?  Now she is a part of our game.  Now the only one to truly see us is ours." The hissing voice was unearthly and evil.

Meredith was getting impatient. "Katherine, are you ignoring me, you stupid vampire???"  'Oh, dear!  I really hope that doesn't come back and haunt me.  What am I thinking??  Calling someone older than Stefan and Damon -vampire wise- a "stupid vampire?"  I've got to be crazy.' Pestering Katherine with more questions on how to "inhabit" a body, she stared warily at Mary.  And wondered who the heck it was who was talking through Mary...who was "them"?

Caroline felt her father's hand drop from her hair. They no doubt smelled Bonnie and someone they didn't know in a furry state. She knew it was Damon. Even through his wolf visage she could smell vampire. She could smell Bonnie's sweet perfume. Her father stepped back and his nostrils flared.

"We have company here. We should go." He said and motioned to his wife and the Smallwood's. " Caroline... I know where you are going. I want you back home soon. Go see to your friends." He marched off the others in tow.

Caroline stood up and brushed her jeans off. She looked around and in her astonishment her vision went infrared. She could see clear as day. She moved swiftly and found the crypt and climbed down.  She could smell the death and blood. She could mostly smell living meat. Her friends. They were friends not food. She rounded a corner and her friends were here. Bonnie, Stefan, matt, Damon, Mary. But Mary was weird looking and Katherine was aloof and free. Her vision bleeped and sensed body heat for a moment. And only Matt, Bonnie, and Mary registered heat. Stefan, Damon, and Katherine were kind've blue with orange specks. Then her vision went back to infrared. She walked up to the group. Her head hurt from all this new sensory.

Elena watched all of the happenings in the crypt in something like disgusted astonishment.  Disgusted because somehow Katherine was now enjoying a free romp around and had apparently healed herself, and astonished because all hell seemed to be breaking loose without any concrete grounding as to what was happening.  It was just becoming impossible to process all of this information and Elena was beginning to doubt her own sanity. 

*Maybe I'm still dead and this is some kind of warped hell,* she thought, for a moment, feeling numb.  Then Elena shook herself, keeping Katherine in sight out of the corner of one eye and looking at Mary in bewilderment with the other.  The strangeness of not being fazed by all of this mayhem wasn't lost on Elena, but she supposed that it was going to take a lot to really surprise her after everything that had happened in the past year. 

Elena took a step back towards the ladder of the crypt.  Whatever was going on, she was sure that she didn't want to be in an enclosed space when things got out of control. 

Stepping out from behind Stefan, Matt grabbed Bonnie before she touched Mary. "I don't think you should get so close Bonnie." He didn't like the way Mary had just tossed Damon aside like a piece of fluff. He nodded to Caroline as she joined the rest of them at the crypt. 'Looks like most of the gang's here.' He pulled Bonnie closer to the wall and noticed Elena making her way to the ladder. He was really starting to wonder about her behavior, of course she couldn't be blamed for acting a little odd after coming back from the dead but her friends were in danger and she seemed to want to be the first to exit when things got bad.  

Bonnie struggled out of Matt's grasp and had to keep from glaring at him, after all he was only trying to protect her, but from her own sister? Suddenly she had an idea and she grabbed Matt by the shoulder, staring earnestly up at him. "I need your help. I need you to guard me while I trance." When he nodded in reply she dragged him toward the opening of the crypt, passing Elena on the way and snatched a candle from one of the rusted holders on the wall. "Damnit.. I need matches." she grumbled and looked at Matt for help. She was mildly surprised when he with drew a pack of matches out of his pocket and slapped them in her hand. 

"Never know when some one will need matches, you know?" Matt said and tossed a look at the group around Mary and Katherine. Bonnie followed his gaze and turning back to the candle hurriedly lit it and held it in her hands. Concentrating on the candle flame she relaxed and opened her mind. She thought of her sister and pushed her mind toward Mary's. *Mary it's me Bonnie. You've got to fight for me Mar. I need you to fight for me.*  She hoped with all her heart that heard sister heard call. 

Katherine focused her mental voice on Meredith.  "Little girl, I'm choosing to ignore you.  And there is no way in hell I would assist you in possessing this little gem.  If you don't leave me alone, I'll hunt for your body and destroy it.  That way, you'll remain this way forever.  Won't that be fun!"

Katherine knew that she was too weak to put up a good fight.  *Dammit, I gotta find an escape...* she thought.  "Ok, Druid girl, or whoever you are, you might wanna start thinking of a way out.  I'm hungry, and you're looking damned tasty right now," she hissed.

"This capsule means nothing to us.  Do as you wish with it once you are free," the voice hissed.

Noticing Bonnie was trying to reach out Mary snarled.   "A way out," she grinned.  With those words utter by that hissing voice the crypt suddenly became a wind tunnel.  The only ones not affected by the encased tornado were Katherine and the possessed Mary.  "Let's go for a 

stroll. Shall we,"  the smile on Mary's face was insanely out of place.  She simply walked out of the crypt and waited for Katherine at the entrance.  "Such a pleasant evening is it not?"  The hissing voice laughed and began to walk to the woods.   All the while helpless Mary watched from behind those glassy eyes.  Her consciousness had been bound and gagged in a sense.  She had tried to cry out to Bonnie so many times, but this creature kept her silent.  She was a firefly trapped in a glass jar.

Damon leaned against the crypt wall, his chest heaving.  Not because of Mary pushing him aside, but with pure anger and hatred.  His fingers clenched together tightly, and he held his arm across his face when the sudden wind came.  He held his ground until it stopped.  He looked up at the opening of the crypt where Mary had gone.  He looked around at the group quickly, coming to the conclusion that no one was hurt.  "Don't you move either."  He hissed at Katherine, before scaling the ladder to the falling down remains of the church. 

Damon reached down and picked up a large chunk of broken concrete that had once been the foundation of the church.  No matter what was inside Mary, her body was still human. "You just made the biggest mistake of your now incredibly shorter life."  He reared back with the concrete, and rushed forward, slamming it into the back of Mary's skull. 

He didn't hit her hard enough to kill her.  He thought it best to keep her alive just to find out what the hell was happening around here.  He grinned slightly as Mary fell first to her knees, then face first into the grass. 

'I've got this crazy chick for the moment'  he sent to Stefan, 'can you handle the other one?' 

Bonnie gasped as the candle went out with the wind and fell backwards her eyes opening in time to see Damon quickly exit the crypt. Getting up she looked for Mary a realized she was gone and on somewhat shaky legs Bonnie made her way up the ladder after Damon. She arrived just in time to see him hit her sister in the head. Anger a fear warred with in her as she saw her sister hit the ground. She was about to yell at him asking him why he had to hit Mary like that but she knew deep down it was for the best. If he wanted to kill Mary it wouldn't have been with a piece of concrete. Dropping down on the ground beside her sister she and relieved to find her breathing looked up at him. "We need a rope." 

Matt had followed Bonnie out and paled when he saw Mary on the ground. At Bonnie's mention of a rope he remember putting one in his truck, for a just in case emergency. "I've got one." He said and went quickly to retrieve it. Bonnie arched a brow as he walked away. "He's just full of useful stuff today." Taking her eyes off of Matt she looked down at Mary and she felt a small stab in her heart. 'God Mar what's happening to you?' She asked her sister silently. Matt came back a few minutes later with a rope and tossed it to the ground and looked at Damon. "So do we tie her up now?" He asked the elder Salvatore brother. 

Meredith gasped in pure rage that Katherine...the girl who had killed her best friend...was "choosing to ignore" her.  And threatening to hunt down her body to kill it and make her like this forever.  "Alaric!"  she breathed.  "Oh dear...I didn't even think about you!!  What if you can help?!?"

Running to Bonnie, she said, "Bonnie!  Will you find a cell phone?  We need to call Alaric!  Make sure he's okay!  Tell him to come down here, maybe he can find out what's wrong with Mary."

Walking over to Damon, she asked, "Damon, I know we don't really like each other, but I need your help.  Do you know how to...inhabit, I guess is the word...another body?  I'd like to get inside Mary's head to see if I can help at all.  I know she's still in there, I can sense it.  And, completely off topic...I'd like to know what your intentions are towards Bonnie.  I don't want her to end up hurt if Elena decides she likes you best."

Damon glared down at Mary.  "Do what ever you want with her.  I'm sure your idea's will be better for her than mine."  He turned around to go back and try to help Stefan stop Katherine once again when he felt a slight quiver in the air.  He felt Meredith's voice in his head and was quite surprised.  She was asking him for help.  It was just too much.  He laughed and walked right past where he assumed she was. 

He jumped back down into the crypt, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness.  "Here kitty, kitty."  He called out.

Mary moaned slightly, but didn't move.  For the moment, she was down for the count. "B-Bon?"

Stefan watched as Mary left the crypt and saw Damon follow her. He looked at Katherine and thought it best to move directly in front of her to block any passage she had out of here. "What am I going to do with you, Katherine? I can't have you wandering around alone now can I?"

He watched her and tried to probe her thoughts to see what she might be planning to do. He came up with nothing. "Damn it!", Stefan shouted out loud. He was getting frustrated with all that was 

happening around him and he felt as if he was beginning to lose it. "Damn you Katherine. I know you know something about what is going on here, now tell me!" He pushed Katherine as he spoke and dug his fingers into her arm. "Tell me now or I swear I'll........". He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

Katherine snarled, grabbed his throat and squeezed.  "I don't have to tell you a damned thing..." she said squeezing harder.  She felt her fangs slide down and she smiled a vicious, evil smile, and struck at Stefan's throat.

Damon leapt forward, seeming that the other two were obvious to his presence back in the crypt. His hand flew in towards Katherine's face, coming between her mouth and Stefan's neck.  He ripped her off of him, and with one extra burst of strength, Bonnie's fresh blood running through his veins, threw Katherine back against the gate.  It gave under her weight, opening again to the darkness beyond. 

Caroline watched the scene unfold between Damon and Katherine. She became increasingly irritated and Damon and Stefan's reluctance to rid the world of this blond monster.

"Why don't we just kill the bitch already?" She growled. "She doesn't deserve anything from anyone. Especially us. After all she killed Elena and tried to kill Stefan and Damon." She glared at Damon and Katherine and laughed as Katherine's skinny ass fell through the gate when Damon pushed her. Her laugh became maniacal.

"Seriously what are we waiting for. Rip her damn head off!" She yelled rebelliously. Her hands tight at her sides she cracked all her knuckles.

Bonnie looked at Matt as Mary spoke her name then nothing more. "We've got to tie her up and take her somewhere. Not my home, my parents my come back and see her all tied up and commit me instead." Matt nodded and they proceeded to tie her up, when they were done Matt stood and picked Mary up, gently putting her over his shoulder. "Where to Ma'am?" he asked, situating Mary more comfortable. "I don't know. I guess the boarding house? Let me go ask Stefan if it's ok." Bonnie turned and ran back to the opening of the crypt and down the ladder. What she saw there made her stop dead in her tracks. Katherine was thrown up against the gate and Stefan, Damon and Caroline were all staring at her. Caroline looked furious and Bonnie could tell why. Katherine had a chance of escape behind her. "Oh no." She said softly. 

Katherine fell on her ass and scrambled up.  She had just enough power to turn into the owl, and flew up and into the darkness behind her, deep into the crypt.  *Dammit!  Dammit dammit dammit!* Katherine cursed in her mind.  She had never allowed herself to get that sloppy.  Why was it so hard to kill these stupid humans?  Stefan and Damon were the ones she had expected the hard fight from, but not the humans.  Her veins felt as if they were cracking open and her head was pounding.  The owl form fluttered to the ground and changed back to the human form.  She laid there for a few minutes, listening intently for footsteps, the flap of crow's wings, or anything that might tell her that the others had followed.  She was even too weak to send out a mental message to whatever power that was in Mary.  She wanted to thank it for helping her...and to find out why it had helped her.  Maybe the Devil would know...She would have to ask him the next time she sought him out in a dream state.  But for now, she had to rest.

"Fine, then.  I'm going with Bonnie, Mary, and Matt.  Maybe someone will be able to help me.  If they don't I'll figure it out myself and pray for the best."  Meredith walked out with Matt and Bonnie, and finished talking to herself.  Spotting the owl in the sky, she raced to Bonnie and said, "Bon!  Katherine's free.  Look!"  Pointing out the owl, she continued, "We really need to call Alaric.  Make sure we're okay.  Okay?" 

Damon's upper lip curled up in disgust as he watched Katherine the owl fly off into the darkness.  He had a notion to follow her, to see where she went, but at the moment, he just didn't feel like it.  "If you want her, you can have her."  He tossed over to Stefan.  "I don't feel like dealing with her now."  He looked at Caroline, wondering what was up with her as well.  He sensed that something wasn't quite right with her.  He remembered Bonnie saying something about her being pregnant with Tyler's baby.  He cocked an eyebrow at her before climbing out of the crypt once again.  He saw Bonnie and Matt with Mary, and for a brief second wondered where Elena was.  He shrugged off the question, and in a burst of air, took off into the sky without a glance behind him. 

Caroline watched Damon suddenly go from looking murderous to suddenly passing the buck to Stefan, and when she saw him try to skip out on the group. she bolted after him. She climbed up the ladder with shocking stealth and speed. She saw his arrogant form up ahead and she sprinted until she next to him.  "Hey! What the hell is the matter with you??"  She yelled after him. Shaking her head as he flew off she turned and walked back to the crypt.

Bonnie watched as Damon walked away from them and stiffened a bit. 'Bye to you too.' She thought and went to Stefan. "Stefan, we have to do something with Mary. Matt's got her and we've tied her up. I can't take her home, my parents will freak. So... can we take her to the boarding house?" She chewed her lip nervously and hoped that he would agree. She had no idea where she could put her sister with out alerting her parents and the whole town. She grimaced as she remembered how her sister had acted earlier and she wondered how long Mary was going to be this way. 

Stefan lunged backward as Damon pushed Katherine away from his throat. Losing his balance, he fell to the floor. He watched as Katherine changed into an owl and took off down the corridor and out of the crypt. "Damon it and damn her", he shouted, getting up.

"If you want her, you can have her. I don't feel like dealing with her now", Damon said to him and left the crypt.

Stefan continued to stare down the corridor Katherine had disappeared down. There would be a murder tonight. He knew because Katherine needed blood and some would have to be sacrificed for it, he was sure. Then, his thoughts turned to Elena. Where had she gone?

As he was about to turn to leave, he bumped into Bonnie. 

"Stefan, we have to do something with Mary. Matt's got her and we've tied her up. I can't take her home, my parents will freak. So... can we take her to the boarding house?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Go ahead I will meet you there later", he said and turned to leave the crypt. As he emerged from the opening, he to a deep breath. It was good to be out in the night air again. He sent a mental beacon to Elena to see if he could locate her.

Elena had watched all of these events unfold, still feeling a vague sense of confusion.  But when she saw an owl fly away, a chill went down her spine, recognizing one of Katherine's animal forms.

Glancing around as though she thought she would find something comforting, in a graveyard of all places, she shook her head slightly, so numb still that she didn't quite realize that it would be dangerous to go wandering around on her own.

Elena shot one last look over her shoulder, feeling a slight pang when she saw Stefan, but kept walking, feeling alone and unable to understand what was happening. 

Bonnie made her way back to Matt and Mary. She looked upon her unconscious sister sadly and shook her head. "What am I going to do if she doesn't get better?" She asked herself softly touching her sister's head and turning toward the entrance of the cemetery. "Stefan said we could take her to the boarding house. Let's go."  As she passed by her car she winced. "Friggin headstone." She muttered under her breath and opened the door to the Cherokee. She was curious to see if it would run still and hopping into the car she turned the key in the ignition. It sputtered to life then died. Slamming the palms of her hands against the steering wheel she cursed loudly and taking the keys out of the ignition she jumped out of the car. Kicking one of the tires once to relieve some of her anger she only succeeded in hurting her toe. Limping towards Matt's truck she waited for him there. 

Standing at Matt's truck Bonnie decided to go to her house to get Mary a change of clothes. Running to her car she retrieved a piece of paper and pen from the car and quickly jotted down a message for Matt. 

Matt, 

Ran (literally) to the house to get Mary some clothes. Meet you at the boarding house. 

Bonnie 

After slipping the letter between the windshield and the wiper she turned and ran in the direction of her house. Five minutes later she found herself at her front door. Taking her keys out of her pocket she unlocked the door and quickly made her way up stairs, slamming the door behind her. She retrieved a set of cloths from Mary's room and a set of her own from her closet. Glancing at the rumpled sheets she briefly wondered where Damon was and shrugged. 'He's off doing his own thing probably.' She felt a sudden need to take a shower. The dirt from the crypt was all over her and the vision of the dead girl on the crypt wall kept flashing through her mind. 

Stripping her cloths off she pulled her hair up while she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She trailed her fingertips over the light colored marks on her neck and winced slightly, they were still a little tender. Walking to the tub she turned the water on and adjusted the temperature to the way she wanted it and after switching it to spray she stepped into the tub, closing the shower curtain. 

Damon had risen into the air, therefore Caroline's shouts were nothing but wind in his ear.  If a crow could, you would swear it smiled.  He landed in the back alleyway of his hotel, the shadows concealing his transformation back into his human form.  He walked around he side and using the credit card key, swiped it and let himself in.  He lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling.  Wondering just where his path of unlife would lead him next.  The phone beside the bed rang. 

"Hello."  He said huskily into the phone.  After a pause, and brief thought of Elena, and the of Bonnie, and what had transpired earlier Damon hung up the phone.  Ten minutes later he opened the door to the raven-haired beauty. Her dark brown eyes took him and the room behind him in.  

"I thought you might have forgotten me."  She said coming in and dropping her purse on the dresser. 

Quite the change from the blonde blue eyed from his past and the bubbly red head from earlier... After one last look around, Damon closed the door. 

"Stefan?" Caroline called as she walked slowly her heels clicking on the ground. "Yoo-hoo. Anyone still here?"

After a quick shower she turned off the water and towel dried her hair. Wiping the mirror off she looked at her reflection and smirked. The summer wasn't going at all like she thought it would. First Elena came back from the dead, then Meredith passes out while they battled Katherine again, and now her sister was going nuts. Dressing quickly in a pair of black jeans and a Rainbow 'Not so Bright' t-shirt she slipped her sandals back on and went back downstairs. She noticed her sister's keys on the table. 'Why did she drive my car?' she asked herself as she snatched up her sister's keys and headed outside, locking the door behind her. She wondered if Matt had gotten to the boarding house safely with Mary.

Meredith followed Bonnie out to Mary's car.  Sliding into the passenger side, before Bonnie even started the car, she said, "Bonnie, we really need to call Alaric.  With Katherine gone, he's in danger.  So's my body.  I kinda called her a name, and now...yeah, I'm an idiot.  So, is there even a slight possibility of calling him...soon?"\ 

Caroline exited the crypt and got into her car. She decided to go home and get some sleep or watch her back high on caffeine. Whichever. when she got into the house. Her father sat in his chair in his pjs, robe, and slippers. He had one leg draped over the other. His rifle leaned up against the wall nearest him. He still had it loaded with silver to shoot a certain reckless wolf. Caroline saw him and stopped. She cast her eyes down.

"Dad I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get disobedient." She walked over and sat down at his feet like she always did on occasion. "All this new stuff has been such a shock. I mean how could you keep this from me?"

Her father looked down at his only child. "Something's are best unsaid until the right time. I wanted you to have a normal life as long as possible. But strong hormonal changes trigger the lupine line. You caused a strong hormonal change by getting pregnant. Luckily it was with your own kind."

"I'm sorry." She said. Her father chuckled.

"No you are not. You are my Caroline. And you never apologize. He draped a loving hand on top of her head. "go onto bed."

Caroline went upstairs and as she pulled off her jeans. Katherine's necklace fell out. She picked it up and grinning slipped it over her head and watched it fall. Putting on a pair of silk shorts with a matching strappy top. She crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Stefan felt Elena's presence nearby and turned to face her as she walked away from him. He didn't blame her for feeling apprehensive towards him lately after the way her had behaved in front of her only a few days earlier. He put his hands in his pockets and walked away toward the boarding house. As he approached, he remembered that Bonnie and Matt would be there with Mary and decided to go to the woods instead. He wanted to be alone right now to think about everything that had happened recently. 'God, it seems like there is something going on with everyone right now. We're probably all going to kill each other before too long', he thought to himself. He leaned against a tree and looked up to the sky, wondering what was becoming of everyone and of himself for that matter.

Katherine sighed and stood up.  God, her head hurt.  Slowly she walked out the back entrance, under the river and out into the open air.  Something didn't feel right...Then she remembered.  The chick with the auburn hair had her necklace.  She walked down the empty street and saw two lone women standing down on the corner.  *Wow, it's a small town and there are still prostitutes.  Well, no one will miss them.*

She slunk down in the shadows and watched the two women.  *God, I hate being reduced to this*  She thought as she tossed a can into the alley beside them.  They turned to the sound of the noise and Katherine attacked them from behind, knocking one unconscious and taking one by the throat with her teeth.  She dragged them into the alley like a cat with a rat and drained them both.  She stepped out of the alley almost glowing, but she wanted more.  She continued walking 

until she found a drunken vagrant passed out on a park bench.  Quickly draining him gave Katherine even more energy and power.  Second on her agenda:  A certain Caroline Forbes needed to be paid a visit.  

Katherine silently walked down the streets until she located Caroline's house.  "I know where you live..." She said in a quiet, child-like singsong voice.  She hopped up onto a tree and peered through Caroline's bedroom window.  She noticed her necklace glittering in the moonlight and her eyes flared red.  How dare she wear her necklace!  She snarled and hopped out of the tree.  It would be daylight soon.  This would have to wait.  She turned on her heel and walked back to the entrance that went under the river.  She would have to find a new place to sleep, and she didn't have much time.  She re-entered the crypt and stretched out on a stone slab.  She would have to find a new place tomorrow night.  She would have to sleep away the daytime and hope that no one bothered her.

For some reason Bonnie was compelled to turn down Meredith's street instead of heading straight to the boarding house. Parking the car in the Sulez driveway she looked at the house. She felt a cold chill and glanced curiously at the empty space beside her. "Mer?" She asked the vacant seat almost half expecting an answer. 'Come on Bon.. she's not the invisible woman, she just can't come out and speak. She's a spirit for Pete's sake.' Shrugging the odd feeling off she opened the car door and started up the walkway towards the front off the house. Before going to the boarding house she had to see how Meredith was doing, if there were any improvements. Knocking on the door she waited for Alaric to answer. 

Alaric had sat next to Meredith the whole time with his head leaning next to her head on the pillow. He hoped everything was all right with the others. Hopefully someone had gone back to check up on Stefan. Just then, he heard the doorbell. Heading down the stairs, he prayed that it wasn't Meredith's parents or he would have some explaining to do. He opened the door to find Bonnie there. "Oh, Bonnie, thank God. Is everything all right? Did you check on that crazy vampire chick? Oh, come in. Oh God, I don't know what to do. Meredith is STILL out cold and I don't know what to do", he slowed down and took a deep breath and waited for Bonnie to reply to his questions.

Bonnie gave a little sigh of relief when she saw Alaric and stepped inside when he invited her in. "Stefan's fine and Katherine is on the loose again. My uh.. sister set her free." She looked away, shame crossing her face. "Something's wrong with Mary.. hell I'm starting to think something is wrong with us all." She started up the stairs to Meredith's room, talking to Alaric the whole way up. "So she hasn't moved at all? Did her parents call?" She poked her head in the doorway and looked down at Meredith's unconscious form, wincing slightly, her eyes full of worry. 

Alaric looked into Bonnie's face and saw the worry there. "What Bonnie? What's wrong? Why are you looking at her like that? Your looking at her like she is dead or something!" He walked toward the window and back toward Bonnie. "Well? What's going on?"

Bonnie looked at Alaric, her eyes widening at his outburst of alarm. "N..Nothings wrong with Mer.. I mean well other than the fact that she's unconscious and floating around out there somewhere as a spirit." She took a breath and sat down beside Meredith's still form. "Mary's possessed  by something, what I have no clue. Elena's off somewhere by herself and Stefan's probably out there looking for her. Katherine's roaming around free but Caroline has her ring and Matt is supposed to be taking Mary to the boarding house. Damon is.. well I don't know where Damon is right now." Placing her hand on Meredith's she was relieved to find it warm. 

Meredith breathed a sigh of relief.  'Thank goodness someone is listening to me.'  

'Oh, Bons!  I'm here.  I'm just getting kinda tired.  I think that maybe even I need to rest between...inhabiting...spells.!!' 

Alaric calmed himself down and sat on the bed next to Meredith. "I'm sorry Bonnie. I didn't mean to sound pushy or anything. It's just that things seem to happening so quickly since I got back. I mean, the Katherine thing is really scary and everything and now my girlfriend has been unconscious for the last few hours or so. I feel a little overwhelmed, that's all" He stroked the side of Meredith's face and closed his eyes to pray for her. He wasn't usually a religious man but, he felt he really had nothing to lose.

Standing up from the bed Bonnie placed a hand on Alaric's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "We'll get through this, we always seem to. I've got to go to the boarding house and check on my sister. I'll be there if you need to reach me." Leaving the room she closed the door softly behind her and walked down the stairs and to the front door. She paused briefly to look up the stairs then exited the house. Hopping back into the car she started it up, backed out of the

driveway and headed toward the boarding house.

Alaric nodded to Bonnie and watched her car leave the driveway. He put his head on Meredith's shoulder and cried. Mainly out of frustration than anything else. He wanted to help Meredith so badly but didn't know how to. 

Meredith watched as Alaric stared at her body.  She, wonderingly, put her hands to his head, and asked, "Can you hear me?" 

Alaric lifted his head with a jolt. "Meredith!", he looked at her face and saw that she was still unconscious. He was confused as he had heard her voice just a second ago. "Mer?". He tried shaking her to see if she would wake. He just watched her face as she lay there with his brows furrowed.

Meredith jumped around the room, yelling, "Yes!  Yes!  Yes!"  When next she looked at Alaric, he was shaking her body.  "Alaric!  Please stop!!  I'm right here, standing in front of you.  I know you can't see me, nobody can.  But, I was thinking that maybe you could tell me how to save Mary...and me.  I want back in my body.  Please, please, please!" 

Alaric stopped and listened to the voice. 'My God it's inside my head', he thought to himself in utter disbelief. "Meredith is it really you?", he called out as if to talk to her. "I...I don't know how to help you or Mary because I don't even know what is wrong with you. Where are you?". Alaric felt his head start to spin. All of what had happened since he had returned was a little too much for him.

Mary tried to rub the back of her head, but her hands were bound behind her back.  Her entire head ached.  It felt as it her head had been used for a volleyball.  She looked about the darkened room.  It was familiar, but she couldn't remember how.  She was alone.  Her throat was a desert.  'I need something to drink.'

Stefan thought about what was going on around him. He wondered what was causing everyone to act in such a strange way. It couldn't all be Katherine's doing. It may not even be one entity that was doing it but, many different ones. Stefan paced back and forth for a bit and stared at the sky. It was too much to think about at the moment. And besides there was nothing he could do about right now anyway. 

What bothered him most was his behavior toward Elena. The one he loved more than anything in this world. The reason he had returned to Fell's Church in the first place. It seemed like she had been avoiding him lately and he knew why and he didn't blame her for doing it either. His behavior lately had been inexcusable and he hated himself for alienating her the way he had. 

He watched as the sun shone through the trees and wondered where she was right now. He felt he needed to talk to her. To apologize to her and let her know that he loved her. He turned to exit the woods and searched with is mind for her presence. 

When Elena felt Stefan search for her mentally she didn't attempt to block it or pull away from it.  True, she felt out of sorts, as though everyone she had known before were strangers to her now.  And, as much as she wanted to be there for her friends in a time like this when everything seemed to be falling apart, Elena was unable to do that when she was still reeling from the shock of being alive again.  There was just too much to handle right now and she didn't have the faintest idea of how to go about doing so. 

Opening her mind to Stefan's searching, she allowed him to feel all the raw pain and confusion she felt over everything that was happening, not hiding that she was sitting, back against a tree, in a clearing in the woods. 

Stefan felt Elena's presence nearby and was surprised at how much she was letting him know. He felt her emotions as if they were his own and understood a little more of what was going on inside of her. He walked through the woods until he found the clearing where she was. 

He walked carefully but loud enough so that he wouldn't startle her when he approached. 

"Thank you for letting me know how you felt. I can't pretend to understand what things have been like for you, but I respect your feelings. I don't blame you for being upset with me. The way I 

behaved earlier was inexcusable and for that I am truly sorry. I hope you will forgive me". He looked deep into her eyes and felt his throat tighten. "I love you Elena, more than anything in this world. I hope I can make things up to you."

Elena stood up and stepped up to Stefan slowly.  "Thank you."  She whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist, and leaning the side of her face against his chest.  "I love you more than anything Stefan, I really do, but it's going to take me some time to get used to everything again."  She felt a single tear roll down her cheek.  "I can't even imagine what all this is doing to Aunt Judith and Margaret."  She sniffed, and closed her eyes. 

Stefan held Elena close to him. It felt good to hold her again after all this time. "I know it must be hard for you and I promise to make life a little easier for you from now on. We will get through all of this and then we can figure out what to do about seeing your family". He squeezed her a little harder and kissed the top of her head. "Let's go back to the boarding house. Bonnie and Matt are there with Mary. We should make sure they're all ok."

Elena nodded and pulled back from Stefan.  "Alright."  She took his hand in hers and started walking back towards the house.  "Do you have any idea what's going on with Mary?"  She asked.  "First Katherine, now Bonnie's sister."  She shook her head in disbelief.  "Fell's Church... hell on Earth."  She mumbled under her breath.  As they approached the boarding house, she noticed that no one was screaming.  That was always a good sign.  "No offense, but you first."  Elena said as she stopped in front of the door.  She managed a impish smile.  "You know, just in case." 

Damon laid back against the headboard and watched the girl leave.  He sighed as the hotel room door closed, and let his eyes fall shut.  He was by no means tired.  He rarely needed to sleep.  For some reason, human blood keened all his senses, and Bonnie's was still fresh in him.  He flicked on the television, and idly flipped through the channels.  Settling on a comedy show, Damon stared blankly at the screen. 

Bonnie pulled the car to a stop in front of the boarding house and got out. She noticed Matt's truck parked close by and quickly made her way into the house with a bundle of cloths. The house was silent as she made her way up the stairs and into Stefan's room. Her eyes grew sad as they fell upon her sister laying on the bed. 'Oh Mary.'

Mary blinked twice, her vision began to come into focus.  "B - bon?"  She inquired of the blurred figure standing before her.  Her head ached.  Her fiery hair matted to the back of her head where 

the blood had begun to dry.  She tried to lift her head, but her neck screamed with a muscle cramp.  "Where am I?  Bonnie?"  Why was there no answer.  Was she imagining this figure before her?  Was she dreaming?  No, if this were a dream it was a hideous nightmare.  The fungal smell of the crypt clung to her clothing.  The aroma was nauseating.  Closing her eyes, she whimpered.  The pain was still a freshly heated poker stirring at her brain.

Bonnie looked at her sister as Mary regained consciousness. "Mary?" She wanted to untie her sister but she was still afraid of what might happen. She wondered where Matt was and looked around the room. 'At least he had put her on the bed.' She thought as she set Mary's change of cloths on one of the upturned chests. Sitting on the bed she gently brushed Mary's hair out of her face and noticed the dried blood on the back on her head, wincing slightly she looked away. 'Damon hit her pretty hard.' Looking down at her sister's feet she decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to just untie her legs. She quickly freed her sister's ankles and looked at Mary's face, smiling slightly. "Is that better?" 

Matt had gone to the boarding house with Bonnie and Mary. He went to the kitchen to grab some water for Mary. He wondered where Stefan was but most importantly, he wondered where Elena was. He felt that sadness well up. It had been a rough year for the good ol' guy. First he was jilted by his long time sweetheart. Then she became a vampire, then she died, then she came back. And in the end, she is still with Stefan. Then there was Bonnie. Beautiful Bonnie. But she skipped Matt for Damon. He mumbled to himself. "What's so great about a vampire anyway?" That was the million-dollar question. He remembered Caroline and her bizarre behavior. Something's up there. The truth was Matt was surrounded by the weirdest group of gals he ever encountered. None of them were normal and yet Matt was still good old Joe shmoe. Apple pie boy. Captain America. He had all these thoughts as he wandered back into Stefan's room and handed Mary a glass of water.

Bonnie took the glass Matt offered Mary, "Didn't feel safe untied her hands yet." Bonnie hated not trusting her sister enough to be free of the ties but after knowing that she untied Katherine and went berserk she wasn't in any hurry to experience her sister's violence first hand. She gave Matt an appreciative smile, "She's kinda in and out of it. I don't know if she remembers what she did or not." She set the glass on the chest beside the cloths and glancing at them she decided to wait till another girl showed up before she cleaned Mary up and changed her, she might need the help. Standing up she walked to the window and looked outside. "I don't understand why everything is happening the way it is, everything's just gotten so weird."  

Mary blinked as Matt entered the room.  At first she almost didn't recognize him. "Bon, please untie me."  Then she whispered, "I have to pee." She held her hands up slightly.  Her wrists ached terribly.  Seeing the doubt that shadowed Bonnie's eyes she said, "You can tie back up if you'd like, I just really gotta go."  Crossing her legs, she squirmed a bit.  Mary's bladder demanded relief.  Her eyes pleaded with her sister.

Bonnie gave Matt a defeated look then walked to the bed and untied her sister's hands. "I hate to say this but if you pull anything like you did at the crypt I give Matt permission to knock you out. You know I love you, you're my sister but I can't deal with the Linda Blair stuff right now." She helped her sister up and lightly urged her in the direction of the bathroom.

She was grateful that the bathroom didn't have any mirrors or windows in which Mary could break if she were to get all-weird again. Leaning against the wall beside the door she waited for her sister to finish.

After she finished relieving her bladder Mary called out to her sister, "Bon, I hope you don't mind but I am going to hop in the shower, ok?" Taking of her grimy clothes, Mary climbed into the shower and turned the hot water on.  She grabbed the ivory soap and began to scrub at her 

body.  She could almost feel the stench of the cemetery clinging to her skin.  She froze when she saw her own blood washing down the drain along with sudsy water.  Suddenly the murder sequence from 'Psycho' played through her head like her own personal movie theater.  Everything seemed to be washed out except for those horrible shrieking violins.  Soon the biting cold of the water brought her back to reality.  Mary quickly turned the water off and wrapped herself in a towel.  Shivering, she poked her head out the door, "Can I have my clothes Bon."

Moving quickly from the wall she grabbed the bundle of cloths and placed then in her sister's hands. "Now don't you feel a bit better?" She asked as she leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes a weary expression etched on her face. 'My sister is going to give me gray hairs before my time.' She thought grumpily as the wiggled her toes in her shoes. Opening her eyes she glanced at Matt and smiled. "I want to thank you for bringing Mary here and trying to help me back at the crypt." Reaching out she touched his shoulder softly and then dropped her hand. "Are you ok?"

Somewhere in between comics, Damon had fallen asleep.  Luckily for him, Katherine was asleep as well and his dreams weren't possessed.  He woke a little while later, the sun streaming in the window.  He winced and rolled out of bed.  He snatched the heavier curtains together over the sheer ones and plunged the room into darkness.  He opened the small cabinet beside the bed and pulled out a tiny glass bottle.  Opening it and taking a drink, he reached for the phone.  He picked it up and dialed only three numbers before dropping it back into the cradle. 

"What the hell am I thinking?"  He asked his reflection in the mirror. (They did have reflections right.  Pretty sure they did... ah well...)  "I don't care what's happening with them."  He dropped the bottle in the trashcan and went into the bathroom.  One twist of the knob and soon the large bathroom filled with steam.  Damon stepped into the water, letting the heat wash over him. 

Mary quietly dressed and towel dried her hair.  Every time she bumped the back of her head with the towel she winced.  She knew she should get stitches, but she also knew Bonnie didn't trust her.

Once finished in the bathroom she walked back into Stefan's room.  She calmly sat back down o the bed and held out her hands.  she wants going to resist her sister.  If she was going to earn her trust again then she would have to play along with whatever would make her feel safe.  She just wanted things to be the way they used to be.....

Stefan shrugged at Elena's question. "I really have no idea what is going here. I really wish I did. It looks to me as if Mary is being possessed by something or someone and Katherine....I really have no clue about". He looked up toward his bedroom window as they approached the boarding house. 

"Hmm, I would say ladies first but I don't think I will in this case", he smiled and started past her through the front door and up the stairs. He opened the door to find Matt and Bonnie standing by the bed and Mary holding out her hands. He could sense that things were a little calmer with her now. "How is everything going here?", he asked as he took his jacket off and swung it over the back of a chair.

Pushing off the wall she walked toward her sister as Mary sat on the bed and offered Bonnie her wrists. She nodded briefly to Stefan and Elena as they walked into the room and taking the pillowcase off one of the pillows she wrapped it around Mary's wrists before tying them back together with the rope. "There, that might make it a little easier on you." She gave her a small smile and then turned away before the tears spilled down her face. 'I hate having to do this.' Her heart ached as she walked to the window and looked down. Leaning her head against the windowpane that was warmed by the sun she reached up to massage the tension out of her neck. 

In the process of massaging her neck her fingers grazed the two small, unnoticeable marks and she winced, closing her eyes. Remembering who put them there she straightened her shoulders and wiped her eyes. 'He should be here to help his brother and his precious Elena. After all there is an insane vampire chick on the loose out there. He might not give a damn about this town but Stefan is his family and Elena is the one he wants.' There she admitted it to and realized she was beginning to feel sorry for herself because of him. 

With a small growl of frustration she opened her eyes and turned away from the window. "I've got to get some air. If anything happens yell out the window."  Walking past them she headed for the door. "I'm sorry, I just need to be alone right now. As you can see Mary's been changed, she used your shower Stefan, hope you don't mind." She went down stairs, out the door and headed to the woods. She doubted Katherine was out an about, because  Caroline had her ring and Damon had

gave her a nasty cut with the axe. 

Matt had nodded off in his chair. It had been a long night. When his eyes opened Mary was sitting toweling off her hair. Matt was caught off guard and he and his chair fell backwards. He lay there on his back for a second. Dazed and embarrassed.


	26. Part 26

"You ok?"  Mary asked Matt when he took a nasty dive from his chair.  When she was sure he was ok she laid down.  She curled into a comfortable little ball and closed her eyes.  Falling fast asleep she left all her troubles behind her.  Her dream was an odd one.  All her friends were grotesque clowns dancing about.  Not circus clowns, but more like the marionette jesters she had seen in the antique shop in the mall.  They danced wildly about in water.  There was no shore, only shallow water.  Mary was dressed like them, but she did not dance like they did.  Then she realized there was an extra clown.  This clown had no face.   The faceless clown twirled to her and held out his hand.  It was strange, almost like someone had taken an eraser and rubbed out his face.  She stared down at the offered hand.  She wasn't sure if she should take the hand and dance or if she should run from this mad festival.

Caroline woke up. The sun shone through her curtains. She rubbed her eyes. She felt the necklace to make sure it wasn't snatched during her sleep. She stood up and stretched her back. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth then put on her robe and went downstairs where she could smell sausage frying in the pan. She heard her mother's voice and her father's usual morning runting. She walked into the kitchen. Her father sat at the table in his suit sipping coffee and reading the paper. Her mother flittered about the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie." Her mother said.

"Morning mom dad." She said as she stood there dumbly. She watched as her mother loaded a plate with sausage, bacon, eggs, toast, fruit, and ham. She set it down on the table with a big glass of milk.

Her mother smiled. "Sit and eat. You need your calories. You are eating for 2 now. Or 3 or if we are lucky 4!" Her mother giggled and rubbed Caroline's belly. "I'm gonna be a grandma." She hummed. Her father grunted.

"Did you think about what I said last night Caro?"

Caroline shifted her food around with her fork. "Yes dad." She looked at him. "What do I do?"

Her father put down his paper. "Dr. Rhyzek, our family doctor will see you and deliver the baby or babies. Gestation for us is only 5 months.  But women rarely show the first 4 so no one will think twice when you deliver when you do. The doctor is one of us."

Caroline set down her fork. The doctor?? "Who else dad. Who else is one of 'us'?" Her father looked at her and nodded.

"The mayor and his family. The principle of the high school. Most of the higher police officials. I told you we owned this town. Tyler's father is the current alpha. I'm second in command. When we can no longer run this town. It will be you that takes over. Tyler will be dealt with. Put on a leash...if you will." He chuckled. Caroline just sat there. Did no one in Fell's Church ever suspect a thing? They didn't know their lives where ran by wolves? Honoria Fell did. All her life. Her friends. Everyone. No one ever thought. They all just lived and either left or stayed forever. How was this secret concealed?

Caroline got dressed in a light peach cotton summer dress that fell just above her knee and had flowery-shaped straps that fell off the shoulders. She slipped on a pair of white flat sandals and headed off to the boarding house. She needed to come clean with her best friends. All of them. And she wanted to give Katherine's necklace to either Stefan or Damon. Preferably Damon since he was less apt to give it back. He wasn't as whipped. She walked through the door of the house. Greeted Mrs. Flowers. Then looked at the woman as she teetered around her kitchen humming. After scanning the woman. She flew up the stairs and knocked on Stefan's door.

Bonnie walked into the woods and for the first time noticed how alive the place seemed to be. It was nothing like the feeling in the clearing when the undead soldiers walked again filled with unrest, it was more peaceful. Placing her hand on one of the trees she felt the roughness of the bark against her fingers. "It's nice to know some times that life does go on even when you feel like your world is ending." She told the tree in a hushed voice. 'Oh god, now I'm talking to trees.' She thought sadly and began to wondered which of the sisters was the crazy one. 

Taking her hand away she walked further in the opposite direction of the cemetery. Some times she hated living in a small town because everything was so close, but then again everything being so close had it's advantages, like when she used to walk to school and it took her only a matter of minutes or when her mom wanted her to go get something from the store when her dad had the only car when she was younger. Memories of her childhood flashed before her eyes, her growing up with Mer, Elena, Matt and Caroline. She could still picture all five of them in these very same woods trying to sneak a peek at Mrs. Flower's. In small towns there was always gossip, some called her crazy others smart for keeping to herself, then there were the one's that said she was a witch. 

Bonnie had yet to see any proof to the last but she knew that the old woman wasn't your average run of the mill senior citizen. Bonnie couldn't even picture Mrs. Flowers waiting in the line for a discount coffee or a senior special at the diner. She did however notice how well the elderly woman took to Stefan's strange ways and Elena's sudden reappearance the first time. 'She's probably decided to just stay out of the way this time.' Bonnie decided as she walked on, leaving the boarding house to resemble a small spot of color through the trees. She knew she shouldn't walk far but Stefan's room was too confining and her sister's eyes looked too haunted. "Why can't this be just a phase she's going through like wearing lime green nail polish?" She asked herself softly as she stopped to sit on a nice size tree stump.  

She knew she should be taking the whole thing seriously but part of her wanted to laugh at her ridiculous bad luck. She felt more relaxed than she had at the boarding house, a slight warmth crept over her in the shadowed part of the woods, almost as if she were lounging in a warm bath. Closing her eyes she envisioned her bed back home, and longed to go to sleep. Thoughts of her bed brought back other memories but none of them had to do with sleep. Standing up quickly she startled a small bird near by as she kicked a pinecone with all of her might. Once again the tension was back in her neck. 

Damon stepped out of the shower, wrapping the fuzzy white towel around his mid section.  He wiped the steam from the window with the palm of his hand, and looked at his reflection in the mirror.  He grabbed the brush from the counter and ran it through his hair a couple times before dropping it back down.  A few moments later, he exited the bathroom, and sat down on the edge of the bed.  Bored, and having nothing else to do at the time, Damon sent out a message with his mind.  He shielded it so that no one but it's intended would hear it. 

"Miss me yet, Bonnie?"

The sound of his voice in her mind startled her and she whipped around looking for him but he wasn't there. Did she miss him? Well yeah who wouldn't but she wouldn't tell him, let his ego get a little prick to it. Tapping into her blossoming powers she concentrated on his face and sent out a message to him. "Miss you? Now why would I do a thing like that? The thought of you hadn't even crossed my mind." 

Inside she was shaking, she was always a terrible liar and he would probably see through her little mental show of indifference. Walking out of the woods she found herself in the park near the swings. Sitting on one of them she began to swing side to side and wondered if she would get a response. 

Damon smiled as Bonnie answered him.  "Because I am heaven on earth."  He chuckled.  "Well maybe that's not the best description, but you get my point.  I just thought that after what happened earlier,  you would just be beside yourself with anticipation at seeing me again."  He smirked, and knew that his words would echo his slight hint of sarcasm.  Hell he was good, he knew that.  Didn't need centuries of women to tell him that.  "Sister of yours still loony?"  He asked, wondering briefly if he may have hit her a bit too hard. 

She stopped rocking the swing the moment Damon mentioned her sister. A wave of anger passed through her but quickly diminished. She couldn't fault him for his comment about her sister, Mary was kind of on the nutters side. *No, she's calmed down somewhat.* She refused to answer his 'Heaven on earth' comment because hell on earth was more like it, usually. The way he mentioned their moment of whatever you want to call it irritated her somewhat. 'Just like a guy.' Pushing up off the swing she walked further into the park, catching a few glimpses of parents with their children. *She woke up a hour or so ago, cleaned herself up and I retied her hands. Stefan, Matt and Elena are there at the boarding house with her right now.* 

She almost wanted to ask him where he was but fought the urge, if he didn't want to be around them it was his choice. *Don't know where Katherine is but Caroline's got her ring so I don't think we'll see her till after the sun goes down.* She wasn't looking forward to the next encounter with the psycho, because she was probably going to want a little payback for the boo boo Damon had so obligingly bestowed upon her. Kicking another pinecone in her way she kept walking through the park. Stiffiling a yawn she looked at the sky, it had to be past noon. "Man I'm tired." she said softly and smiled as a little girl ran in front of her and scooped up a pinecone. Bonnie watched wide-eyed as she threw it at a boy nearby hitting him right on the forehead. 'Ouch, that had to hurt.' Shaking her head she walked on. "Kids." She knew she was that age once but why she did the things she did then she did not know. 

"Then perhaps you should take a nap."  Damon replied to her thoughts of being tired.  "Interesting things happen when you're asleep.  I'll be by later.  Much as I hate it, we do all need to do something about Katherine. "  And almost as an afterthought. "And Caroline."  He sent her a gentle mental caress with his mind.  "I'll be there in a couple hours.   Be careful."  He let his voice/thoughts take on a joking air when he said that.  Best not to let her think that he actually wanted her safe.  Well safe from anyone but him. 

Bonnie immediately relaxed when she felt the slight feeling of be caressed then tightened back up at his sarcastic tone when he told her to be careful. "Always." she sent back to him and decided to walk home. She'd call Stefan at the boarding house when she got there. Somebody had to be there just in case her parents got home and saw the broken window. They really didn't need for her parents to call the cops. That would alert the town that something weird was going on again. 

She made good time to her house, glancing at people as she walked past their houses. Some were mowing their lawns while their children played with the water hoses, other just trimming their hedges. Walking up to the front door she unlocked it and stepped inside. Pushing the button on the answering machine she smiled as her mom's voice came on the line, they were visiting her sister that was in college in Richmond then going to Virginia Beach for the week. Bonnie vaguely remembered hearing them mention the trip. Picking up the phone book she found the number for a glass/window repairman and dialed the number, told them her address and asked them to come by the next day. 

With all that done and over with she wearily made her way upstairs and stripped down to the bare necessities, opting to replace her bra with a pj tank top. Collapsing on the bed she grabbed the phone and dialed Stefan's number. Her eyelids were heavy as she listened to the ringing on the other line. 'C'mon guys I know you're there.' She smirked as she realized the radio was still playing music but the candles had burned out long ago. She was tempted to find the remote for the stereo but decided to let the music play, it's soothing melodies were helping to make her drowsy. 

"Meredith is it really you?", he called out as if to talk to her. "I...I don't know how to help you or Mary because I don't even know what is wrong with you. Where are you?"

"Yes!  It's really me!!  Damn!!  Nobody seems to know what's wrong with me.  I'm right next to you...kinda dancing about, but that's beside the point.  Do you think it might have something to do with my grandfather's vampire attack??  Maybe that's what's gone suddenly wrong with the whole town.  Mary was possessed...by something.  And she/it let Katherine get away.  Bonnie's not doing so well with any of it."  

Alaric felt his head start to spin. 

"Alaric, hunny??  Are you okay??  You look kinda...queasy...you're not going to pass out are you??"  Meredith took a step back, as though he'd really hit her, but kept contact with his head.  'Please, Alaric, oh, please don't pass out!!'

Alaric raised his head and listened to her voice inside his head. "Mer is it really you? My God, how are you able to talk to me?". He stood up and paced around the room keeping his eyes on her 

body. He sat down on the bed and thought rationally. "I am not sure if this had anything to do with your grandfathers attack. I think there is a lot more going on here than we know. Look, 

is there any way for me to help you come back?"

"If I knew how to get back into my body, don't you think I would have done something about it by now??"  Meredith groaned in frustration..."I'm sorry, Alaric...it's just...I'm so...CONFUSED!!!" 

"I'm sorry Mer. I didn't mean to upset you at all, I just want you to get better. Do you think that if I spoke to Stefan or Damon, that they would know what to do? Maybe Bonnie will know?"

"I tried talking to Damon about getting inside Mary's head...he blew me off cuz I told him to not hurt Bonnie.  Stefan might know what to do, but he's weak right now...and very worried about Elena.  Incidentally, have you seen her?  Anyway, I also tried talking to Bonnie - that's how I got here - and she flipped through this nifty little book.  Then she stopped.  I don't know what's going on."  Meredith looked like she was going to burst into tears, and her voice reflected that.  "Alaric, I really need a hug, and I can't get one!!!" 

Tyler had lazed around the house milking his injury to his parents chagrin. The maid was already about to call it quits. He finally decided to leave his room and join his parents. Who until now how kept him out of the loop. He walked into the den. Where his father sat watching a rerun boxing match. His mom was at her weekly golf game with the social club. He sauntered into the room wearing his pjs.

"Morning pop. Who's fighting?" he asked casually as he sat down. His father was calm. Too calm.

"No one good." His dad said as he shifted his weight. "You and I have to have a talk son." His voice grew a little gruff but Tyler rolled his eyes and sighed. A spoiled brat indeed.

"What dad....did Harvard withdraw my scholarship?" He asked hoping that's what this was about. His dad sniffed and snickered.

"Hardly but you wont be going to Harvard." He said. Tyler grinned uncomfortably. He knew his dad was serious.

"Wh..what? But dad..."he quibbled.

"Don't but dad me... Do not do that. Why didn't you tell us about your lycanthropic cycle started?" He said flatly like how you ask about the weather. Tyler looked at his dad and his eyes widened slightly.

"How did you know?" He murmured. His father stood up and stretched. When he looked at Tyler his eyes were yellow. Tyler jumped in startlization. "Oh my god!" His father laughed and he got real close to Tyler's face.

"Welcome son. Now why don't you call Caroline...your fiancé." That wasn't a question or suggestion. It was an order. His father walked out of the room laughing. Tyler broke into a sweat and his heart beat really fast.

Caroline poked her head in her door when she felt Damon's voice in her head telling them he'd be there soon. At least she won't have this dumb ring anymore. One less thing to worry about. She opened the door wider and walked in shutting it behind her.

Stefan watched wide-eyed as Bonnie left the room in some sort of strange mood that he couldn't quite place. He was going to probe her thoughts when he stopped himself and thought about Bonnie's privacy. He just let her go. She should be safe for now. Instead he went to Mary who was lying on his bed and he approached her to see if he could sense any strange things with her. He turned as Caroline entered the room and stood up. "Caroline. Nice to see you again. How are you feeling?" He looked her up and down and saw that she had Katherine's necklace with her. He didn't mention it though. Her temper lately had been quite unpredictable. A few minutes later the phone rang. Stefan stood up and answered it. "Hello?"

Caroline smiled slightly at Stefan. "I've been better." She eased into the room and took a seat in a chair. "How are you?" She looked at Elena. "And you? Where have you been?" She didn't mean to sound rude but Elena's needed presence had been lacking in the past 24 hours. And frankly Caroline was tired of everyone trying to play a victim. Elena needed to get over herself fast and step up to the plate with everyone else.

Elena shrugged. "I guess it was returning to life jitters."  She ran her fingers along the slightly dusty edge of the windowsill.  She sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Seems like Fell's Church is getting turned upside down again.  Only this time, I'm not exactly sure what's doing it.  We know that Damon isn't possessing Mary, and judging from the look on Katherine's face, it isn't her either."  She shook her head again and turned towards Stefan.  "Who is it?"  She mouthed 

Bonnie's eyes snapped open as Stefan answered the phone on the other end. "Stefan, hey it's me Bonnie. I'm at home. I had to take care of a few things here. Lucky for us my parents are going to be gone a week or so. I'm having a repairman come and fix the window my sister busted up." She paused and looked toward her window and the up to the ceiling. "I'm tired and I need some rest, so I'm going to take a quick nap here then I'll head back to your place. How's she doing?"

"It has to be Klaus." Caroline answered Elena. "He has been roaming around in my head. No one else we could know is that nutty. He's screwing with Mary. He's screwing with everyone." She sat silently after that.

Elena sat down on the edge of the window.  "Klaus, Katherine, back at the same time, seems to horrible to be true."  She felt the shiver run through her body as she remembered Klaus's torture from beyond.  She couldn't really feel anything he had done to her, it was all emotional, she pitied poor Mary if that was what was happening to her.  Katherine and Klaus she could care less about, but she did feel bad for poor Mary.  The older girl wasn't choosing to act this way.  

At least Elena hoped like hell that she wasn't...

Damon got to Fell's Church a lot quicker than the normal person.  It just wasn't in him to do the speed limit.  One of the only things he wanted to do in the unlife that he hadn't had the chance to do yet was get behind the controls of an army jet.  He loved the rush of adrenaline that flowed through him when he pushed his car to the limit, and the chance to achieve a hundred times that was enticing.  He slowed as he entered town and rolled to a stop in front of the boarding house.  He sensed the group upstairs, noting with a slight smirk that Elena had decided to rejoin them, and that Bonnie was conspicuously absent.  He hit the alarm on the car and walked upstairs.  "How's the head?"  He asked Mary, a hit of amusement evident in his tone.

Stefan spoke into the phone.  "Mary is fine right now, Bonnie. I'll keep an eye on her though. Take it easy and I'll see you when you get here later", he replied to Bonnie and hung up the phone. Stefan listened as Elena spoke to Caroline, answering the girl's question about where she had been. When Elena had finished speaking he turned to her and spoke. "That was Bonnie on the phone. She is at home resting right now. She wants us to keep an eye on Mary". Just then Damon entered the room and addressed Mary. Stefan was glad  to see that he was here and not with Bonnie. Something had been going on between them. It had been obvious. He just hoped that his brother had been behaving himself. He unconsciously walked over to stand beside Elena and put his arm around her. "Well Damon, any ideas what might be going on with Mary?", he asked his brother.

Hanging the phone up Bonnie covered herself with the sheet and curled up in a little ball. The entire twenty-four hours had been tiring and she quickly drifted off to sleep. She dreamt of her sister and the haunted look in her eyes and then of Katherine walking around among the living. 

Caroline watched Damon walk into the room. Such arrogance. She could smell it all over him like heavy perfume. She ripped the chain from her neck. She stalked up to Stefan and Damon.

"Here. One of you take it. Which ever of you is least likely to hand it back to Katherine." She dangled it in front of them. "I would keep it in my father's safe but I'm not ready to reveal to my parents that I still hangout with vampires. Vampires and wolves don't exactly have a great past in comradely even if some of you imitate us." She said deadpan and waited for one to take it.

Mary listened as they talked about her as if she weren't in the room.  Suddenly she felt like a small child.  It was like when her parents would talk over her, when she was smaller, about something she would not understand.   She sat up and cleared her throat.  "It's not a he.  It's a they."  She looked around the room.  "Do not assume what you do not know, that is dangerous in this game."   Turning narrowed eyes on Damon, "Just so you know my head is fine."  Her 

tone was short and cold.

Damon grinned and snatched the ring from Caroline's hand.  "Brings back such sweet memories, doesn't it."  He chuckled and let the sunlight reflect off of the blue stone, the flecks of gold glittering slightly.  "Care to place it on your finger, princess, let it match the other one."  He taunted Elena, tilting it in her direction. 

Elena felt her eyebrows draw together, but the sharp retort died on her tongue.  "I don't want it."  She said turning her head from him. The strange power Damon used to have on her wasn't there anymore.  At least not willingly.  She honestly didn't know what she would do if caught alone and he turned his powers on her.  But she wasn't going willingly, not anymore. 

"Suit yourself."  He said winking, and slipping the ring into the pocket of his jeans.  He dropped the chain onto the table beside the bed.  The silver didn't help the vampires much, and Damon had little need for a feminine chain.  "Glad to hear the heads okay."  He directed towards Mary.  "But just remember that I can hit a hell of a lot harder than that.  And next time I won't take your sisters feelings into concern when I attack you." 

"Wait a minute..." Elena said pushing herself up off of the sill.  "First off, what do you mean when the they imitate you?"  She asked Caroline, "Your not like Tyler."  Then she turned her attention on Mary.  "They, you mean you know who's inside you or whatever you want to call it." 

Caroline snapped her head towards Elena. She smiled almost viciously yet oddly warm. Her eyes the glimmered a golden yellow. Wolf's eyes. "I'm not?" Her eyes went back to normal. She took a step near Elena. "Elena I consider you probably my best friend in the whole group but while you were off in your 'woe is me' funk. .A lots happened." She walked over to the window. "Not only am I exactly like Tyler. I am carrying his baby or babies. We aren't sure how many yet." She wiped her finger on the window and drew it back dirty. She casually wiped it on the sill. "Turns out that Tyler didn't know his family's real heritage. Thought Klaus gave him the secret but he was wrong. The Smallwoods, the Forbeses, the mayor's family, assorted others. All belong to a pack of wolves and adult hormones trigger the lycanthrope. My pregnancy triggered mine. I'm not sure how Tyler triggered his. Personally. I'd rather not know." She went and sat down back in her chair. "Turns out this town has belonged to the pack for nearly 200 years. Honoria Fell suspected it. Interesting that these vampires have been here this long and couldn't figure it out. I guess the pack is just that good." She smirked at Damon.

In her sleep Bonnie had began to toss and turn as visions of Katherine were replaced with images of Damon hitting her sister with the rock, then it changed and his was in her bed. The smell of him was all around her on the sheets and she woke with a start, a slight sheen of sweat on her skin. Flinging the covers off of her she stared up at the ceiling and realized there was no way she was going to get any rest. Quickly running a brush through her hair she searched from something to wear. She slipped on a black pair of shorts and a traded her pj top for a gray tank. Slipping the ring she bought the other night off her finger she slid it into her pocket and looked around for a decent pair of shoes. Spotting a pair of keds she put them on omitting the socks. 

Quickly making her way down stairs she grabbed Mary's keys from the table,  stopped in the kitchen for muffin and headed out the door. The drive to the boarding house was short and she noticed Damon's car first then Caroline's. "Look's like the gangs all here." She murmured softly and got out, locking the car door. She made her way quietly into the boarding house and up the stairs to Stefan's room. Leaning against the doorframe she glanced around the room, her gaze falling on her sister and then on Damon. "Nice of you to join us." she said softly from her spot at the door. 

"I don't know who they are.  I just know it's a they.  I think there's three," she shrugged.  "It's very disturbing to hear voices in your head and none of them is yours."   She seemed to close back into herself when the others began to make snide remarks to each other.  'No hope here.'

Alaric felt a pang of sympathy for her. "I could give your body a hug if you want me to Mer. I know it's not the same when your in it but, it's the best I can do", he hugged Meredith's lifeless body. "As for what's going on with everyone, I am not sure. I have not seen Elena since the crypt or anyone but Bonnie for that matter. Maybe I should take your body to Stefan's, he might know what to do". 

Without waiting for a response, he lifted up her body and took it to the car. He drove as fast as he could to the boarding house and carried her to Stefan's room. He walked in and looked around the room for a place to put her. Not seeing anywhere,  he stopped. "Look, somebody has got to be able to help her", he said.

Stefan stepped to her side and opened her eyes to take a look at her pupils. "What exactly happened to her?"

"I don't know. She is speaking to me from outside of her body somehow. She seems to be having some sort of out of body experience and I don't know how to get her back into her body!", he started to become frantic.

"Okay Alaric. We are going to see what we can do". He turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie do you know any way to help Meredith? Maybe you can go into a trance and find where she is to bring her back?"

Meredith had to run to keep up with Alaric.  When they finally got to Stefan's room, and Stefan started "checking her out," she wondered if he could do anything about it.  After Stefan asked Bonnie if she could go into a trance, she walked to Stefan and asked, "Stefan?  Do you know how to inhabit another's body?  I think I could help Mary...and then I'll come back.  Maybe the reason I'm like this is because I was meant to help Mary."

She stepped aside as Alaric pushed his way into the room and leaned up against the wall near the doorway. She looked on as Stefan checked Meredith's eyes and then proceeded to ask if she could help. She thought back to the book at her house and shook her head. "I looked through my book, well half way through it, and didn't find anything. I've heard of people having out of body experiences when they are close to death but Meredith didn't die. From what I can tell she's just been hanging around each of us. She spoke to me in the woods after you took Katherine to the crypt and then I felt her presence again when I drove to her house to check on Alaric. I don't need to try and trance to talk to her, she seems to be able to communicate very well without my help." She looked to her sister and gave her a questioning look. "Do you know anything about out of body experiences Mary?" 

Mary nodded thoughtfully.  "I have heard of trauma induced OBEs.  None, however last this long to my knowledge.  I would say her state is more like," she paused a moment, "comatose.  Perhaps if her system were shocked it would pulled her back into herself.  You know, like an adrenalin rush or something like that.  In a comatose state the body is running at the bare minimum for the simple fact it doesn't need to use so much energy; basically is slows down.  We have a medication like that at the hospital, it's basically adrenalin in a syringe."

Bonnie grinned and looked at the guys, "Anyone care for a recon mission to the hospital?" The thought of any of them sneaking into the hospital, playing secret agent, was kind of funny and she had to suppress and giggle. "I know it's illegal to steal but if it's the only thing that'll work then I say we do it." She looked at her sister and shook her head. "I can't let you go though, I know you have the access and all but what if you wig out again. You do that in the hospital and they'll commit you." Her tone was grave and weighty. "I'll go with someone and take your card to get in. I'll be as discreet as possible and if someone gets a glimpse of me, maybe they'll think I'm you. That is if luck is on our side. Plus I think I have a vague idea of where the stuff is kept." 

Elena nodded.  "What about if that's not what is wrong with her?"  She asked Mary.  "It won't hurt her will it?"  She turned towards Bonnie.  "I'd offer to go with you, but seeing a dead chick walking, even in the hospital is bound to wreak havoc."  She gave her friend a little smile, boy she sure had come out of her shell.  "But Stefan or Damon should go with you.  That way if you got into trouble.."  She shrugged, "well you know."  

Damon lounged against the wall.  "I'd be glad to offer my services."  He said leering at the members of their little group.  "In fact I would have to say I quite enjoyed myself the last time Bonnie and I were by ourselves."  He winked at Bonnie, then stared at Elena, as if challenging her. 

Elena narrowed her eyes at Damon, but she knew that saying anything to him was utterly useless.  "Or how about you?"  she asked Caroline.  "You seem to have sharper senses and everything now."  That Tyler's baby is growing inside you, she added in her head. 

Meredith listened to everyone talk around her and got frustrated.  In her frustration, she screamed, "Excuse me!!!  Will someone please answer me?!?!?  Does anyone here know how to inhabit a body...besides the things inside Mary???"  When she was done, she looked at the faces of everyone around, and realized that they had heard her.  (OOC: Is that allowed?)  'Maybe, if my emotions get strong enough, the more people who can hear me.' 

Bonnie smiled, blushing slightly as Damon mentioned the last time they were 'alone' together but her eyes widened as she heard Meredith's voice echo through out the room. She looked at the motionless form that was Meredith and quirked a brow. "You don't have to shout. We are trying to help you you know. Since you are a bodiless spirit you can try the whole 'Ghost' thing like Patrick Swayze and go into their body but why would you want to do a thing like that?" Just the thought of being in someone else's body was just icky sounding to her. She hated it when someone took her over when they were uninvited it, it had this whole feeling of invasion to it. She figured Meredith was trying to figure out a way to help Mary but Mary seem to have control of her senses for the moment. 

Meredith watched Bonnie's blush, and blushed herself.  Directing her attention towards Bonnie, she said, "Bons, I really need to talk to you.  I kinda, accidentally walked in on you and Damon.  But, I left quickly.  I didn't need to see anything."  Then, redirecting her attention to everyone in the room, she said, "I could try the Patrick Swayze thing, but I don't want to be in her body, per se...just her mind.  I want to see what the They in Mary's mind want.  I want to know if they'd be willing to make a deal.  Mary, no offense, may have everything under control now...but what about in five minutes, an hour, a coupla years?  Will she be as calm then as she is now??  That's a risk I'm not willing to take.  We need to 'cure' Mary and then we'll figure out what's wrong with me." 

Mary nodded.  "There are some risks.  Most treatments involving the heart do.  It could stop the heart, that is why you would also have to get another medicine that would have to be injected directly into the heart to start it back up it she dose arrest.  You've seen it in the movies.  you have to pound it into the chest basically to penetrate the breast bone."  Upon noticing that most the news struck the wrong cord with the group she spoke up again, "But the odds of her arresting in this state are extremely slim.  There is one teeny problem though.  Your recon mission is mission impossible.  you'd have to have the doctor's keys to the medicine cabinet of 

all medicine cabinets.  Unlike the ones on TV it's not a glass cabinet or an easy to break into type thing." She sighed and looked at Bonnie, "I'm talking storage room type thing that you have to sign into just to turn the key.  Last thing a hospital needs is meds that are unaccounted for."

Bonnie paled as Meredith mentioned walking in on her a Damon. She felt the need to bolt out of the room, out of everyone's sight. She kept her gaze away from Elena, she didn't know if her friend had figured out exactly what she and Damon had did when they were alone but she was in no mood for a reproving look from her best friend. When Mary finished telling them about the requirements for getting the drugs she couldn't help but grin. "Sister dear you have to remember exactly who just volunteered to go with me." 

She looked at Damon, "I'm sure he can use his 'power of persuasion' to get us the key." Her confidence in him surprised even her and she looked away, back to her sister. 'It's one of his many talents.' She almost blurted out but stopped herself in time. "Now that we've figured out a possible way of bringing Meredith back I'd like to talk about what's going on with you Mary. Exactly who was controlling you earlier?" 

Stefan listened as everyone voiced his or her opinion on the matter of Mary and Meredith's conditions. He turned to Bonnie who was going to go to the hospital. "Do you want me to go with you to the hospital as well? My powers are still at their peak since my last feeding." He glanced over at Matt in an appreciative way. 

After listening to what Mary had said, Meredith felt nauseous.  She started wobbling and had to grab onto the chair for support.  In the back of her mind, she was only mildly surprised that it worked, and that her hand didn't go right through.  'Go into arrest?  Pound it into my chest?'  

"Uh-uh!  There is no way I'm going to agree to that!  I'll get back in my body my own way...Please, Bonnie!!  Please don't try to play nurse on me.  If anything, let a doctor do it!  That's it!  After we fix up Mary you can all troop down to the hospital and tell the doctors what to do to me.  How's that?"

Meredith quickly tried regained her composure.  "Odds are extremely slim...that means that there is still a possibility of me arresting.  No thank you!"

Matt had been leaning against the wall just watching what was unfolding. He listened to Mary attempt to explain her psychic problems or possession. Whatever. Then Caroline gives lovely news on baby and the town full of wolves. Then watched as if separated, everyone decide how to help Meredith get back inside her body. Matt felt more and more out of place. He wasn't one of the girl's club, he wasn't a vampire, he wasn't psychic. He was just matt. He listened to them concoct a plan to put an adrenaline shot into Meredith's chest. Then he spoke up.

"We can create a diversion. Then during the distraction, Damon can "chat" with the stray nurses, find a key, Mary can sneak in to get the drugs." He looked at Caroline. "You can be the lookout for Mary." And then he turned and looked at Elena and Bonnie. "I need you to take me to the hospital. I'll be the diversion." He grinned. "It's better then trying to go into a bored clinic and have to deal with an entire staff with nothing to do other then watch for drug thieves."

Mary looked up at Meredith.  It was odd, she could see her, or rather a shadowy her.  "Don't be so dramatic.  I know what I am doing.  I am a nurse, remember?"   She gave Matt full attention as he laid out his plan.  It gave everyone a job.  "Yes," she agreed. "That sounds like the best plan.  I'll be able to pick out the right drugs and the proper gauge in hypodermics in no time. No offense, but I don't think it would be a wise thing to turn HIM lose on hospital staff.  I hate to say it, but he should have a babysitter."  Mary wasn't going to lie.  She did not trust him.  What if he got bored and just left them?  What if he decided he wanted a snack?  He could not be trusted.

Bonnie straightened up and glared at her sister as Mary remarked on how untrustworthy she found Damon. "I think Damon has earned our trust, well mine anyways. Katherine would have killed me if Damon hadn't have been there. You weren't so worried about trust when you were out having dinner with him now were you? It's amazing how quickly some people change their tune when they find out the truth about someone. If we're going to figure out what's wrong with Meredith and defeat Katherine, yet again, we're going to have to stick together and trust each other. It's the only way." Her voice was cold and a bit distant as she looked upon her sister. 

Turning away from Mary she walked to the door. "You all decide what you want to do, I'll go along with it. I've got to get something to drink, maybe some more grape juice or something." Quickly she made her way down the stairs and to the empty kitchen. Bracing her hands on the counter she bowed her head. She couldn't help the anger she felt towards her sister at that moment. 'Sure he's probably playing with my mind and my emotions but he's been there for me whenever the going go tough. And yes he does tend to get bored with us and go off somewhere but that's Damon, that's what he does.' Giving a soft growl of frustration she pounded one fist on the counter and shook her head. "Get a hold of yourself girl, this won't help anything." She told herself in a calm soft voice. 

"Yes it is amazing, amazing how being in bed with someone will change your point of view."  A sneer peeled across her lips.

Mary glared at Damon, "If only she knew how little you value her.  If you think our game is odd, your game is another matter.  You'd more likely bring the entire hospital staff down on us just for a good laugh."  Her face lost all _expression, "We are not a toy."

'Here is our challenge'

Meredith turned to Mary, a distrusting _expression on her pretty face.  "Mary, you may be a nurse...but you're not exactly you at the moment.  And I'm not being dramatic...just honest." 

Damon cocked an eyebrow at Mary saying he needed a babysitter.  It was on his tongue to remark that she'd probably like that job when Bonnie burst in taking up for him.  His eyebrows drew together as another remark started to lash from his mouth.  He didn't' need a human sticking up for him, but before he could get it out, Bonnie stormed out of her room. 

"What is this, attack Damon day?"  He sneered at Mary.  "Maybe I knocker you a bit too hard with that rock."  He said pushing off of the wall and starting towards Mary.  "What I do is none of your business. And as for not trusting me, you're right on the mark with that one.  But you have to ask yourself Mary, what in all this do you really know."  

"Damon stop."  Elena said softly from the window.  She stood and came to stand beside him.  "I have to admit, Mary, you don't know a whole lot of what happened last year.  But when it came down to it, none of us would be here with out Damon."  She looked over her shoulder at Stefan, for strength.  "He could have left his brother, your sister, and Meredith and Matt in the woods that night and let another vampire Klaus kill them all, but he didn't.  He came through for us, for all of us.  And the fact that he's still here says a lot for him."  She gave Damon a short disapproving look, biting her lip.  "What Bonnie chooses to do with him, is her choice.  I'm certain that he wouldn't use his powers to seduce her." 

"Oh come off it." Damon said in anger.  "I don't need you of all people sticking up for me.  I could care less what happens to your little friend there." He said with a flick of a wrist towards Meredith.  How do they know that as soon as you get away from them to go into where the medicine is or whatever the hell you plan on doing you don't take off and go crazy again?"  He drew closer to Mary, his fangs elongated into points.  "You just remember that what ever I do, I choose to do.  I don't have voices in my head choosing for me."  

His eyes burned with anger, and Elena felt the power welling up around him.  You didn't need any supernatural senses to realize an explosion was coming.  She backed away from them, the reaction to take cover over riding her senses.  "Stefan, I think he's going to kill her."  She whispered in a panic.  As a second thought she looked towards Caroline.  She needed to get out of the way,  if she was pregnant she could really get hurt...

Mary's glare was unwavering.  "We - I know more than you think.  I know of Klaus, and I know of you.  They told me."   Her gaze grew colder at Damon's mention of voices in her head.  "I did not ask for the company," she snarled.  She rose to her feet, not even thinking that her hands were still bound.  The hairs on the back of her neck, she almost felt charged with static.  She was not about to back down.  There was so much left to be done and if he thought he could over run her then she would serve no use.  "Do you not remember how you were a little doll down in that crypt?  Choose your ground wisely."

Stefan quickly stepped in between Damon and Mary. "Come on guys. We have enough problems right now that we don't need to be at each other's throats. Mary, maybe it is best that you stay here as a pre-cautionary measure. I will stay here with you. We can come up with a plan to locate Katherine. She cannot be allowed to roam the streets of Fell's Church. She will kill everyone in sight, if she hasn't already. We cannot forget about her, she is a serious danger to us 

all."

Bonnie could hear the argument from down stairs and she felt the tension in the house. "What are they arguing about up there?" Pushing away from the counter she walked to the base of the stairs and paused. When she heard Mary's comment about Damon's weakened state back when he was Katherine's prisoner in the crypt she bristled. "Oh you've gone too far." She said softly, she could just imagine Damon's anger toward her sister. She hoped it was just the people in Mary's mind talking. Forgetting about her need for a glass of juice she stalked back up the stairs and came in when Stefan placed himself between her sister and Damon. 

Looking at Damon she sent him a message, she could feel her connection to him receding, his blood in her veins slowly becoming non-existent. 'I know you probably want to rip her throat out but it wouldn't solve anything. Relieve stress yes but she's still my sister, I can't let you do anything to her no matter how crazy she is right now.' When she spoke out loud it was in a calm, clear voice, "If we're going to go to the hospital we should do it now. Meredith I don't think you can help my sister with the demons in her mind and you'd be more useful back in your body. We're just going to have to let them play their little game and stop them before they succeed in whatever it is they're trying to do." She turned to Elena and gave her a small smile. "I'm glad to see you've snapped out of it." 

Mary began to laugh inwardly as she heard Bonnie's mental conversation with Damon.  The one thing stronger than a blood bond is that of family (the blood that never drains away).  Mary's eyes narrowed as she sat back down, "Don't stick up for me.  I don't need your help if your only concern is the vampire who views you as a happy meal."  She crossed her legs and chuckled. They all thought she should be worried about frustrating Damon.  At this point in time she could care less about Damon.  He was one of the smaller pawns in this huge game of chess.

"What makes you think that she's going to get the correct medicine for her?"  Damon spat turning away from Mary and Stefan, the anger inside him reaching the boiling point. "Seems to me like she's got it in her mind to grab something that will either keep the girl like that or kill her."  He turned back around.  "Is that is Mary?"  The sound of her name came out like he was mentioning something disgusting.  "After what you saw in the crypt, do you really think that she's out to help you?"  He walked to the edge of the room, standing next to where Elena had sat earlier.  He ran a hand through his hair, fighting his predatory reflexes.

Elena looked over her shoulder at him.  "He does have a point." She whispered in Stefan's ear.  She didn't want it to look like she was siding with one brother over the other again, but Damon did bring up a point that none of them had thought of.  She looked at Bonnie.  "What do you think?"  She asked. Maybe since it was her sister, and Bonnie had psychic powers, she might be able to push the decision in one way or the other.

Then there was the point of Katherine.  Yeah, they did need to figure out what to do with her, but what else was left.  Heck they had killed her and she came back. And as of Caroline suggesting it was Klaus, it couldn't be, Mary had said there was three.  Klaus worked alone.  Wouldn't be Damon, he wouldn't be here fighting against himself.  And Katherine seemed as confused as they did, and again why would she fight herself.  They had seen what happens when Katherine tortured someone through their mind.  Elena's eyes blinked as she thought of poor Vicki, no Katherine wasn't using Mary,  if she was Mary wouldn't be as sane as she was now.  Elena almost laughed at that,  Mary sane... Not hardly.

Damon looked over his shoulder at the people in the room.  Maybe not now, but Mary would eventually get hers.  Hell he had it bad for Elena and he conjured up an ice storm to let her freeze when he wouldn't do what he wanted.  Mary would learn you didn't play with Damon.  He turned back towards the window, his black eyes taking on a slight reddish glow.  She didn't know what was about to hit her...


	27. Part 27

Mary laughed, "You think I want to kill her?  If I wanted her dead I would pick a less obvious way of doing.  Besides, why would I want her dead."   She took a moment to think as Elena asked Bonnie what she thought.  Before Bonnie could reply she said, "You know what, just forget it.  You have fun on your own.  If you don't trust me then I don't want to be around you.  I don't need to deal with your issues." Mary sat down and crossed her legs.  "Have fun."

Meredith watched the goings-on in the room with horror.  Everyone was at each other's throats.  'If this gets any worse, I may stay like this forever!'  She actually jumped at the thought.  "Mary, Damon, knock it off!  We'll do it the way that sounds the best.  We'll help you first, Mary.  Then, we'll help me.  Damon, do you agree that we can trust the real Mary, instead of this...thing in Mary's mind??"

Damon shrugged as Meredith voice echoed through his head.  The ghost chick was really starting to get on his nerves.  "I don't trust anyone."  He hissed through clenched teeth.  His canine teeth were slowly shrinking back to their original size, though the pounding in them was still there.  It was a steady throbbing beat, like a heart, each pound sending silent messages to his brain to kill.  He thought of Katherine's ring in his pocket.  "Do whatever the hell you want.  As for Katherine, she isn't going anywhere soon.  She can't go out with out her ring, and even if she has another one stored somewhere, she won't be able to get to it until tonight."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at her sister's rudeness and could sense the evil coming from Mary. "She's not my sister, not anymore." Her only hope was to find a way to save her from whatever, or whoever was in control of her mind. With a stony face she grabbed the rope from the floor and tied Mary's ankles up. "Well since you're not going anywhere you won't mind your new anklets now will you?" She smirked and turned toward the door. "I'm going back for my book." She tossed a look at Mary over her shoulder and gave Elena a brief smile. "Be back in a while. Oh by the way sis, love what you did to my car." 

She made her way silently down the stairs and out the front door. Taking in a deep breath she released it and looked up to Stefan's window. 'Feel free to knock her out again if you so choose.' She tossed up to Damon and headed for her sister's car. Unlocking the car she sat in the driver's seat for a minute before starting the car up. "I'm really starting to think about moving out of this town." She grumbled as she put the car in reverse and backed out of the drive. "They should really start teaching stuff about the paranormal in elementary school around here, prepare the kids for all the shit that happens when you hit puberty like werewolves and psychic powers." 

Keeping her eyes on the road she made her way back to her house, events of the past couple of days going through her mind. "Really can't wait for school to start, at least that will be a hint of a normal life." She had to laugh at the thought of a normal life. She hadn't had a normal life in over a year. "Maybe I should move to Kansas where nothing weird happens except the occasional tornadoes, but knowing my luck OZ does exist and I'll end up there with midgets as friends and a brainless scarecrow as my only hope of intelligent conversation." 

She pulled into her driveway and turned the car off. At least she didn't have to worry about mommy and daddy coming home and finding out their precious nurse of a daughter has gone psycho and their disturbed little girl is seeing dead people again. She remembered her parent's little bout of worry when Elena had died for the second time and all the stuff with Vicki's 'suicide' and Sue's 'accidental' death at Caroline's house. Getting out of the car she quickly walked to the door unlocked it and headed straight up to her room to her window seat. Tossing Mary's keys in front of her she sat down and pulled the book into her lap. "Ok. Possession. Got to find something out about possession." 

Damon left the group in the bedroom and walked down stairs to the kitchen.  If they didn't want his help, fine, he sure wasn't going to fight them to let him.  HE could just go to the hospital and charm a nurse into letting him know what medicine it was, if it was as safe as Mary said, and have her get it for him, but that would be just to chivalrous.  He'd just let Stefan worry about it.  He'd just try and fix the other problem.  He walked out side and opened his powers up.  Without a backwards glance at the boarding house he headed in the direction he thought he may have felt Katherine in. 

"What is with everyone running off?"  Elena hissed.  She couldn't really say anything; hell she'd done it enough in the past day herself.  Damon and Bonnie were gone.  Matt was the distraction.  Stefan was going to try and figure out Katherine.  That left her and Caroline.  Elena didn't know if she could fully trust the girl yet of not.  She surely hoped so.  "Looks like it's just the two of us and Mary."  She said.  She walked up to Caroline, turned her back to Mary so she couldn't see her lips and whispered, "I don't think I can handle her if she goes into one of her fits, what about you.  If Matt creates the distraction, do you think we can get her in to get the medicine?" 

~*~*~*~

(Katherine dreaming)

"So, are you fulfilling this whole "revenge" thing, you set out to do?"  The Devil's voice could be heard all around Katherine.

"I'm working on it," she replied.  Why was this room so cold?  It didn't look anything like the rooms that she was normally in when it came to dreams.  This room was bright; so much that it hurt her eyes.  

"Ah, working on it, are we?" he chuckled.  "So, where's my souls?  So far, I've only received about five, compliments of you."

"I'm short one ring," she snarled.  God this light was so bright...where was she?

"The ring that I forged myself?  Aw...Katarine, I thought you could handle these *petty* humans.  Just remember our deal."

Katherine snarled at the use of her German name.  "I *can* handle them and I *will* handle them."

The Devil's laughter echoed throughout the room and as the lights became brighter, Katherine became lost in it, the sound cutting through her head and pounding into her brain. 

Katherine sat up with a start, and stared at the darkness around her.  She felt so... incomplete...  without her ring.  "Great," she whispered.  "Now I'm on a deadline.  And I didn't even ask him about that girl that helped me.  Why would one of their own turn against them?"  She lay there for a moment, listening to the silence, totally and utterlly perplexed.


	28. Part 28

For those who wanted more Elena, she shows up more from here on out. The person that   
was playing her left the game, and now someone else has her, so you'll start seeing her more   
often. As for the Damon/Bonnie/Elena thing there's no telling what he's up to. Technically   
it's only two or three days after the end of book for, so you can't expect him to make a   
move for Elena right away... (Lol, I know cause he's the character I write.) But just be   
patient, it can't do anything but get better!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Caroline watched Damon stomp out like a pouty spoiled child. He was really beginning to   
annoy her. What is his point her in the town if he is just gonna be useless. Surely there are   
more exciting spots in the world. She rolled her eyes. She saw Elena walk up to her. She   
could practically smell the skepticism radiating from her. Either that or fear. She heard Elena   
whisper about Mary and her episodes and not being able to handle it.   
  
"If Mary starts up again. I might have to simply knock her out. At this point she might be   
more of a danger then of use. She told us what the drug is...if we can get the key. One of us,   
preferably you can go get the medicine and I can be the lookout. I can hear and smell much   
better now. And if someone gets pushy. I can knock them out quietly too." she grinned. "It   
can be a knockout party," she giggled almost as if she lavished the idea of causing some   
pain." besides that's what Buffy would do. She'd knock them out," she stated pointedly.   
  
Matt had decided he would feign some sort of stomach thing. Maybe that his appendix was   
bursting or that he was passing stones. He would cause such a scene. The staff would think   
he was dying. It could be fun. He had to remember not to scare bonnie to death though since   
she scared so easily. He sat in the car and waited.  
  
Mary tried not to grin when Damon stormed out. 'Oh poor little boy, you've lost your spot   
light.' She looked up when she heard Elena and Caroline discussing her. They were   
unaware that she could hear them. "I'll behave," she spoke up. "If I don't then just club me   
stoutly about the head. Damon proved just how well that works. I'm almost surprised you   
all aren't jumping in line for your turn. It really seems like none of you trust me." She rolled   
her eyes and sighed, "Scratch that, I know you don't trust me."  
  
She glanced at each of them, "It's up to you."  
  
Elena glanced over her shoulder; surprised that Mary had heard her whispering. What was   
this; did everyone have super senses now? "Do you blame us for not trusting you Mary. I   
mean you are a couple years older than us, and never wanted to hang out with us before,   
and now you've suddenly got all this power and it doesn't look like you want to use it in a   
good way." She stopped and got a breath. "What gives Mary? Why is whatever that's in   
your head coming after us?"  
  
Caroline shifted her weight back on her heels, crossed her arms over her chest and cocked   
her head towards Mary.   
  
  
"Excellent question Elena...yeah Mary. What's the deal...because from over here. I can   
smell the mojo working in you and by all standards. You smell barely human." she looked   
deadpanly at the woman. "Who's in you?"  
  
Stefan listened and watched as everyone argued amongst themselves. He let everyone get   
their thoughts out into he open. He was interested in knowing what Mary had to say to the   
question of what was inside of her mind. At the same time he was thinking of some way to   
locate Katherine and what they should do with her once they found her.   
  
Alaric also watched as everyone argued and was becoming frustrated as he wanted to help   
Meredith as soon as possible. He couldn't wait until he could speak to her again. Instead he   
just sat back and watched the girls bicker back and forth.   
  
Finding a mention in the book about possession she read on to find out about how to banish   
the evil:  
  
In many Eastern religions spirits and ghosts are blamed for many ills, and are cast out   
of people. However, such afflictions are not regarded as all-out battles for the   
persons' souls. The typical Hindu exorcism practices consist of blowing cow-dung   
smoke, pressing rock salt between the fingers, burning pig excreta, beating or pulling   
the victim's hair, reciting prayers or mantras, and offering gifts of candy and other   
presents to get the evil or troublesome spirits to depart from the persons. (*)  
  
"Oh yeah. Sure, mess with cow poo and throw candy at my sister." Shaking her head she   
continued to read.   
  
The ritual employed in shamanism is that the shaman enters a trance during which he   
attempts to discover the cause of the victim's trouble. Frequently the cause is thought   
linked to a dead person. The shaman then is said to travel to the lower word to speak   
with this soul. He then knows the cure of this victim's affliction, or may even bring   
back the soul to cure it. (*)  
  
"Maybe I'll have to travel into my sister's mind with someone else who has strong psychic   
powers. Who ever it is in her head keeps talking about a game. Maybe we have to go into   
her mind to play it." If this had been brought up a little over a year ago she would have been   
laughing like crazy but playing 'their' game seemed to be the only option. "I've got to go   
into her mind and free her from her own demons." Closing the book she leaned back against   
the wall and took in a deep breath. She was starting to get a ridiculous hard to do list. "First   
free my sister from who ever has control of her. Second help get Meredith back in her body.   
Three find Katherine and get rid of her for good and last but not least get prepared for   
school." Some where in between those things she would have to figure out what was going   
on between her and Damon.  
  
Standing up she tucked the book under her arm and headed back down the stairs. She'd   
have to show what she found to her friends. Locking the house back up she walked to the   
car and hopped in, placing the book in the passenger seat beside her. Starting the car up she   
pulled out of the driveway and headed back towards the boarding house.  
  
Meredith watched as everyone bickered amongst themselves. 'This is like watching a time   
bomb...just waiting for it to explode. Or like one of those "real life" TV shows, waiting for   
the next person to get voted off the island...or something like that.' She sat down on the   
bed, only mildly surprised she didn't fall through, and closed her eyes, massaging the back of   
her neck. 'I'm tired. Maybe I'll just lay here until a decision is made. Or maybe I'll   
remember something from when my grandfather was...and that'll help somehow.' Meredith   
leaned back against the headboard of the bed, keeping her eyes closed, and fell into a   
restless slumber.  
  
"Never wanted to be a part of your group? I always wanted to hang out, spend time with   
my sister. I tried, but well, I always became the outsider, just as I am now." Mary placed   
her bound fists to her fore head. An exhausted sigh escaped her lips. "It's a game! I said   
that before. I don't know who they are, but I hear them talking about 'the game'."  
  
Mary's blue eyes were pleading. She lowered her hands and her shoulder's slumped a tiny   
bit. "I don't know how they take over me. I don't know how I do that wind thing either. I   
just know it's a game to them."  
  
Caroline just looked at Mary. It seemed almost pathetic they way she was acting.   
  
"Oh please Mary. I can understand why you'd wanna hang with your sister. But be part of   
the group? I don't buy that. You're a grown woman with a career. You'd hardly ever had   
time for our silly teenager issues." she looked at Mary deeply. "A game? And why you? No   
offense, but you're a strange one for the malevolent forces to be messing with. You weren't   
ever involved in anything going on concerning Katherine or Klaus. You didn't help us fight or   
help Bonnie contact Elena. You'd didn't help rescue me when I was being held for ransom   
by the crazed undead." she looked back at Elena and Stefan. "I personally don't get it."   
  
Elena nodded, she agreed with Caroline. The only thing that gave Mary an edge to being   
possessed was that she and Bonnie did share the same druid blood. But if whatever powers   
these were wanted to hurt them possessing Bonnie would have made much more sense.   
"What kind of game?" She asked Mary, hoping to get more information out of the elder girl.  
  
Coming to a stop in front of the boarding house Bonnie turned the car off and stared up at   
Stefan's window, noticing that Damon wasn't there. She didn't feel him near the boarding   
house either. Grabbing the book she got out of the car and headed inside the house. She   
slowly made her way up the stairs to Stefan's attic room. Bonnie wasn't in any hurry to see   
her sister again, it hurt to have hear the things Mary said and the way she looked at her. 'Be   
strong Bonnie, you can do this.'   
  
  
Stopping in the doorway she looked at Elena and Caroline who were looking upon Mary   
with a curious expression as Elena asked what kind of game it was they were supposed to   
play. "I'd like to know that myself." She said stepping into the room and sitting on one of the   
upturned chests.   
  
"I'm not much older than you. Besides what's it matter to you who I want to be friends   
with, wolfy?" Mary scowled, "You've never wanted to be friends with them until recently.   
No one has questioned you. You have no right to question me."  
  
Mary looked up when Bonnie entered the room, "I don't know. I just know it's some sort   
of game. I was the only one who could see them, I dreamed about them. The eyes... The   
hands..." her voice trailed off momentarily.   
  
"I was a threat to them I suppose. I'm not really sure how to get rid of them. I get them out   
of me head, I always hear them whispering. The whispering just doesn't stop."  
  
She looked from each of them, "Not like you would care or understand. So, that's ok.   
You can call the nut house like I KNOW you have been thinking about, that way I will be   
out of your way. But just because I am out of the way doesn't mean they will be. They'll   
find a way around it."  
  
Caroline's cat eyes slit in anger at Mary's words. She neared Mary and stared her down.   
"Excuse me?" she ignored the whole wolfie part. "I have no right? I have been friends with   
all of them since at least kindergarten." she crossed her arms. "Yeah...we had our issues this   
year. Sometimes that happens between friends. But we are old enough to get passed them   
when it really counts." she leaned back shifting her weight. "You however, were never part   
of this group. You were always Bonnie's older sister. The one who supervised slumber   
parties. Drove us to the movies." Caroline stopped. She could feel the heat rising in her and   
she needed to calm down. "You are not one of us."   
  
Clearing her throat Bonnie looked from Mary to Caroline. "She might not be part of the   
group but she did help Stefan out when Elena, Matt and I found him in the well. She didn't   
know what he was then but she helped him anyway even with the rumors going around town   
about him being a murderer. And if it hadn't been for her I would have never known what to   
do to Meredith's leg out in the clearing after she was attacked by Tyler. There are some   
pluses to having a nurse for a sister."   
  
Opening the book she came to the page she had read earlier and looked at Elena, pointing at   
the paragraph. "I think we have to travel into her mind, try find a way to get them out of her   
head. She's not crazy, she's possessed. I'm not talking about the whole Linda Blair with the   
pea soup possessed, that's all Hollywood. She's just a vessel for whoever or whatever is in   
her, a human suit to walk around and do their dirty work. I don't know why they wanted   
Katherine free, probably to distract us from whatever it is they are planning to do."   
  
Bonnie knew that not all of the negativity coming from her sister was the 'thing' inside her;   
some of it was Mary's own personal feelings. 'I really should have hung out with her more   
growing up but we are so different. I like fashion, she likes medicine. No look where the   
emotional distance between us has gotten. She's possessed and I'm reading excerpts from a   
spell book involving cow poo." Handing the book to Stefan she figured he might now a little   
bit about possession, being from the land of the Roman Catholics and having been around   
quite a long time. "Have you witnessed any type of possession Stefan?"   
  
Taking the book from her and scanning the pages, Stefan looked over the paragraph about   
possession. "I have seen a lot in my day. People who were believed to be possessed were   
also accused of being witches and were killed. People would just convulse and start   
speaking in tongues and stuff. At the time I just thought they were mentally insane but, I now   
know a lot more about the paranormal now." He looked from Bonnie to Elena and then   
glanced at Mary. "I think we need to get inside of her mind and get whatever or whoever it   
is out of there. Bonnie, if you don't feel safe enough, you and I could both go together. Just   
like we did to see Elena when she was..." he paused and stopped. "Gone".   
  
Alaric was just sitting next to Meredith's body staring at everyone talk about Mary's   
possession. "I have studied a little about possession in my time. I learned that psychic   
intrusion were the best form of exorcism. Also, there are ouija boards that can be used for   
communication. Maybe it would be best if we did that first before letting you two wander   
into uncharted territory?"  
  
Matt decided to go back into the boarding house. When he walked in, he saw Caroline and   
Mary exchanging pissy looks, Bonnie and Stefan with some book, Alaric sitting down and   
Elena just standing there, looking as if she had been struck mute.   
  
"Did I miss something?" He asked puzzled.  
  
Elena managed a small smile for Matt. "That's an understatement." She quickly filled him in   
on what was and wasn't happening. "We should try to check it out before we dive in." She   
said. "Caroline do you still have the origin board you guys used at the slumber party?" She   
was a little wary of using it from this side of the paranormal, even when she of all people   
knew that they couldn't hurt you through it. But whatever they might be, and whatever else   
might decide to pop up was a little un-nerving.  
  
Caroline looked at Elena and smiled at matt. "I think so. You think it would work?" she   
walked closer to Elena and matt. "I hope I didn't break it and throw it away   
after...well...you know....Sue."  
  
Mary could feel something welling up inside her. It was like toxic sludge building up at her   
inner core. "If I don't belong then I'll act like it. You can get the epinephrine on your own.   
Have fun finding it and administering it."  
  
Suddenly Mary was alone in this all over again. This time she didn't fight it. She was being   
drawn down, deep, inside herself. She curled up in the bottle in her mind. 'Perhaps, if I stay   
quiet I'll just go away. Just fade away, like a dream.' She let the lid slam shut. She watched   
without a complaint behind her eyes. Her eyes were no blue windows she was willingly   
locked behind. She watched as they debated over her. 'Just give up Bonnie, you know you   
wanted to. Give up, I have.'  
  
Elena shook her head at Mary. The girl wigs out on them then expects them to treat her as   
nothing had happened. She shrugged her shoulders. "If you did break it or get rid of it,   
we'll just have to get another one." She glanced around the room. "Afraid I don't have any   
money, any body else want to volunteer to get one?" She felt a slight twinge of sadness   
when Caroline had mentioned Sue. She had never been one of the group, never really been   
a friend, but Elena hated that Klaus had drawn her into his little sick games to hurt her and   
her friends. Yeah Katherine had tortured Vickie, then Klaus killed her and Sue. Now with   
Katherine back and Mary crazy, Elena wondered who was next.   
  
Damon walked deeper into the woods, his jacket shielding most of his skin from the suns   
slightly painful rays, and the black sunglasses keeping his eyes from wincing, he looked   
around for any place Katherine may have been hiding. He sneered as a deer darted across   
his path, sensing the predator and taking off. 'Stupid deer, I don't eat animals.' Damon   
thought to himself. He decided not to send out his powers to find Katherine. She would   
probably feel him coming anyways, but this way he would get closer before she did. He   
didn't feel anything yet, but something inside told him he was getting close....   
~*~*~*~   
  
* - The information from Bonnie's book really came from www.themystica.com 


	29. Part 29

Just a little note to readers. We have a new player for Elena, so if herposts seem a little off the time line, she had a lot to catch up with real fast (this really just takes place when talking about the Ouija board scene). But sniffles, I feel un-loved, nobody ever reviews this story!!! Come on people, let me know what you think so I know whether or not to keep trying to piece the posts together or not!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As Caroline and Elena talked of the Ouija board Bonnie couldn't help the fear that filled her. Images of Caroline's party flashed before eyes and she shook herself. "I can't stand those things now. Just a board game my ass." Standing up she walked to the window and  
looked out. They were going to have to think of something soon because Mary was starting to give up, Bonnie could feel her sister slipping away into her own mind.  
  
Meredith lay in bed, tossing and turning. Suddenly, it was like she woke up. 'I know what to do with Mary. She needs to have someone who loves her in her head...to try to fight the evil out. I need to tell Bons.'   
  
Elena lifted a slender hand, tucking a few loose pieces of golden hair behind her ear as she listened to the others speak around her. She had been quiet lately, but she didn't figure that came as much of a surprise to her friends. She had just returned from the dead, after all, and was still getting used to the idea. Briefly, she turned her head, jewel blue eyes peering out the window, in the direction that her house would be. Her former house, she corrected herself mentally, as she would never live there again. Unless she told her Aunt but... but no. She remembered how scared Aunt Judith had been when she showed up at the window after becoming a vampire. Something that seemed several lifetimes ago. She couldn't do that to her family, as much as it ached not to be able to see them. Not to mention the fact that she would become the local science experiment, if people realized she was back from the dead.   
  
Shaking her head, she turned to look back at the group gathered around her. Worry played at her lips as she looked at Meredith, wondering what could be wrong with her friend. They needed Meredith's cool, level head at a time like this. And then there was Mary, acting rather strange. So many things, all at once. "The ouiji board might work. It has before," she said softly. It had worked when Bonnie had attempted to contact her when she had been... in the afterlife. "But only if Bonnie is a part of it. We'd need her psychic abilities."  
  
Bonnie's eyes widened as Elena mentioned her getting in on the whole Ouija thing. "Oh no.. Don't you remember what happened the last time we used one of those things?" Shivering she shook her head and turned away from the window. Walking towards the upturned trunk where her book lay she picked it up and opened it. Flipping through it she stopped close to the back, she couldn't believe she hadn't remembered seeing the spell earlier. Her Grammy had had it in hers and Bonnie couldn't believe she didn't think to check hers for the spell. "If we're going to travel into my sister's mind we're going to need as many people around as possible just in case something goes wrong. Plus I don't think it would be a good idea having Meredith floating about when we're trying to contact whatever it is in Mary's head. It might mess up something."   
  
She stopped talking for a moment to read a page in the book. "Ok.. This spell places the soul back in the body for a short amount of time like an hour or so. I guess that was used to keep people alive until they got them to like a high priest or a real badass magic user that could zap them back in their body completely. It has a list of herbs I need to get. I wonder if Mrs. Flowers has any of them. She's kooky enough she might have exactly what I'm looking for."  
  
Mary heard the familiar whispers surrounding her like rising water. No, not water, sand. It was a sand older than time. Sand from a time that has been long forgotten.   
  
Stop them! They can't find out secrets, you must stop them! Now, say something to them. Tell them all is well. The voices hissed at her. She frowned and turned a deaf ear on them all. 'Who am I to you? Mary, just Mary.'  
  
She feebly let the sand roll over her head, 'Stop them yourselves. I'll stay here thank you.' Mary remained deep within herself, deep within the sands.  
  
Mary's eyes focused on Elena, "I don't think that would be a good idea. With whatever happened last time to make her act like that...it just can't be good." Her voice was hollow, almost unemotional. Her delicate face was forlorn. "Please release me. My - my wrists hurt.  
  
Elena chewed softly on her lower lip. She could understand Bonnie's reluctance to use the ouiji board again, but she also wondered if it would be the only way. "You're right," she said softly, with a nod of her head. "About Meredith. We can't risk it while she's still... out there." Where ever 'there' may have been. Elena knew what happened in death, but the state of a coma was still a mystery. Her jewel blue eyes lifted to her red haired friend. "Do you think that spell would work? Would put Meredith back in her body?"   
  
Her gaze shifted when Mary spoke, studying Bonnie's sister. There was something in her voice, something that wasn't quite right. "I don't know if that's a good idea," she said. Not until they really knew what was up with Mary. "Is there any other way?" she asked Bonnie. "To look into her mind I mean? Without using the ouiji board. We don't want anything to happen to you after all." And Bonnie would be the focal point of most any spell or some such that dealt with psychic abilities. She noticed that Damon had disappeared somewhere along the line, and lifted a golden eyebrow at Stefan, wondering if he'd noticed where his brother had gone. Safety in numbers was something they desperately needed right now.   
  
Meredith quickly jumped out of bed, dashed over to Bonnie and said, "Bons!! You gotta do the ouija board!! Do it for Mary...after you get Mary better, you can help me." Speaking to the whole room, Meredith continued, "Elena, go get the ouija board. Nobody untie Mary, she's not herself. You can tell by looking at her eyes. Stefan, please go get some candles. Alaric, you go to the hospital and get the necessary supplies please. When Mary's herself, I'll trust her near me while she's holding a needle!" As if suddenly remembering something, she asked, "Has anybody seen Damon??"   
  
Bonnie followed Meredith's voice and smiled. "Mer we have to put you back in your body before attempting to talk to the people in Mary's head. It'll only be temporary I'm sorry to say but to successfully put you back in your body for good I'm going to need my  
sister's help whether it be with magic or with medicine. Mary is skilled more in the two M's than I am." Glancing at Meredith's body Bonnie had to push away the wave of despair she felt. 'What if I'm not enough? What if I fail my friends?'   
  
The feeling of self-doubt rubbed her wrong and she mentally shook herself. 'I can't think that way.' Dog earring the page she closed the book and looked from Meredith's body to the door. "Well I'm going to go herb hunting in Mrs. Flower's kitchen." Walking to the  
door she stopped briefly to sweep her gaze around the room. "We're going to get through this, we always seem to." Her tone was meant to be reassuring but her fear still showed in her eyes. "Oh and don't untie Mary, I didn't tie her wrist tight enough to hurt her and  
she's got the silk pillow case to guard her wrists from further irritation." With that said she made her way down stairs and to the kitchen.  
  
"Why won't you untie me Bon's? It really does hurt." Mary's blue eyes were pouting. She let her hands drop to her lap. "I would untie you," she insisted to the empty doorway.  
  
Elena watched as Bonnie exited, slipping downstairs to check out Mrs. Flower's herb supply. She had no doubt that the woman probably did have everything her friend needed, and so much more. A frown tugged at her lips as she heard a voice - or thought she did. Meredith's voice, almost and yet... she couldn't quite grasp it. "Did anyone else hear that?" she asked. Feel that would have been a better question.   
  
She shook her head, golden hair swishing gently around her shoulders. "I'm sorry Mary, but we really can't untie you right yet," she said apologetically. "Just sit tight for a little more, and then we can get you go. We have to figure this all out, you understand that, right?" She just hoped that Mary, the real Mary was still in there somewhere, and that she could understand why they had to do this to her.  
  
Following Bonnie, Meredith tried to talk some sense into her. "Bonnie, we need Mary...the real Mary. Not the possessed one...if that's what's happened to her. But," Meredith entered a pleading tone into her voice, "Bonnie...you need to use the ouija board and direct it towards Mary. Or, rather, the thing inside Mary. I know what I'm talking about. That thing in there did this to me. I had a dream and my grandfather explained everything to me." Feeling as though she was coming off as crazy as her grandfather was, she took a deep breath, and remembered the dream she'd had.   
  
Stefan listened intently as everyone voiced their opinion on what they should do next. He wondered for a moment where his brother was and turned his gaze toward the window. An image of Katherine and the body in the crypt came to his mind. He wondered if Damon were out looking for her or not. He tried to project his thoughts to see if Damon was near and if so, if he was all right. "You nearby Bro? We should start looking for Katherine soon. I am going to leave here soon to start searching." He waited and listened for a response to his call.  
  
Alaric listened to what was going on around him but his gaze never left Meredith's face. 'Dammit, I wish everyone would just decide on what to do and do it soon. We have to help Meredith come back to her body', he thought to himself angrily. He turned to Stefan and watched his reaction to all that was going on. "Are we doing the right thing to help Mary and Meredith, Stefan?"  
  
Stefan turned to him and shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. This is more in Bonnie's department than mine. I gave my opinion on what to do earlier, but if the ouija board is a bad idea then let's go with what Bonnie says." Alaric nodded and looked back down to Meredith's face and stroked her cheek. He felt as if he were going insane with frustration about all of this. He just sighed and decided to trust Bonnie and her spell.  
  
Elena frowned again. It was as if Meredith was there, and not just her body lying still on the bed. If only she had some sort of psychic powers such as Bonnie, but alas, she did not. So she could only wait, and hope for the best. "No, it's not a bad idea," she said, reaching a hand over to take one of Stefan's in her own. "I agree that the ouiji board might be a good idea. It might be dangerous, but what other choice do we have? We need to figure out what is going on inside of her." Her jewel blue eyes drifted to Mary again. So strange it was to think that the girl could have someone or someones inside of her mind. A shiver ran through Elena just at the thought. "But it's up to Bonnie. It's her... mind on the line." Her gaze turned to study Stefan. Just knowing he was there made her feel somewhat better. They had gone through so many things together, they could get through this as well, she was sure of it. "Do you have any idea where Damon went?" she asked him, tilting her head.   
  
Bonnie shook her head as Meredith insisted on waiting for Mary to help. "I can do this on my own but like I said it's not permanent and I don't want you floating around as a spirit while I'm trying to connect with my sister. I'm not going to use that awful board again, I'm going to trance like I tried to do in the crypt." Stepping into the kitchen she went to a cupboard to the back of it, something was pulling her there. Opening up she found out why, Mrs. Flower's stash of herbs and other stuff was there. "The old broad really is a witch, go figure." Moving various bottles aside she found the ones listed on in the book and was surprised to see a rather old looking wooden box in the back. Setting the bottles on the counter she went back for the box, reaching in and pulling it out she felt a small vibration from the box.   
  
"Oh boy, this should be good." Her eyes were alight with anticipation as she set it on the counter beside the bottles and unhooked the latch on the front of the box. Opening it up she gasped at the various shapes and sizes of the crystals in it but what puzzled her was the note in the box. Taking it out she unfolded the note and read it.   
  
Dear Bonnie,   
  
I had a feeling you might need these one day so I found them in my basement and dusted them off for you. You're going to have to be strong there are going to be lives at stake and this is going to take courage and love to make it through this but not just yours. Do not give in to self-doubt, it is a killer on it's own. You have the power in your blood but you take it for granted when you shouldn't. Be safe dear child and let your heart guide you where your head just won't allow.   
  
Mrs. Flowers   
  
P.s. There's plenty of grape juice for you and your friends in the refrigerator. :)   
  
Bonnie folded the letter back up as a smile formed on her face. 'Kookie old lady thanks for everything.' Sliding the letter in her pocket she turned her attention back to the box and looked carefully through all the various crystals. 'These might come in handy.' On a hunch she went back to the cupboard and looked down to find another box, not as quite old, full of colored candles. 'Wow and they're even scented, she thought of everything. Grams would have loved her.' Bending down she picked the box up and placed it right beside the other ones. "Now that I've got the ingredients and then some I need to find something to 'cook' everything in."   
  
Her search led her to the cupboards above the stove. Opening the door she grinned as she took in the various cast iron. 'How does that heavy junk stay up there with out breaking the cupboard? Weird." Pulling a cast iron soup pot down she placed it on the stove and turned the stove on. "Ok the spell requires boiling water." For a minute she question if she was doing a spell or delivering a baby. 'It is very similar, Meredith with be reborn in a matter of speaking.' Opening the refrigerator she by passed the juice, another smile briefly touching her lips, and pulled out a bottle of distilled water. 'Can't go wrong with the sanitized stuff eh?' She was actually beginning to enjoy herself and Mrs. Flower's lil vote of confidence had helped a lot.   
  
Meredith "grr"ed when Bonnie kept insisting on restoring herself. 'Fine then, I'll just go back upstairs and sit there. I won't do anything. Maybe I'll go back to sleep and get another dream!'  
  
Closing the refrigerator door she winced at the anger in Meredith's growl. "You don't have to get 'soo' pissy about it, I'm trying to do you a favor. You're boyfriend is up there worried sick about you and I have in that book a way to get you back into your body for a little while and you're throwing a tantrum." She tsked softly as she popped open the bottle of distilled water. "If I had a guy as hot and as smart as Alaric worried about me I'd be jumping out of my skin, pardon the _expression, to be able to be with him." She giggled at her own joke as she began to pour water into the heating pot. When the jug was empty she tossed it into the trashcan and walked back to the herbs. Opening the book to the page she scanned the list of ingredients and mentally ticked them off to make sure she had all the right ones.   
  
Stefan turned toward Elena. "No, I don't know where he went. Actually I was going to see if I could find him. Hopefully things are under control here so I can leave." Looking her straight in the eyes he said, "Make sure you stay here where it's safe. I don't want you wandering around on your own again. Not with Katherine out there. I will be back as soon as I can."   
  
With that he turned to Matt and spoke to him so softly that only he could hear. "Try to keep an eye on these guys until I get back".  
  
He walked though the door and down the stairs. "I'm going to check on Damon", he said to Bonnie in the kitchen. "Call me if you need me."  
  
He walked through the door and out into the open, projecting his mind to reach his brother. 'Brother. Where art thou?".....  
  
Elena's sapphire eyes widened in protest that Stefan was going to go out there on his own. But she curbed her comments before they left her mouth. He could handle himself, he knew that. "Okay," she conceded with a brief nod of her head. She gave his hand a squeeze. "But be careful. And don't be long." She tried to smile again as he left. She knew he would be careful, that he could take care of himself, but she still worried. If anything happened to him... well she didn't know if she could handle another separation from him..   
  
She sighed a bit, and looked to the others in the room. "I wonder what Bonnie's cooking up down there," she said, a bit wryly. She just wished that things could go back to normal. Well, as normal as her life could ever be again.   
  
Caroline sighed and sat down on a chair. She pulled out a magazine and flipped through it. Eyeing then frowning at the latest fashions knowing in a couple of months she wouldn't be able to fit in them.  
  
"5 months." She sullenly murmured. 5 months gestation then her future was set. The Smallwood's would step down and allow Caroline the platform, but it was something she didn't want. She didn't want to marry Tyler and run a pack of wolves. She didn't want to live her life stuck in this cow dung town.  
  
Calming down, Meredith apologized, "Bonnie, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about everything! Damon is missing. For all we know, he could be with Katherine. Elena keeps popping in and out. Mary's gone loco. Stefan isn't strong enough to be of much help to anyone. Caroline is acting funny. And Mrs. Flowers left all this stuff for you, like she knew you'd need it. Forgive me for being a little bit wary of all this." Walking over to Bonnie, she slowly draped her arms over Bonnie's shoulders.  
  
Bonnie smiled as she felt the whisper of a touch around her shoulder. "Awe Stefan can take care of himself and Damon is a rumbler. Caroline's just a bit different because of her pregnancy, can you imagine being the mother of a werewolf much less Tyler Smallwood's baby, come on that would stress anyone out. Elena was just getting her reality legs back, she'll be ok and Mary, well we're going to work on that as soon as I get you back in your body. I might need you to hold my hand anyways when I trance and you can't do that as a spirit now can you?" Picking one of the bottles up she opened as she thought about Meredith's comment about Mrs. Flowers. "She seems to know things that little old ladies shouldn't. I mean she just came up to the barn that one time and gave everyone but Damon and Stefan juice." Putting the bottle down she pulled the note out of her pocket, unfolded it and laid it on the counter for Meredith to read. "She even left me this note. It's spooky yet incredibly cool at the same time." Picking the bottle back up she walked back to the pot of water and sprinkled a bit of the dried herbs in, her eyes widening as the mixture began to bubble. 'Wonder what this stuff would do with spaghetti sauce.' She thought with a grin as she recapped the bottle.   
  
Meredith sighed as she realized that Bonnie's logic was sound. "Okay, Bons...do with me what you will!" After watching Bonnie putter around for a few minutes, she said, "Bonnie...what is that smile for?? You're looking at herbs!!"  
  
Grinning Bonnie glanced over her shoulder to where Meredith's voice came from. "It's just so cool working with this stuff and this is just the beginning of the spell." She couldn't help the excitement in her voice as she walked back to the herbs and chose the second ingredient. Uncapping that bottle she quickly sprinkled the desired amount into the pot and was greeted by a 'poofing' sound as the mixture began smoke.   
  
It didn't take her long to get to get the rest of the ingredients in there, by the time she was done with the herbs the mixture in the pot was glowing yellow. "Now for the candles." Taking two large white candles and a pack of matches out of the box she placed them on the counter near the pot and lit them.   
  
Walking briskly to the other side of the room she turned off the lights and turned back around to admire her handy work so far. The room was lit only by the two candles and the yellow glow. 'Nice.' Walking back to the cupboards she pulled out a canister of salt and after grabbing the book and one of the larger crystal quartzs she poured a salt circle around her. Setting the salt on the counter she opened the book and began to chant in a monotone voice:   
  
bis anima non tamen   
bis corpus non tamen mortuus  
  
tabis tamen ad esse proficisci  
transit congita esse suus ducem  
  
transit anima esse suus pulmos  
humus bis battuere ad esse suus interiora  
  
Glancing up from the book she watched as the yellow mist from the pot traveled into the crystal, the smoke swirled inside it. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt the vibration of power around her. 'Be strong Bonnie, you can do this.' Looking back down at the book she continued in a stronger voice:  
  
aperire suus oculus ad vidre ubi illa attinere  
facere non tamen ille anima nom semper pars  
  
dare vita retro ad hic anima sic purus  
vigilanes ille lument cum suus anima  
  
animum erigere suus hic suus vita ad endure  
semel plus iungere ille corpus ad ille anima  
  
With the last line said the light in the crystal shot out of it and up to the ceiling, the force of it knocking Bonnie to the ground out of the circle unconscious.   
  
Meredith felt a shock, as though something were traveling up her spine. Then, there was a floating sensation. 'Wow, this is...'   
  
Meredith's eyes popped open, she was laying in Stefan's bed and Alaric was hovering over her..."weird."   
  
Jumping out of bed, she ran downstairs and hugged Bonnie!! "Bons, I love you!!!"  
  
Bonnie's eyes fluttered open as she felt herself being shook "Wha-what happened? Did it work?" Looking up into Meredith's eyes she found the answer. A smile instantly spread itself across her face and she quickly stood up, maybe a little too quickly. Her head started to swim and she began to have trouble focusing. Backing up against the counter she braced a hand on it for balance scattering salt in the process. "Oh geez that was powerful." She heard the water still boiling and reached over, flipping the power off. Looking back up she closed her eyes for a moment then opened them. "Well we've got about two hours to put you back permanently. I don't know exactly what happens if we don't do it in time."  
  
Elena sat on the edge of the bed, wringing her fingers together in a nervous gesture. Very un-Elena like, but she was still adapting to this new life. She didn't like how everyone was split up, how Stefan was away, looking for Damon, and knowing that Katherine was out there. She felt best, safest, most comfortable when he was there with her.   
  
Her lapis blue eyes widened a hint when Meredith suddenly jumped off the bed, rushing out of the room. "Well," she said with mild surprise. "I guess that meant that Bonnie's spell worked." Not that she was surprised; her little pixie friend was proving to be very talented in the realm of mystical ways. "That's one thing down." Only a big ol' list of things left to go.   
  
"Bonnie, slow down!! Don't get up so fast." Meredith was whirling around, giddy with happiness, when she heard what Bonnie said about two hours. "Oh, I don't want to even find out what would happen!! Do you need help cleaning any of this up?"  
  
Bonnie looked down at the scattered salt circle and grimaced. "Yeah if you don't mind." Spotting a broom in the corner she grabbed it and extended it towards Meredith. "You sweep while I pour that stuff out of the pot and put away all the stuff?"  
  
Grabbing the broom, Meredith wrinkled her nose slightly in distaste. Jokingly, she said, "You know I was only asking out of politeness!" While saying this, Meredith swept everything into a nice, neat, big pile. "Bonnie, what do you want me to do with this now?? Do I sweep it outside?? I can't find a dust-bin."  
  
As she was pouring the contents out of the pot and into the sink she nodded to the back door. "I guess you can just sweep it outside. I didn't see a dust pan either." Setting the pot in the sink she turned the water on and squeezed a bit of dish washing liquid into the pot. Leaving it to fill she quickly put the herbs and candles back in the cupboard. She paused briefly, her hand over the box of crystals. "That crystal really came in handy." She said softly picking the box up and putting it away with the rest of the stuff. Turning off the water she left the pot in the sink to soak. Looking around at the kitchen she smiled.   
  
"Well that didn't take long at all. When you're done sweeping meet me up stairs. We have to figure out how I'm going to go into my sister's mind. I'm going to need Damon and Stefan here for protection, so we'll have to wait for Damon to show back up." Grabbing the book she left Meredith to her sweeping and quickly made it upstairs to Stefan's room. Entering the room she gave Elena and everyone else still there a brilliant smile. "Am I good or what?" She couldn't help the feeling of pride she felt. It wasn't everyday a girl got to put a friend's soul back in her body. She looked around the room and noticed Stefan wasn't there anymore. "Hey were did Stefan go? He missed my big spell."   
  
Elena lifted her eyes at the sound of footfalls, coming up the stairs. A moment later, Bonnie emerged through the door. Managing a small smile for her friend, she spoke. "Good job Bon," she said. The little red head was becoming quite good and spells and magic and the like. Which was a very good thing, as Elena wasn't sure how they would have put Meredith back in her body otherwise.   
  
"Stefan?" she echoed, turning her head to glance at the empty space where he had been sitting. "He went out to look for Damon." Her voice was a bit wistful; after their long separation while she had been dead, she didn't like being apart from him, even for small amounts of time. "He'll be back soon." At least, she hoped so. She turned back to her friend, golden hair swishing over her shoulders as she looked around the room. "So what is the next step?" she asked. She knew that they had to figure this Mary thing out.   
  
Katherine couldn't fall back to sleep. She ran her fingers through her hair and stared at the crypt's ceiling. Even in the pitch black she could make out the cracks and dust.  
She closed her eyes and sent out a thought to Damon. *I know you can hear me. I don't think you really want to help those "people". I know you better than that, Damon.*  
  
Damon stepped out of the shadows. "And what gives you that idea?" He figured that Katherine's strength would be building back up so when he stepped into sight, he stood into the small square of sunlight steaming into the bottom of the crypt. "I thought we  
might have a little chat. You and me, just like old times." It was only about 5 o'clock. He still had two to three hours before the sun set. He took the ring out of his pocket and let the sun's rays catch it and reflect off the dark stone walls. "It might be worth the time." He gave her a sly grin and dropped the ring back into his pocket.  
  
Damon smiled at Katherine after hearing Stefan's mental call and taking from the clarity of it that he was getting close. "Well I guess that you're not in the mood for company now. I'll find you later and we can...talk." He turned and neatly jumped up and grabbed the edge of Honoria's tomb. He easily pulled himself out and slid the cover back over the  
hole. Katherine wouldn't be coming out soon. He felt the slight pressure of Stefan's call again. Walking away from the ruined church, he answered. 'I'm where ever I damn well want to be, what do you want?'  
  
Stefan walked towards his brothers mental voice and replied, 'I want to know if you have seen Katherine lately? We need to keep a close eye on her she may find ways to travel during the day from underground. So, have you seen her?' He waited patiently for Damon to reply, continually walking in his direction.  
  
Damon figured that Stefan would head towards him. It wasn't hard to figure him out. He headed towards Stefan as well. 'No, I can't say that I have. Seems like the kitten's taken cover.' Damon didn't really know why he was protecting Katherine's where-abouts.   
Something just told him that the information belonging to only him would benefit him in the future. 'I was bored so I checked the crypt, it's still-' he stopped using his mental powers and finished in his own voice as Stefan came into view, "empty."  
  
He stopped walking and lounged against the nearest tree. "Well well, you and me alone in the woods, brings back lovely memories doesn't it..." He rubbed his arm, leering at Stefan. "Left your little queen all alone to fend for herself? Thought you were more  
chivalrous than that. Perhaps I should go check on her." He moved his hand from his arm to the nearest branch of the tree. He picked off a leaf and started tearing it apart, small piece by piece. "Ahh, she loves me, she loves me not," he said in a sing song voice, taunting his brother for lack of anything else to do. 


	30. Part 30

Stefan just smiled at his brother. He knew what he was trying to do and it wasn't going to work. He just turned to him and spoke, "You still have her ring right? Well, we should keep and eye out for her anyways. I should head back to the boarding house and see how things are going with Meredith and Mary. Are you coming?"  
  
Stefan didn't wait for his brother to reply, he just turned around and started walking away. If Damon wanted to come, he would. There was no forcing a guy like Damon to do anything he didn't want to.  
  
Bonnie walked over to the window and sat on the sill. 'So Stefan went to go find Damon huh? Good we need him here anyways.' Opening her book she flipped through the pages looking for anything that had to do with trancing. "Well I'm going to have to trance to go into Mary's mind but I need someone else with a great deal of psychic powers to help me. Two someone's to be exact. Do you think Damon would agree to help me travel into Mary's mind?"   
  
She knew Stefan wouldn't mind it, he was all about saving the day but would Damon be willing to help save the girl that had just recently angered him? Closing her eyes Bonnie pushed with all of her might to touch his mind. ~Damon if you can hear me, I think I might need your help.~ Opening her eyes she relaxed against the window and took a deep breath. "I just tried to contact him, I don't really know if it worked or not. Our connection is dwindling and what power I have was used to put Meredith's soul back in her body.  
  
Alaric was shocked when he saw Meredith jump off of the bed and hurry down stairs. Bonnie's spell had worked. Alaric got up to go downstairs to greet his girlfriend. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Meredith sweeping the floor. He just stood with his mouth open in surprise. "Meredith? How are you feeling? Are you okay?" He wasn't sure what else to say. He was just so happy to have her back. He stepped up to her and put his arms around her. "I missed you so much", he said as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Alaric, honey, I'm really glad you're happy I'm okay...But I'm trying to finish sweeping." Seeing his crest-fallen expression, she dropped the broom with a giggle. "Alaric, I missed your touch so much!" Tilting her head back, she lightly kissed his lips and then bit his chin.  
  
Bonnie's power may have been dwindling, but Damon's own was far from it. 'Ah the lady beckons.' He sent back to her. To his brother, he let his smile widen, "Can't handle a thing with out my help, can you little brother." But he shrugged and followed, curiosity getting the better of him. He could care less whatever happened to Mary. But whatever was lurking deep inside her psyche may prove to be an asset to him at a later date. A leaf cracked off to the side and a squirrel darted across Stefan's path. "Is it dinner time already?" He said mockingly, not masking his distaste for his brother's choice in ...food.  
  
Mary could sense something going on. She remained hidden beneath the sands of her mind. The others watched intently from behind her eyes. If it weren't for their hissed whispered she would be fast asleep beneath the sand. Everyone else had given up on Mary, they proved she didn't and never would belong. So now, Mary took her turn to give up on everyone else.  
  
Bonnie had watched as Alaric made a beeline downstairs to Meredith and she couldn't help but be a little envious of what they shared. 'That's nothing new, you've been envious of Elena and Stefan since he pulled up that first day of school.' She told herself as she turned toward the window. Bonnie's eyebrows shot up as she heard Damon's voice in her mind. "He's really going to come." She said softly, almost dropping the book. Leaning forward she pressed her forehead against the windowpane. Closing her eyes she sent another message to him simply saying, "Thanks."  
  
Elena gave a brief nod of her head, in silent agreement with Bonnie's suggestion. She had had her differences with Damon, many of them. But despite all of that, she wouldn't deny that his mental powers were strong. They needed him. They needed /everybody/, together, if they were going to get Mary back and then.... She wasn't even sure what sort of threat Katherine posed. She was, after all, supposed to be dead. Elena had seen her ashes scatter before her own death. But seeing as she had returned from the beyond, she couldn't be entirely surprised that Katherine was back as well. But in what regard? Was she like she was? Was she still strong?   
  
"Good," she said, lifting her head as Bonnie's words broke through her thoughts. Damon was coming. Which meant that - hopefully - Stefan would be returning as well. "He agreed to help then?" She wasn't entirely sure what Bonnie had asked of the elder Salvatore, if she had told him what he was needed for. "So we wait then."   
  
Bonnie shrugged in reply to Elena's question. "He doesn't know exactly what I need his help with, just that I need his help and he didn't say he was going to help exactly. I just have a feeling he's coming back to the boarding house." Placing her free hand on the windowpane she felt it becoming cooler as the sun began to lower in the horizon. They still had a couple of hours of daylight left and Bonnie wondered how long Katherine would be in hiding.  
  
Elena nodded again. "Probably the best idea," she said. She wasn't sure if Damon would go for the whole ouiji board idea or... "What did you decide on in the ned Bon?" she asked. Because when it came down to it, it was Bonnie's decision. It was her sister after all, and her mind that was going to be on the line. Well, and Damon's, but he'd had centuries more experience with his mental abilities.   
  
It brought a smile to her lips thinking that they'd all be back together again. She knew there was strength in numbers, and they had a good core group - when they were all working together. So much had happened in the last... how long was it? It was so hard to judge time since she had returned, it had all sort of run together. Much like a blur. She was only now feeling as though she was really coming back to reality, the full force of it. Her lapis eyes moved to the window, following Bonnie's gaze, and she peered out at the dimming sky. "Another night," she said, half a murmur to herself. She felt a connection to the night, a fallback from her two weeks as a vampire.   
  
Looking away from the fading light of dusk Bonnie gave Elena a smile. "I'm going to have to trance. There will be candles around me, Damon and Stefan. We'll have to link hands and stay connected through the whole thing. When we go under further contact from us won't happen till it's over. I don't know if we'll be speaking out loud or what. Trances are weird like that, especially when I'm involved. I still can't believe I zoned out at your first funer-.." Bonnie trailed the sentence off, looking away from Elena. She didn't care to think much less talk about the first time she thought Elena was dead and the incident with the dogs outside the church.  
  
Again, Stefan ignored his brother's comments. He had learned that it just wasn't worth it to fight with him, nothing good ever came out of it. He continued on to the boarding house sensing Damon not far behind him. As he approached the house he opened the door. He first saw Meredith sweeping the floor in the kitchen.   
  
"So, I guess Bonnie did something right to put you back together eh?" He smiled at her and shook Alaric's hand. "You must be thrilled too?" he directed to Alaric. "I am going to check on Elena and the others upstairs", he said as he turned to head to his room. As he entered he saw that Mary was still bound and everyone seemed to be crowding around her. His gaze turned to Elena. Oh how he loved her. He walked over to her and put his arm around her waist. "You did a good job with Meredith, Bonnie. So, what are going to do regarding Mary?"  
  
Grateful for the change up subject Bonnie gave Stefan a small smile. "Well I'm going to have to trance to go into Mary's mind. That's where you and Damon come in. I need you both with me. Both of your psychic powers together is a force to be reckoned with and I think I'm going to need all the protection I can get." Glancing briefly at the door she listened for another set of footsteps. 'Come on Damon, you've got to come.'  
  
Elena's smile fell a little at the thought of her first funeral. She remembered that part well, she had watched it from the window. So tempting it had been to go through, to see her family and friends. Tempting, but impossible. But of course, such thoughts were not necessary anymore. She was alive. Again. And although she couldn't see her family, she had her friends, and more importantly, she had Stefan. "Sounds like it will be complicated. But I'm sure you'll do fine," she said as her friend explained the trancing process.   
  
Her smile returned when Stefan did - how could it not? - and she dropped her head to rest on his shoulder as she continued to listen to Bonnie. Her eyes moved over to Mary briefly, wondering what the girl thought of all this. Oh well, as long as it got Mary back to her old self, that was the important thing.   
Damon sighed brushing past Meredith and Alaric without so much of a glance. "Can't live without me?" He directed to Bonnie leaning against the doorframe to Stefan's room. "Personally if you let me at her one more time, I can stop the little voices in her head."   
  
He cocked an eyebrow at Bonnie, knowing full well the little spitfire wasn't about to let him knock her sister in the head again. "I am not in the mood to help the witch, but I am up for a challenging fight." He cracked his knuckles out in front of him.   
  
His little question of whether Bonnie could live with out him or not remained unanswered but not unheard. She was about to make a scathing remark about his offer to knock her sister out again, or worse, but it died on her lips as he agreed to help. Walking to the door her shoulder brushed his lightly as she stopped in the doorway. "How sweet of you to help." She said as she continued past him and down the stairs, knowing that 'sweet' was the last thing Damon considered himself.   
  
"I'm getting the candles. I'll be right back." She called over her shoulder to the others in Stefan's room. Sidestepping around Meredith and Alaric she walked to the cupboard, book in hand. Opening the door she retrieved the box of candles and the salt along with the box of crystals. 'You can never be too prepared.' She thought as she looked down at her arms full of stuff. 'Now to make it back upstairs with out dropping all this stuff.'   
  
Caroline had kinda been in her own world just staring at her magazine. She wasn't even reading it. Her eyes glanced up briefly as Damon came back acting all-important like his presence truly mattered. She rolled her eyes when Damon was talking about himself.   
  
She looked at Matt who was earnestly trying to be useful. And Meredith back in solid form. She smiled at Meredith. "Welcome back." She cast a glance at Elena then back down at her magazine. She felt her belly rumble. She hadn't eaten for several hours.  
  
"Anyone up for ordering a pizza?"  
  
Katherine picked up the closest thing to her, a small pebble, and threw it at the ladder leading down into the crypt. She reached out with her still diminished powers and caught the mental conversation with the two Salvatore brothers. "Fools." She said as the pebble fell to the ground harmlessly. She rubbed her finger, bare without her ring.  
  
She felt the temperature in the crypt rise considerably and turned when she heard a voice behind her. "He was right here and you did nothing."  
  
"I had no choice." Katherine defended herself in a pout. "He was standing in the sunlight and I told you he had my ring."  
  
"Then you must not want revenge as much as you thought you did. Perhaps you need to come home for a while and think about it." The large hand reached for Katherine.  
  
"No!!" cried spinning around on her heel and trying to escape.  
  
With an evil laugh the large being grew larger, his cloak enveloping both he and Katherine. With one last burst of power, Katherine screamed, both vocally and mentally, her words echoing in the minds of any body with a hint of power...  
  
"HELP ME!!!!!!"  
  
And then silence, Katherine was gone. 


	31. Part 31

Note:  
  
Okay, the person who played Katherine had to leave the game, so Katherine will be stuck in hell for a little while. Now the gang just has to figure out what in the world is in Mary's head.   
  
Please review if you've read any part of this story. Good or bad, all criticism is welcome (the good is just liked a wee bit more). I realize the story is getting quite long, but come on, there are two chapter stories out there with 60 some odd reviews, and sniff, we've only got what - 11...???  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bonnie dropped the things that were in her arms and fell to her knees covering her ears. Her head began to pound as Katherine's scream faded. Opening her eyes Bonnie blinked away tears of pain. 'Why just happened? Why did Katherine call out for help?' Looking down at the things she had dropped she checked everything and was relieved to find everything in one piece instead of many. Standing up on shaky legs she took a deep breath and bent to pick everything up.  
  
Damon's hands shot to his own ears as a reflex when Katherine's cries echoed rather forcefully through his head. When the shout died off he looked at his brother. "Well that solves one problem." He pushed out with his own powers searching for Katherine, trying to find out what made her distressful cry. She couldn't have gotten far from the crypt since he left her and he should have been able to sense her. "She's gone." He knew that the others wouldn't have heard her, pathetic weaklings, and he decided not to explain it to them. He walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen where a crash had met his ears at the same time Katherine's call had entered his mind.   
  
"I take it you heard it too." He said picking up the last remaining candle and handing it to Bonnie. He looked at her, his face a blank expressionless mask as usual.   
  
Taking the candle with a somewhat shaky hand she nodded. "Yeah, my ears are still ringing." Looking briefly over his shoulder she looked at Meredith and Alaric as they reacquainted themselves with one another. Turning her attention back to Damon she smiled, holding the candle up a little with her free hand. "Thanks." Repositioning everything in her arms she tried to fit everything as snuggly as she could. "What was that scream about? That was Katherine wasn't it?" She briefly wondered if her sister hand any aspirin in her car, the after effects of the scream had left a dull, yet throbbing headache.  
  
Matt had heard the crash come from downstairs at the same instant Damon had covered his ears. "What was that all about?" he asked out loud as Damon went downstairs after saying something to Stefan. 'Oh Bonnie's ok. That crash sounded kind of big.' Walking to the doorway he quickly made it down stairs and stopped on the bottom step of the stairs. He could here Bonnie and Damon talking about something and his eyes widened as he heard the name Katherine.  
  
Damon nodded. "Yeah it was definitely Katherine. I sent a probe out after it stopped, and I can't feel her presence anywhere. I'm pretty sure she's gone for good." He looked over his shoulder at the staircase, hearing and smelling his even if he couldn't see him. "Care to join us, Matt?"  
  
A frown tugged at Elena's lips as she felt something brush her mind, almost like a memory, but... not. And then she heard a crash, and Katherine's name was mentioned, which was enough to send a shiver down her spine. Her last encounter with Katherine had ended... well, that was something she didn't want to think about at the moment. Her lapis eyes lifted to Stefan, her head still resting on his shoulder.   
  
"Should we go down with the others?" she asked, lifting a golden eyebrow. She knew that Bonnie was going to require him in her trancing, and she wanted to see it, to do anything she could to help, even if she didn't have psychic powers.   
  
Stefan looked down into Elena's eyes and just stared a moment. She was so beautiful and he loved her so much. "Yes, let's go downstairs and see what everyone is doing. We really should get this thing started with Mary. I am not sure why, but I think that we need to do this soon. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." With that, he held out his hand in order to allow Elena to go first downstairs. "Shall we?"  
  
Elena looked up at him; into those green eyes she could get lost in, and nodded her head. "I think so to," she said, looking towards the door where the others had gone. "Something's going on." She knew that sounded silly, especially since she had no idea what was going on. But she just had a bad feeling about things. She slipped her hand into Stefan's so they could go down together, and headed out of the room, to join the others.  
  
They heard Katherine's scream. They were torn. The stricken scream brought joy to aged misshapen thoughts. However, with Katherine went there prime game piece. Lucifer never had a firm grasp on the game and never quite liked playing fair. It didn't take their love of misery to win out.  
  
A smile played about Mary's lips. A laugh danced in her throat. Her eyes were vacant once again. "The game is on," the odd echoing voice had returned to her lips. "Let's play."  
  
Alaric looked down at the girl in his arms. "Oh, I love you so much Meredith. I was so worried about you. Thank goodness you are okay though". He kissed her back long and hard on the lips. He never realized until this happened, just how much he loved her.  
  
Meredith appeared slightly befuddled at his outburst of emotions. "Alaric, I love you, too. I think I always have." Curling into his embrace, she said, "We need stop so I can help Bonnie. Cuz I don't have much longer before I could be a nonentity."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Again, this is a plea for reviews!!!!!!! 


End file.
